Guardian
by Alexkitkat
Summary: Mai is going through some changes and they all happen on her 17th Birthday. What do these dreams she is having have to do with these changes. Will the changes Mai goes through be for better or for worse. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone if you are just reading this story I have started to essentially rewrite this whole story. I realized after writing the last chapter and going back that I failed spectacularly when I first started writing this story. I am **_**_honestly surprised with the amount of views, follows, favorites and reviews I have received for this story. There are a lot of missed spelled words and grammar errors and holes in the story that I neglected to fill. So, I am going back and editing and adding in things, taking out lines here and there. Hopefully, it will make more sense and be a thousands times better. I hope you enjoy the story even more with all the changes. I hate to leave a long authors note. Oh also some names are being changed to if you continue to read the names are different in other chapters. Never fear in time they will change as I get to those chapters. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY:_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Run Mai and don't look back! Just keep running!<strong>_

_**"But sister what about you?" **_

_**I'll be fine Mai- I'll catch up with you. Find Mother and hide with her!" **_

_**I did as sister asked, for she was strong and I knew there was nothing I could do. An hour later, my sister did return but she looked different somehow... **_

"_**Mai come here". **_

"_**Yes sister? What is it?" **_

_**If I continue to stay here with you, those creatures that attacked us today will never cease attacking you. Forgive me Mai… Goodbye."**_

_**"No sister, please don't leave- you promised you would teach me how to train my power -you promised!"**_

_**My sister simply smiled at me, then placed her lips to my forehead and whispered a few words. "The day will come, Mai, when you will have people to protect and your power will come to you. Until that day, I will not return." Goodbye my precious baby sister, sleep well and forget me until your 17th birthday.**__  
><em>

Beep beep beep.  
>Ahh! That nightmare again! I'd been having it for the past 3 months, but it had been growing more realistic and intense as my 17th birthday approached. *Sigh*<p>

What time is it? 9: 30! Naru's going to be so upset! I'm late already' I thought as I quickly dressed and grabbed some breakfast I ran out the door. I made it to the door of SPR in 10mins lucky I live so close. Walking in quietly as possible, I froze as l heard the voice I both dreaded and loved.

"You're late Mai. Make me my tea".

"Hai Naru." I quickly walked over to the kitchen area and started my daily ritual of making The Jerk his tea. When the kettle whistled, I poured three cups and put them on a tray. But as I was walking out, I tripped; from there, everything was slow motion. I saw the tea cups fly into the air with the tray. Thankfully, at that moment, my body just reacted on its own. I jumped up, caught the tray and not one of the tea cups fell off as I landed right back on my feet. I stood there for a minute or two wondering what the hell just happened. Then I remembered Naru and his tea. I hurried to give Lin his first, then The Narcissist. I walked over to Naru's door knocked and waited for the ok to come in.

"Come in Mai. Don't stand out there like an idiot." Ugh- that jerk! I pushed the door open quickly and set the tea down and waited.

"What are you waiting for Mai?" Naru asked.

"A thank you would be nice."

"I pay you to bring me tea Mai and to do your job, not to stand around. Get back to work."

I spun around on my heel muttering jerk under my breath and slammed the door shut. Walking over to my desk, I started to feel just slightly upset. No, you know I wasn't upset-I was pissed.

I have been in love with Naru the idiotic freak for about two years now. I guess it's also my own damn fault that I haven't confessed my feelings. While I was going through the files of our last cases I heard the phone ring in Naru's office. A few minutes later he came out.

"Mai, call everyone. We have a case."

"Got it Naru." As I picked up the phone I noticed the date on the calendar,my birthday is in two days. Looks like I will be spending it during a case.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the first new and improved chapter. Not a lot changed but the changed I did make I feel changed the way this chapter was being read. I will not write an Authors Note on every chapter I will simply put a Bold Edited at the top to indicate chapters that have been changed. Review Please, ~Alex~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Edited**

* * *

><p>I had called the gang just as Naru had asked me. Ayako our miko in the group had remembered it was my birthday and asked me if I ok not celebrating my birthday this year. I quickly assured her that I was fine since there was really nothing I could do about it anyway. After I was done I had told Naru everyone was coming he looked stressed out for some reason. I figured it was just the case and left him alone. I worked for a few more hours until 6:00. I went over and knocked on Naru's door and let him know I was going home. He answered back and said 'fine be back here by 5:00 am and Mai don't be late'.<p>

"Yeah sure Naru" I said and went home for the night.

Walking home I looked around at all the couples walking around during this time of night. I sighed knowing that I also wanted that with a certain Narcissist. I quickened my pace and quickly reached my apartment. I walked in and saw the blue walls that always reminded me of the ocean. I do not know why but since I was little I have always had a fascination with the elements my favorite was water, hence the color scheme. I made myself a salad and soup for dinner and then got ready for the case tomorrow.

"**Mai Mai"  
>"Mmm who is it."<br>"That isn't important now but listens to me the case you're going on is different from all the others."  
>"I know that my birthday will be on the second day of the case."<br>"Yes Mai and not only that a person's life who was cut short will be found and must be brought back and only you can do this. "  
>"What no way I can't do something like that."<br>"Yes you can your powers will help you, however understand that when you use this power it can only be used on people whose names have not been written down in the book of the dead."  
>"Wait what! Book of death what is that."<br>"I don't have any more time to explain Mai wake up now you're going to be late."**

Wait! I quickly sat up with my arm outstretched trying to reach for that familiar voice but it was no use. Pushing the fallen strands of hair out of my face I looked at the clock. Crap I only have 10mins to make it on time. I rushed around my room grabbed my bag for the case and breakfast, and was out the door. Looking at my watch I noticed I only had 3 mins and I was still 5 mins away. Pushing myself harder I didn't notice how instead of people looking like they should be a blur where crystal clear and that I was not even out of breath. I finally made it to the door and rushed in looking at the time and nearly fell over in shock. Only 1 min had passed since I last looked at my watch I still had 2 mins left. As I was standing there wondering how that was possible or maybe the clock was just wrong Naru walked out of his office and said….

"Amazing you do know how to get to work on time, excellent make me tea."

He then turned and walked into Lin's office. Still a bit shaken by what had just happened I decided tea would be a good way to calm me down. So I walked over to the kitchen area and made Naru his tea while we waited for the others.  
>As I just got done delivering his majesty's tea the door slammed open and Bou- san walked in along with Ayako, Masako our medium, John brown our priest and Yasuhara our researcher. Yasuhara had joined us after we helped him out at his school which had a curse placed on it ever since then he has been helping us out. Anyway as they all walked in I got squeezed into a bone crushing hug from bou- san.<p>

"Monk can't breathe."

no sooner did those words come out of my mouth the pressure was gone along with a smacking sound and monk on the floor holding his head with Ayako above him with her purse in the air.

"You idiot monk don't hurt Mai-chan like that" Said Ayako.

"oww you old women why do you always hit me with the purse of yours." Monk complained.

By this time Naru had enough of their antics and walked out of Lin's office.

"This is an office not a play ground; now get to work loading the van we have to be at the client's house in two hours."

Masako the annoying brat that she is immediately walked over to Naru and started flirting with him,

" Gah that annoying medium flirting with Naru whenever she sees him."

I quickly picked up a monitor and stomped out not wanting to see anymore. After the van was loaded we got ready to leave. John, Masako, Ayako and Yasuhara were riding in monk's car. While I rode in the van with Naru and Lin. I smirked over at Masako and got in. The drive to the owner's house was an hours' drive and even though I got to ride with Naru these two men are the most silent in all of history. The silence quickly getting to me I started falling asleep. Eventually sleep took over and I didn't know it but my head landed on Naru's shoulder.

**Naru pov:**  
>I looked up when Mai's head fell on my shoulder. I was tempted to push her off but one look at her face and I couldn't do it. Lin looked over and simply smiled. I looked back at Mai again, sigh this girl is going to be the death of me.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please your author ~Alex~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited**

* * *

><p><strong>The darkness around me started to lighten up and balls of light appeared. I looked around for dream Naru but he wasn't there yet. After a few seconds passed a scene of a lake appeared in front of my eyes. I instantly felt a pull towards the center of the lake I couldn't understand why but Naru's face flashed in front of my eyes but something was different about it. He looked more like Dream Naru then the Jerk. The pull started getting stronger till I was literally pulled into the lake. I tried swimming for the top but I kept getting dragged down. Until I heard a voice, <strong>

"**Mai stop fighting water can not harm you in any way it will always obey your every command from here on never be afraid again of the water it is your protector."**

"**What do you mean it will protect me?" **

**Shh you will understand eventually look down Mai."**

"**AHHH" I screamed**

**When I looked down there was Naru but not Naru because Naru wasn't dead like this one was. I didn't know what to think but I felt that I could help this Naru somehow. I reached out and touched his face and all of a sudden there was a flash of blue and I was jerked out of the water. Up until then I had not realized I could breathe under the water. Looking around I could see that I was standing in front of the lake. However, I felt a dark energy of to the right. When I looked over I saw a house that was being warped by the dark energy around it. Again I felt the pulling sensation and I knew someone was waking me up. **

I opened my eyes to see Naru looking at me.

"Mai get up we are here" Naru said.

I nodded and sat up holding my head I was still a bit dizzy from the darkness I felt. Naru opened the door and got out and I followed right behind him. I was thinking I should tell Naru the dream I had but then I decided against it thinking the dream wasn't meant to be shared. I looked up at the house and felt sick it was the house from my dream. I shakily walked toward the house.

" Masako… Masako… are you ok."

I turned at the sound of John's worried voice and saw Masako on the ground gasping for air. I ran over to them quickly with Naru and Lin.

"What has happened here?" Naru asked,

Ayako looked up and said, "I don't know all of a sudden Masako just feel down and started gasping for air."

When I touched Masako's shoulder I could hear a voice laughing in my ear, I gasped the spirit or whatever is in that house is attacking Masako, I got scared I didn't know what to do I knew Masako would die if she was left like this.

"_Calm down Mai."_

That voice again, I keep hearing it in my dreams, why does it sounds so familiar, I can't figure it out. However, there was no time wonder about this.

"What do you want now Masako is in trouble."

"_I know Mai but listen to me carefully since your one day way from your birthday you will be able to use a little bit of your power but only the defensive and protection portion of your power. Now keep in mind this is not the full extent of your power it would kill you to use your full potential."_

"ok but I don't understand how this is going to help Masako" I spoke to the voice in my head not wanting the others to look at me weird.

"_ok Mai as I told you before water is yours to command. Focus water is all around you in the air under the ground there is no limit to your resources." Now close your eyes imagine pulling a large invisible sphere of water in the air."_

I did as the voice said as I was doing so I felt my body start to tingle all over.

"_good job Mai now touch Masako shoulder and imagine that sphere of water wrapping around Masako into an invisible shield that only you can see."_

I did as the voice asked and watched as the sphere of water in the air wrapped around Masako. When the water like shield structure was done a dark shape was pushed out and shot back towards the house. I kept the shield I had made stay around Masako as she stood up looking much better.

"_excellent Mai what you just did was a protection spell without words more powerful than any shield that Lin can do with those shiki's of his. Listen normally you would be tired just doing this if you were a normal human but Mai I believe you have noticed you are not normal."_

I stood up and followed everyone else to the house as I listened to the voice talk. While I nodded my head to the words the voice was saying.

"I_ cannot tell you what you are for you already know you have just simply forgotten. As I have said before your power will teach you what you need to know. I will warn you now Mai the thing in this house will want your power and your friends' psychic powers."_

I paused in my step not because we had reached the door and the owner Yamada-san had just opened the door to let us in. No it was what the voice in my head told me.

"What do you mean, will it try to steal our powers in some way?"

" _Yes, Mai exactly but the only way to take the power away is to kill and absorb the power within the soul. However, your friends and your powers cannot be simply willed away, because all of you have become aware and now know how to use them which separates you from the rest of the humans' who have forgotten their inner powers." I suggest Mai you make a shield like you did for Masako for everyone when you all sit down in base_."

I agreed to this if my friends were in danger I need to protect them. So with new determination and the realization that I will be of some use for once on a case, I set forward into the house.

Naru's Pov:

When I saw Masako on the ground I assumed the worse but after five minutes she calmed down and seemed to be fine. I decided to wait and question her on what happened. I ordered everyone after Masako stood up to start heading for the house. As we were walking I realized that Mai was unusually quiet for some reason she was walking but she didn't seem to be completely all there. I decided then to watch Mai a little more closely something wasn't right I gave Lin a look and then looked back at Mai. He nodded letting me know he would watch as well. When we reached the door I rang the door bell and almost immediately the owner who I spoke on the phone with the other day Yamada-san opened the door. He looked haggard and about ready to drop dead no pun intended. He welcomed us and then let us all into the house.

Mai pov:

Once the voice was gone I realized we were walking into the house once inside I could see that it was even worse than the outside. The walls were warped and darkness seemed to be leaking out of everywhere. I made sure to stay close to the group as Yamada-san took us up a set of stairs into a room.

"Here is the room you requested for your base and the bedrooms are the doors right next to it. Thank you so much for taking my case I haven't been able to get a wink of sleep for months."

After he showed us around he seemed to practically run back down the stairs and out of the house. I looked at Naru suspiciously.

"I told him it would be best to leave the house and we would call him when we have finished."

We all nodded at that explanation, then Naru had to go be his bossy jerky self again.

"Now, I am sure all of you can feel the dark energy in this house so I want everyone to be extra careful on this case."

As he said this he looked right at me. I sighed knowing I was usually the one to get hurt on cases. As Naru started giving out orders I focused on making a shield for everyone. Naru did say to be extra careful didn't he.

"And Mai…." I looked up at Naru after I had just finished making the last shield, which just happened to be his.

"I know I know tea."

"You're getting smarter Mai" Naru said.

I glared at Naru but quickly looked away his blue eyes usually made me forget whatever I was thinking which also made it impossible to stay mad at him. I walked over to the kitchen like area apparently Naru had expressed his like for tea for there was a portable stove and everything in the base as well. When I was done I brought the tea over to Naru and set up the monitors while he gave the others directions on where to put the cameras. Just as they were finishing up Masako and Ayako came running in screaming from their walk through.

"What happened? Naru asked with his signature cold voice.

Masako spoke for the both of them, " one of the rooms it was normal… at first.. but then all of a sudden blood started dripping down the walls the temperature lowered and a figure appeared. The thing started to reach out towards us but was thrown back wards by some force, which seemed to make it angry it tired to attack us again. It tired but before it could the temperature started rising the ghostly figure looked confused like it wasn't the one doing this then its eyes widened and it seemed to be forcibly pushed from the room."

My eyes went wide I already knew that the first time the ghost was pushed back was because of my shield but the second about the temperature, there is no way that was because of me. Could it?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I would like to thank the reviews I got on the last two Chapters. Keep reviewing thank you so much I do take any advice into consideration for I am still learning on how to make this story better myself. Hoped you like this chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**EDITED**

* * *

><p>Once Ayako and Masako had calmed down I went and got them some tea. Bou-san and the others had come back from setting up the cameras as soon as I handed them their tea. So I went back and poured some more for the others. When we all settled down Naru started speaking.<p>

"Ms. Hara earlier before when we entered the house can you tell me what happened to you." Naru said looking at Masako like he really didn't care what she had to say as long as it helped the investigation.

Masako took a deep breath and nodded and gave Naru a flirtatious smile.

"Certainly Kazuya, When I got out of the car I felt a dark presence and it seemed to be entering my skin. All of a sudden I heard someone laughing in my head saying 'your power will be mine'. It seemed to be literally tearing me apart from the inside out, but then a warm feeling surrounded me and whatever was in my body screamed and was forced out. I believe there are two different forces warring against each other. One wants to protect us and the other wants to hurt and take our power."

Everyone gasped at what Masako had said except Lin and Naru they seemed to be to calm about the situation. I of course acted surprised to not seem suspicious since I already knew the information Masako had told us. I looked over at Naru and he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Then he looked up at John and Bou-san.

" Takigawa and John I want you two to walk throughout the house and see if you can feel anything and also put a camera in the room Ms. Hara and Ms. Matsuzaki came out of."

They both nodded and went off while everyone else stayed in base.

"Yasuhara I want you to research everything you can about this house and its property as well Naru said."

Yasu nodded and opened up a laptop and got to work. That left Masako, Ayako, and me alone with nothing to do. I sighed I didn't want to speak with Masako because she would just start being a bitch to me about being useful and Ayako looked to be in her own world. So I decided to just lie down and close my eyes, eventually I feel asleep.

"**Mai open your eyes"**

**I looked around and wondered what I was supposed to be looking at. "So what did you want?" I asked.**

"**Wait a minute Mai you will see."**

**Eventually the darkness started to fade away to reveal a room a dark creepy room that smelled of blood. I gagged, 'what is this room'. Looking around I saw something huddled in a corner I got closer and immediately backed up. A man was chained up against the wall. He looked up and had glowing red eyes. The voice came again as I was staring at him he wasn't bad looking he was actually pretty hot.**

"**Careful he cannot see you but that does not mean he isn't dangerous. He is not human he is what you would call a demon."**

'**A demon' the voice had to be kidding, I was face to face with a demon once in the Urado case, and it was nothing like this one. Also Naru had told us there is no way to defeat a Demon we don't have the power.**

"**Your right demons are hard to kill, but this is not like Urado who turned himself into a demon. This man was born a demon. They are the world worst predators. They look like humans even worse they use beauty to draw in women or men if it is a demoness."**

"**So you're telling me that the darkness inside this house is this demon who might I add is chained to a wall."**

"**Sigh, yes it is unfortunate he has been chained. You see this demon was not always bad, there are demons out there that protect human and don't wish them harm. He was once that sort of demon but was betrayed by the humans who he helped. They wanted power but he refused to give it to them. So they chained him and his power to the house."**

"**Whoa so what are we supposed to do? You said he was once good is there a way to return him back to the way he was?"**

"**Unfortunately no, he has to be contained he has tasted what it feels like to kill a human in cold blood. He wants everyone's powers so he can break the chains binding him."**

**Contain? What does that mean you can contain a demon?**

"**Yep do not worry, you are the only one with the power to do so, again all in good time you will be taught on how to use this power. I have to go now Mai time to wake up."**

" **Wait how am I not supposed worry." **

"Wait!" I sat up looking around realizing I was awake and out of that room Naru, bou-san, and John were back already and the whole team was staring at me.

"Who are you asking to wait Mai"? John asked me with concern in his voice.

"No one, just dreams from my past don't worry about it, thankfully everyone seemed to buy it and went back to what they were doing. I sighed, so only I could take care of this demon. I looked up at the clock and it read 12:00pm. My birthday will be in 24hrs I guess then all my questions will be answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone for the reviews I have gotten so far. My friends have read it as well and said I should also keep writing this story. I'm really happy because I decided if I didn't get any reviews after I wrote ch.5 I would stop posting chapters and wait awhile. Please keep telling me what I need to work on as well I will make the changes you suggest into the next chapters I write. I love your criticism no need to worry about sounding mean I will take it all.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**EDITIED**

* * *

><p>Naru had us working until one in the morning, his excuse was this case is different from all the others and we can't afford to miss anything because you all want to slack off. Shaking my head to wake myself up a little I opened my bag and pulled out my tank top and shorts. I quickly dressed and hopped into bed knowing tomorrow is going to be a busy day with a demon in the house and all.<p>

I woke up around 9 that morning happy I didn't have any dreams that night. I took a shower and got dressed I took out my jeans with a white shirt and a blue vest. Next I took out my black chocker with a peace sign on it, my three bracelets one with a peace sign the other I got from Tiffany's a gift from my father when he was still alive, and the other was a blue bracelet. As I was about to walk out the door I felt a tug on my mind. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on blue box.

Walking over to the bed I saw that it had the element symbol of water on it and the ocean in the background. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. Inside were three rings each with a different design. One as blue as the ocean but it had tiny little sparkles in it to make it shine, The other one had the symbol for water wrapped around it, and the last one was the color of the sky. Also there was a letter lying on top.

"_Dear Mai,_

_Happy birthday, please accept these rings, one that looks like the ocean goes on your right ring finger, the water symbol ring goes on your Index finger, and the last one the one that looks like the sky goes on your left ring finger. Please wear them they will be a great use to you."_

The letter didn't say who it was from but I had a feeling I should do as it asked me to do, so I put the rings on in the order the letter asked. After I was done I put the box in my bag and walked out. When I walked in Naru was already there he didn't look like he even went to sleep last night he still had the same black clothes on, but then again he most likely just changed. Looking at his face he looked irritated so I decided to make him some tea before I talked to him. As I was making the tea the other team members walked in.

"Hey Naru-bou did we have any activity last night?" Bou-san asked.

Naru just glared at him and turned back to watching the monitors. Everyone shrank back from his glare of death. Except Yasu who had a smirk on his face. He walked up to Naru and dropped some papers in front of him. Naru looked up at him with a glare but Yasu kept on smirking.

"Hey boss this is the information you wanted on the house."

Naru glare disappeared and nodded. "Good tell me about it Yasu."

"Well boss it's not pretty. Apparently the family who lived here 5 years ago had a curse placed on the family from past generations. They were all fated to die before their 40th birthday. The father- in- law of the family learned of the curse and wanted to protect his in-laws and decided to do something about it. He met a strange man who told him he could cancel the curse and protect his family. For a year the man lived in the house and everyone who saw him said he looked like a god and didn't believe he was real. When the father's 41st birthday came around the family was over joyed and thanked the man. Witnesses say that when the god-like creature tried to leave the family went crazy and none of them were seen again even the god-like man had disappeared. For years now every time a new family moved in a family member would die a mysterious death. Doctors say there is nothing wrong with the bodies on the outside or the inside. The last person to move in was Yamada-san but before that 5 people have died in this house. "

Naru nodded "that just means either the family or this mysterious man is haunting this house." Naru said.

I already knew who was haunting this house it was the demon or the god-like creature that he was called in the information. Which makes me wonder how Yasu got such information I decided it's better not to know and looked at the clock. I gasped I had 5 mins till 12:00. When I had gasped everyone looked at me.

"What is it Mai" asked Ayako.

"My birthday is today, remember?" I stood up before Ayako could say anything more and walked out of the room into the girl's bedroom. I had a feeling I needed to be alone when the clock struck 12. I walked over to my bed and sat down. I looked at my watch and saw it was 10sec till 12. I counted down in my head and the second it turned 12 I blacked out.

"**Sister where are you?"**

"**I am out here Mai."**

**I opened my eyes to see a miniature me running outside to the girl she called sister. She picked little me up and they walked over to the pond. **

"**Sister will you make me a flower?" **

**The girl laughed and nodded. She put her hand over the water and the water rose up into her hand. Little Mai clapped and said **

"**Yay, flower flower."**

**The girl opened her hand and revealed a blue rose. 'My eyes widen how did she do that?' Looking back to the scene I saw my younger me reach up and take the flower from the older girl and ran back into the house showing her parents. The scene changed once again to show the girl with little me inside making dinner. I watched as a knife that was on the counter start to fall. I could tell that when it did the knife was going to hit my younger self. The older girl looked up and her eyes widened, she ran over and caught the knife before it could reach my younger self in her bare hand. Little me started crying seeing the blood dripping from her hand. The girl simply smiled, opened her hand, and showed her the wound. Little Mai watched as the blood that was flowing out come back into her body and the wound seal close. The girl ruffled little Mai's hair and continued to make dinner. **

**Once again the scene changed and I noticed the differences in time. This was just after my dad's funeral. **

"**Sister, can you take me flying?" Little Mai asked**

**The girl nodded and picked her up and then jumped up and started rise into the sky. **

"**Sister do you think daddy is up there somewhere?"**

**The girl nodded but then her hand turned sharply to the right a dark expression appeared on her face. All of a sudden I was in the place of the little girl and I felt the arms around me loosen and I was falling towards the ground. Images from my past flew by me as I feel. **

"**AHH…" **

**I started screaming, closing my eyes I waited for the impact with the ground but it never came. Arms wrapped around me and stopped me from falling.**

"**I'm sorry Mai, you can open your eyes now, it's ok."**

**That voice, I have been hearing in my head and in my dream sounded so close to me I opened my eyes and I saw the girl I called sister standing there.**

"**Sister?"**

"**Yes, Mai it's me."**

" **Wait you're the one who has been talking to me these past few days. Please can you explain what is going on, what is your name what am I, what is the power you said I have?"**

"**Calm down Mai, first just tell me what you can remember."**

**I nodded and took a deep breath, and closed my eyes, after a few moments I opened them and began to tell the sister I had forgotten everything I could remember.**

"**I remember you I just can't remember what your name is. You used to tell me stories about magical creatures that could control the elements just like you can, I believe you called them Guardians."**

"**That's right Mai, the stories I told you about the Guardian's is all true, you are one of them my precious little sister. Princess Mai Guardian of Water."**

**I looked at her like she was crazy. I'm a Guardian, but when she said my name like that I felt this strange feeling course through me. Suddenly water started to appear out of nowhere and surrounded me. **

"**What is going on sister what did you do?"**

"**The seal I placed on you has been broken."**

"**What do you mean? I thought I gained this power when I turned 17, I am so confused."**

" **No, Mai you have had this power since you were little, I sealed it away until you got older. If you had tried to use all of your power as a child it would have destroyed you."**

"_**That's right Master, the Princess is right if you had tried to use me I would have killed you."**_

" **What was that, who said that?"**

" _**Haha, I did Master."**_

**The water surrounding my body moved away and reformed into the shape of a woman. My eyes went wide. **

"**Are you my power?" **

**The women nodded then preceded to explain.**

"_**That's right Master I am your power call me Mizu for there are others besides me you can use. Listen carefully Master I will be training you whenever you go to sleep or when you need a certain part of your power to protect yourself. You will understand one day at a time or you will be over loaded. I hope that the princess will also help with the training."**_

**My sister nodded at what Water had just said. **

"**Wait, The princess what are you talking about?"**

"**I am the leader or should I say the princess of the Guardians you Mai are the 5****th**** leader but don't be mistaken you have if not close to the power I have. I placed you as the 5****th**** to protect you for I do not want others to know that you are just as powerful as I am."**

" **I see can I ask you something though sister?"**

" **Of course little sister what is it?"**

"**What is your name I don't understand why I can't remember it?" My sister just smiled at me and patted my head.**

"**My name is Nina, the reason you cannot remember me is because names have power among the Guardians. It is a summoning tool of sorts. If you were to remember my name and you accidently called my name out I would have felt you call for me and would have been at your side immediately. You see Mai you could not see me again until your 17****th**** birthday or your power would have tried to break free from the binds I had placed them in."**

"**Oh so you did it to protect me?"**

"**Yes, as I'm sure you remember Demons are powerful but Guardians are even more so. There are Demons out there who wish for our death. Guardians are here to protect humans from Demons as we have done in the past, but slowly the humans forgot about us over time and few remember that Demons truly existed now they are just legends."**

**I wanted to ask my sister more about Demons and Guardians but she shook her head and told me that it was time to wake up.**

The darkness slowly dissolved and I opened my eyes to see Ayako hovering over me.

"Mai are you alright? You have been in here for two hours Naru wants tea."

"I am fine Ayako I was just a little tired.

I got up and followed Ayako out the door as I was walking I heard Mizu in my head say….

"_All will be revealed in time Master trust Princess Nina and I your power to protect and guide you."_

I simply nodded my head; I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to relax myself. Once I was relaxed I went to go make his royal majesty Naru his tea.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, your feedback is greatly appreciated. Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone I'm sorry I have had writers block for the past couple of days but I'm friend finally had enough and told me to start writing. Apparently that's all I needed to get the story back.**

* * *

><p>I walked into base and went straight to making Naru's tea. The whole time I could feel I cold glare on my back. Once the kettle whistled I quickly poured the tea into a cup and brought it over to Naru.<p>

"_**Chuckle, for someone that hot he sure has a bad attitude master."**_  
>I laughed along with Water, yes his looks are deceiving. Every girl that has seen him instantly throws herself at him, but when he gives them a cold stare and opens his mouth. Most of the girls give up on him.<br>_**"But you haven't master you love that side of him**_."  
>What no your ridiculous Water who would like that narcissist.<br>_**"Of course master how silly of me**_."  
>I put the cup down in front of Naru and looked at his face and waited even though I knew he was mad I still wanted a thank you.<br>"I know I'm good looking Mai but please refrain from staring at me."

"Ugh you jerk I was waiting for a thank you."

"How many times must I say this Mai bringing me tea is your job, I don't need to thank you for working"

I glared at Naru but unfortunately Naru's glares are a lot scarier so I turned away and sat on the coach.  
>"So Naru what do you think? Masako says there is only one spirit in this house yet the occurrences here seem to suggest otherwise". Asked Bou- San.<p>

"I agree each one of you has said a poltergeist has shown up in front of you and tried to attack but is repelled and the second time the temperature rises and the ghost is forced out of the room."

I listened to all this with half an ear since I already knew what was happening in this house. While everyone was discussing the situation Water spoke to me again.  
>"<em><strong>master your sister can not keep forcing the demon away from your friends forever. In two days the demon will gain enough power to take on his true form and attack."<strong>_  
>Why in two days?<br>_**"It is the day when the seal placed on him is the weakest. If you wish to take him out your going to have to train and learn the abilities you need to rid the house of him."**_

Ok but how am I going to learn all this stuff in two days.  
><em><strong> Oh don't worry about that I will take care of that.<strong>_  
>I was about to ask Water how she plans to do this but Naru's voice cut in making me tune back into the conversation.<br>"Mai have you had any dreams since we have been here."  
>I looked at Naru, I didn't know what to do tell them the truth or lie.<p>

_" it's alright Mai you may tell them what you have seen" _I heard my sister say in my head_._  
>I took a deep breath and said yes I have. Everyone turned to me then.<br>Naru started at me and said "how many times must I tell you Mai to mention when you have had a dream."  
>I sorry Naru the dreams was so creepy I didn't wish to talk about them.<p>

"Well you're talking about them now Mai, Naru said in a cold voice".

I nodded and started to tell the dreams about the demon. The only thing I have seen in my dreams is man that is beautiful and chained to the wall. The only thing that scares me about him is that his eyes are red and has a dark aura around him. I think he is a demon for he gives me the same feeling as the demon in the Urado case.  
>After I told them everyone was looking at me with a questioning look. Well except Lin and Naru.<p>

"Mai how can you be so sure what you saw is a demon? Ayako asked.

"Look Ayako I know it's crazy but my intuition is telling me that's what he is and to stay clear of him. I also have had another dream showing me that he will be at his most powerful in two days time."

I left out the other dreams about my sister and my power since that was more personal and noone needed to know about that at the moment.  
>Naru looked up from the black notebook he was writing in and asked. "Is that everything Mai."<br>He gave me the look of I know your hiding something so just go ahead and tell us. But I told him no that's everything. Looking at my watch I saw that is was almost dinner time. So I decided I should go and make dinner.

"where are you going Mai" Yasuhara asked me from behind his laptop he was researching on.  
>I'm going to go make dinner does anyone want anything specific.<br>Masako stood up then and said "I will come with you who know what might happen to the food if you don't have someone I watch you."  
>I instantly started fuming after she had said that but on the outside I had a smile on my face and nodded my head in acceptance. We both walked down to the kitchen and I started pulling ingredients out hopping that an American style breakfast my sister thought me would be ok.<br>Masako watched me get everything ready instead if helping me. As soon I had everything in the oven I leaned against the counter and waited.

"Mai where did you learn to make that and what is it? Masako asked me.

I looked up at her and said oh it's lasagna a good friend of mine taught it to me when I was little.  
>I see I have heard of this it's an American dish.<br>I nodded.  
>The timer went off about ten minutes later. I learned why Masako doesn't mind riding in the car with Naru and Lin she is just as silent as they are.<br>Sighing I took the food out handed Masako some plates and silverware and walked back to base. When we got back I puttee food on the table and told everyone dinner time.

"Well Mai I didn't know you were able to make a dish such as lasagna." Naru said.

"Yes well I learned how to make it a long time ago please eat I hope it's good."

The whole team began to eat everyone said it was good even Naru said so. After dinner we decided that was enough for the night and got ready for bed. After getting out of the shower I laid down on my bed. Well I guess I will find out more about my power. With those thoughts I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter is so late my friend was also yelling at me for a week for not having already written the story ok so here is the deal this story will all be in her dream world so instead of having a bunch of bold font and irritate everyone I left it in normal font. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter Please review I love all my reviews so far.**

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes I found myself in a large open field. Looking around I noticed the field stretched on for miles there didn't seem to be on end.<p>

"_Welcome Mai" _

I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She didn't look to be any older than I was; she has dark brown hair that reached just past her shoulder blades. Her skin was the same skin tone as mine but her muscles were more defined. Her outfit was a little weird though. She had on a blue top that reached to her navel, and skirt which was also blue was about 8 inches from her kneecap. Her shoes which were also blue were heels and the straps wrapped around her legs. Her eyes were like the ocean in a raging storm and also as blue as the sky. I didn't know how that was possible but they were. Her hair also had blue highlights running through it. This girl obviously really liked the color blue because her nails were the same color. I looked a little closer and noticed she has the same jewelry as me. The same rings, bracelets even the same necklace, choker, and earrings. After starring at her for about two minutes, I realized I looked stupid just standing there so I responded to her welcome earlier with the question I had on my mind.

"Who are you?" the girl smiled and replied.

"_It's me master I am Water."_

"Ahh I see you're the one who has been talking to me."

"Wait!" I screamed you have a physical form.

After I had said that Water instantly started laughing.

"_Ha-ha, master yes I do I'm sorry I should have showed myself to you the first time we met."_

Getting embarrassed I shook my head. "No its fine it was just a shock, so anyway Water what are we doing here."

"_Oh this is where you will be training."_

"I see so what are we going to do first I asked."

"_First we will start with the basic hand-to-hand combat, and then move on to your control over your element and finally how to release your power seals._

"_Power_ seals what do you mean?"

"_Master, do you see the rings and jewelry I wear."_

I nodded my head yes, "they are the exact same as mine."

"_Yes, each piece of jewelry serves as a limiter, or seal. They restrict your power so everyday humans will not feel the pressure of your power, also Demons and psychics, cannot feel it. Anyway the rings are your main limiters. The one on your index finger will be the one you will use the most."_

"Ok, so you said the rings are the main ones but why so many limiters as you say?"

"Excellent_ question master, you see each place as I said limits your power but each one can only seal 50% of your power…_

"Wait wait you said 50% but that means I would only need two rings right."

"_Right you are, if you were a normal human who remembers the protection the elements give them. You see as you said you would only need two, but you Mai have a power level of 450%. There for you need 9 limiters."_

When water was done explaining I sat down holding my head, how can I have so much power? Water walked over and hugged me.

"_Don't be scared it is because you are a Water Guardian. Water Guardian's are the most powerful Guardians they rule over the other Guardian's. You sister in fact is the 1__st__ leader of the Guardians; she is the most powerful among them._

I looked up at water with surprise.

"Seriously so what does that make me?"

"_You are the 5__th__ leader, there is more to being a Guardian but I will not explain how we must get started."_

I nodded and stood up and for the first time I noticed I was in my workout clothes.

"_Ok master let's get started I only have two days to unlock your full potential."_

Without warning Water began to attack me. I dodged as best I could but water was too strong I was literally being pounded into the ground. I was disgusted with myself I apparently has all this power yet I couldn't even use it.

"_Pfft pitiful master I see you wish for all your friends to die at the hands of the Demon. Naru will be the most tortured the Demon will play with him and break him until he can't even fight back the steal his power away from him."_

As Water spoke I could see the images of my friends in pain and crying for help and all I could do is stand there and watch.

"NO I won't let that happen."

With my declaration everything seemed to slow down Water wasn't as fast as she was before I saw her punch coming. I caught her hand before it hit my face. My body seemed to move and flow on its own from there and I went on the offensive. I felt like hours had passed when Water held up her hand for a break. I fell down and laid on my back catching my breath.

"I'm tired how long have we been at this?"

"_About four hours master."_

I shot up and started at Water "you have got to be kidding FOUR HOURS!"

"_No, time flows differently here than in the waking world. What you're doing now is sleep learning you will find when you wake up everything you experienced will be felt and what you have learned will have been ingrained into you."_

"Wow that's pretty cool so how much time has truly passed."

"_Hmm I would say about four minutes, but that isn't important you won't be able to move on until you can beat me."_

I smiled I had finally gotten a hang of how to fight feeling that I had rested enough. I began attacking Water once again. As this continued on I realized that I was becoming faster and stronger. Eventually I saw my opportunity I dodged Water's punch, I quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground. I placed one hand on her stomach and raised my hand to punch her.

"_Stop! That was great master we can finally move on to the next step."_

Mai moved away from water and let her up.

"Ok so now I learn how to control my element better."

"_Yep so let's get to work. Sit down and relax."_

I did as Water said and sat down and took deep breaths until I relaxed. "Good_ next close your eyes and focus on your source of power and let it flow throughout your body."_

Doing everything water said I was about to give up after ten minutes when I felt a tingling in the pit of my stomach. Focusing on that feeling I felt a surge of power rush throughout my body. I opened my eyes to see streams of water flowing around me.

"_Excellent Mai, you will not need me for this part your power will teach you."_

Closing my eyes again I saw two figures standing there, one a boy the other a girl. The girl looked exactly like water except her hair was to her waist and the tube top came down to just below her breast and the skirt was now a mini skirt. The boy was wearing all blue as well. He had on jeans and shirt, as well as blue highlight and blue eyes. He also didn't have jewelry on. The girl started speaking a few seconds later.

"_Welcome Mai, my name is sapphire and this is my partner here is name is Saphire."_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this Chapter. SO REVIEW if you want more chapter I need at least 5 reviews if I'm going to continue so that I know that my story is actually liked and I have readers it makes me very happy every time I get a review no matter how good or bad it is cause that means that you had at least read it. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone one thanks for the reviews now I got three reviews that were Spanish I'm really grateful for them but it is unfortunate but I don't speak Spanish lol so if I could get a translation so I can respond or something that would be nice. Also Rosebud in Amber, thank you I feel kinda stupid now but you are correct lol. Fly Away Free spirituality your review made my day when I read it like no joke your story is by far better than mine yes I read your story in fact I think I started reading your before I created mine so I'm so happy I inspire a story I love as well. Anyways on with the story and MAI's epic adventure:**

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times at Sapphire's statement. "So your partners then, what are you guys to me if you two are already partners."<p>

Sapphire hit her head with her hand and said "I_ have been watching you grow up but I never thought that Naru's statements of you being an idiot were true."_

"Hey I'm not an idiot I have just been through a lot today yeah that's it a lot has been going on and its hard for me to understand everything that is thrown at me."

" _Oh really my apologize then I never thought that the younger sister of Princess Nina was so incompetent no wonder she hid you from the world I would to if I had a sister like you."_

"You take that back my sister loved me she hid me away to protect me she told me so herself" I told Sapphire.

" _Oh really I think she also said she would train you on how to use your power when you were little but she never kept that promise did she, she sealed it away with your memories of her"._

"SHUT UP SHUT UP, you are wrong just shut up sapphire". My eyes were shut tight as I yelled at her, so I didn't see streams of water surround me and shoot towards her and wrap around her body forcing her into a submissive pose.

"_Master I believe Sapphire has learned her lesson."_

I snapped my eyes open when I heard Saphire's voice for the first time, then I immediately looked over at Sapphire who was on her knees with her head bowed. "Oh my I didn't mean to what do I do" I started panicking only making the water bonds around her tighter. Saphire though was clam he walked up behind me and held me from behind.

"Be_ calm Mai you are the Master here not water take a deep breath then tell it to back off."_

I nodded my head and did just that, and to my amazement water unwrapped from Sapphire and returned to me.

"How did I do that and how do I learn to control it I don't want to accidently hurt people like I almost did."

" _Oh Mai I'm sorry, I provoked you on purpose to see how much power you truly had and it seems Nina was right you are the 5__th__ leader." Sapphire said_

"_What_ does that even mean Water had said that as well speaking of which were she, she was right here a moment ago."

" _He-He Master I am always with you remember, my name is Water meaning I am the water itself the power you control._

"_NO way."_

"_Yes way, now Mai please pay attention this is the second most important part of your power so listen closely."_

"_Yeah, yeah ok mom."_

"_Chuckle, Water is right on this one Mai now let me explain what it means to be the 5__th__ leader of the Guardians and this is a secret among the Guardians not even the Demons know this. Now there are 2 different groups of Guardians the "Leaders" and the "Commanders". One of the Leaders you already know it is your Sister Princess Nina 1__st__ leader of the Guardians she has command over all the leaders and the commanders._

"Wait so does that mean the Commanders are lower rank thank the leaders?" I asked.

"_Yes Mai, they are now let me finish. There are only four Leaders and eight Commanders. Your sister has four of the Commanders as her royal body Guards or as I like to call them as her loyal friends. I'm sure going to ask me what their names are and what they can do but I can only tell you the elements they control. Nina's 1__st__ in command control the element Wind, 2__nd__ controls fire, 3__rd__ earth, and 4__th__ lighting, and the commands are in rank of power. Except the 4__th__ command is special just as 5__th__ leader is special, let me tell you why. There is no such thing as the 5__th__ leader of the Guardians. There is only four and there was only ever four. When Demons hear the 5__th__ leader of the Guardians they think well since he/she is the lowest rank among the Guardians they will be the easiest to kill. Well let me tell you Mai you have just as much power if not the same amount as your sister. The 5__th__ position is only there because it's not possible for there to be two 1__st__ leaders of the Guardians._

"Wow so my sister and I have almost the same amount of power and strength, so will I ever be able to meet the other water Guardians and the Commanders of the Guardians?"

"Yes_ Mai eventually you will but today for now let's focus on your power oh but let me finish my explanation on the 4__th__ commander of the Guardians. The 4__th__ commander is special for almost the same reason as the 5__th__ Leader except there a two differences , one there is a rank of 4__th__ commander and two it is to protect the ones who are in 4__th__ command because truthfully they have just as much power as water Guardian actually let me rephrase they have the just as much power as you and your sister. So the 4__th__ command is more protection from Demons finding out just how much power they truly have._

"Oh I see, thank you for explaining all that to me Saphire."

"_No problem Mai anytime."_

"_If you're done babying her Saphire, I would like to get to training her now." _

"_Yes I'm done continue Sapphire."_

"_Right then Mai first you need to learn to control that power of your before you joke someone like you almost did me. So you have seen the ocean you know how the waves flow well that's how your power is right now you need to make it calm and still like a river. Got it"_

I nodded my head, noticing the complete personality differences between Sapphire and Saphire right away and I knew I would come to Saphire for help more often after all this was over. I started to imagine my power as Sapphire told a calm river as the image began to form in my head I felt a significant change in my body. I felt more powerful than ever before, my senses were sharpened I could feel both Sapphire and Sapphire presences while my eyes were closed. My muscles seemed to be stronger as well all of a sudden I had lots of energy with no outlet and I didn't know what to do. Then I felt the need to block an incoming attack from my left. I snapped my eyes open and block the kick that was coming for my ribs.

"I'm_ sure you feel energetic Mai so how about a little spare with your power finally balanced_."

I swiftly dropped to the floor and kicked Sapphire legs out from under her but she landed on her hand and back flipped back onto her feet.

"I_ will take that as a yes."_

We continued on like that with her attacking and I dodging and quickly countering with my own attack. This went on and on and on until water slammed into my stomach and sent me flying backwards. I turned my head left and right until my eyes landed on Saphire whose hand was raised with water circling around it.

"_I believe we know Mai can fight Sapphire but we need to draw out the defensive and protective nature of her power this won't due."_

"_Yes, your right double team her then?" _

Saphire nodded his head and they both started attacking me together. It was like with water all over again I was getting beaten up I could dodge Sapphire's attacks but I would get hit with an attack from Saphire and vice versa I couldn't dodge them both. It was hell eventually they both attacked at the same time I had no time to dodge I was going to be killed. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to happen.

"_Open your eyes Mai, you're not dead so just open them."_

I did as the voice said and I saw a wall of water holding Sapphire and Saphire back.

" waa am I doing this?"

" _Yep, this is all you and more, time for you to kick their asses for trying to hurt you. Ready?"_

"Ready as ill ever be"

" _Ok here is the cool part that no one told you, you already know how to use your power, it has been ingrained into since you were born. Don't be alarmed in just a few seconds you're going to see flashes of images but those images how to use your power what it can do and everything you have ever needed to know so far."_

Just as the voice said images started flashing though my mind and when they all ended I couldn't help but smile. I raised my hand and opened my palm towards the water, the water rushed forward and wrapped around Sapphire and Saphire, and I slowly closed my fist and the water got tighter and tighter around them until they finally begged me to stop. I let them both go and stood over them. Well how was that?

"_Excellent Mai now let us show you our true forms." _

"True forms what do you mean?"

They both just smiled and took my hand their bodies started glowing eventually it got so bright that I had to close them. When I opened them again two blue swords were in my hand on in the left and the other in my right. I looked around for Sapphire and Saphire seeing were they went maybe thinking their true forms was water itself I waited to see if like people entirely made of water walked up but they never did instead the swords talked.

"Mai_ stop that we are Sapphire and Saphire the swords your holding our true form is swords we are part of your power in this way. Sapphire as your right hand you're fighting hand I Saphire am your defensive and healing I can fight just as well as Sapphire but I don't need to often._

"That is so awesome so you can take a human for as well but where am I going to keep you both."

After I said that they started absorbing themselves into my skin surprisingly it wasn't uncomfortable at all just interesting to watch. When they were fully absorbed the scene changed back into the field I was standing in when I met Water in her human form. Speak of the devil Water was standing right in front of me.

"_That's enough training you will learn the last few things tomorrow sleep well Master."_

I felt the tug of the waking world coming back and I opened my eyes my room. I looked at the clock and it only said 11:00 I had gone to bed at 10 meaning I had spent about 360 hours in there. Quickly I set the alarm and turned over a shot of pain went through my body with just those simple movements, the proof that I had not dreamed all of everything I had up. Turning over with caution I went back to sleep this time with no interruptions.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for those lovely reviews again PLEASE Review so I know to continue the next chapter. This Chapter took me while because I need to make sure I had all my facts that I made up straight. Again 5 reviews and that's all I need just 5 and I will be happy.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you everyone who reviewed I love your reviews so much an… HEY OHH its Sapphire and Saphire.**

**Sapphire: We are letting our dear author-sama take a break of sorts.**

**Saphire: umm Sapphire did you have to tie her up.**

**Sapphire: Shut up this is important for the readers, so like I was saying our dear author explained everything in the last two chapters but I'm sure some of you wish to know a background story well we have been thinking of writing a sequel to this story so please PM us if you wish for one that is all.**

**Saphire: *sigh * yeah that is the truth. *unties Alex*.**

**Ah thank you Saphire yep that is how it is Please let me know everyone now on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Damn it all that girl and her group every time I try to kill them and take their power the girl gets in the way or some force pushed me out. I'm tired of it all but no matter one more day and I will have enough power to overpower the protection spell around the group. Except that girl her power was low when she entered this house but it kept rising as time went on, but all of a sudden I couldn't feel it anymore, I can't tell if that is a good thing or not. Never mind I will get the power to set myself free eventually no matter how powerful that girl becomes.<p>

"Mai wake up Mai some activity has happened while we were sleeping"

"Ahh don't touch me Ayako!"

"What did I do I'm sorry geez just get up and come to base."

Oh man that hurt I feel kind of bad for yelling at Ayako she didn't know, but it hurts so much I don't think I will be able to get out of bed.

"_Um Master why don't you just use the healing properties in your power?"_

"_Hmm yes that's a good idea Saphire lets do that."_

I sat up with a lot of effort when I finally got in a comfortable position I clapped my hand together and pulled my left hand away. Out of my hand came Saphire I pulled the sword out and then laid it on the bed.

"What do I do now Saphire_?"_

"_Pick me up then with the blade side down drop me toward the floor."_

"Ok" I thought this was a little stupid but so many impossible things have happened recently I thought I would just give it a try. So I help Saphire over the bed and dropped him towards the floor. Before the sword even hit the ground it began to glow and Saphire appeared after the glow died down.

" _Alright then let's get you healed up eventually your body will heal on its own but it hasn't quite adjusted with your power just yet so it will take some time. Oh and in battle you can do the same thing with Sapphire to release her from her true form if you ever need her physically there instead of in sword form. Anyway let get you healed up."_

Saphire hands started glowing blue and he moved them over my body never touching me just hovering and wherever they went the pain disappeared.

"Thank you Saphire"

"_Oh it's no problem I will do anything you wish of me master."_

I blushed, Naru might be hot but Saphire can put him in a run for his money.

"AHH HELP"

That was masako's voice, oh no I can sense the demon in the base and his presence is stronger than ever before.

"_Hurry master your protection spell has helped your friends but they have all been knocked unconscious."_

Looking over at Saphire I noticed his eyes had a faraway look, filing that away for later I jumped out of bed grasped Saphire hand, he instantly went back to his sword form. I put him back in my body and ran out the door. I turned the corner and threw open the door to see that the Demons body was almost solid and standing over Naru's knocked out form.

"No you will not touch him"

I gathered water in my hand like a ball and shot it towards the Demon.

"_Master that attack is called Water blaster knowing the name of the attack makes it easier for you to control_."

"Hm ok thank you Water." Quickly I ran across the room towards the Demon and grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into the air above my head. I knew I was stronger but I didn't think I was super strong and I can touch the Demon which was also surprising.

"_So, you are a Guardian no wonder you have been thwarting my plans at every corner." The demon said._

"Shut up if you ever try killing my friends again I will kill you."

" _Ha, as if a child like you can defeat me once I am at full power we will see who the victor is won't we, Guardian."_

Damn this Demon I slammed him into the wall and watched as he dissolved.

"Mai"

I turned around quickly to see who was unconscious I hadn't noticed I thought everyone had been knock out but I should have know that he wouldn't have let something like that knock him out.

"Lin-san are you alright?"

"I am fine Mai but that power and strength you just showed earlier was..."

"Lin please I can't tell you will you keep this a secret from the others I don't want them to know about this just yet I want them to believe I'm still the weak little Mai they know."

" That's not what I was going to say Mai but yes I will keep this a secret, but you see my family remembers the Guardians the story of them has been past down from generation to generation. Stories of warriors who protected humans from Demons, so no worries I already know."

I stared at Lin "thank you, I see this makes it easier for me then will you help me since you understand."

"Yes Mai" I have come to see as a daughter or a sister over the past two years we have been working together I have just recently started calling you Mai and not Taniyama if you hadn't notice.

I smiled then I will start calling you Lin.

"That will be fine Mai now why don't we help everyone."

"Oh right"

Once we laid everyone out on the floor I put my hands over them water rushed forward and covered their wounds and sealed them closed and checked for any internal damage just in case. Once that was done Lin and I sat down and pretended like we were working on cleaning up the mess. I snapped my fingers and said awaken.

"Ugh what happened?" Monk asked

"Are you alright Monk I was in my room when I heard everyone scream but when I got here the Demon had retreated for some reason."

"Yeah I'm fine everyone else."

"We are ok"

"Mai since you saw this Demon tell me exactly what you saw up until it disappeared." Naru ordered

" Well Naru actually I couldn't see it because it was disappearing as I opening the door, so it was more like a glimpse and everyone was knocked out on the floor well except Lin who helped me take care of you guys."

Naru's eyes narrowed when Mai said Lin's name but quickly recovered and his mask returned.

"I see well we will just have to see what the camera's picked up then."

Damn the camera, I looked over at Lin and motioned for him to follow me.

"I'm going back to my room for a few minutes Naru, Lin is coming with me."

"Why?" Naru asked

"Naru, Mai borrowed a few books from me I am simply going to retrieve them."

"Fine then go." Naru said rather coldly

Naru pov:

What does Lin think he is doing getting close to my Mai? Wait my Mai where did that come from she isn't mine I must have hit my head in the fall. But still he has no right getting close to her and what is with them being on a first name biases now when did that happen? I don't like it Mai shouldn't get close to anyone but me because she is my assistant yeah that's right.

Mai pov:

What is with Naru asking me why I needed to go to my room? Geez that jerk I should use my powers and knock him down a few pegs but I'm sure Lin has already tried, Speaking of Lin.

"Lin thank you for coming with me I just need to ask you to make sure the video of what I did in base is completely erased after I use this spell."

"I can do that Mai just be careful I have a feeling you have only gotten this power recently or you would have used it on all of other cases."

"Your right well here it goes please check for me Lin."

I closed my eyes and whispered a few words after a min I opened my eyes and walked back to base. I was about to open the door when I felt a cold breeze then pain exploded in my back. The world started getting darker after I hit the floor.

"_Master Master no don't fall asleep"_

"_That's Sapphire's voice what is she doing I'm so tired let me sleep Sapphire."_

"_Mai no don't get up please get up."_

_Eventually everything went black and the pain was gone along with Sapphire's voice._

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for now everyone now remember Please PM if you wish for a sequel to this now don't worry this story isn't even near done I still have much I need to do, but once this story is done I was just curious to see if my readers would like a sequel to Guardian. Review Please my dear readers I love all your reviews.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I would just like to say I got the funnies review from JayeyedWolf he/she just kept ranting on and on and didn't even get to what the review was about until about the 2 or third paragraph I believe and he/she used up over 3000 characters I was quite impressed I couldn't stop laughing when I read it basically the review made my night. Anyway one other thing I am changing how I am going to do things. I want you guys to tell me in your reviews if you want a sequel or not so my readers please tell me I all ready have the idea for the sequel ready to go so please review and tell me or sapphire will drown me. On with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>In base:<strong>

"Hey Naru-bou, don't you think it is a little weird, I Cleary remember getting hurt when the Demon thing attacked us, but now there are no wounds… now nothing," Monk said.

"I already have thought about this, and it is quite possible that Demon just wanted to hurt us mentally. So, all the wounds we received were wounds that the Demon showed to us but were not really happing." Naru answered.

"Playing mind games with us? If it truly wanted our power, why does it play around? Why not just attack as per usual with ghost and poltergeist..?" Ayako whined.

"That's just it because this isn't the normal this is a demon, and it wishes to play with its victims before he kills them. That is the kind of emotions I am feeling anyway, also a strong sense of anger and annoyance." Said Masako.

"Whatever the case, this Demon is strong, and, like with what Mai said, it appears to be getting stronger. John and Monk, I want you to start preparing for an exorcism. Lin, I want you to go get Mai and bring her back. See if she has had any dreams until now. Get going! I want this done before lunch time." Naru ordered.

"Ahh~. Slave driver, Naru…" monk whispered.

**With Lin:**

I walked out of base before everyone else, for some reason something was telling me I needed to get to Mai fast. Just as I was turning the corner I saw Mai on the floor passed out. I quickly ran up to her picked her up and carried her back to her room.

I laid her down on the bed carefully in case she had any injuries.

"Mai" I shook her gently but she wouldn't wake up, no matter how many times I tired.

Finally, I called forth my shikis, told them to look at Mai and tell me what is wrong with her.

Four bright lights surrounded Mai and then hovered over her body. Seeming to be inspecting it, they finally rested over the stomach area. After a few minutes, they flew back to Lin to give him the news.

When my shikis returned they told me what they had found and it was the worst possible thing they could have told me Mai was….

**Mai's dream world:**

"Where am I? Why is it so dark? Ah that's right… I remember, I feel asleep and Sapphire was yelling at me to wake up. But my eyes are so heavy; I think I can open them. Oh I did it."

Looking around I saw that I was in my dream world. It was still dark but had faint glow to it. I decided to wander around for awhile till I saw something glowing in the distance. I started running towards the light wandering what it could be. When I got there I wished I hadn't. My body, at least I think it was mine, was laying there with a big hole in the center. I walked closer, and yes the body was mine, but when I looked down at myself I didn't have a hole in my stomach. What was going on?

All of a sudden, I heard voices and was pushed by an unseen force above my body. I had a sort of birds-eye view of what was about to happen.

" _Sapphire calm down everything will be ok Mai is strong, she won't die from this." Saphire can be heard saying._

" _How can you be so calm? Our Master has a giant hole in her soul because that damn Demon was scared she would ruin his plans, so he shot her soul directly knowing the best way to kill a Guardian is to damage their soul which damages their power and body." Sapphire wailed._

I could hear them but couldn't see them, and after what sapphire said I was in shock. So… That was what the hole was about. My soul had been damaged. I looked back up when the voices got closer, and Sapphire and Saphire came into view. I could see that Sapphire was truly worried, she was crying, and she didn't look herself. They both came to the side of my body.

" _I know that, Saphire, and right now we need to be calm so that we can find a way to fix this, or Mai will be in danger and eventually die from the impact of the wound done to her soul."_

That didn't seem to be the best thing to say because Sapphire just started crying harder.

" I tried, I really did… I told her not to go to sleep. I begged her to let me out so I could kill the Demon for what he had done. I tried, but the stupid girl fell asleep. Now she is going to die, and Princess Nina is going to be so upset with us and I'm going to lose my Master in the process again and and…" **Slap.**

" _Pull yourself together Sapphire! For the power of a Guardian to act in such a disgraceful manner is embarrassing. Our Master will not fall! She is stronger than you give her credit for! Now, wake up and help Saphire and us find a way to help her!" Water yelled._

I hadn't noticed Water appearance but she sure knocked some sense into Sapphire at that moment.

"_Water is correct Sapphire. Nothing will be solved by crying and screaming."_

"Dream Naru" I yelled.

"Opps," I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth but I noticed that it didn't matter no one could see or hear me apparently.

" _I see you have come to, what do you plan to do about this anyway I'm sure you are quite aware that only another Guardian can heal this wound." Sapphire said._

She seemed to have turned back into her normal self, but I didn't know that they knew Dream Naru as well or that he knew about the Guardians. I will have to talk to him next time I see him about that.

" _Yes I am quite aware but her sister will not be able to come, she is busy with some other things at the moment and she asked me to come in her place. She told me to bring this."_

" _Gasp!"_

" _Where did you get that ….. we thought it was lost that day."_

"_As did Nina but she found it and asked me to bring it to Mai."_

I didn't see what the big deal was it was just a blue medallion looking thing. What I really wanted to know was why I couldn't hear Dream Naru's name when Water was speaking. As I was thinking over this, I saw Sapphire take the medallion out of Dream Naru's hands and walk back over to my body.

"With this her soul will repair its self and her power will be completely stabilized at maximum strength like it should be. The last seal of power that protects the heart and control the very center of a Guardians power, her Medallion. It holds her memories and everything about her. Finally, Mai's Guardian powers are complete."

I watched as Sapphire placed the Medallion directly over my heart after a few seconds it absorbed into my skin. I was wondering, with that huge speech Sapphire made, wasn't something amazing supposed to happen. I was getting ready to be disappointed, when the area around the hole in my stomach started glowing blue. My skin seemed to be regenerating at an alarming rate, and not even like 10 seconds later the huge hole was gone like it wasn't even there. There was no scar. No nothing.

All of a sudden the Dream world started disappearing, and I opened my eyes to see Lin staring at me.

* * *

><p><strong>SO there you have it Chapter 10 oh my 10 chapters already I am amazed at myself I hadn't expected this story truthfully to be where it is when I got to chapter 10 but it has and I am happy with My first story please everyone Review and tell me if you want a sequel to this story in your reviews I again want 5 reviews before I continue chapter 11 Please and thank you ~ALEX~<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So here we come it the start of Inu… no Ghost hunt Guardian… Had a moment there anyway, it been so long since my last update like a week… shame. SO recap: Mai was shot in the back Lin carried her to her room. Shiki's examined Mai. Lin gets upset about what Shiki's tell him. Enter Mai's dream world. Mai out of body experience, Sapphire, water, and Saphire worrying about what they are going to do about Mai's damaged soul since only a Guardian can heal. Dream Naru comes in and saves the day and Mai wakes up. YAY now on with the story:**

**Lin's Pov:**

When my Shiki's had told me that Mai's soul had been damaged I was instantly nervous upset and worried. I was confused, I had never felt this much emotion for someone other than Naru, but Naru is now 18 he can take care of himself and doesn't need me around anymore. I have come to see Mai as a little sister yes but I haven't felt this strong sense of protection before. It almost the same as when he was alive. Mai reminds me so much of him could that be the reason why. Yes, that must be it they are so similar yet different I can't help to want to protect Mai better than I protected him. As I came to this conclusion Mai started stirring.

"Mai" I called are you alright?

I paused waiting to see if she would answer she didn't but a blue light emitted from her body and flowed throughout the room. After a few seconds it settled down, I checked Mai over to see if there were any external injuries I found none. Sighing in relief I looked back at her face just in time to see her eyes open.

"Mai" glad to see you are awake are you feeling ok, I found you passed out on the floor. Do you remember anything at all? I decided check and see how much Mai remember before questioning her.

"Yes Lin I remember everything, the Demon attacked me while I was on my way to base. He damaged my soul but I'm fine now my power found a way to heal it. Mai decided to keep Dream Naru's involvement to herself for now until she knew more but the look on Lin's face said he wanted to know everything. Just as Lin was about to ask more the door opened to reveal Naru with a sour look on his face.

" I believe I told you Lin to bring Mai back to base immediately."

" I would have Naru but I found Mai asleep so I let her sleep in case she was having a useful dream, I didn't wish to interrupt. This boy was impossible I could practically hear the anger in his voice his face showed he was simply annoyed but his eyes told a different story.

Looking back I Mai I asked if she was ready to go back to base. She nodded her head so I helped her up I didn't miss the possessive look pass Naru face when I helped Mai stand up. At that moment a thought stuck me. Oh Madoka will be very interested in my idea indeed.

**Mai's Pov:**

Once Lin helped me stand up Naru swiftly turned around and walked back to base. I sighed and said well Lin lets hurry and catch up with his majesty. As we walked I found not all my energy had returned. I the place Sapphire placed the Medallion felt warm and pulsed with energy but with energy I could not access. This energy was out of my reach and it was frustrating.

" Mai-san are you alright?"

Looking up I realized I was sitting on the couch in the base and John had asked me a question. When did all this happen? I need to pay more attention that is why that Demon was able to attack me so easily today.

"Mai-san?"

When I heard John's voice again it came to me that I have been inside my own minds for while now and ignoring everyone so I took a deep breath and focused once again.

"Yes, John I'm fine I was just thinking that's all.

John seemed satisfied with that answer because he smiled at me and turned back to look back at Naru. Only then did I realize Naru had been speaking to us.

" Monk, John as soon as we finish lunch I want the rooms the Demon has been seen in exorcised.

"Noo, Naru you can't do that. This Demon is strong and it grows stronger every minute the only it is possible is tomorrow at noon. "

" Oh and pray tell Mai how you know this."

" I know because I saw it in a dream the one Lin was mentioning earlier. I lied but it was the only I hoped I could get Naru to do as I said."

"Regardless of you dream I still want the rooms exorcised incase of wandering spirits of the past families the Demon has killed."

I sighed there was nothing I could do, Naru was stubborn. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up and see Lin look at me with a slight smile that seemed to say it's ok. I nodded my head and watched as bou-san and John made the last finishing touches. Afterwards we all went downstairs; Ayako and I made everyone quick sandwiches.

Once done we headed up to the first room on the agenda Naru insisted he needed to be in the same room. For once Lin didn't argue and let him and everyone else go. Ayako and Masako stayed in base while the rest of us followed Naru. We got to the room and opened the door and were shocked. The room was trashed. The camera feed on the monitors were saying it look fine.

Bou-san and John started their chants. This went on for about 5 minutes and nothing was happening. I was half expecting Naru to have given up by now. Though the look on his face told otherwise, I was just about to open my mouth and tell Naru to give up but I felt a presence in the corner on the room. I focused on it. The presence was of a small boy he was scared and in pain the chants were hurting him. As his pain grew I felt another one a motherly presence and boy was she mad. I didn't have time to react before she threw John and Bou-san against the wall. I ran to them checking them over. The spirit tried to get closer but I threw up and invisible barrier to stop her. I turned my head slightly and glared at her. She just glared right back. Looks like she isn't going to back down that easily I thought what should I do?

"_Mai can you hear me?"_

" _Lin?"_

"_Yes, I wasn't sure it was going to work but since the room is filled with your energy and the spirits I thought I could use your energy and connect with you."_

I looked up away from the ghost to see that Lin and Naru were right next to me when they moved over here I don't know but it didn't matter. I was about to ask Lin what he thinks we should do until I heard Naru's voice.

"So are you part of the family that had the curse broken on it those years ago by the Demon in this house?"

The women was taken aback by the question but nodded her head yes.

"Why are you still here though your cruse was broken was it the Demon that killed you?

Again the women nodded her head yes.

"Will you move when the Demon has been killed or in some way expelled from the house?

She shook her head no.

"Why not?" Naru was confused now he was sure she would answer yes.

I decided to take pity on Naru since I could read the Ghost every thought as Lin had pointed out to me it was possible.

"she will not leave because the Demon holds them prisoner here he has tied their souls to the house using special markings in each cardinal direction. If the markings were to be destroyed or erased then they could be free to move on.

"They?" Naru looked at me in question.

" yes they, There are more than one spirit in this house besides the Demon I'm sure since they are not hiding anymore Masako can sense them now.

Naru nodded and we walked back to base where Masako confirmed what I had said. While everyone was busy I turned to the women who had followed us. I whispered "do not touch anyone of my friends and make sure the others do not either or next time I will not hesitate to get rid of you."

She nodded and disappeared. After that encounter everyone basically spent their time wondering what the symbol s looked like and watching the monitors. Finally Naru let us go to bed after dinner since there was nothing more we could do that day until like I said noon tomorrow.

" Mai" I heard Ayako say as we got ready for bed.

"Yes?"

"Sweet dreams Mai try not to stress out to much about tomorrow it will get rid of that Demon you will see."

I gave her a warm smile Ayako always knew when something was troubling me. I looked at Masako's already sleeping form my friends my family they are so precious to me I would do everything in my power to protect them. Little did I know those words were the key to my dream my next training session with my power.

**Wow another chapter down and who knows how many more to go REVIEW PLEASE I love your REVIEWS they make me happy. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, today is special my internet was turned off by the meanies of the internet company but no worries should be turned back on soon. So I decided while I can't do work I will write my chapter now instead of on Saturday like planned. So please enjoy this next chapter. Chapter 12 everyone, Now on with the Story:**

"**Mai open your eyes idiot we don't have all night for you to be laying around you must get back to training."**

" **I Knew that voice, Sapphire I must be in my Dream world."**

" **You got that right now get up we have work to do."**

**I opened my eyes and stood up looking around we were in the most beautiful place I had ever seen. A river was to my right and a field of roses to my left that seemed to stretch for miles. **

" **Wow why are we here Sapphire." I asked.**

" **Because this will be the place you learn the final step to your power the place where you will unlock the full power and potential of what a Guardian can do. What you have been doing making shields and barriers, your strength, speed, and stamina are nothing to what I'm about to show you."**

**A look of determination was now on my face. "Then let us not waste another moment, teach me Sapphire."**

" **That is the spirit, all right then, look at the rings on your hand." **

**I did they just looked like ordinary rings to me but both Water and Sapphire even my Sister had rings similar to mine on. **

" **Now focus on the ring on your ring finger." Do not do like you have been doing before waiting for the power to show itself to you I want you to take charge command the ring to show you its power."**

" **Alright Sapphire." Focusing on the ring I mental told the ring to show me its power. It didn't work.**

" **It is not working Sapphire."**

" **Mai, because you are not taking charge do not tell it to show its power I told u to command it to show its power to you. You are one of the leaders of the Guardian's act like on."**

"**Sigh, I tried again but it still wasn't working, was so frustrating like that Naru… Wait that is it. I will just channel Naru. Laughing at my thoughts, I thought about how arrogant he is and the way he orders everyone around and tried again. I command you to show me your power and all the secrets you hold I am your master Mai Taniyama now show them to me."**

**Before my eyes the ring started glowing and the glowing extended towards me. First thing to happen was my shirt tightened and seemed to be cut to just above my belly button. The next was my pant. The pant legs started shorting till it was eight inches from my knee, and changed in to a skirt. My tennis shoes changed into blue high heels. I felt my hair getting longer pulling in front of me it was now to the middle of my back with blue highlight running all through it. I was amazed. **

" **So you and Water's outfits are not just for show it seems." I comment to Sapphire.**

" **Yes Water's wears the Guardian Form or the first level a Guardian can change to. Although those are not all the changes go look in the river of there."**

**I did as Sapphire said and walked over the river. MY EYES, my eyes were now just like my sisters. As blue as the ocean in a raging storm and as blue as the sky, I turned around and ran back to Sapphire, in heels I might add that is a plus Guardian's have excellent balance as well it seems.**

"**Sapphire my eyes…"**

" **Yes, they are just like Princess Nina's, but this is not the only form you can change into. The second one is the Ultimate form."**

"**Ultimate…. Hmm, will I have the same outfit as you tube top, mini skirt, blue boots."**

"**Oh you catch on fast good job, yes I am wearing the Ultimate Guardian form. Now to unlock this form it is different. Guardian's are here to protect so Mai, who do you wish to protect?"**

**I smiled that was simple I had just thought to myself exactly that answer, " My family and friends they are the most important thing to me and I will do anything in the world to protect them." As soon as those words were out of my mouth the ring that was glowing shattered, and I watched again as my outfit changed again. Though there was slight difference my hair was now down to my lower back.**

"**There you now have both your form perfected whenever you need them just focus on the ring which form you want release . Sapphire said.**

" **Is that it is that all I need to know?"**

" **No I only showed you how to release your forms I haven't thought you how to fight and control the power in each of these forms that is Water's job she is coming now."**

"**Hello Mai, you learned each your first two Guardian forms fast. Now let's get down to the power in each of those forms. Return to your Guardian form first, simply think of that form and you will revert back."**

**As I did this I watched as the ring that had once been shattered reform on my finger and was now just glowing as it did in this form.**

" **Ok, no put your hand out towards the river and call a ball of water over here towards us." Water said.**

**Reaching out towards the river I mentally called the water into my hand. Stream of Water rushed forward and settled floating over my hand in a ball.**

" **Alright then that will be your only source of water for now try to fight me with just that ball of water."**

**I didn't even have time to react when a punch was slammed into my stomach, I doubled over in what I thought was pain.**

" **Enough Mai your letting your human side rule your mind, you are in your Guardian form you do not have the same weak human body as before."**

**Water was right that punch didn't hurt at all I hardly felt it. That's when I finally noticed the power in my chest I could feel it I could finally reach it. So, I did I reached out towards it. Instantly I spun on my heel dodging Sapphire's sword, she had joined the fight. I flipped into the air; my body was much lighter now. Landed on top of Sapphire's sword, balancing myself there I threw the ball of water in Water's direction, she dodge but that wasn't a problem. I flipped back again catching Sapphire on the chin knocking her back. Landing on my hands I did a back hand spring missing the water that was about to hit me. Straightening up I moved behind Water before she could react, put my hand out calling back the water ball that had stopped in mid-air not too far away and pushing it into her back. She screamed in pain and hit the ground. Getting that tingling feeling on the back of my neck I turned quickly and caught Sapphire's sword with my bare hands. She didn't seemed fazed though and put more weight into her attack, I was being pushed back there was no way I was going to win against her like this. No, I have to win I can't lose I need to win if I can't win how can I protect my friends if I can't even protect myself. The ring on my finger shattered once again with my thoughts. Sapphire's eyes widen, she tried to pull away but in the transformation my strength had doubled. I put more pressure on her sword and it also shattered into pieces. Before she could get away without using my hands I pulled the water out of the air around us and wrapped it around her. I Then swiftly surrounded my leg with water and I round house kicked her in the back sending her flying were she eventually hit the ground. I saw Water getting up out of the corner of my eye I turned around and was about to punch her in the back when a hand caught my wrist.**

" **That is enough Mai you have won."**

" **Dream Naru, I breathed"**

" **Yes I have been watching this fight and I must say you were amazing, the Demon in the house will not stand a chance when you fight him." Dream Naru smiled at me but the smile was off he seemed to be forcing it.**

" **Naru are you ok" I reached up to touch his face but he pulled away saying he was fine.**

" **Time to wake up now Mai it is morning now Masako is about to come wake you up." Dream Naru said.**

"**Wait a minute I want to speak with you about something", though it was too late the dream world was dissolving.**

_**Well another chapter done I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story and giving me there thoughts and comments. Please continue to do so, and I will continue to give you the chapter all of you are waiting to read.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I know I said this would be coming out over the weekend but writers block hit me I was so upset. Though I have pulled myself out of it thanks to my friend alright so without further ado here is the story:**

"Mai wake up already" Masako said while shaking me.

"I am awake Masako why are you…." looking over at the clock I saw it was only five o clock in the morning.

"Please explain Masako why you are waking me up at this unholy hour." I didn't realized that I has allowed some of my power to seep into my voice at the time I was to angry at the moment to notice.

Masako backed up a few steps covering her mouth with her kimono sleeve again a bit of fear had crept into her eyes. Never before had she felt such raw power from one person not even Naru had that much power on the case where he showed everyone his PK power.

Looking at Masako I noticed she had taken a few steps back and saw her trembling her fear and I realized what I had done. I quickly withdrew my power and relaxed.

"Masako was there a reason you are waking me up?" I asked again nicer this time.

"Yes, Naru has called us and he said it is urgent and to quickly come to base." Masako spoke quickly then ran out of the room as fast as the kimono would let her.

I must have really scared her I need to be more careful Sapphire did tell me now that I have learned to control my power if I am not careful around other humans I could force them to do things against their will and among other things by just letting a little bit of my power seep into my voice. Shaking my head of those thoughts I got up and got dressed. I walked out of the room and over to base. As soon as I walked in I knew something was wrong. Everyone's faces looked stressed but there was one face that was not there.

"Where is John?" no one answered me so I asked again.

"Where is John?" again no answer I was starting to get annoyed I was just about getting ready to test my idea about my voice but Lin spoke before I could.

"Mai I think you better sit down for this." I looked over at Lin and nodded and sat down.

" We have a message from the Demon last night and it is not pretty so I ask you all to prepared."

I looked around at everyone and they all had a look of determination and curiosity on their faces. I looked back at Lin and he caught my eye he nodded turned around and started playing the video.

" _Hello SPR I am sure you recognize who I am already if not I am the Demon that has been terrorizing your little group these past few days. I have come to end of my patience SPR. Today is the last day I am done playing. By the time you find this video I will have one of your friends in my possession. The priest of yours sounds like a good idea doesn't it. Take a look I already have him._

The camera shifted over to John who was held up by chains he wasn't hurt in anyway which was a relief a relief that was short lived. Because the Demon did something that pissed me off that so much that if I wasn't trying to keep my power a secret I would have destroyed the video right there.

"_Now don't get comfortable because he looks unharmed because he is far from it. Watch as I torture your friend I can't take his power just yet but what I have done will help make the process easier."_

The Demon walked over to John his hand was glowing red and pressed it against his unclothed stomach. It did leave a mark….. No, that wasn't the Demon intention. The power seeped into his skin and instantly John started screaming it was the worst scream I had ever heard it was gut wrenching and made me want to throw up.

" _Let me explain to you all what I have just done I have put a spell over this boy it will eat away at his body bit by bit leaving only his soul left which I will then extract the power from his left over soul and I will do the same for all of you. Have a happy day SPR the clock is ticking if you wish to save your friend the only way to do so is to defeat me._

It felt like the Demon was look right at me when he said that. A direct challenge to me that I gladly accept he has taken on of my friends someone I consider family he will pay for this.

Everyone was silent for the longest time but finally Naru spoke up.

"We will get John back."

"Naru-bou how do you plan to do this we are going against a Demon here who is much stronger than all of us." Monk asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"No, I have thought about what Mai had said about him being his strongest yet his weakest at noon today. I wondered why she would say that so I asked Lin and Yasuhara to do some more research. The spell holding his power at bay will be weak and allow him to use his power at the time, but it is also the same day the greatest wound was dealt to him."

"What do you mean Naru?" Ayako asked this time.

"His soul Ms. Matsuzaki, his soul was damaged that day as well the spell used on him was supposed to break his soul but he was strong enough to with stand the power of the spell but he is not as strong as he normal would be. It is safe to assume that if his soul was whole he would have killed us all long ago. We have a chance to destroy him by finishing what the spell was supposed to do. Lin knows a way and I am getting him to prepare the necessary things needed for this task. I want everyone one of you to stay in base until we are finished though none of you are to leave." Naru said while looking us all in the eye.

We followed his orders I made tea for Naru we he asked for it or played card games with the others I wanted to make sure they were kept busy so they wouldn't have time to think of John and what he must be going through right now.

Finally after hours Lin stood up with a dagger in his hand it had words carved into it but I could feel the power radiating from it. I could the group was curious but didn't want to ask how it was going to work, but Yasu being who he was spoke up.

"So, boss man, how does that dagger help us against the Demon.?"

"The Dagger has just about the same spell used against the Demon when he was trapped here but this one is different it. The user must stab the intended with the dagger."

My eyes widened they weren't planning on getting close to him no they couldn't. I was about to open my mouth and object to this plan but I caught Lin shaking his head telling me not to say anything. I sighed this is not happening they are going to get hurt even worse killed.

"Then_ Master I suggest you watch over them and step in before anything life threatening happens to people you love."_

Water was right I have been training for three days and I have gotten stronger I will protect them from the Demon and their selves if I have to.

Naru looked down at his watch and whispered its time. Sure enough as soon as those words left his mouth Laughing could be heard all throughout the house.

"_Have you figured out a way to defeat me Humans because if not your precious friend here is going to die?"_

After those words a scream ripped through the halls. Everyone jumped up and ran out of base and looked around calling John's name. I walked slowly behind them following watching making sure none of them got hurt. Well almost everyone Lin and Naru were walking as well but ahead of me.

I stopped suddenly of to my right I could feel John presence. Lin I called to him in my head.

"Yes Mai" he answered.

"This way" I simple said.

Lin turned and started following me causing Naru to stop as well.

"Lin where do you and Mai think you're going." Naru demanded.

"I feel something down this hall Naru I think we should go this way." I said while I continued walking.

Naru paused and seemed to think over it for a few seconds, finally he called the others and told them to follow us. After passing several doors we came to one large door. I pushed it open walking into a large spacious room. There was nothing in it; the room looked as if it had been abandoned for years. Looking around I saw a figure towards the back of the room. I ran over towards the figure sure enough it was John.

"John" I yelled.

Causing the others to come running over to where I was standing, Monk and Yasu started working on the chain holding him to the wall, but it was no use without the key he wasn't coming down.

"Stand back" Lin said

I looked over at him and saw him raise his finger to his lips and I knew his was about to call his shiki to break the chains instead but before he could even get any sound a large force of power knocked us all against the wall. Looking up I saw the Demon standing in the middle of the room with a smirk on his face.

"Now did you think I was going to make it that easy for you to get your friend back?" He mocked us.

Before I can even get any words out of my mouth Lin darted past me and attacked the Demon with the dagger in his hands. It was useless though the Demon was ready for him and knocked the Dagger out of Lin's hand. He grabbed him by the neck and threw him into the wall effectively knocking him out. Monk tried chanting but again the Demon was in front of his face in an instant and punched him in the stomach then also kicking him into the wall next to Lin. He didn't move after that. Ayako and Masako coward next to me, I had to think he had only hurt Lin and Monk so far but there is no telling what he will do if once he gets to the girls. That's when I felt it the pressure of power building up.

"Naru no you can't I yelled at him." He ignored me and kept building up his PK. I couldn't let this continue if Naru used his PK he was going to die.

I closed my eyes and focused on the source of Naru's PK. Once I found it I point a finger at him and sent and invisible stream of water at him. The effect was instant the power flow of his PK shut down and Naru was forced to his knees. His eyes were wide and he was looking down at his hands.

"HAHA, what is wrong boy can't use your power." The Demon laughed at Naru.

I was grateful for the Demon at the time because now Naru was glaring at him. Naru most likely believe the Demon had something to do with him not being able to use his power. I moved quickly after that, I only said it in a whisper but I made sure I had enough power in my voice.

"Sleep my friends and do not awaken until I give you the command to awaken once again."

Even though my voice was in a whisper the power and the command carried. I caught Masako and Ayako before they could hit the ground and since Naru was already kneeling he was ok when he hit the floor.

" Well, Well, putting your friends to sleep like that is quite cruel of you." The demon said.

"Shut up I am down with you and you hurting my friends I won't let you hurt any more of them."

With that said I attacked him. I went to punch him in the face but he dodged every attack I made at him he kept dodging he was too fast.

"_Will you get it together Mai and stop attacking like an idiot. This is not how I taught you how to fight."_

Water's voice resounded in my head and brought me back to reality she was right. I need to get it together.

Taking a deep breath I felt for the water molecules in the air and attacked again. This time using my strength and speed I have as a Guardian. This time when I went to punch the Demon I went for his stomach and landed a hit but I caught his arm at the same time making sure he wouldn't move. I spun using my strength and threw him into the opposite wall away from my friends. Using my speed I went to punch him again while he was down but I only hit the wall. I pulled my fist back leaving a hole in the wall. Turning around quickly I caught the punch heading for my face. Using the wall behind me as leverage I kept a hold on the Demons hand put one foot on the wall and pushed up and over him. Quickly I placed one hand on his shoulder I used that momentum I had going and kicked him in the back and flipped backward off him landing in a crouch position. The move was perfect it should have broken his spin or shattered it with the strength I put behind it but no. He was standing and smiling at me with a look saying is that all you got.

I smiled right back because he was asking for it. The ring on my finger started glowing and I transformed into my Guardian form. Without missing a beat I pulled water out of the air from behind him and slammed it into him. That got him going. He was furious. His body started glowing and a black sword appeared out of his hand just like Sapphire and Saphire do. His sword was surrounded in his power and he attacked me immediately I dodged as best as I could but he was fast. Then I saw it the mistake he made his angry was clouding his judgment and I was able to do just like with Sapphire and land on top of his sword. I took that moment to summon Sapphire in sword form as well. I swung down towards his head but his sword dissolved from under my feet and I had to quickly jump and land before falling. Our sword fight lasted for several minutes with him attacking and I defending and vice versa. I realized that this battle was never going to end. So after his last attack I did a back hand spring far away from. I pointed Sapphire to the floor and let go. When I did I ran forward and jumped into the air. The Demon simple watched me on my decent down towards him I had my leg out get ready to pound him to the floor. Before I reached him though his sword came up and stopped my leg from hitting him his sword cracked a little bit under the pressure but withstood my attack.

"Really now little Guardian I thought you would have more power than this."

I smiled at his words "and I would have thought you would notice a distraction when you saw one."

His eyes widened but by that time it was too late Sapphire had already fired. A golden arrow was lodged in his chest buried deep into his heart.

" Good job little Guardian you have won, and also you have saved me thank you."

I flipped back and landed in front of him. "I only saved you because you were once good and was wronged by the Humans you tried to help if it was the other way around I would have simply killed you."

He smiled I see you sister Princess Nina has taught you well it seems.

"You know my sister?"

"Yes there was once a time when I was good friends with her but no longer tell her when you see her again. That I am sorry things turned out this way."

"What is your name?"

"Peter my name is Peter."

I smiled "well then I will tell her Peter and good bye I held up to fingers and turned them to side whispering the words containment. The arrow in his chest started glowing and The Demon now known as Peter soul and body shattered into millions of pieces and recollected into a crystal ball in the palm of my hand.

"Sapphire" I called.

"Yes Mai, what is it?"

"I want you to take him and bring him to my sister tell her everything and also the words he asked of us to tell her. I will take care of things here."

"Ok Mai, as you wish." If I had turned around I would have seen her bow to me but I was too focused on my friends. I ran over John first and broke the chains holding him since they were no match for my strength. I caught him on his way down and checked him over. I sighed in relief he would be fine the spell was reversed and any injuries he sustained are being healed now by water. Laying him on the floor I went to check on Monk and Lin to find they too had minimal injuries as well they will just have a bump on their head and a nasty head ache later. Peter held back he didn't use his full strength he could have done way more damage them this. Leaving me to believe he was truly a good once just driven to do the things he did because of the pain of the betrayal from the humans he once trusted.

**That MY dear readers, is Chapter 13. OMG that is my longest chapter and I intended it to be I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you, Please review I want lots and lots of reviews on this one. **


	14. Chapter 14

**SOO long time no chapter. Forgive me this chapter was difficult to make sure what happened in the last chapter would fit with this one. So without further ado ON with the story:**

Standing there looking at my friends I realized I was in trouble. I couldn't reveal my secret to them I didn't want them to know just yet. This is not good I didn't really think about the consequences of knocking everyone out earlier.

"That much is obvious I will help you Mai."

Looking to my left I say Saphire standing there. " what are you going to do Saphire?" I asked him.

" Not what I am going to do, I am going to teach you how to change a person's memory to fit how something happened." Saphire said.

" Really how do I do that, but wait isn't that like erasing their memories?"

"No because, your simple altering their memory of the event not erasing it from their minds completely." Saphire explained.

" Oh I see so how do I do that exactly?" I said while looking at my friends prone forms.

" place your hand on whoever you chose forehead and imagine how you wished the fight to have gone if they were all awake and you were hiding your powers. Then pushed that memory into their mind after their vision had gone dark , but make sure it will fit with everyone else's memories." Saphire said.

I nodded my head and I decided to use Monk, I started from when he was knocked out then I had him gain conscious once again when masako, Naru, and Ayako passed out. He looked at me and asked me to bring him the dagger. I did, I ran across the room with Peter watching me. He attacked Peter again but this time I distracted him so he wouldn't pay attention to monk sneaking up on him. When peter was stabbed he hit bou-san again knocking him out for the second time.

When I was done I moved bou-san to the spot I had put him in his memory that he was knocked out in. I didn't have to change Masako, Naru, and Ayako's for they will wake up and monk will tell them his version of what went on while they were knocked out. Lin didn't need a memory change for he already knew about me and I would tell him what really happened later. After I was done I called upon my power again. Saphire had already disappeared when I was changing bou-san's memory. "Wake up" the words were again filled with power. I leaned over bou-san waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Mai is that you?" bou-san asked.

"Yes monk it is me." I whispered.

"Mai what happened to the demon?" Monk voice was soft and groggy due to him just waking up.

When he asked me this I knew the memory replacement had worked.

"Dead monk, you did it after he knocked you out the dagger did its job and killed him." I told him while standing looking at the others who were sitting up and listening.

Looking at Lin I saw he had, "tell me everything later "look on his face; I nodded and moved on to the others. Naru looked pissed off and he was staring at his hands. I decided to try out my powers a little bit on Naru. I concentrated on Naru and tried to push my way into the barriers he had around his mind keeping me from reading it. Strangely they fell quite easily.

" _Why the hell did my powers not work, could it have been the Demons doing."_

I saw his brows furrow just a little bit, it was such a small change only someone who knew him well would notice it.

"_I don't understand though, I can destroy demi-gods but I can't deal with a Demon. Nonsense, it had nothing to do with my powers I am sure the Demon had some kind of spell that blocked my power. Yes, that is it, I am not weak it was a spell."_

Wow, I knew Naru was conceited but I didn't know it was so great, he can't admit he wasn't powerful enough to take on Peter by himself. Shaking my head I turned and looked at John. When I did I spoke to him.

" John how are you feeling?"

When I had spoken directly to John everyone seemed to come back and started worrying over John well except Naru, and Lin.

" It seems he will be fine I don't see that spell that was placed on him anymore and everything else looks fine and normal." Ayako announced.

" That is great then everyone back to base we leave in the morning". Naru spoke up finally.

Everyone groaned but did as ordered. Once we were back in base we started breaking it down and putting everything back in the van. Until I felt the presence of a ghost in the room, I ignored it for the time being. That is until Masako gasped two minutes later. Oh wow her medium skills are not that good if it took her that long to notice the Ghost.

"What do you want?" Masako asked.

"Who are you talking to ?" Naru asked her.

" There is a ghost in this room, a ghost of a woman." She replied.

" Yes, I am here child and it took you an awfully long time to notice me." As she said this she looked at me and glared. I knew she knew I had noticed her the moment she appeared in the room. Apparently she didn't like that I had ignored her.

" What business do you have with us?" Naru asked

I smacked my forehead did he not remember we had promised to free her and everyone else from this house once Peter was taken care of. I was about to say this to him but Lin beat me there.

" Naru, she wants us to release her from this house remember we promised her this." Lin said without looking up from what he was doing.

" I remember , Bou-san , Ayako, and Mai find these seals and destroy them." Naru ordered

"Why me?" I whined.

"Because I told you to and getting rid of these seals isn't hard just erase them with something." Naru sighed.

"Humph whatever." I said while spinning on my heel and walking out behind Ayako and Monk. Finding the seals was easy they were outside at every cardinal direction of the house. We just erased the lines with our feet and the seal was broken. Of course I could see the actual chains of the seal holding the spirits in this house break and disappear. When we were done the woman turned to us, bowed her head, and said thank you.

"Wait a minute Mai." The woman said.

I turned back only after making sure Ayako and Monk wouldn't notice I was gone.

"Yes?" I asked

"By this house there is a lake something tragic happened there, but I believe you are the only one able to reverse the effects of this event." She told me.

After her words I remembered the Dream I had forgotten on the way to this case.

**Dream flashback**

**The darkness around me started to lighten up and balls of light appeared. I looked around for dream Naru but he wasn't there yet. After a few seconds passed a scene of a lake appeared in front of my eyes. I instantly felt a pull towards the center of the lake I couldn't understand why but Naru's face flashed in front of my eyes but something was different about it. He looked more like Dream Naru then the Jerk. The pull started getting stronger till I was literally pulled into the lake. I tried swimming for the top but I kept getting dragged down. Until I heard a voice, "Mai stop fighting, the water can not harm you in any way it will always obey your every command from here on never be afraid again of the water it is your protector." What do you mean it will protect me?" Shh you will understand eventually look down Mai. AHHH when I looked down there was Naru but not Naru because Naru wasn't dead like this one was. I didn't know what to think but I felt that I could help this Naru somehow. I reached out and touched his face and all of a sudden there was a flash of blue and I was jerked out of the water.**

**Back to present:**

I gasped and turned to ask her about the dead looking Naru but she had already moved on. I stood there for a while staring at the sky wondering who that Naru was.

" Mai what are you doing out here"

Turning I saw that Lin was standing in the doorway.

" Ah I am sorry Lin I was just thinking." I apologized.

" I see well then mind telling me what really happened earlier today with the demon."

" Of course." I told Lin everything from the time he was knocked out to fixing Monk's memories so that my secret wouldn't be revealed. While we were talking the sun started to set, we stared at is after I was done the moment was peaceful.

"Lin, Mai what are you two doing?" A cold voice asked.

We both spun around to see Naru looking at us with a glare. I wondered what his problem was but I just shrugged it off.

"Nothing Naru, Lin had just came looking for me and he asked me a question." I told him.

"What was the question?" Naru asked.

"Oh it wasn't important, come on lets go inside it is getting cold."

I quickly ran back inside and back to base seeing that everything was cleaned up and ready to go in the morning.

"I have already called the client and told him the news, go get some sleep now so we can leave early and get back to the office by noon." Naru said from behind me.

I nodded and walked to the girl's room. After I had gotten changed and ready for bed I stared at the ceiling my mind again falling to Naru I saw in the lake. Right before I fell asleep I though he sort of looked like Dream Naru.

**And Done *whips forehead* wow that took me forever to figure out how I was going to explain how the Demon died without revealing Mai's secret. Thank you everyone for your reviews I will be looking forward to this set of Reviews. ~Alex~**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO everyone here is your chapter 15 please forgive me for the last chapter for taking so long I honestly was going through like hundred different scenarios and bouncing them around.I also now have a BETA-READER yay better editing. This edited version. Im so srry this is so late but i saw people likeing and putting this as there fav story so i was extremely happy. Now on with this story please review after.**

The next morning was uneventful Yamada-san came back and was delighted to find the house was cleansed and he could sleep peacefully again. Naru told him to just send in a check by the end of the week. He obviously wished to get back to the office fast. So here we are driving along. This time around I wished I had decided to ride with Monk and the others, and let Masako suffer this silence. After a few minutes we started passing by this lake. I didn't think anything of it until I felt a tug on my subconscious. This was the lake from my dream. All of a sudden the van came to a screeching halt and Naru quickly walked over to the railing and looked out over the lake. I looked at Lin but he shook his head. We both got out of the car; I looked behind me seeing Monk's car stop and everyone getting out of the car.

" This is it, Lin we are staying here the rest of you go home." Naru announced.

" Whoa hold on Naru-bou what is going on?" Monk asked

" None of your business Monk, Lin and I however have business here." Naru turned and glared at him

" Hold on Naru if you are staying we all are we can't just leave, Whatever is going on seems important." I told Naru. Not only because I was curious about why this Lake was in my dreams and a Dead Naru is at the bottom. The Ghost women had said a horrible accident had happened here and I want to know what it was.

Naru seemed to give up and turned around walking back to the van. Now this is very interesting Naru would push more for all us to leave but whatever is going on seems to be more important to him.

Naru spent most of the day in the van around 5 oclock he finally emerged saying something that shook me to the core.

" Lin the diver team will be here in the morning."

My eyes widened and I heard everyone else questioning him on why he needs a diving team. While everyone was focused on Naru I turned and ran into the woods that were on the other side of the lake. Once I was sure I couldn't be seen by the others I summoned Sapphire.

"Sapphire may I speak with you."

I watched as the sword came out my hand then she transformed into her human form.

" Hello Master I have a present for you."

"Oh do you what is it?"

Sapphire placed her hands out palm up, all of a sudden water began to swirl around in her hand when it was gone a book was left in its place with the element symbols for each element inscribed on it.

" What is this Sapphire?"

" The book of the dead. Remember your sister told you about it before you left on this case."

" Oh yeah I was kinda wondering who the hell the weird voice in my head was, I forgot all about it."

" Well this book will help you find out whether the dead guy is supposed to be dead or not. Except to do that you need a name, so I suggest you ask that boss of yours what he is trying to find in the bottom of that lake in the middle of nowhere."

Sapphire handed the book to me and disappeared. *sigh* I reversed the summoning spell Sapphire had used to call the book here and walked back out of the woods to the others. When I got the edge I saw that everyone had gone somewhere except Naru who was sitting on the grass staring at the lake. I decided it won't harm anything so I walked over to him and sat down as well.

" Naru what is at the bottom of this lake?" getting straight to the point with Naru is better he doesn't seem to like idle chatter anyway.

" None of your business Mai"

Ugh I am not getting anywhere. Looking over at Naru he looked so beautiful in this light. The light from the setting sun seemed to hit him perfectly highlighting his features.

" My twin brother is in there." Naru whispered

If I wasn't a Guardian I wouldn't have been able to hear him, but since my hearing was enhanced now and I could hear a pen drop from 30miles away if I concentrated enough. Eat that twilight Vampires. Anyway back to Naru announcing he has a twin, a dead twin.

" I'm sorry for your loss."

Naru's head turned toward me and he had a questioning look on his face.

"You're not surprised you're not asking any questions. What do you know Mai?

" I had a dream about this Lake I was pulled into it and at the bottom I saw someone that looked like you but obviously he was dead. So when you reacted to this lake as well I had my suspicions.

" You had a dream about this Lake and you didn't see it fit to tell me earlier."

"Seemed irrelevant, Why tell you what you already know." I stared Naru straight in eye when I said this.

He looked surprised although not all that much since only his eyes widened a miniscule amount.

" Irrelevant. So you do know big words Mai that's good means you are not all that dumb."

Looking over at Naru I saw the smirk on his face.

" ugh You Jerk!"

I stood up quickly and stomped towards the light I saw in the distance. When I got closer I saw that it was a house. I Walked up to the door but before I could knock the door flew open with Monk standing there with his arms crossed.

" Well, where have you been young lady we have been looking all over for you."

At that moment Monk really sounded like a father I couldn't help but laugh.

" Father, I was just out taking a walk."

At my words Monk deflated and a blush spread across his face.

"Who is your father I was just worried. Anyway we found this abounded house we can stay here until Mr. Boss man is done with whatever he needs to do in that lake."

My laughter sobered up quickly at those words." Speaking of Naru Monk do you know where Lin is?"

" Yeah he is in here trying to find supplies."

" Thank you." I pushed pass Monk and searched out Lin's aura I quickly found it in the kitchen. I walked in seeing him looking into a draw.

" Lin can I ask you a question?" Lin turned around at my voice and looked at me.

" Yes of course Mai"

" What is Naru's twin's name?"

" Did he tell you?" Lin seemed to stand straighter and he looked a bit apprehensive.

" He told me his dead twin is at the bottom of that lake."

" I see well if I don't tell you, you would most likely just force me to with your power or pick my brain for the answer."

I shrugged not giving a yes or no answer to that.

" Eugene Davis, is his name"

"Davis as in the famous American psychic Davis?"

This time Lin shrugged and practically ran out of the room.

Mai stood there for awhile processing all the information she was just given.  
>Could it be that Naru is really Oliver Davis.<br>Mai wasn't quite sure but she could feel a headache coming on; the events of today were just too much. So she decided to get some sleep.  
><strong><span>Dream<span>**  
><strong>I looked around noticing I was standing in the middle of the road in front of the lake. After a few minutes Dream Naru came walking by he stopped and looked around. I called his name but he didn't answer. Not two minutes later lights of car were seen heading this way. Dream Naru eyes widen but he didn't move. The car was coming to fast and it hit dream Naru head on. The car stopped and the driver got out, I ran over as well. He was still breathing I was hoping the driver would call an ambulance but I already knew they wouldn't. The driver picked up Dream Naru and threw him into the lake.<br>Mai was screaming and crying until she felt two arms wrap around her. "It has already happened Mai I couldn't be saved then." Dream Naru said. Turning around she buried her face in his chest.  
>"Naru that was awful." Mai cried.<br>Naru didn't respond Mai looked up at wondering why when a thought struck her.  
>"Eugene" she whispered.<br>"Just call me Gene Mai."  
>Mai's eyes went wide I have been speaking with Naru's twin this whole time. But she found that she couldn't demy the obvious differences between the two. Gene's eyes were a lighter blue and he also had a smile on his face, and didn't call Mai an idiot for one.<br>Gene looked up and to the side.  
>" time to wake Mai Lin is coming to speak to you."<br>Mai nodded and waited for the darkness to disappear.**  
>"Mai wake up"<br>"I'm wake Lin what is it."  
>"the divers are here I though you would like to know."<br>"yes thank you I will be down in a few minutes"  
>Lin walked out of the room and left Mai to get dressed. Mai got dressed and walked downstairs.<br>The day was spent looking for Gene but nothing was found the Divers said they would be back tomorrow morning to try again.  
>That night Mai summoned the book of the dead once again.<br>I opened the book but nothing was written down. I wasn't quite sure what to do, how do I find out if Gene is supposed to be alive or dead.  
>"sigh" master why must you be so slow just say the name of the person you are looking for."<br>"oh I'm sorry. Eugene Davis"  
>Sure enough his name appeared in the book and next to his name it said alivedead. I breathed a sigh of relief that's good.  
>I closed the book and waked over the fence. Naru wasn't here anymore I had asked Lin before to keep him busy.<br>I jumped over and walked across the water. I didn't have time to be amazed by this I kept walking until I felt the water pulse underneath me. I dived in and swam to the bottom once I found Gene. I had water surround him and pulled up as I swam to the top. Once there I guided the water ball I had Gene in, to follow me. I walked back into the woods and laid Gene down on a bed I created out of water. I transformed to my ultimate form and summon Saphire. This part had me questing if I should really do it but I saw I had no choice. I plunged the sword into his stomach. My sister appeared right after that. Well so far so good she said I will summon the gates of Heaven and Hell.

"Wait we can do that?" Mai asked  
>"yes, we rule over the elements and we rule over life and death itself we can choose who bring back to life or to let someone die." Nina explained<br>"wow that is kind of cool" while I was talking the gates appeared. The gate to heaven opened through it a ball of light floated out. My sister held open her hand and placed the ball of light on top of my sword. The ball absorbed itself into my sword and seemed to travel down the blade till it entered Gene's body. Once I heard Gene's organs start again I pulled Saphire out. I placed my hand over the wound and healed it. I looked over to my sister finding her already gone.  
>"sigh" I brought Gene's body inside the house and placed him in his own room." laughing to myself as I walked out of the room I can't wait to see Naru's reaction to his alive once dead twin.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone Here is Chapter 16 I decided not to let my beta read them just yet but I will upload the edited copies since I was so late getting chapter 15 to you I want to give you three new chapter this week. Now on with the story**

I walked back to my room and began to fall towards the floor but something caught me before I did.  
>"Good work Mai rest now you have used up a lot of magical energy today."<br>Hmm thank you Sapphire. After those words the world went dark.  
><strong>Gene's pov:<strong>  
>Light streamed in from somewhere from beyond my eyelids in opened my eyes to see I was in a room. Looking around i wondered where I was I remember watching Mai wake up from watching me die but that is the last thing I remember. No that isn't true I felt someone calling me I had run towards that voice and when I finally reached the light where the voice was coming from I passed out and I woke up in this room. There is no way I'm still in the spiritual plane this place is to bright. I heard a noise outside the room looking over to the door I watched it open and I saw Mai walk in. She had a smile on her face. "oh good your awake." Mai said. I looked at her in confusion what was she talking about.<br>**Mai's Pov:**  
>I saw Gene's confused face so I started to explain to him everything that had happen since I had woken up from the dream of his supposed death.<br>Ok I understand all this I knew about your powers your sister told me about them but she never did explain how I was still alive. Gene said.  
>I was surprised at this I knew already that Dream Naru was Gene but I had no idea he was talking to my sister. That upset me a little bit but i decided to question him later. Instead I answered his question; well you see you were not supposed to die that day. So the person who hit you made the mistake of throwing you into a body of water, also the fact you have spiritual powers called out to a guardian nearby that could help you, Which was my sister she couldn't revive you then she had used too much energy earlier in a fight. She kept your body protected and sent the other half of your soul to me. So that you could help me with my own psychic abilities that were just like yours. A few days ago the spell she used was weakening she sent me in a dream without me knowing to restore it, and just last night we finished the job she could not a year ago.<br>Mai's body stiffened but then relaxed. Gene noticed her reaction however.  
>"What is it Mai?" Gene asked<br>"Lin is coming" Mai announced.  
>Mai then walked over to Gene and placed her hand over his heart and closed her eyes to listen better.<br>"Good your body is working fine and the string of fate that connects you to this world is almost repaired completely a couple more days and it should be ok for you to move around on your own.  
>Lin walked in at this moment.<br>"Mai I was looking for you all over the place what have you been...  
>"Gene" Lin breathed<br>Lin stood there in shock but he quickly got over it and ran over checking to see if it really was him. All of sudden he feel to his knees beside the bed.  
>" I'm so sorry Gene I was supposed to protect you but inlet you come to Japan alone forgive me." Lin furiously apologized with his head bowed.<br>" It's ok Lin I came to Japan by myself it is my fault not yours.  
>Lin simply nodded. Mai decide this was a good time to finish what she was saying earlier.<br>"Lin I was just telling Gene he can't be separated from me for a few days or the spell used to resurrect him will reverse. I was thinking it would be to difficult now to let Naru see his brother. So I am going to take him home before everyone wakes up."  
>Lin nodded " I will tell everyone that you had to be back for an exam at school and left early."<br>" thank you Lin"  
>" alright Gene be ready to go in 5 minutes everyone else won't be waking up for another 10mins."<br>Gene just smiled; I knew he was still having a hard time processing this.  
>I walked out of the room quickly and left him to Lin. Once back in my room I packed all my stuff and had water teleport back to my house. There was no way I could do this with Gene because he was still weak. I walked out back to see Gene and Lin waiting. I took Gene's hand and looked over at Lin.<br>" see you in a few days Lin."  
>"See you Mai"<br>" hang on tight to my hand Gene" I felt Gene's hand tighten. Once I did I pushed off the ground and rose into the air and started flying toward Japan I flew higher than the airplanes can so in case anywhere flying around they wouldn't see us. I also used a special spell so that Gene could breathe under the air pressure. I was fine for my body naturally adjusted. The flight was peace full it gave me time to think about a way to explain things to Naru. Looking over at Gene I saw he was looking around enjoying himself. Soon we arrived at my apartment. I slowly descended into the back ally making sure no one noticed. When I touched down I could feel Gene leaning on me pretty heavily, looking over I saw he was worn out. I picked him up again and took him inside.

The days everyone was gone were pretty long. I spent most of the time watching Gene and making sure his soul and body readapted perfectly back into this world. One thing I noticed was Gene's psychic powers had permanently connected themselves with mine. We could use telepathy and other things we haven't found out yet. Gene told me he could use telepathy with Naru as well, which made sense they were twins after all. Gene also could control Naru's power so it wouldn't hurt him. We talked about our lives to each other but eventually the call came from Lin that they were coming back. Gene and I decided that I would go to the office and later that day he would call and say he would like to meet with Naru. The plan was set in two days Naru would see his brother again. The one he has been searching for ever since he came to Japan.

**And scene, Chapter 16 is done please give me reviews you know I love them. From your author ~Alex~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone CH.17 is coming to you now just like I promised three new chapters this week. Also Cats here is your long awaited chapter so no more sitting at your computer staring at the screening waiting for it to say NEW CHAPTER. This chapter for me is exciting I was even on the edge of my seat so no more waiting. On with the story**

**Mai's POV:**

I stayed in bed as long as possible but I knew today was the day. No more waiting Naru was going to see his brother and that somehow terrified me. How would Naru would react his twin was supposed to be dead. Gene was excited though he said Naru's reaction would be funny to watch and to have the popcorn ready. Taking a deep breath I climbed out of bed took a shower and headed to get some breakfast. When I got there were eggs and bacon, and Gene sitting there sipping on tea.

" Well morning Mai I was wondering when you found finally get out of bed your thoughts were everywhere this morning." Gene said all nonchalant like it was no big deal.

I blinked a few times and just stared at him.

" Sigh, Mai your more worried about this than you should be it will be fine. I will take care of everything you just have to sit back and pretend like you don't know what in the world is going on ok." Gene said as he got out of his chair and kissed me on the forehead.

We had become really close in the past few days. Since we could hear each other's thoughts when we wanted the other to there were basically no secrets. Gene knew I was a Guardian and I knew his past because he told me. We had great trust in each other. Remembering this I smiled, Gene is right there is no problem if it is us two we can just about do the impossible, so I sat down ate my breakfast. After I was done I gave Gene a hug and kiss on the Cheek and walked out the door to SPR.

**Gene's POV:**

I chuckled to myself. That girl has just about the power of a god and she worries over the simplest things. She is cute though I'm happy she will become my little sister although my idiot scientist of a brother is to slow to realize his feelings. As soon as I return to "Officially being alive" I'm getting together with Modoka and Lin. They most likely have started plans on getting the two of them together. Well I better start getting ready to give my brother a shock of a live time.

**Mai's POV:**

I walked up to SPR 's door and took a deep breath before walking inside. Almost immediately I was squeezed by a bear actually it was a Bou-san.

" Bou-san can't breathe" I wheezed there was a loud "**thunk"** and the pressure was gone.

" You old man you could have killed Mai just now. Hey Mai how are you, we missed you, why did you leave without telling us yourself? Ayako asked all in one breath.

" I'm sorry Ayako there was no time I needed to be back as soon as possible. I'm fine, I missed you guys too." I answered.

" Well if your all done acting like idiot will you get back to work." A cold voice said from behind everyone.

I looked behind Ayako to see Masako sitting on the coach just sitting there like none of this concerned her and John was asleep. How that was possible I don't know. Ayako saw where I was looking and answered my unasked question.

" John and Lin stayed up late last night packing all the stuff and then they did most of the driving back, Bou-san and I offered to take over but he said he was fine and wouldn't let us."

I walked over to John and placed my hand on his head to peak into his thoughts. John wouldn't normally do something like this I wonder why. I saw flashes of what the Demon had done to John in his head. So he is having nightmares. Looking around I made sure no one was looking. My hand glowed a soft blue, and I watched as John's face softened and his nightmare turned into a dream.

"Tea anyone?" I asked I heard the faint yes from Naru and Lin and I saw everyone else nod.

After passing out the tea, time didn't seem to go fast enough but finally I felt it.

"_Mai it is time I'm coming now." _

Not soon after the phone rang. I pretend it was like any other customer. After hanging up I walked slowly to Naru's office and knocked. When I heard the faint come in I took a deep breath and walked in.

"What is it Mai?" Naru asked

"Someone just called and said they know you. They would like to see you as soon as they arrive." I answered.

"Did they give a name?" Naru asked me never once looking up from what he was doing.

"No" I said

Naru sighed and looked up at me. "When will they be here?"

"In just a few minutes" I said

Naru nodded. I took that as my queue to leave but Naru stopped me. His hand was against the door and he was pressed against my back.

"Mai why did you tell Lin you were leaving early and not me he breathed into my ear."

"Naru I…..

_What is he doing, why is he doing this?_

a few seconds passed and Naru moved away.

"Never mind Mai you may go."

I quickly ran out the door as soon as possible. My face was burning what was wrong with Naru? I was about to go back to my desk and sit down but I heard the door open and Gene walked in with a smile on his face.

"Hello I would like to speak with the boss of this fine establishment"

I almost broke into laughter. That is just like Gene to make a joke like that.

"Of course let me go get him" I said

Everyone was looking at Gene they saw the resemblance I pretended not to notice because I had quickly turned around when he walked in. I walked over to Naru's door knocked and said someone was here to see him. He thanked me and said make some tea. I ran into the kitchen, I walked out with the tea only when I heard Naru's door open, I had brought popcorn as well.

When I walked out Naru was frozen in place and staring at Gene. Lin was pretending to be in shock. I walked over to the others, I handed them some tea and popcorn which seem to snap them out of it.

Just when Naru was about to say something the door opened and Yasu walked in.

"Hey everyone" Yasu cheered

Yasu was going to continue but saw the situation and a grin spread across his face. He ran over grabbed some popcorn.

"So boss man you have a twin who knew" then proceeded to munch on the popcorn.

I stared at Yasu in ah is ability to adapt to a situation is astounding but besides that I turned back to the twins.

"What's wrong little brother you surprised to see me?" Gene said with a smile

We all looked a Naru for his response and now I see why we needed the popcorn because Naru after those words promptly passed out.


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow I got so many great reviews for chapter 17 alone I so glad everyone liked what happen to Naru I was so happy with the reviews I decided to release this chapter early for all of you. SO ch.18 everyone, let us see what happen to our poor Naru. Now on with the story**

**In Naru's subconscious**

The weirdest dream had happened to me of all my 18 years of life. Now being the Genius I am I tried to rationalize why I would have such a dream and I could only come to one conclusion. I was upset that I could not find my brother at the lake. So my subconscious mind brought him to life to ease my mind of the failure. Yes I Oliver Davis was wrong. When I open my eyes, my twin will not be there it was all just a fabrication of the mind.

**Naru's cruel reality**

Opening my eyes I was staring into blue eyes that looked much liked my own but one only had to look closer to know that they were a lighter shade than my own. In the background I could hear Mai saying " Oh Naru is awake everyone." The eyes that were almost an exact replica of mine moved back and showed a face that looked almost exactly like mine as well. The person that looked like me started to speak.

"Good to see you are awake little brother you scared us for awhile there."

The memories of what had happened all came rushing back, Mai telling me a costumer was here to see me. Me telling her to get tea, then I walked out of my office and saw my dead twin standing there. After that it was all just a blur. I was trying hard to remember what happened next but my brother's words cut into my thoughts.

"Look at my little brother struggling to figure what the hell is going on. You think for someone who is such a genius he would have figured it out."

" I am not little, you are the youngest Gene" I told him

"Really LITTLE brother I was born two minutes before you therefore I am older." Gene argued back

"You might have been born first but in terms of intelligence I am above you." I challenged

In the background someone whispered "wow you can really tell they are brothers by the way they argue."

I was about to turn around and yell at the person who said that but Lin stopped me.

"Alright Gene so your alive and well mind explanting to us how this is possible?" Lin asked in his calm voice.

" Sure Lin no problem, So I was walked down the road when a car came out of nowhere and hit me. They panicked and threw me into the river. That is why you saw me die little brother, but someone saw what had happened and they saved me and took me to a hospital. A few days ago I heard about SPR from a friend and decided to see for myself if the boss was really my little brother."

**Mai's POV**

When Gene had told them the cover story we had made up everyone was silent for the longest time but finally Naru composed himself.

" I see I'm glad you are alive. I just took another case this morning and we will be leaving in two days so you can help us on this new case. Naru said

" What we already have a case, but we just finished one!" Ayako yelled

" I am aware of that Ms.Matsuzaki and if you wish not to participate on this case by all means please leave." Naru said with his signature cold voice.

Ayako sunk back in her seat after that not saying a word and letting Naru talk.

" This case will be at the House of the Takahashi. The family has been experience the normal rapping noises from the walls, Furniture being moved, and it seems the youngest daughter was pushed down the stairs."

"That is weird I see why Naru took the case, but this isn't usually enough to make him take the case. I wonder what he isn't telling us. Mai thought."

" _My little Brother will tell us in time for now we should do as he says ok Mai. I heard Gene say through our connection."_

I agreed Naru never does anything without a reason.

" Now that I have explained the case all of you may go home except Gene and Mai I have work for you two."

Gene and Mai groaned while the rest waved and said they will see them tomorrow.

" What do you want us to do Naru." I asked

Naru looked at us then spoke to Gene. "Gene I want you to work with Mai, your psychic powers are similar you will be able to help her control them better."

"Sure little brother, I will be happy to help this beautiful lady with her power." Gene turned to me and smiled.

" She is my assistant Gene do not try anything funny with her." Naru said with more ice in his voice than normal.

Gene turned to his brother and said "of course I was just giving her compliant no need to get all worked up."

I watched all this with interest; Gene really knows how to get under Naru's skin. Smiling to myself I thought Gene and I will have so much fun irritating Naru together.

Naru glared at Gene one last time, then turned around and stalked back into his office.

" Well Mai, our plan went quite well don't you think." Gene said

" I was wondering what you two were going to do about revealing to Naru his twin his still alive." Lin's voice came from his opened office door.

" Yes, well I wanted to do something that would shock my little brother Noll the most." Gene said with a smirk on his face.

" Lin nodded well, it went quite smoothly I don't think I have ever seen such a shocked expression on his face."

" Yeah Noll looked like he saw a ghost."

There was a pause after Gene attempt at a joke.

" ha-ha, good one Gene" I said.

Lin even had a small smile on his face.

" I'm going to go back to work you two try not cause to much trouble."

Gene and I shared a secret smile and nodded.

Two hours later, Gene had showed me how to properly astral project, without his influence. We were both really tired and eventually we feel asleep on the couches.

**I opened my eyes to the darkness of the astral plane. **

"**Gene" I called.**

" **I am here Mai"**

**Looking to my left I saw him standing there. As soon as I did though the scene changed and we were standing in the middle of a room.**

" **Please mommy I have been a good girl so don't be mad at me Mommy please." **

**I heard the voice of a child coming from the bed across the room. Walking over I saw a child curled up in a ball rocking back and forth. I went to touch her but the door opened and the girl jumped up and ran to the door. A women walked in and grabbed the child's hand and dragged her out of the room. I ran after then Gene was right behind me. The scene changed though and we were standing in the kitchen. The little girl was sitting at the table coloring. The Woman was arguing with some man. The man shook his head and walked over to the child and picked her up. It all happened so fast after that the man and the child was on the ground covered in blood, the Woman standing over them.**

" **I will not allow you to take the man I love away from me." The woman said**

**She then took the knife she had in her hand and plunged it into her own body. Then it was over Gene and I were once again standing in the darkness of the astral plane.**

**I turned quickly and cried into Gene chest. He wrapped his arms around me. " It was in the past Mai, we can't change it. **

**I nodded and I felt the familiar tug of someone waking me up. I looked up at Gene and he smiled "Naru wants us."**

**I laughed and closed my eyes.**

"Mai, Gene, Wake up."

Opening my eyes I saw Naru standing there. I sat up and saw Gene was waking up as well.

"You can go home now Mai. Naru said."

I nodded and got up to get my stuff but not before Gene came up to me and caressed my face. " Be careful Mai."

I smiled at him and told him to be careful as well. I grabbed my coat quickly and ran out the door.

" What the hell was that you have known her for only a few hours and your already flirting and calling her Mai." Naru said glaring at Gene.

" Gene shrugged I just feel a special connection with her."

"She is mine Gene" Naru growled.

" Oh forgive me little brother, but Mai hasn't said anything like that to me." Gene said calmly

" Stop calling her Mai" Naru said.

" Why, she said I could call her that since everyone else does." Gene now had a smirk on his face.

"_look at you Noll have you realized you just confessed your feelings for Mai to me just now. You don't even notice you love her do you." Gene thought._

Naru continued to glare at his brother then turned around and hid once again in his office.

" Well this next case is sure to be interesting." Gene said

Gene looked once again at the door his brother disappeared behind. He then turned with a smile on his face to Lin's office to talk about his plans of getting Mai and Naru together.

**There is Chapter 18 for you. I hope everyone is having a good break so far. I will hopefully have another chapter for you after Christmas or on that day. We shall c anyway please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dear readers I hope you had an awesome Christmas and a Happy holidays. Well I promised I would have this chapter out for you today. This Chapter is short but it is also special. Now on with the story:**

**Mai's Pov**

I rushed into my house and quickly started packing everything I would need for the case. I don't know why I was such in a hurry but that dream was still replaying over and over again in my head. I wanted to talk to Gene about it but he was going to be spending time with his brother tonight. Once I was done I went into the shower and turned on the water, and waited till the water was boiling hot and stepped in. The hot water was soothing no matter the temperature it didn't matter. The water felt warm I never ran out of hot water anymore, one of the upsides to having control over the element. I also learned this replenished my energy just as well as sleeping did. I thought maybe I would never have to sleep again but Gene told me that is impossible I'm still human I need sleep. That is another thing I haven't asked Gene how he knows so much about my power. My sister could have told him a little bit, but it seems like he knows more than just a few chats with my sister. Sighing I closed my hand into a fist and the water shut off and I stepped out. I didn't need to dry off because the moment I walked out of the shower I was dry. I walked over to my drawer and pulled out some pajamas. I put them on then climbed into bed, relaxed the dream no longer replaying in my head.

**Gene's Pov**  
>Noll stayed in his office till late at night. I had nothing better to do so I listened in on Mai's thoughts. She was still thinking about the dream. Shaking my head I was about to speak with her but then I blushed. She was getting into the shower her thoughts turned to pictures I could see what she saw. Thankfully she didn't pay close attention to her body but her thoughts were relaxing, she was calming down. The same calmness settled over me as well I relaxed into the couch I was sitting on. Then her thoughts turned once again. Ah, I have not told Mai since she revived me we are connected in more ways than one. She was right though her sister Nina told me everything I needed to know about being a guardian since I was going to be bonded to one. We share more than just the telepathy, but I will let the things we share be known to her in time. She does not need to know them now. I looked up at the sound of a door opening. Noll had come out of his cave finally and so had Lin. As we walked to the car I smiled Mai was asleep. I will visit her later in her dreams, then under my breath is said "sweet dreams my little Mai."<p>

**Naru's pov**  
>I walked into my office and ran my fingers through my hair. Gene also provoked me like that. He always knew what buttons to push. "She is mine." Why did I tell Gene that? Mai is my assistant but the feelings just now where not for employer and employee. Running my hand over my face I shook the thoughts out of my head and focused on my work. After a few hours I saw how late it was and decided it was time to go. I walked out and saw that Gene was relaxed on the couch and Lin was just walking out. He knew me so well already, knowing what I wanted to do without me saying anything. Gene stood up as well and followed us out. I had a lot of questions for my brother. I turned around to ask him if he had any clothes and personal stuff we needed to pick up. Right at that moment I hear him say "sweet dreams my little Mai." That just brought even more questions to my mind but jealousy for some reason was the main emotion I felt, curiosity was pushed to the side. I clenched my fist and turned around getting my emotions under control before I accidentally release my power.<p>

**Mai's Pov**

I was floating in my dream world everything was peaceful till I heard a voice. "Mai" " Mai" "open your eyes already.

I did as the voice asked and screamed. Gene was right there in front of my face.

" Hey Mai you looked so peaceful I had to disturb it." Gene said with an innocent smile.

" Thank you Gene you are so thoughtful." I said my voice filled with sarcasm.

Gene chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair. I leaned into his touch. Gene was like a big brother I never had.

" Mai I have a favor for you." Gene whispered in my ear.

" What is it?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

" I need my stuff from your house please." Gene said.

" oh I forgot about that ill have it at Naru's house in the morning." I promised.

Gene nodded and kissed my forehead. " Sleep well Mai."

Then he was gone, and I was once again left alone in my dream world.

**Gene's Pov**

After asking Mai to send my stuff over I looked at my hand and felt my lips where I touched her, The tingling sensation was still there. The feeling of her power just under the surface, of where I touched was amazing. No one else can feel what I feel when I touch Mai. Mai gives me strength and holds me together. The past few months she has become like a sister, now we are bonded together. I want her and my brother to be happy but I also can't live without Mai just like my brother except he doesn't know it yet. Sighing I closed my eyes to fall into the darkness and wait for the time I could see my precious Mai again.

**Chapter 19 everyone took me all day to write. Technically it's Tuesday. But oh well you still have you awesome Chapter. Love the plot twist cause I do. Please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hope everyone is having a good break so far. Here is Chapter 20 before we all go back to school. I would like to think everyone who has commented on this story. I am glad you like and I hope you will continue to stick with me through the awful spelling and stupid grammar mistakes. Now on with the story:**

**Mai pov:**

I woke up before the sun rose the next morning. I noticed that with my power my habits have changed. Maybe it is because I have a better handle on my powers now thanks to Gene. I climbed out of bed took a cold shower and made breakfast. After I was done I sat there drinking hot chocolate. Looking over at the clock I saw I had another hour before the sun would rise. I rinsed out my empty cup and walked over to Gene's room. His stuff was already packed in a suitcase. I surrounded his stuff in a tunnel of water and teleported it to the front steps of SPR with a note on it that I had Saphire write. Once that was done I walked back into my room and grabbed my stuff for the case. When I walked in I saw my sister sitting on my bed.

" Hey little sister" Nina said

" Nina, what are you doing here?" I questioned

" Oh I was going to give you some information on your next case."

I looked at her with surprise. " You pay attention to my cases?"

"Of course I have been watching over you since I left you. Actually I never left you, when you were in trouble I was there I just never showed myself to you."

" I see well what do you have to tell me then?" I asked.

" Well this case it is simple but also not so simple. I am sure you know the mother was jealous of her daughter. She thought her husband loved her daughter more than her she was a very conceited jealous woman. That is the simple part. The complicated part is this, the mother was a psychic and her powers drove her crazy. I am afraid to say that you don't have enough experience with your power yet to handle her. She has used her powers to make a contract with hell to keep the man she loved. The necessary skills to break a contract like that will take months to learn and master." Nina sighed.

" Then why not just come on the case pretend to be someone else and help us out.?" I asked her

" I would Mai but I can't now that you have regained your power I can no longer ignore my other duties. I am on lock down you could say until I resolve all the issues back home."

" Issues, what issues?"

" Do not worry about that Mai. You focus on your case."

" How can I Sister, you said yourself I don't have the power."

" I am going to send someone who can. Like I said do not worry I will not leave you alone, never again."

Nina stood up and hugged me goodbye water surrounded her and when it was gone she was gone as well.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed. What kind of help is she going to send me anyway? I shook my head not wanting to think about it anymore. I looked over at the clock and saw it was time to go. I grabbed my stuff and was out the door heading for SPR. Once I got there I felt that Gene and Naru were already here. I walked in and Gene was sitting on the couch, and he looked tired.

" Gene" I called

His head snapped up, when he saw my face he jumped up , ran over and hugged me.

" I missed you Mai." Gene whispered in my ear.

I laughed " You just saw me a few hours ago Gene"

" I know but in the time I didn't see you I missed you." Gene continued to whisper

He kissed my forehead then laid his head back down on my shoulder. I dropped the stuff in my hands to floor and caressed his back and hair. " I missed you too Gene." I felt him smile against my shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes until I heard someone clear their throat. We stepped back from each other, but Gene kept a his hand on the small of my back.

" Oh, hey little brother what is it?" Gene asked Naru

I blushed scarlet and looked down, embarrassed to be caught in such a situation by Naru.

**Gene pov:**

I looked over at Mai and saw that her head was down but a hint of red could be seen on her face. I smirked then looked back at my brother and saw that his hands were balled into a fist and look of jealousy was clear on his face. Ah too bad Mai is too embarrassed to look up. Seeing as my brother had yet to answer my question. I asked again.

" Naru did you need something?"

That seemed to get him moving his mask was back in place but his fist and eyes still showed he was not happy.

" Yes I wanted you and Lin to finish packing the equipment." He said

Naru then turned to Mai.

" Mai tea." Was all he said.

Mai's head jerked up, she nodded her head and practically ran to the kitchen.

**Mai's Pov:**

When Naru asked me to make his tea, I ran to the kitchen to do so. I didn't want to be in the same room as Naru and Gene not after what Naru just witnessed. I was such in a hurry to make the tea I wasn't paying attention when Gene walked in.

"Mai" Gene said

I jumped and tripped over my foot and fell to the floor. " Ow" I had hit my head when I fell.

"_Mai! Look out" Gene called in my head._

I looked up to see that the tea pot was boiling over and when I had jumped I must of bumped it cause it was now about to tip over on top of me. The teapot and the boiling hot water tipped over I only had a few seconds to react. I put my hands out and the water froze. Gene ran over and helped me up.

" Are you alright Mai?" Gene asked

I nodded, I turned back to the teapot which was frozen in place. I put one hand out because the other Gene was still holding. The water reverted back into the teapot and the teapot landed back on the stove. I felt Gene shiver through the hands we were connected with. I looked over at him. He had his eyes closed and a look of bliss on his face.

" Gene?" I questioned

His eyes snapped opened and he stared into my eyes.

" Mai" he breathed

" What is wrong are you ok?" I asked him

" I am fine Mai, your power just gives me energy whenever you use it. Kind of like an adrenaline rush.

" Oh" I said.

I didn't know what else to say to that. I don't think there was anything to say. I let go of Gene's hand and made the tea Naru asked for. I walked out of the kitchen and saw Lin and Naru looking at files. Most likely about the case; I walked over and handed them both a cup of tea, and like usual I got a thank you from Lin and silence from Naru. I huffed and sat down on the couch waiting for the other to arrive. Eventually twenty minutes later they did. I was hoping to talk to them before we left but Naru was in a hurry. He made as all leave immediately. The drive to the Takahashi's house wasn't long just boring, but despite that we got there eventually. When we pulled up the house wasn't too large it had two floors ivy growing up the side and white paint. The house was quite plan but it was nice. Once there Naru had everyone get the equipment out before he went to the door. When we were done he rang the door bell. Mrs. Takahashi answered the door and let us all in. The inside of the house was quite plain as well. We set up the base and then Naru got to work.

" Mrs. Takahashi I would like all the members of your family to come here so I can interview them on the happenings in this house. Naru said.

Mrs. Takahashi nodded and started to walk out but then turned around.

" Oh I forgot another paranormal researcher is here as well. He said he heard about my case and wanted to help. I told him I already had you working on it but he insisted."

I looked over at Naru he didn't seem to happy about this news, so before he could say anything I said thank you for telling us. She nodded and walked out.

" I wonder who the other guy is?" Monk wondered aloud.

" I don't know but he most likely is a fraud looking for money." Ayako stated

" I don't know he sounds pretty interesting." Gene said with excitement

I smiled and looked over at Gene who also had a smile on his face.

" Only you would say something like that Gene, let's hope he isn't as good looking as You and Naru or we might have a competition going as well." I said

" Well I don't know I think your friends there might be better looking than me." A voice said

We all turned toward the voice and a boy not any older than Naru stood there. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes but he was hot, hotter looking than Naru.

" Hi I am Mai and you?" I asked him

"Sei, and I must say I am happy a beautiful girl such as yourself Mai is working on this case as well."

His voice was smooth and so beautiful I could listen to it all day. I looked over at Masako and Ayako and saw that they were entrance by him. I looked back at him and I felt this pull but I also could resist the pull. Sei, then walked in over to me and picked up my hand and kissed it. At that moment Gene was beside me and Naru was on the other side, when they moved I have no idea.

"Don't touch her" Gene and Naru said together.

**WOW, I have to end it there. HAHA got to love the twin's double team. So guys who is Sei and what is this strange affect his has on the women of SPR. I would like to hear all your ideas. Stay tuned for Chapter 21 PLEASE REVIEW your author ~Alex.~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone here is Chaper 21 im sure all have you have been waiting for this long awaited chapter I know I was when writing it. ANYWAY On with the story:**

**Mai's Pov:**

"Don't touch her", Naru and Gene said together.

I looked back and forth between Naru and Gene and they both were glaring at Sei. I don't know why but I felt that I needed to step in and protect Naru and Gene from Sei. Which was weird why would they need protection. Sei was a normal human right. Either way I decided to intervene but before I could Sei spoke.

" Don't worry boys I have no intention of stealing your girl. I was just simply stating the facts since one of you refuses to show his true feelings.

Gene's eyes went wide and Naru just continued to glare. I looked over at Gene and spoke to him through our connection.

"_Gene what is he talking about?"_

" _Don't worry about it Mai."_

Gene had a smirk on his face and was looking over at Naru. " Maybe this is just what he needs" Gene thought.

" What does who need Gene!"

Gene didn't answer me back I was about to ask him again but the clients daughter walked in. Sarah Takahashi she was the youngest daughter she was the same age as Naru. The oldest sibling Ayame was at work and would not be back until later. When Sarah walked in she had an air around her like she was the queen of Sheba. She sat down in the chair and checked her nails and looked at us expectantly.

" Mai tea" Naru called

I nodded my head not wanting to be in the same room as the girl.

" I'll go with you Mai." Sei offered.

I smiled and said sure. So we walked out on the way to the kitchen.

" Did you see the way she walked into the room Mai she looked like she was a goddess and we were all her loyal subjects." Sei said

" Yes, I was so surprised when she didn't immediately throw herself at Naru like all the other girls had. I laughed.

" Was quite interesting indeed, I wonder how that boss of yours is dealing with her hmm."

A picture of Sarah with her all important attitude and Naru's cold narcissistic personality created a funny picture in my head and I started laughing I had tears in my eyes. Whipping my tears away I noticed we had reached the kitchen.

I reached up and got the tea out of the cabinet, there was no need to search I simply used my powers to figure out where everything was. Sei stood against the counter watching me. Everything was fine until I felt the temperature in the room drop and it appeared Sei did as well. I turned the stove off and back away from it. Sei came and stood next to and looked around the room.

" Get out he is mine I won't allow you to take him away from me."

The knives from the draws floated into the air and were pointed right at me and Sei. I was in a bit of a panic I couldn't use my powers with Sei in the room or I he would tell the others. Just as I was about to come to a decision and scream for help, Sei touched my arm "It will be ok don't worry" he said in a calm voice. I was surprised how he can be so calm in this situation. I head a sound like metal was sliding against another metal to my right. I looked over and the steak knives were sliding out of the stand they were sitting in. I rethought my plan, I wouldn't even have time to scream I will just have to risk it and use my powers. The knives came flying towards us all together. I was about to put up a shield but Sei grabbed me and pulled me against him before I could. I looked up at him and gasped. His eyes were red, I closed my eyes and shook my head thinking it was an illusion but when I looked back they were back to their normal chocolate brown.

Sei released me after a couple of seconds and I looked down and noticed the knives were surrounding us. Did Sei make a shield? I shot my head up to look at him, who is he and what kind of powers does he have? He said he could help Mrs. Takahashi with her house, but never told us his abilities.

" Sei did you do that?" I asked

I noticed I could still see my breath so the ghost was still here. He looked down at me and smiled and said nothing.

" I SAID GET OUT!"

" Not a chance" Sei said.

He raised his hand and it starting glowing red and shot a beam of light towards the Ghost woman. She screamed in agony and then was gone.

Sei turned back to me, my eyes were wide in surprise. He laid his hand on my head and ran his fingers through my hair.

" Mai, calm down I will explain everything to you latter but I sense that Human Lin coming, I suggest you get back to making the tea."

At the mention of Lin I snapped out of my state of surprise and ran back to the kettle and started making the tea once again. This time using my powers to make sure it was done before Lin got here. When the door opened I had the tea poured into cups on a tray and was about ready to walk out.

" Oh you're ok I felt a strong surge of power and was worried" Lin said.

"I'm fine Lin the Ghost visited us in hear but it was taken care of but I think we should put a camera in here." I suggested.

Lin nodded and led us back to Base were Naru was waiting. When I walked in I noticed Sarah was already gone and Naru had the look of he needs his tea and fast. I smiled at that and quickly went to give him his tea.

" Here you go Naru." I said

After that I walked away and delivered everyone else's tea to them. A Chorus of Thank you Mai could be heard all except from the Narcissist. After Naru took a few more sips of his tea he started speaking.

"Based on what Ms. Takahashi has told me. I want another camera set up in the kitchen. I also do not want any girl to be alone in this house, so always have someone with you. It seems if you catch the Ghost and you are by yourself she tries to hurt you in some way."

Thinking over what Naru said and what happened in the Kitchen it looked to me like the Ghost's behavior had changed and will now target a woman whether she is alone or not. I was about to say something about this but Gene beat me to it, looks like he was reading into my thoughts.

" Naru it should also be assumed since our arrival the Ghost motives have changed. After all we have women in our group as well. More women means she would feel more threatened over whoever she is protecting. I don't think we should think just because the girls are with someone they will be safe." Gene said.

Everyone stared at Gene because first he challenged Naru's decisions and he actually said something that was a possibility and no one had thought of it. Well except me and Lin who already had figured this out as well.

Naru look at Gene for awhile and he smiled. WAIT Naru smiled oh no hell froze over.

" You are quite right Gene, we must also take that into consideration. Mai, Ayako, and Masako, I want you three to always be with someone who can protect to you if the need ever arises. Is that understood? "Naru asked as he looked right at me.

I glared at him but nodded anyway. Good then, Mai I want you to take the temperature readings of every room. I kept the glare and got up and grabbed the clipboard and paper and the thermometer. I looked over at Sei, he nodded and got up and followed me out. I felt someone staring at me, so I looked back and saw Naru glaring at us as we walked out.

**Chapter 21 everyone, Oh Sei used some crazy power… What is he? Naru is so Jealous and Gene is happy to his brother is such a predicament. Stay tuned for Chapter 22 secrets will be revealed and Feelings made known. PLEASE REVIEW I got some awesome reviews for chapter 20. I am glad you all liked it. Thank you so much for your words of encourgment.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey EVERYONE I'm coming to you with two new chapters the second one will either come out tomorrow or Sunday oh BTW SUNDAY is my Birthday so maybe I'll do the second one as a birthday special maybe I haven't decided yet. ** **Now on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Sei and I worked quickly it wasn't until we got to the last room did I stop and ask him what he was going to tell me.<p>

" Sei what are you exactly and what were you going to say?"

Sei took a deep breath and pushed me against the wall. I stared up at him; I didn't feel I should be scared of him in anyway. Actually I felt quite safe with him like we have been friends for a long time.

" Mai, your sister and I have a special relationship that is complicated. There is no need for you to know that relationship now however. Sei stared at me with his eyes begging me to understand.

I nodded. " I trust you Sei."

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair. " it hasn't changed just as soft as I remember.

" what do you mean by that?"

Sei opened his mouth to respond but then Naru's voice sounded from the walkie talkie we were carrying interrupting him.

" Mai hurry up and get back to base it shouldn't take that long to set up the camera's." Naru's cold voice sounded slightly irritated.

" I wonder what his problem is?" I thought.

" Well Sei looks like his majesty is being impatient let's get this done."

Sei nodded and helped me set everything up once we were done we started walking back to base. On the way there I looked over at Sei. At that moment I felt he was familiar to me like someone I had seen in a dream.

" Do you see something you like Mai?"

I gasped stopping short and staring at him. He looked back and smiled.

" I am only joking but you have been staring at me for awhile." His voice sounded amused.

I blushed about ten shades of red. " I…I'm sorry I just had a feeling I had seen you before.

His smiled dropped and he looked side to side and then quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the backdoor leading to the garden. The garden was filled with roses, never before have I seen so many roses.

"Back home there are roses everywhere, red, white, and pink. However the rare and beautiful ones only the royal family can touch. Blue and Black roses cover the royal family's respected kingdoms."

I looked over at Sei he had a serene look on his face with a slight smile.

"Kingdoms, where do you live Sei?"

He looked over at me and smiled again. His smile was so beautiful it lit up his whole face.

"In a different world, where humans are not ignorant of the magic around them." He said

This statement had me interested. "What is the royal family like?"

Sei looked back at the flowers. "There are two royal families the one of light and the one of Darkness if you will. The royal family of darkness has been in a feud with the royal family of light for centuries. However with the new generation of rulers the feud has ended and only a few people still continue to attack the family of light."

" what are the royal family of light and Darkness?" I felt I knew the answer but I wanted Sei to confirm my suspicions.

Sei sighed and took my hand and led me into the middle of the field of flowers and we sat down facing each other.

" The family of light is your family Mai, the guardians and I sure you already know by now. The family of darkness is the Demons."

I will give you a little history on how these two families came to hate each other then make a treaty.

Humans and demons were the first creatures in this world. However the elements were involved as well."

I was about to ask Sei what he meant by the Elements being involved he made it sound like they could interact with people; but he held up his hand and shook his head.

" Let me explain, the elements at the time did not have a physical body the spoke through the nature around them. Also Demons were not the only supernatural creatures. In little children's books today they are talked about and little girls dress up and pretend they are one. I am talking about Fairies Mai. The first users of the Elements, fairies protected humans from the Demons; because back then Demons were ruthless and cruel they would attack the humans and kill them, and eat them to gain their energy. The more humans a Demon killed the more powerful they become. They don't have to kill humans to become powerful though. Only the strongest Demons the one who train themselves day after day and reach the level of power they have can be called a true Demon. The Demons back then were cowards and preyed on the Humans for fun and the scent of fear and blood. The priestesses and Priest had finally had enough of how they were being treated. They called upon the Elements, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and lightning, to help them. The elements having watched them struggle and the fairies trying their best to help responded. They created the Guardians out of themselves. Meaning the Guardian of each respective element were the masters of the elements they control. Demons were forced into submission by the Guardians. They might have been humans but they were stronger and had more power. Generations passed and the current rulers Ariel and Nick were the strongest amongst the Guardians. Ariel's mother Cecilia built the kingdom the Guardians rule over today. Humans took their protectors for advantage. They thought since they were the ones to call upon them that the Guardians had to obey their commands. Cecilia did not take kindly to this. She told the leaders of the Humans. "We have been nice and kind to you and this is how you repay us. No more will we let ourselves belittled from this day on you will call me Queen Cecilia. Cecilia ruled for many years and kept peace within the kingdom. She watched Ariel grow up but she would never see her 18th birthday. The Demons revolted against the Guardians they could no longer take being ruled over by Humans. Cecilia died protecting her daughter and her future husband. I am not sure Nina told you but in the Guardians the female is the most powerful and the men well they have power but are not as strong as the women. On the day of Queen Cecilia's death Ariel become Queen Ariel. She and her Husband Nick were at war with the Demons for many long years. However, they did have children during the time. When Ariel was giving birth to her fourth child, the Demons had broken through the Castles defenses and were attacking the Castle. There was no time to counter attack everyone tried their best to protect the Queen and her still unborn child. However when Ariel finally gave birth her child was pronounced dead. Ariel was weak she could not get the strength after hearing her baby girl was dead. Demons attacked her while she held her baby in her hands hoping a miracle would happen. You see Ariel was told her baby was going to be weakest Guardian ever. The Guardians only had one child, and to have four like Ariel meant the power she passed on to her kids was shared among each of them. Her fourth child would get the least amount of power from her. The Queen of the Fairies however came to her one day and told the queen she will give the child the protection and power of the ancient fairies. The king of Demons having heard about her child visited Ariel as well. The King of Demons had no part in the rebellion even he was having his own subjects fight against him. He gave the still unborn child his blessing as well. Giving her the protection and power of the ancient Demons, now it seemed that was all for waste since the child did not make it. Ariel was getting ready to receive the killing blow. When her child opened it eyes for the first time, and cried. Ariel was shocked she stared down at her child and watched with each cry waves of power were emitted. The power waves destroyed and sealed each Demon who was rebelling against the kingdoms. The war was over thanks to one tiny little baby. The power in the kingdom was slowly fading Ariel had placed her children and her husband into a deep sleep. She looked down at the baby in her arms and was about to do the same but her magic was rejected. The child's power would not allow it, so she called upon her best commanders. Chase and Reina she opened a portal into the non-magical dimension and sent them to watch over her child until her 13th birthday, when the power and magic and the kingdom will be restored, and will awaken from its long sleep; When the princess finally returned there was peace once again."

I stared at Sei for the longest time while he played with one of the flowers. An image of his glowing red eyes flashed in my mind.

" Sei are you a Demon?"

He looked over at me and nodded. " I am, my father is the Demon king and I am his first born." He said rather calmly.

My eyes widened Sei was a Demon and not just any Demon, he was the Prince of Demons!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must explain why I reposted this chapter. For my current readers Chase's name used to be Kyle however I had not intended for his name to be Kyle in the first place it was always meant to be Chase. This is not a big change to my readers but trust me later on in the story you will come to understand why I made such a change. Anyways thanks for reading next chapter will be tomorrow or Wednesday**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone I like to keep promises so here is chapter 23 and I'm glad you all like the background info there will be more to come though. Now on with the story:**

* * *

><p>Naru's Pov<p>

Where is Mai I told her to back 20mins ago. Looking through the camera's that were set up I tried to see where she was. She didn't seem to be anywhere. I looked back to the camera where she last was until I saw movement where the back door was. The shadow was getting closer until Mai and that Sei guy walked right in front of the camera. I sighed in relieve until I saw something that made my blood boil. THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS. That bastard was holding my Mai, my assistants' hand. I clenched my fist until the pencil in my hand broke in half.

" Naru are you ok?" Lin's voice sounded next to me.

I didn't answer him I just kept watching Mai and that BOY walk back to base.

Mai's Pov

Sei and I were walking back holding hands. I don't know how we ended up holding hands but it felt right, like I was holding the hand of my older brother even though I don't have one. Everything was fine until the house started shaking. Sei tightened his hold on my hand.

" She is angry" Sei stated

I nodded agreeing with him the woman in those house was pissed beyond believe. Sei and I stood there for a few minutes until we hear the others calling our names. I was about to walk towards their voices but my vision went black and I started falling.

**Mai's Dream:**

**When I opened my eyes there was a little girl standing in front of me. She was staring at me and looking like she was waiting for me.**

" **Miss you should leave my mom hates you." The litter girl said**

" **Why does she hate me?"**

**The little girl was fidgeting now twisting and untwisting her hand in her dress.**

" **Its ok you can tell me." I tried to reassure the little girl. **

**She looked up at me and held out her hand for me to take. I did as she asked and all of a sudden the scene changed. There was the little girl but she looked about 5 years old now sitting on the floor playing. Her mother and Father were watching her with smiles on their faces. The mother looked so happy something must have changed to make her become so crazy. That's when it happened I saw the horrible change that made the mother the way she is.**

" **Momma look what I can do."**

**The little girl held the block she had in her hand it started levitating a few inches above her hand. The mothers face darkened but the father seemed over joyed.**

" **look my love our child has inherited our powers."**

**The mother simply nodded her head and watched as her husband moved towards their child and started teaching all the different things she can do with her power. The scene started changing but one thing was always constant. The mother would watch her daughter and her husband practice her powers. Eventually one day while the husband was out she took her daughter to her room.**

"**Never use those powers again don't even show them to your father. Mommy and Daddy haven't been spending much time together anymore because he is always playing with you. Even at night he talks about you. I have had enough you will play with yourself from now on got it." The mother's voice was harsh and scathing.**

" **Yes momma" the little girl said in a quiet voice.**

" **Good" the mother walked out and slammed the door waiting for her husband to come home. However her husband didn't seem to care about the fact she was waiting for him. He immediately asked her where their daughter was when he walked in. The mother however told him she was sleeping. He just nodded and took the cup of tea out her hand and walked to his office. The scene changed once again to where the mother and the father were standing in the kitchen and they were arguing.**

" **You spend all your time on her now you never pay any attention to me anymore"**

" **She has inherited out ablated she needs to be trained or else they are going to harm her. I would appreciate it if you would help her on the parts of your power she has."**

" **Now you want me to join you. These past two years all it was, was Amelia this and Amelia that. Not once had you asked me for help."**

" **Well I wanted to but I was so caught up in the fact that she had our powers."**

" **NO you obviously love her more than me."**

" **Anna your being ridiculous."**

" **Am I Shane am I, because that it how it looks to me."**

" **I don't have time for this Anna, It's time for me to train Amelia some more. You may join us if you wish."**

**The father shook his head and picked up the child now known as Amelia, and the my First Dream played out all over again. The scene faded and Amelia was standing in front of me.**

" **Now do you understand why momma is angry with you."**

" **I shook my head no I must of missed something."**

**Amelia sighed " My daddy looks just like your friend Sei."**

**I gasped because she was right there were only slight difference like height and the fact that Sei is a Demon but to a Jealousy crazed Ghost who blinded by her emotions she wouldn't be able to tell the difference.**

**Amelia nodded. " Be careful my Momma wants you dead the most out of everyone else in your group." **

**After Amelia said that the Astral plane started to fade and I felt myself return to the waking world.**

" Mai can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes to see Naru holding me in his arms. I was about to get up quickly but his arms tightened and he stood up. Looking over I saw Sei standing there with a bottle of water in his hand. Naru started walking back to base and once there he set me on the couch.

Sei walked over when he moved away and handed the water he had in his hand.

" Drink this the woman tried to attack you while you were out, but your power protected you. However she took some of your power with her." Sei whispered to me.

My eyes widened and I was about to say something to Sei, but a hand on my arm stopped me. I looked up and saw Gene was here as well.

" Don't worry Mai she can't handle the type of power you hold. This will just make it easier to stop her, since she will be weakened by trying to use your power. Gene soothed me.

I nodded and started to drink the water Sei handed to me. As soon as I took a sip I felt so thirsty I drank the whole thing. I noticed however my body seemed to be filled with energy I didn't have before.

" Sei what was in that water?"

Sei looked at Gene and he nodded.

" Tell her Sei" Gene said.

" Mai I had to put a few drops of my blood in there. Don't freak out, this is something natural actually. I told you the Guardians were about to bring Demons under their control. Well it was done through blood bonds. The Guardian would have the Demon take some of their blood but before the Demon could even understand what had happened they were already bond and could do nothing. However that is not the only thing our blood was good for. Our blood had the power to help a Guardian regain their lost energy faster. A Guardian's blood for a Demon gave them power that is why it is forbidden for a Demon to drink a Guardian's blood. **" **

I stared at Sei I thought all the surprises were over but this last one really hit me and I found myself blacking out once again.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW I bet you didn't see that one coming. HEHE I know it's a little gross but Guardian's aren't Vampires don't even think it. Chapter 24 will be coming to you soon so wait for it.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Here it is the long awaited chapter 24 I know this is so late so I'm making this a double chapter so no need to wait Chapter 25 is there when you hit that awesome next chapter button.**

* * *

><p>I woke up holding my head in pain. My body ached all over I look around base everyone was gone except Sei and Naru. Strange thing was the seemed to be getting along. I shook my head a few times trying to remember why I am laying on the couch in base, when memories came flashing back of blacking out and my dream, to Sei telling me I drank his blood. I gasped out loud which seemed to get Naru's and Sei's attention. Sei immediately stood and up and walked over to me.<p>

"How are you feeling Mai?" Sei asked while running his hands through my hair.

" I am fine except I'm a bit sore." I told him

Sei nodded and then picked me up princess style, I squeaked in surprise.

" What are you doing Sei?"

" Taking you back to your room." He answered

Sei was about to walk out of the room when there was a hand on his shoulder. Naru was standing there with a glare.

" Give her to me Sei I will not have you doing whatever you wish with my employees. Naru said with ice dripping from every word.

I shivered in fear and the sound of Naru's voice. He sounded so sexy just now, wait what am I thinking, Naru would never think of me that way clear your head Mai.

" Alright but be careful she is quite heavy" Sei said with a smile on his face.

" Hey I am not fat!" I yelled at him

" Be quite Mai do you want to wake up the whole house." Naru said after I was settled in his arms.

I blushed and hid my face in Naru's shirt hoping he could not see my reaction.

**Sei's POV**

I watched Oliver carry Mai out of the room, I smiled after them when will that boy see what is right in front of him. I turned around back to the monitors, when I felt a presence. The smile dropped from my face there were no emotions on my face just a blank mask.

" Is there a reason why you are here Princess Nina"

" Hi to you to Sei, I see you are taking care of my little sister well."

" Mai and I are childhood friends you know that you played with us often. Even if you had not ordered me to I would have gladly come here and protected Mai." I said with no emotion looking Nina straight in the eyes.

" Yes I know that but time is of the essence Sei, Soon Hell's gate will open letting the power that woman seeks out. It will kill everyone in this house something must be done."

I smiled at what Nina said.

" Why the hell are you smiling damn it this is not funny."

" oh I know that Princess but that Woman or Anna has taken some of Mai's power."

"What how could that happen, What were you doing this time?"

" Me oh I was listening to Water and Gene."

" Apprently Water has it all planned out the second Hell's gate opens, Water will release a huge wave of power and I will add my own power to it overriding the power of the spell and forcing the gate backs where it belongs."

" That's all great and dandy but where the fuck is Water going to get this energy when she is separated from her master."

" Ah that matter has already been resolved she will use Anna's energy against her which in turn weakens Anna and gives Mai the distraction she needs to purify the house of the Amelia and her father."

" So how are going to make sure she doesn't attack Mai while she is doing this?"

"Once again I have already thought of this. I look just like her dead husband ill use that to my advantage.

I felt quite proud of myself for coming up with that idea when Nina snapped her head to the door.

" Oliver is returning, Speaking of that boy lock his powers so he can't use them. If he interferes the whole plan will be ruined."

I nodded and Nina disappeared and at the same time Oliver walked into the room.

" Lin what info do you have for me." Naru asked the Chinese man.

" Oh crap I forgot he was here I stared at them going over some information on the house."

" Lin stared at me when I heard his voice reverberate in my head."

" Don't worry I won't tell what you planning I also think it is a good idea."

I was shocked that he was able to enter my mind, I must have had all my defenses down.

Seeing as I wasn't needed I walked out of base and walked to Mai's room where I saw her and gene curled up fast asleep.

" HAHA looks like he is just as worried for her as I am."

Staying silent I walked over to the other side of the bed and slide in quietly. Mai shifted so she had a hand on each of our hands. I smiled at her and fell asleep as well watching that adorable face.

* * *

><p><strong>OK click that button to chapter 25, yes i know this chapter is shorter than most but Chapter 25 is longer I promise..Well go ahead continue reading!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Here is Chapter 25 happy reading now on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai pov:<strong>

There was this annoying beeping sound in my head and all I wanted to do was sleep, but the noise kept going. Finally though I felt the bed dip and the sound stopped. I sighed and settled back in bed. However something wrapped around my waist. I quickly sat up with a scream stuck in my throat when I looked over I saw Sei staring at me with a smirk on his face.

" Sleep well princess?" Sei said

" Sei how the hell did you get in here?" I asked

" Well after your precious Naru carried you to bed, I followed shortly after and joined you. However I don't know when Gene came in here."

" Gene? What are you talking about Sei."

Sei smile grew and he pointed to the other side of the bed. Mai looked over and her eyes widened.

" Sei" Mai hissed.

" what is going one you both have your own damn rooms. USE THEM!"

Mai quickly clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized she had spoken to loud. Gene started to move and he rolled over onto his back with his eyes opening.

" This is certainly an interesting wakeup call Mai. I would preferred if you had given me a kiss or something though, instead of talking so loud."

" I'm so sorry Gene I didn't mean to wake you up. This idiot here" Mai gestured to Sei. " Is the one who got me mad and I forgot you were also sleeping."

" hmm I see its ok, I understand Sei can be a bit annoying… OW! What was that for Sei?"

Mai blinked wondering what she had missed because Sei appeared to have not moved at all, but that could also be because she was staring at the blankets the whole time. However Gene said another smart comment and she saw it. A tiny little ball of energy hit Gene in the head. She looked over at Sei and saw is eyes were glowing a bright brown color and his fingers looked like they had just flicked something.

" Woah! how did you do that Sei?

" What? Oh hit him in the head. I just gathered some energy into the size of a nickel, and flicked it. It is a good skill, the skill takes lots of practice and major control. Because you can change the pressure of the energy whether you want it to feel like a bee sting."Sei hit Gene again…..

" Like that or make it a major injury which I will not demonstrate on Gene."

" I see that's so cool" Mai said

She was about to say something else when she noticed the time and quickly ran around the room grabbing what she needs for a shower, and ran in. The water could be heard turning on and Mai getting into the shower. Both boys looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They would help each other and get Naru to realize his feeling for Mai, and watch over Mai and protect her.

The door to the bedroom banged open. The boys were already done getting dressed. However they did not think the object of their Princesses emotions would come in, but there Naru stood with a dark expressions. He stared down Gene and Sei, right as they were about to cower in fear Mai walked out of the bathroom.

" Oh hey Naru what are you doing here?"

" I wanted to know where **MY **tea, was about 15mins ago."

Mai quickly rushed past him and went to the kitchen to make his tea. Sei started after Mai knowing exactly what happen to her in the kitchen the other day. Mai watched the tea soak into the water. Before she tasted it, after a while of letting the tea leaves soak. Mai tested the tea and deemed it perfect. She walked back to base and walked in gave Naru his tea. Mai waited a few minutes knowing she was never going to get a kiss, but for some reason she wished Naru would kiss her.

Sei watched as a myriad of emotions went across Mai's face. She snapped out when Monk called her name.

" Hey Mai did you sleep well."

" Yes, thank you."

Naru sipped his tea then turned around to face the group.

"Last night the camera's picked up in the basement that the temperature was dropping rapidly and fast." Naru said.

Mai's eyes widened and sure turned to Sei and Gene, they both nodded.

" We are going to check out the basement later tonight I want to finish this case quickly." Naru stated

Everyone nodded and agreed with Naru.

" Good, you may do whatever you like for the rest of the day be back here after dinner."

Mai, Sei and Gene walked out of the room together and back to the garden Mai and Sei talked in yesterday. As they were walking out Naru glared at Sei and his brother.

**Naru's POV**

" My brother and that Sei have been spending an awful lot amount of time with my Mai." Naru said aloud.

" No need to worry about it Oliver, your brother I'm sure knows your feelings and Sei just seems to have brotherly feelings towards Mai." Lin said.

Naru turned around and stared at Lin. " Have you lost your mind Lin, I have no feelings for Mai. I just don't want my brother being around her to much or else he might become stupid and Sei because he isn't even on the team."

Instead of arguing with him Lin decided just to nod and agree with him. Even though he was clearly in love with Mai, shaking his head when Naru wasn't looking Lin thought, " He might be the great Oliver Davis, but he has no intelligence when it comes to love."

**Mai's pov**

Mai and Sei were sitting across from each other while Gene walked around them. He continued to make the same circuit about five times but he stopped when he saw Mai's body glow blue and Sei's glow red. He glow spread out and wrapped around each other. Mai's eyes snapped open and reveled that her eyes were glowing blue and when Sei opened his they were glowing red. Gene felt rather then saw the barrier form around them cutting them off from the outside world. Inside the barrier the roses had turned blue and black.

Gene clapped his hands. "Alright Mai it seems you have mastered your control over your energy quite well."

Laughing Sei said, "Gene come on this is simple if a Guardian couldn't do this they would die. Their power would become too much to handle and kill them."

Gene nodded, "Yes I know but it doesn't hurt to praise her a bit does it. Anyway way Anna will try to control your power when she wants to bring all the demons in Hell under her control. At that time you will send that energy out to let Water know its time."

Mai nodded and concentrated on releasing her power in small amounts.

"Good Mai, and while you are doing that I will seal your Naru's power so he doesn't interfere, I'll also be the one pretending I'm the one purifying Anna while you stand back with Gene."

They continued to practice this for a few more minutes when a shock wave went through the barrier. Mai and Sei let down the barrier. The house was shaking, " Looks like we ran out of time Anna is going to summon Hell's gate now!" Mai yelled.

All three of them looked at each other and ran for the house.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for Now my readers. A surprise as well I got a new beta-reader, we have discussed our plans. He will edit the chapters starting from Ch.1 so please reread the new and improved. Oh and Review, Review… I love them; some reviews make the laugh others make me smile. Thanks for the support everyone.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone, Hope you all still loving my story as much as I love writing it. I have had people read it for me as well and they all tell me the same thing so I'm going to try to put their ideas in the next coming chapter. Anyway On With The Story:**

* * *

><p>Mai, Gene, and Sei rushed into the house and immediately fell to their knees. Strong Spiritual winds were blowing all throughout the house making it hard to breath for the trio.<p>

" Mai do something we won't be able to get to the basement if we can't move" Gene yelled to Mai but started coughing from the strain.

Mai looked around eyes glowing bright blue trying to find a weak point in the wind but was having no luck.

" Sei what do we do Gene won't last long with this much spirit energy flowing in the house. I'm sure Masako has collapsed somewhere as well. Mai looked at Sei whose eyes were glowing red looking around as well.

Sei looked at Gene and saw him curled up in a ball trying to get air into lungs.

" Crap were going to have to teleport to the basement. Mai do you think Gene can make it."

Mai crawled over to Gene and laid her hand on his head and tested how much energy he had left to spare.

Nodding her head to Sei she grabbed Gene's hand and blue light surrounded them. When the blue light disappeared the winds were gone and they were standing in front of a wooden door.

Holding his head from the headache he received from not getting enough oxygen. "Looks like we made it to the basement" Gene observed

" Yes and the rest of SPR is already inside" Sei said as he materialized beside them a moment later.

" Come on" Mai said we need to get in there.

Mai walked over and placed two hands on the door and pushed, the door came flying open and hit the wall behind it.

" There no locked door can keep me out" Mai smiled back at them and walked in.

" Scary, remind me never to make Mai mad Sei" Gene whispered as he followed Mai in.

" So you have finally come"

Inside the room was dark but in the center was Anna with a glowing circle around her. The wall had glowing writing on them as well. However it was in a different language. Mai looked around and saw the SPR team pinned to the wall by the wind from earlier.

" Let them go Anna it is me you want. They have nothing to do with this." Mai said

" Oh but they do, they are helping you take my dear Shane away from me I won't let you." Anna screamed. Mai was thrown against the wall and was trapped like the rest of SPR.

" Mai!" Gene yelled and went to help her but was pinned to the wall as well.

" So you plan to kill everyone with the demons you're going to summon." Sei said as he stepped into the room.

" Yes I am so please wait a bit my beloved and these bugs will be taken care of."

" Sure" Sei leaned against the wall and made a motion for Anna to continue.

" Thank you dear" Anna turned back to the glowing circle

" I Anna summon the Gate of hell through my contact with Devil Lucifer"

The ground started shaking and dirt was falling all around them, The floor glowed brighter within the circle and started to crack open. When the cracking of the floor stopped there was a large black hole and a red and black gate was rising out of the floor.

" _Now Mai" Sei said._

Mai closed her eyes and a small wave of power hit Anna. She screamed in pain and turned back to the group.

" You bitch, how dare you try to interfere." Anna raised her hand and water flowed around her hand and shot out towards Mai.

Mai smirked " I win" Mai whispered. The attack slammed into Mai but it didn't do any damage. The Water just absorbed itself into Mai's body. Once Mai regained her power, the rest of SPR came out of the magical induced sleep Anna had placed them in.

A chorus of Mai's and Gene's were heard from them as they woke up.

" No, just because your friend are awake doesn't mean you can win" Anna glared at Mai.

" Your right, but you have forgotten about me, Anna" Sei moved in front of Mai and his body was glowing red.

" Sorry Anna but you are not the only one with the power to control Hell's gate. Return to once you came and end the contract between this spirit that is order from the first born son of the Demon king."

The shaking stopped almost instantly and the gate slowly sank back into the ground.

" AHH, How could you Shane?" Anna rushed forward and circled her hands around Sei's neck. Sei didn't move though he didn't even react to her choking him.

" Anna I'm sure your Spirit has reached its limit" Sei said calmly.

" No I have plenty of energy left to bring you back to me Shane." Anna said with a sadistic smile

" That's just it Anna, he is not Shane." Mai spoke from where she was trapped.

Anna whipped her head around to face Mai. " Liar you just want him for yourself."

" Enough Anna, I am not Shane my name is Sei release me"

Anna started trembling and backed away. " What's going on all my energy it gone" Anna whimpered

" You took power that was not yours now the effects of using that power is backfiring." Gene spoke up this time.

" No, NO I can't go yet I must get my Shane back"

" Mommy, Daddy never left you" Amelia floated down from the ceiling along with her father.

Shane floated over to Anna and wrapped his arms around her. " I am sorry my wife, I was so focused on our child, I forgot about your feelings. Forgive me" Shane said.

" You, came back to me, thank goodness." Anna sprit started glowing gold and she disappeared.

Shame and Amelia turned to SPR and bowed and also disappeared in the same glowing gold light.

" Well now that is settled I think I will go now" Sei turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

" No, you will stay here and explain this Demon business" Naru said as the wind surrounded him fell away.

The rest of team was free as well and were checking each other making sure no one was hurt.

" Sigh, I guess I have no choice huh. Alright Naru I will answer your questions."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 everyone I hope you liked the ending.. Oh Sei has revealed he is a Demon to everyone else I wonder what Naru will Do. Stay tuned for the next chapter. ~ Alex~<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone I have no excuse for not getting this chapter out sooner. I honestly already knew how it was going to go by the time I finished chapter 26 so, sorry for the wait but here it is. Now on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's pov:<strong>

I heard Naru tell Sei that he was going to have to explain what he meant by him being the first son of the Demon king. I have to admit I was quite curious as well but scared, what if I had to reveal my secret I wasn't ready yet. I looked over at Sei with slight panic in my eyes. He smiled at me and nodded his head. He seemed to understand so I relaxed a little bit.

"_It's going to be ok Mai don't worry Sei knows to keep you being a Guardian a secret he won't say anything unnecessary." Gene said to me through our connection_

I looked up at Gene as all of us began to walk back to base after Ayako deemed us all ok. I hung back to walk with Gene.

" I know just that this is Naru he can tell when someone is keeping things from him, he might try everything in his power to figure out what that something is." I expressed my worried to Gene

"I know Mai, Naru is my brother after all but don't worry Lin and I can handle him if such a thing does happen. Calm down no one will know your secret until you are ready to tell it." Gene soothed me.

Gene and I then stopped outside the base door while everyone went in. He reached down and took my hand with a certain reverence to the action. Like he was touching royalty, well he was but still. He caressed the palm of my hand before he turned it over to place a gentle kiss on the back of my hand. Then let my hand slide slowly from his back down to my side. I was stunned by this, and couldn't speak. Gene smiled and placed his hand on my lower back and led me back into base.

" I'm glad you two could join us Mai, Gene now sit down so I can start the interview." Naru stated coldly.

Gene and I quickly sat down on the couch and faced Naru and Sei.

" Sei you have been an irritation ever since this case started. You distracted my assistant and got in the way of our investigation. However that is not my focus: who are you? where are you from, and what do you mean you're a demon?" Naru slightly growled out.

Sei smirked at Naru which only seemed to irritate Naru further.

" Well, Naru as I said earlier I am the son of the Demon King, and before you jump to conclusions no not all Demons are bad like on the Urado case. Actually that wasn't even a real Demon. I was born from Demon parents he made himself into a Demon, Which we fellow Demons look down upon. Anyway as for who am I, Well I am the second leader of the Demon nation in the universe I live in, and before you can as Yasu. No my father is not Satan."

Everyone looked at Yasu to see him deflate back into his chair. We all chuckled at that.

" My father name is Austin, yeah don't hate because it isn't one of those awesome weird dark Demon names you read in books. Humans make all that up without any real knowledge anyway. Although Lucifer is real I'll tell you that. Nice Demon a little bit weird but nice over all, Helped me out in a pinch once. Anyway the where am I from you won't find on any map, like I said I life in another Universe a whole different dimension from you. Where Humans and Demons live together in a semi peaceful world." Sei concluded

Everyone openly stared at him like he was crazy except for Mai, Naru, Lin and Gene.

" Sigh, I guess I'm going to have to show you the truth." Sei looked at Mai from the corner of his eye.

"_Yes Sei, I give you permission to show them your true form. I release you." Mai said to Sei _

Sei nodded and closed his eyes. The air pressure around him changed. Slowly chains appeared around his body and they broke off and fell away. His hair began to darken and was now a black color. His physical body changed as well muscles became more defined and toned. The pressure died down and he opened his eyes to reveal blood red eyes.

The boys all gasped and shock and John even gripped his holy water a little tighter. Masako and Ayako however were almost drooling on the floor. Sei saw this and winked at them making Masako pass out. I laughed in my head at this, the Masako who flirts with Naru day in and day out passes out because, someone extremely sexy winked at her. I'm not going to lie; Sei looks down right sexy even better than Naru. I looked over at Naru to see his reaction to all this, but he was stoic as ever no emotion at all on his face, however he was staring at me for some reason. I wanted to ask him what he problem was but Gene interrupted me before I could.

" Wow so you really are a Demon, do you have any cool powers and stuff? Gene asked.

"Yeah, what do Demon's do anyway, do they go around ghost hunting like you or prey on innocent humans." Yasu asked excitedly with a gleam in his eye and a bright smile on his face.

Sei chuckled and it sent shivers down my body looked over at Ayako I can see she was affected as well but ten times as much as me. Her face was flushed and she looked like she was having hard time breathing.

" No, I don't ghost hunt for fun like you guys I actually came on a special request from a friend of mine, who noticed the large amount of energy coming from this house. No, also to preying on humans I didn't get the power I did my taking human souls or devouring humans. . I can do many things but it would take too long to share with you. I actually trained everyday to be as powerful as I am now. However there are Demons who devour humans and their souls. They are lower class Demon you could say their power is fake and unnatural. Unlike mine that came from hard work. I don't kill humans I'm not like that. I actually protect humans…. However there are some that I have second thoughts on leaving alive. Sei's voice was smooth and rich and he captured everyone's attention when he spoke.

At the mention of some Humans that he had second thoughts about not killing, the Takahashi's daughter Sarah came strolling in. She took one look around the room and when she saw Sei she walked up to him and placed her hand on his chest.

" I don't think I have seen you before are you with the ghost hunting team?"

Sei only nodded he refused to speak to someone so far beneath him even if he was taught by his father to respect all women. He also didn't like this girl because she shared the same name with his mother except they were spelled different. His mother was Sara queen of Demons and rightly so if she could deal with his father antics all day.

" Oh I see well how about when you are done here you join me on a date later today?" Sarah cooed.

Sei was about to answer but Mai beat him to it. " I'm sure he would love to go with you Ms. Takahashi but unfortunately Sei, Gene, and I already made plans." Mai said with a slight edge to her voice.

" I don't remember asking you." Sarah shot back at Mai.

Sarah turned away from Sei and walked towards Mai like she was better than her.

" Sarah where are you?" A voice called out from the hall and the oldest sister Ayame stuck her head in the door.

" Ah, there you are" Ayame walked over and grabbed Sarah by the ear and began to walk out with Sarah protesting the whole way. Right before Ayame walked out of the room though she stopped and turned around.

" I'm sorry for my little sister and also for not being here yesterday I got home late and everyone was already asleep. I thank you for helping us all out. My parents are going to want to know how everything is going since they both left for work early this morning and Sarah and I had just recently returned from a shopping trip." Ayame said

So that explains why none of the family was in the house while the Anna was attacking

" I see well tell them we are all finished and I will be expecting the payment in the morning." Naru stated.

Ayame bowed her head then proceeded to walk out the door. Looking back at Sei I saw him burning a hole in the shirt Sarah had touched.

" What are you doing?" I yelled.

" Getting the place that Human touched me, She is quite dirty. I had a quick look into her past and she flirts and does anything with the male species." Sei said with disgust.

I shuddered as did everyone else.

" Well, if your done here Naru I would like to leave now." Sei said

" Yes, but one last thing. Would you like to work for me?" Naru said bluntly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 everyone, Sei told everyone about himself, Sarah and Ayame came back for a little while. I bet no one noticed how the family didn't even react to the house shaking. Now Naru has asked Sei to work for him... O.O. So much going on stay tuned for Chapter 28. Oh and don't worry people MaixNaru is coming there will be a lot more in the next few chapters I promise you.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**so I was writing this while in the car. I edited the best I could when I was done but I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I didn't have my computer for a week I am so sorry this is on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's pov<strong>  
>I looked at naru in shock. Did he just ask Sei to work for him? I looked over at Gene to confirm those words. Gene was smiling and trying to contain his laughter at everyone's varied faces of surprise.<p>

" I won't ask again would you like to work for me Sei" Naru asked.

Sei smiled showing perfectly white teeth. "Sure that way I can see Mai every day."Sei exclaimed.

Naru's stoic face changed into a frown. "You will not distract Mai, besides I never said you be working in the office. You will help us out on cases or if we need information." Naru said.

" hey that's my job." Yasu yelled.

" I'm very aware of this Yasuhara, However there might be a time we need info only Sei could provide us with." Naru stated.

" I see well ok" Yasu sighed.

"Now start packing" Naru ordered.

The next morning was interesting to say the least. When Sarah heard we were leaving she got up extra early and put on a sluttish outfit. It looked similar to my Guardian outfit but they is where the comparison ends. The halter top had rips in it to show her cleavage and left little to the imagination and the skirt was the same worse part was she wasn't wearing any underwear. She waltzed right up to Sei but before she could touch him. Her sister ran out and screamed at her to get changed immediately. I could see the relief on Sei's face that I had to giggle a little bit. Sei heard me and turned and gave me a smile.

"Please_ Mai don't laugh you know I am sexy but between you and me the only woman I will allow to touch me is you_. Sei's smooth and velvet voice sounded in my head.

I gasped and tried not to blush at what he meant by that. I kept my head forward and quickly got into the van and hide my face in my hands. I didn't move until I felt Naru and Lin slide in next to me. Since it would take awhile to get back I decided to try and sleep for a little while longer.

**Dream**

" **It's coming"**

" **Yes it is impossible to stop"**

" **Do you think they will get in the way"**

" **Yes, but whoever it is won't have enough power."**

" **The Guardians will pay"**

"**Yes they will pay"**

I shot up quickly almost hitting my head on the dashboard but the seatbelt locked and I was held back. I was gasping for air, The Guardians will pay played over and over again in my head. What could possibly be coming and who has such a big grudge on the Guardians. All I heard was voices and no faces to go with them. I covered my face but all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Naru staring at me.

" Are you alright Mai, What did you dream?" Naru voice was cold but there was some warmth in it as well.

" Nothing it was just a simple nightmare. I am fine." I lied and for once Naru seemed to believe me.

He nodded his head and turned back to his book. I leaned my head back and stared at the ceiling of the van until we got back to the office. We arrived first so Lin and I started taking in the equipment.

"What did you really dream Mai." Lin asked me as we both picked up a monitor.

" I didn't see anything just voice but they wanted the Guardian's to pay and something was going coming that could do so, and there was no way to stop it." I said quickly

Lin's eyes widened but returned to his normal stoic face quickly. I see maybe you should talk to Sei about it.

"Yes" I said aloud but in my head I though, "as well as my sister."

Lin and I were half done before the rest of the team came back Sei materialized next to me and Gene walked over.

"_What happened Mai" they both thought together._

I replayed the dream in my head. I looked at them Sei had a serious look on his face while Gene looked just like Naru when he was thinking about something. Finally Sei relaxed and said " I sent Nina the dream you showed me"

" What did she say?" I asked

" That whoever the dream was about must have been about the past Guardians, because she cannot think of anyone who would hold such a grudge against the Guardians in this time. She wants you to be extra careful and to stay with me and Gene during our next case."

"So she thinks our next case will be about my dream I just had."

"Of course she does. Mai your power does not show you anything that is outside of your cases. Your power filters the dream's you get." Sei said.

"Oh great it's like parent lock on the TV."I grumbled

"HAHA not forever Mai just until you have a better understanding of your powers, then you're on your own." Gene explained.

This made me feel a little bit better. Since we were done and I could hear Naru calling us, we walked back inside. Naru was standing there in the middle of the room.

"Mai tea I just got a call from a potential client who will be here momentarily." Naru said.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen but could still hear the conversation.

" It's good that you are all here I want you to stay and listen to the case so I don't have to waste my time explaining the case to you later."

Once the tea was done I walked out and handed everyone a cup and set down two cups of tea for the guest just as the door opened and the clients walked in. A woman who seemed to be in her late 30's who had pin straight black hair down to her waist and a fair complexion. She was wearing a simple white button up shirt with a jacket and a black skirt. The boy looked about 17 and had blonde hair and blue eyes like John and a loose T-shit with dark blue jeans and skater shoes. One his right hand was a hand warmer that ended at his wrist. I walked over to greet them, "Hi my name is Mai welcome to SPR please come sit down." The woman smiled at me and bowed her head, "Thank you my name is Suzuki and this is my cousin Yuu. Yuu smiled at me and picked up my hand and kissed it, "nice to meet such a lovely lady." I blushed and walked them to the couches. I saw Sei giving the boy a death glare, I smacked the back of his head and mouthed be nice.

He simply turned his head away like a child and pouted. I shook my head and ignored him turning back to our potential clients.

" Well miss Suzuki what is the problem." Naru said bluntly

I sent him a glare but he ignored me and continued to focus on the client.

" Well how to explain, at night you can hear strange voices whispering in a different language they seem to be chanting. During the day objects will float around then when someone walks into the room they return to the places they came from. None of this was a problem till my cousin Yuu came to visit me and things got violent. Yuu would wake up scream with cuts all along his body."

Everyone looked at Yuu and he pull the collar of the shirt off his shoulder to show us sever cuts forming a diamond on his shoulder. Yuu spoke up this time

" At first they would appear in places I assumed I just scratched myself against something and wasn't paying attention, but every night I would wake up with a new one and slowly they form a diamond shape. The cuts don't last very long though they disappear as the day goes on. This is the last on I have before fresh ones will be made tonight." Yuu shivered but continued to smile.

" So as you can see I don't know what to do, I had Yuu stay in a hotel one night but even that didn't work and he still got cut up." Suzuki's body began to tremble in fear.

John and I went to comfort the poor woman. I looked over at Naru pleading him with my eyes. He sighed and looked at Suzuki.

" Miss Suzuki please prepare rooms for everyone you see here and a base for us to set up our equipment we will take the case."

Suzuki smiled brightly since the first time she got here. "Oh thank you so much" She said.

" Yes well leave your name and your phone number with my assistant we will be there in two days. Suzuki nodded gave me the necessary information and rushed out the door. Yuu followed her out but not before coming up to me and whispering in my ear. "You think just because you have great power mean you can stop us. Not even your Demon friend can save you" he hissed.

He turned quickly and slid out the door before anyone can notice what he had done. I fell heavily into the couch when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I saw Gene and Sei hugging me and smiling at me with a look in their eyes that said not to worry. I smiled and nodded and relaxed in their arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That's Chapter 28 review everyone I love your reviews thank you so much until next time. Your author, ~Alex~<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**HERE everyone is chapter 29 but before that has anyone have like a really busy weekend but also feel like screaming at everything going wrong in your life at the same time? You don't have to answer, lol anyways I hope you are enjoying my story and are continuing to because I enjoy right it for all of you. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV<strong>

This new case is interesting, I haven't had a case were spirits would chant and leave marks like that on people. Except that boy Yuu, I don't trust him or Miss Suzuki either they have a likely story but something was off about them. A fake personality maybe I have seen many people like that when Gene and I lived in an orphanage. People would come in and feel sorry for you but would choose the kid they liked most. That's in the past however and I have met someone who has never showed me anything but herself… Mai. Speaking of my assistant what is she doing its unusually quite out there. I walked over to the door and opened it so I could stick my head out but what I saw made my blood run cold and my chest hurt. Mai was sleeping in between Gene and Sei with their arms wrapped around her fast asleep as well. I couldn't watch anymore so I turned and slammed the door shut knowing that it would wake them up.

**Mai's Pov**

I heard a door slam shut and my eyes snapped open and I looked around confused on where I was for a second until I saw Gene and Sei waking up as and I began to blush realizing the position we were in.

"Gene, Sei would you mind removing your arms." I spoke quietly so as not to let Naru hear me or Lin for that matter.

Sei's eyes opened all the way and he looked down at me with a mischievous grin on his face.

" Aww you know you like it Mai I used to hold you this way when you were little as well." He said this really loud.

I quickly moved my hands to cover his mouth. I could feel Gene laughing beside me quietly at my distress. I looked over at Gene and glared, but I jumped in surprise when I felt a tongue and lips kissing against my hand. I dropped my hands covering Sei's mouth and started at him.

" mmm, Mai you taste good." Sei purred

I couldn't take it anymore after that I swiftly punched Sei in the stomach and got off the couch to go make tea. I was satisfied when I heard a groan of pain and a whispered "Damn she punches hard."

I looked over at the clock and saw that two hours had passed since the clients came and thought weird Naru usually ask for tea every hour. Maybe he is just too busy going over the case, I hoped. I made Naru and Lin tea not bothering to make Sei and Gene tea since we were going to be leaving as soon as I was done. My shift was over, I heard the kettle boil and poured the tea. I walked over to Lin's door and knocked softly. I heard a faint come in, so I opened the door and handed Lin his tea then walked over to Naru's door not bothering to knock this time and set the tea down on his desk and turned to leave. Before I could leave the room I felt a hand encircle my wrist. I turned slightly to see Naru standing behind me with a complex look on his face staring at me. I was about to ask him what he wanted because I wanted to go home now, when he spoke up.

" Mai what is your relationship with my brother and Sei?" he asked softly like the answer would either break him or make him feel better.

I looked him in the eyes to see if he was serious and saw he was. So I turned around completely and told him. " Gene is like another brother to me and so is Sei there is nothing going on between us." I told him with confidence while looking him straight in the eye.

He nodded and let my wrist go and said you may leave now. I bowed and walked out the door with Sei and Gene to go to dinner.

**Naru's POV**

There is nothing romantic going on with those three. Why does my chest feel better and lighter after hearing that? Could it be that I… that I am in love with Mai, Apparently I had said this out loud because Lin voice came from the doorway.

" So you have finally noticed what everyone else has." Lin said

My head snapped up and I looked at Lin " What do you mean everyone else has noticed." I pressed

" Exactly what it means, all the members of SPR have noticed your feelings for Mai all except you. I was hoping you would notice them soon or Mai would eventually move on and be out of your reach."

" Out of my reach, Mai would never leave me." I said with confidence.

" Yes maybe not now but she will when she finally gives up trying to get you to notice that she loves you." Lin spoke with a sense of urgency.

He knew something I didn't I deduced. " What do you know that I don't Lin." My voice was hard and demanding.

" This case will endanger Mai's life, and we can do nothing but protect her as best we can but only Mai will be able to finish this case. Also Naru if you are not nice to her on this case or show a little compassion Mai's feeling will sway and she will fail." Lin said grimly and walked away.

I sat there stunned. What could possibly be going on with this case that only Mai can solve and what does me being nice to her have to do with it. I guess I will only know when we get to the house, but I refuse to show Mai any of my feeling in front of the others. Mai knows how I am she will understand. Right?...

* * *

><p><strong>There you go everyone. Chapter 29 Omg I almost have 30 chapters and I'm not even close to done we still have so much more to do. MaiXNaru relationship and the SPR gang figuring out who Mai is? Not only that why is that Sei keeps referring to Mai when she was a child when she has no memory of him? Ah the questions and I will continue to leave you all wondering but it doesn't hurt to guess and tell me in your reviews. Chapter 30 is going to be important I need lots of reviews and maybe if I get enough ill <strong>**update early****!.**


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30 everyone here we go omg I'm getting excited just thinking about it. I won't waste anymore time here ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI'S POV<strong>

Walking to the restaurant with Sei and Gene was a chore I think I used less energy working in the office. Every girl who passed us by would mob them like they just saw a sale in their favorite store. Worst part was Sei and Gene just stood there with smiles on their faces just enjoying the attention they were getting. After 10 minutes of this none sense I had had enough and used my power to warn off any human girls in a 10 mile radius. The aura I had around me screamed danger. The look on most girls faces when they passed us by was hilarious they saw the boys first but when they felt the anger of my aura they were tripping over themselves just trying to get away some passed out. I heard a chuckle from the right of me and looked at Sei.

"What?" I snapped at him

"Nothing Mai I'm just flattered by your jealousy" he said

I growled "I'm not jealous just hungry and I want to get to the restaurant today not next week."

"Ha-ha, ok Mai we are sorry let's hurry then." Gene said

We finally made it to the restaurant once again I had to deal with our waitress but over all dinner was fun and enjoyable. After we finished Sei walked me back to my apartment while Gene caught a cap back to Naru's place. The walk was silent but comfortable when I reached my apartment door I turned to say goodnight to Sei but he was already gone. I shrugged and opened the door and got ready for the case tomorrow.

The next morning was up on time and heading for work when I felt a strong presence in front of me. I walked at my normal pace and passed by the person with the strong aura.

"Mai don't ignore me, I have come to warn you." The person said.

I kept walking but answered back "You only come when there is a case and you need to warn me Nina will there ever be a time you visit me just to be my sister." I said with sadness

I didn't wait for the reply I kept walking and until I reached the door of SPR and let myself in. Naru and Lin were getting things in order the van was already packed all we had to do was wait for the others. Naru looked up when I walked in and nodded then his mouth opened and I quickly went to shut him up.

"I know I know Tea, I'm on it." I said quickly and walked to the kitchen.

Making Tea was actually quite soothing after run in with my sister. Once done I took it out to Naru and Lin and sat on the couch waiting for the others. The other arrived quickly and we started out for the house. Yuu met us at the door; I decided to be as polite to him as possible. Yuu lead us to our base and we set up all the monitors and took the temperatures before the sun went down because according to Yuu most of the activity happens at night. One of our cameras was put in Yuu's room to watch for any activity and a few were in the living room and kitchen. Everything was fine nothing was going wrong until the chanting started. After a few minutes it stopped.

"Does anyone understand what was said?" Bou-san asked.

No one did they all had puzzled looks on their faces of course I understood every word as if they were speaking perfect Japanese. However I knew that wasn't true. It was the ancient language only a few knew how to speak it among the Demons and the Guardian's. I have a childhood memory of my Big Sister teaching it to me. Maybe she knew I would need it in the future or that she was just training me, I'm not even sure anymore.

"Lin, make a copy of the recording and send it to Sei so he may be able to help us translate it. Yasuhara I want you to find the background history of this house. Matsazuki and Takigawa I want you both to take and do a walk through of the house. Jon, go with Mai and make me tea." Naru ordered.

Everyone jumped up and did as they were told. Making the tea was easy since I had Satuzuki show me where it was earlier. Jon and I were on our way to base when Yuu stepped out blocking the way.

"Hello Mai and Brown-san." He said in a cheerful voice.

Jon greeted him but I knew better I can see the dark energy swirling around him now. I don't know why I didn't see it before maybe he isn't trying to hide his intentions anymore.

"I was just on my way to base to discuss some things with your boss some things." He said

Not wanting to give away that I knew about the dark energy I played it cool and we all walked back to base together.

As we walked into base the tea was taken out of my hands and I was lifted off the ground and squeezed in a hug.

" Mai, when Naru here sent me a recording of the chanting I was so worried about you and came straight here." Sei exclaimed.

"Sei." I sighed.

" As you can see I am fine nothing has happened to me yet." I whispered

" It's exactly that yet that I am worried about Mai." Sei breathed.

Suddenly someone cleared the throat and I realized that I was still in Sei's arms but my arms were wrapped around his neck and I was pressing my body close to his. I blushed and quickly let go and Sei put me down.

" If you two are quite done I want my tea Mai." Naru said coldly

I nodded and picked up the last cup of tea everyone else had gotten there's except Naru. Lazy jerk, when I picked up the tea I noticed it was cooling down to room temperature so I heated the water back up with my power. Then handed the tea to Naru who took a sip, my back was to him so I didn't notices him stare at the cup of tea with a puzzled look on his face.

**Naru's POV**

I stared at the cup of tea Mai just handed me. The tea was still hot, that wasn't possible. The tea had been sitting for a while now it should have at least cooled down to room temperature. I kept looking at the Tea until I noticed Lin staring at me. Then I realized that I had spaced out once again. What is happening to me everything that has to do with Mai is making me zone out and lose focus. I sipped the tea some more before I turned to the team.

"Sei, I hope since you are here that you can translate the chants we heard." I said

" Ah, yes I can but not at the moment." As Sei said that he looked out of the corner of his eyes towards the client standing there silently.

I looked over at what Sei was hinting at and noticed the client in the room for the first time.

"Yuu-san is there something we can do for you." I asked

Yuu shook his head and looked over at Sei with a glare and then smiled and walked out.

" What the hell was that about?" Bou-san said while staring at the door.

" He looked like he was trying to burn a hole in your head Sei." Bou-san said with curiosity clear in his voice.

" Yes well you see that's only natural when one sees there mortal enemy after a long time."

Everyone was quite then and even I was interested in what Sei said.

"What do you mean by that Sei?"

" Well you see the chanting in the tape you sent me is from and ancient tribe you could say who detested the fact that Demons were bowing down to the people who had power but were also human. These people were human themselves but had a tiny bit of Demon blood in them from past generations. They were not a problem for they didn't have any power of their own. Until the learned to harvest the ancient powers of Demons past, who fought in the war against the humans, who eventually defeated them and now rule over the Demons and the Humans. However they could only use this power every couple hundred years. They failed the first time they tried to use the power because the power was not strong enough to defeat the Elemental users." Sei took a breath

Before he could continue speaking I had to ask, "Elemental users?"

" Yes, they are the ones who rose up and defeated the Demons in the past and restored peace. The elements are strong on their own but when used by someone they become even stronger the ancient power was no match for them because as the years went on the elements got stronger as well. The rebels gave up and went into hiding but it seems they have been gathering the ancient power for years so that they may have enough strength to take down the elemental users." Sei finished

" Why now though, I'm sure those times have passed because there isn't a person who lives here that can use the Elements I'm sure we would have heard about it in the news years ago." Ayako said.

" Yes that is true Ayako but you see Elemental users are just in hiding and won't let anyone know their true identity." Sei explained

" So why now? Is there reasons these people are using this spell after so many years?" Naru asked.

"Simple, the princess has awakened the only one who has enough energy to destroy the ancient power they have collected." Sei said

I looked at Sei for a few minutes and decided he was telling the truth. I turned to Lin and told him to find look up the history on this house.

"Yasuhara I want you to do some research on these Elemental users. If what Sei said is true they were around and people knew about them. Find information on it. I ordered

Yasuhara nodded and got up to get his laptop but Sei stopped him.

"No need Yasu that would just be useless they won't allow information on themselves to be open to just anyone." Sei sighed.

"Naru, the people who you are looking for who are using this spell are the owners of this house. That is why that Yuu guy was staring at me. He could tell I am a Demon and I have immense powers, they will try to find a way to use this to their advantage. I can help you as much as you need but as I said I can't stop the spell only one person can." Sei said while shaking his head

"Well, do you know this person can you call them?" My voice was even colder now. I didn't like this, the case so far out of my hands and it seemed these people who have power are going to get away with it if we don't get this Elemental user here to stop them.

"Unfortunately Naru the person I would ask to help is very busy and can't leave the kingdom for a while. There is one other person but it won't be easy for them because they just regained their power and will need all the support they can get." Sei explained to him

" Get him or her here Sei I want to be able to finish this case." I said irritated

" I already have she is here but will not reveal herself to keep her identity safe."

" That's fine just make sure she does her job." I said while turning back to the monitors.

**Mai's POV:**

I sat on the couch just listening to everything Sei was telling Naru and when Sei revealed to him there was only one person who could take care of the ancient power, I snapped my head up and glared at Sei. I was about to get up and drag him out of the room so I could smack him a few times, but I felt a hand on my cheek with someone's thumb gently rubbing small circles. I looked up and saw Gene standing next to me with his arm stretched behind him and his hand on my cheek calming down. I leaned my head into his touch and saw a slight smile appear on his face.

"_Gene…" _I thought in my head

" _It will be fine Mai, you don't need to reveal who you are until you need to, but after this case you won't be able to keep it a secret anymore."_ Gene said in my head

"_Do I have to Gene I could just knock them out again and give everyone false memories."_ I knew as I said that I wouldn't be able to.

" _Mai you and I know you won't be able to do that this time. Plus everyone finding out is inevitable this case is just too dangerous to hide your power."_

"_I know Gene, I want to hide it for a bit longer though. I will show everyone when the time is right." _ I pleaded with him.

I saw Gene nod his head and I relaxed back into the couch. All of a sudden I felt an arm snake around my shoulders. I didn't have to look because this time I was concentrating and I could fell Sei's energy next to me.

" Mai I will support you, don't try to do this alone Gene and I are here for you." Sei whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him and kissed Sei's cheek before laying my head on his shoulder so I could build up my energy and get ready for the impending fight. If I had kept my eyes open a little longer I would have seen Naru glare at Sei and I.

I hovered in between the waking world and the sleeping so I caught bits and pieces of people talking. Eventually I started getting tired, when I heard the gang leave the base for bed I guessed.

" Take your hands off her Sei." I heard a cold voice say

" No why should I she isn't your girlfriend or anything Naru."

Naru and Sei were fighting I wanted to wake up and tell them to stop but something held me back from doing so.

" She will be eventually, I have realized how much I like her." Naru stated

My heart sped up did Naru just confess his feeling to Sei about me. I was sure Sei could hear my heart beat because I heard a little chuckle.

" Well it's about time. I could clearly tell your feelings for her when I saw you the first day I met you." Sei chuckled again

" You could, was I that obvious?" Naru said gently

WHAT! Naru isn't being cold but nice… the world is ending I know it.

" Well Well Well, the little narcissist has a heart. No you weren't obvious but I you were broadcasting your thoughts pretty loud about how beautiful Mai looks." Sei said

" You could hear my thoughts?" Naru asked

" Yes, for a short time I could before your mind shut me out." Sei said with a slight chuckle in his voice.

" I see, this conversation is over I don't want us accidently waking Mai up." Naru's voice was cold again.

Sei chuckled again but I heard him said sure and after that I finally feel into a peaceful sleep with Sei running his fingers through my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO sorry this took so long I am getting ready for my trip to China anyways how did you guys like that. So many things are going to happen in the chapters to come. REVIEW and let me know what you all think.. ~ Alex~<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey Everyone let's not waste time and get right on with the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream:<strong>

**After hearing Naru confess his love to me, I didn't know what to think. How was I supposed to act around him now? I didn't really have time to think about how because I felt Gene enter into my dream world. I knew it was time to go to work. Gene appeared beside me and gave me a smile.****  
><strong>**"I heard what my brother said to Sei."****  
><strong>**I groaned, "can we not talk about that right now and focus on the task at hand?"****  
><strong>**Gene smirked, " of course, but we are going to talk about this later."****  
><strong>**I nodded, hoping he would forget about it.**

**The scene started to change. When the scene stopped shifting, an alter appeared with people wearing black clothes standing around it, chanting the ancient language. When the chanting stopped, the alter began to glow with an demonic aura. The aura shaped into a sphere and then a portion of the power shot into each human standing around it. Two people dropped their hoods revealing the ancestors of Suzuki and Yuu.****  
><strong>**I gasped and turned to Gene " it's starting to come full circle", I said.**

**Gene glanced at me from the corner of his eye and nodded. " however it seems there is more to the dream." he announced.**

**I turned back to the scene in front of me understanding what he meant. One of the Guardians had arrived and was fighting against the humans who were now powered by the demonic energy from the alter. I couldn't see the Guardian's face or the other people fighting against her. Fire starting swirling around her body, some if the human continued to fight her but some backed off. She had the upper hand in power but not in numbers. She was getting beat by the numbers alone, just when i thought she was going to lose. Yuu's ancestor dropped to his knees with blood flowing out of several lacerations all over his body. The humans stopped their attack and turned to where he was, giving the fire Guardian time to recover and redoubled her efforts wondered how Yuu's he had been wounded. My question was answered when i looked around for Suzuki's ancestor. She was fighting with a Guardian dressed in a blue. I instantly knew that a water Guardian had stepped in. The other Guardian who was wearing red and had fire flowing around their bodies. So no one could move and help Suzuki's ancestor in her fight.**

**"Why did you hurt him? I thought you loved him!" Suzuki's ancestor screamed at the woman.**

**"I might have loved him but I told him if he was to go through with his plan to destroy the Guardians and Demons in this world, I would fight back. My duty is to my people first." she said.****  
><strong>**Suzuki's ancestor was only angered further by this statement and used the demonic energy she collected to fight back.****  
><strong>**"I did not wish to hurt you(,) but it seems I have no choice" the woman sighed.****  
><strong>**She raised her hand above her head and (said "acid rain.") her voice rang out across the clearing they were in. I looked up at the sky and watched as the (sky turned dark and clouds rolled in, and as if the sky was crying, rain poured down in buckets.) (Of course, the rain wasn't normal and the humans in the area where running around screaming as their skin was burned by the acid in the rain.) The alter was being eroded away by the acid and lost its power. Once the alter lost its power, so did the humans and they all fell to ground from the loss of power. The woman snapped her fingers and the rain stopped and the sky cleared.****  
><strong>**" let this be a reminder to all of you." she said, her voice as clear as water.****  
><strong>**" If you try to oppose us again, remember the damage done here today and who your betters are. in a swirl of water and fire from the other Guardian, they were gone.**

**Suzuki's ancestor crawled on her hands and knees to her cousin whose wounds were healed and was breathing normally again.****  
><strong>**" so she betrayed you but still saved your life. Oh I will remember this day and so will the other generations to come and eventually they will take up the job we couldn't and destroy the Guardians once and for all." she said before passing out from the pain.**

The scene disappeared and I felt myself waking up.  
>" see you later Gene", I said<br>" yeah, cya Mai", he answered  
>The darkness faded and I opened my eyes to the ceiling of the base. I groaned and rolled over, seeing Naru and Lin typing away with Gene just walking into the room.<p>

" How are you feeling Mai?" Gene asked, which made Lin and Naru stop what they were doing to turn and look at me.

I thought Gene's question was weird however i realized why he asked. I felt stronger all of a sudden like the evil pressure I feel in this house is nothing. I looked at Gene for answers and I saw his eyes slide to Naru and back to me, and I understood my power was feeding off the positive emotions I felt from Naru confessing his love to me. I smiled at Naru and he just stared back at me with no emotion on his face. I sighed and shook my head knowing this was typical Naru behavior.

" Mai?" Gene asked again with a slight chuckle.

I turned back to Gene and nodded my head " Yes just fine" I told him.

I looked back at Naru and said " I had a dream." He nodded and got out his notebook, and turned back to me ready to take notes.

I took a deep breath and started from the beginning telling him everything about Yuu and Suzuki's ancestor and the Elemental users. After I was done I laid my head down on Gene's shoulder, who while I was talking had sat next to me. I was watching Naru's face the whole time so I saw when he glared at Gene. Gene just raised an eyebrow at his brother smirking then reaching up and placing his arm around me. Naru stood up abruptly and told us his was going to take a walk. No one said anything and watched him leave. Usually Lin would protest but he saw me send a protection spell at Naru before he left.

Lin sighed, " When will that boy Man up and tell Mai he is in love with her?"

Gene laughed and moved my head to his lap while running his fingers through my hair. " Naru is stubborn you know that Lin it took Sei and I pissing him off, and making him jealous to admit it to himself. Then Sei making Naru jealous again to admit out loud to Sei himself" Gene said.

" How did you know about that Gene you were in the room" I asked him.

" Oh, I saw Sei as he was returning to his room to rest and he told me." Gene answered.

" Sei needed to rest? Why?" I asked alarmed demons don't usually need to rest unless they have used up a lot of energy.

" Placing a barrier around you, the evil power in this house will try everything to kill you. The amount of power Sei used was due to the fact he used his second strongest barrier and he was fighting your energy because it wasn't accepting the demonic energy as protection." Gene answered

" I see, so I really need to find out where Yuu and Suzuki are gathering the energy."

" Yes Mai but don't rush or you will fail. The power is smart and has a mind of its own and one mistake could cost you your life. So go slow and think before making a decision and I'm sure you noticed any affection from Naru would be useful." Lin said

I nodded at them both when I felt the energy in the house spike in one room. I did a quick scan and realized that was Ayako and Masako's room and they were in there. I jumped up and starting running to their room Gene and Lin right behind me knowing not to ask questions.

I made it to the door and kicked the door in, but a strong wind blew me back into the wall behind me. I looked up into the room from where I hit and fell on the floor. Masako and Ayako's bodies were suspended in mid air with dark swirls holding them up by their necks. I tried to stand up but the wind knocked me back down. I looked to my right hearing footsteps. Monk and John must of felt the energy as well. Monk and John were about to start chanting when they too were knocked into the wall. Gene and Lin were next to me also staring into the room. I saw Lin raise his fingers to his lips but before he could do anything a dark tendril shot out and stopped him from calling his shiki. I was thankful Naru wasn't here or he would try to use his power. However it seems luck wasn't on my side because I heard Naru's voice calling for us. He came into view a few seconds later. He took one look around and ran over to me but the wind picked up instead of him being pushed down another tendril wrapped around his waist and pulled him into the room. I struggled to get up but it was useless and to my horror the door started closing. I had no choice I used a little bit of my power and pushed got up and ran to the door but before I could get there the door slammed in my face. Cutting me off from my friends and the man I loved.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, Naru, Masako,and Ayako are in trouble whats going to happen. Find out in the next Chapter. I'm sorry guys I haven't written in so long but I just got back from China I hope this chapter satisfies you I will write chapter 32 asap I promise. Until next time ~Alex~<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello everyone I hope you liked the last chapter because I did I know you all are like what's going to happen now…. So let me not waste anymore time ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

I started pounding on the door a few times but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked back and saw Lin,

"Lin" I said

"Mai, this is no time to lose it. I know you didn't want the others to know but I don't think now is the time to hold back Naru, and Ms. Matzasuki are in trouble." Lin said.

I sighed and nodded he was right I can't hold back anymore. I quickly sat on the floor in criss- cross position and concentrated on the inside of the room. I could feel two beings with large amounts of energy within the house but I knew the other one was Sei so I blocked his energy out. It took awhile but I could finally feel three energies. Two of them were calm and now very powerful but the other was strong and raw and I knew that was Naru's PK energy. Once I knew they were safe I stood up and nodded to Lin.

"Alright everyone stand back I'm going to break the door down." I announced

"Mai, what are you talking about you don't have enough strength for that let either me or Lin do it." Monk said.

"No Bou-san, if you do it you will break your leg just trying to break the barrier around the door." I told him.

"What are you talking about Mai there is no barrier." Ayako said.

I sighed and walked up to the door this time with no power in my fist and reached out to the door and my hand stopped right before the door and the barrier appeared under my hand.

There was a collective gasp.

" That is a pretty strong barrier mate." John said.

"So you can tell… the barrier is a slight blue color indicating the strength of the barrier. The less color the less powerful the barrier is." I said out loud.

"Yes, I came across a few and even they were hard for me to break." John told us.

I nodded my head and turned back to the door. I closed my eyes and after a minute I snapped them open to reveal eyes as blue as the sky. I turned back to everyone and I heard them all gasp again except Gene and Lin.

"Alright really you have to stand back now." I said

This time no one interrupted me and stepped back. I smiled at them and turned back around and swung my leg back and quickly forward into the barrier. There was a cracking sound and the barrier exploded. Once the mist from the barrier cleared I looked back at everyone once again and said "Ok lets go in but be prepared whoever is keeping them inside will not like that I broke the barrier so easily."

Not waiting for a response I turned around and rushed into the room. The black tendrils immediately started attacking me but I pushed my power out and around my skin and the tendrils recoiled back before they touched me. Afraid of being destroyed by my power, I continued on until I reached Masako, Ayako and Naru. I reached up and let water circle my hand and cut through the bonds holding them all up. The fell to the floor but I stopped there the decent from being too hard by softening the fall with water catching them as they hit the floor. Once the bonds were cut the spell was broken and they woke up. I looked back at them and their eyes widened.

" Mai what happened to your eyes." Ayako asked.

"Long story I will tell you later." I told her

I felt it before it hit me. The dark energy heading towards me, I turned around and held my hand up and a shield was created blocking the energy. I looked around the room hoping to find the source of power but it was quite elusive. I was getting ready to fire at random when I heard Gene call my name. I looked over to him.

"What Gene?"

"Here the power source is right here." Gene explained.

No sooner did those words leave his mouth did all the energy in the room focused on him.

"Shit." I said under my breath.

I sent a wave of water at Gene and the dark power was forced back. I ran over to Gene but not before creating a protection shield for Naru, Masako, and Ayako. I shot a ball of water at the power source. Once destroyed the room warmed up again and the black tendrils disappeared.

I breathed in a breath of relief and walked out of the room with the other following me. Once back in base I was immideatly corned.

"Where did you get that power," "How long have you had it,", Have you always had that power." Can you control water or something" "Why do your eyes turn blue….. "Enough." I heard Lin yell.

We all looked at Lin because he usually doesn't yell.

"All of you can ask your questions but one at a time." Lin sighed.

"Yeah guys I will be happy to answer any questions you have."

Monk spoke first " Where did you get your power?"

I opened my mouth to answer when a hand covered my mouth.

" She got it from her parents, this power is passed down from generation to generation."

I uncovered my mouth and looked back at Sei who had answered for me.

"I could have answered the question all on my own Sei." I growled.

"Oh I know you could have but I wanted to" Sei smirked

I just growled back to him and turned my head from him ignoring him completely.

" My turn." Ayako proclaimed

" Can you control only water or other liquids?" Ayako asked

" I can control all liquids, it just that water is the easily accessible." I explained

"Anymore questions?" I asked

"Yeah how did someone as stupid as you learn to control that power. I thought Guardians were smart and beautiful." Naru said

I gasped and tears started forming in my eyes. How could he be so mean I thought? The pain from his words clouded my senses and I didn't feel the attack coming until it was too late. Dark energy shot right through my body. I felt the lost of warmth instantly and started falling to the floor. Sei caught me before I hit the ground however. The last thing I heard before I blanked out was. "Her energy levels are low…

* * *

><p><strong>Oh another exciting chapter I think… I'm sorry if some of you thought the big reveal of her powers was going to bigger than that, but I felt that the revealing of her powers was not as important what is to come REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. They make me so happy as an author. ~Alex~<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

**So I'm sure some of you are about ready to beat Naru until he dies, but don't worry he will get what's coming to him. I will not let my precious main character suffer such cruel words for long. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI's POV<strong>

Everything was dark the last thing I remembered was the cruel words Naru had said to me. I looked around the dark space and it took me a minute to realize I was in my subconscious and not the astral plane. I sighed and curled up into a ball as I thought about what Naru said. Guardians are supposed to be beautiful. Tears once again started forming in my eyes and I felt pain shoot through my body and I cried out into the empty space. I was in too much pain to notice the shift and that I was now lying down on grass instead of just floating around. I stayed curled up into a ball until I felt arms wrap around me. I looked up to see Saphir, holding me in his lap.

" I'm sorry Mai, we were so sure that he wouldn't hurt you so we allowed ourselves to start connecting with him. We would have never done it if we knew he would do this." Saphir said

" What do you mean Saphir?" I questioned

" What I mean is when a Guardian finds the one she loves that is it there is no going back, her power will connect for eternity with the one she loves. Which gives her the power to know when he/she is hurt or in danger, also they could feel their lovers emotions wherever they are no matter how far apart they are." Saphir explained.

Another wave of pain shot through my body and Saphir's arms tightened.

"That doesn't explain the pain, even if I am connecting with Naru why am I, in so much pain." I groaned

" He said cruel words that you did not deserve, and they hurt you emotional but your power took a hit from that emotional pain and is in pain as well from having the one they love hurt them this way." Saphir said.

" I see so I'm going to feel this way until the pain of his words no longer affects me." I stated

"Yes, I'm sorry Mai I would sever your connection but it has grown too much for anything to be done now. Do not worry though he should be feeling pain as well. Your pain is now his pain anything that causes you pain and it his fault he will feel the effects of his actions and vice versa." Saphir said

I smiled that means Naru will now feel what his hurtful words do to me. After a few more minutes the pain was gone I could no longer feel it but now I could focus on other things like how drained I felt.

" My energy.." I said aloud

" Yes, the dark energy that shot through your body did minimal damage however your power took quite the emotional hit just now from that jerk and is low on energy because of it. The man you love might have a PhD but he sucks at listening to others when they tell him something." Saphir practically growled.

I chuckled this was true, Naru did have tendency to ignore others and go by his own rules. I started to feel tired from all the lost energy but Saphir squeezed my shoulder waking me back up a little.

" Don't go to sleep, not yet anyway, wait till they get here" Sei pressed.

I was confused but curious so I tried my hardest to stay awake. I was started to get annoyed after five more minutes of waiting but finally there was a surge of power and Sei, Gene, and my sister were in front of us.

" What are you guys doing here?" I questioned

"Well, we are here to help you are still in pain your body has just adjusted to as any Guardian does, but that is not the point your energy levels are to low and the darkness will start destroying from the inside out if we are not careful." My sister said

I sighed once again my sister was here only because she had to be and not because she wanted to be. I nodded to them and they started purifying the darkness I couldn't see. I looked up at Saphir who was staring at me with a smile on his face.

" Saphir, where is this darkness I can't see it?"

" Over there Mai" Saphir said

Saphir pointed into a forest I never saw before and black swirls of energy that was being purified little by little by Gene, Sei, and my sister. It took me a minute to realize Gene was helping and I looked back at Saphir to ask about it but he answered me apparently knowing what I was going to ask.

" Gene and you are connected through his resurrection in more ways than one. Not only can you communicate telepathically but you can use each other's abilities." Saphir explained

Wow, I thought that's pretty cool. I watched as the rest of the dark energy was purified and not even saying goodbye my sister disappeared. Gene and Sei walked over and gave me a kiss on my forehead, before Gene left he whispered in my ear..

" I'll kick my little brother's ass for what he is putting you through." Then he was gone.

I smiled at how protective Gene was, I thought about all the times Gene had protected me on cases and started to relax. Just as I started to fall asleep I heard someone call out my name. _Mai…Mai…_

I looked around for the voice which sounded familiar but I couldn't find it.

" Go on Mai, He is waiting for you."Saphir said

" Who is Saphir?"

Before I had time to get an answer I was falling into the darkness once again.

**NARU's POV**

I watched as Mai collapsed to ground after my remark. I felt a stinging pain on the back of my head and saw Lin with an angry look on his face and his hand rose to hit me again.

" How dare you Noll say that to her, you of all people I expected better from you." Lin yelled

I was about to respond back but a searing pain spread through my body I couldn't contain the scream and I fell to the ground. I withered in pain for the longest time but no one came to my aid and that's when I realized I had crossed the line. I knew that the entire team loved Mai and I hurt her no one was going to help me. Not even my own brother it seemed, I lifted my head enough to see where everyone was and no one there everyone gone even John was nowhere to be found. They had all left me alone in base. For the first time in my life after my brother died I cried. I had hurt the one person I loved and the people I trust had left me in pain and alone. I could only think of one person "Mai" I chanted, her name in my head like I was calling for her. It felt like forever before I felt someone touch my shoulder and the pain disappear, I looked up and I saw Mai looking at me with pain in her eyes. That when I knew the pain I felt was her pain.

**Mai's POV**

I had woken up with everyone staring at me I gave them a weak smile and they all gave me a hug of comfort which I gladly accepted. Once again I heard the voice in my head and I knew who it was… Naru. I jumped up and ran to base and saw him curled up on the floor in pain. I touched his shoulder and instantly he relaxed and started at me. I gave him a small smile filled with pain.

" Are you alright Naru?"

I heard and intact of breath from behind me and I knew the other had arrived.

" Am I alright, I'm fine Mai, but I know you are not." Naru said and he threw his arms around me in a hug.

I felt his warm breath on my ear, and I shivered.

" Mai, forgive me, my angel I will never hurt you again." Naru whispered

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAH I'm ending it here. I have prom this Saturday so I'm giving you this chappie early. I hope you all liked it.<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone finals have started so I know have time to write more I expect to update 2 times a week now as long as writers block doesn't hit me. ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

"Mai, forgive me my angel I will never hurt you again." Naru whispered

I gasped and pulled away from Naru and stared at him. I was about to say something when I felt Yuu-san's energy outside the door. I stood up quickly and glared at him.

" Can we help you Yuu-san?"

"You're the descendent of that woman who betrayed me." Yuu said

I smirked and let water surround my body. So you are Yuu's ancestor should I shower your body with acid rain again like my ancestor did.

Yuu ancestor growled and lunged for me but stopped mid-way.

"Enough! leave Yuu's body we promised to kill her for you when the time is right not a moment before." Suzuki said

I turned my head to look at her.

" You think killing me will be easy. I laughed and sent my power at her knocking her into the wall behind her. Well then bring it on bitch because I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I said

Yuu ran over to his cousin now that he had his body back and picked her up and carried her away but not before glaring at me.

The room was silent for the longest time until I decided to break it. I wanted this case over with and I wanted it over and done with NOW. I turned to Sei and gave him my coldest glare.

" Sei, find their source of power and find it NOW! No excuses about it being too well hidden I won't take that shit."

Sei nodded and hurried out of the room to do my bidding.

This time I turned to Gene and my face softened when I saw the fear in his eyes. I walked up to him and caressed his cheek.

" I'm sorry Gene will you please find out what kind of power Yuu and Suzuki's ancestors possessed so I will have an easier time dealing with them if they decide to show themselves." I spoke softly my voice below normal volume.

Gene nodded and took my hand from his cheek and kissed it.

" I'm sorry I just haven't seen you truly pissed off before, I was little scared." Gene said quietly

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and whispered go. He smiled back at me and ran off. I watched him leave and when I turned around I saw Naru with a hurt look in his eyes. I smiled a little at this and walked over to him and kissed him full on the lips. I heard a gasp from behind me but I ignored them. I wrapped my arms around Naru's neck when I felt him kiss back and pulled myself closer to him. We continued to kiss for a few more minutes when I felt everyone leave the room including Lin. I smiled against Naru's lips. Apparently Naru knew everyone had left because he grabbed my waist and pushed me back until I hit the wall. Naru licked my lips asking for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Oh my god he tasted so good. His mouth was like and explosion of tea and honey. I moaned in the back of my throat. My moan seemed to encourage him because his slid his hand from my waist down to my ass then to my legs and lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist. His lips left my mouth and traveled down my neck nibbling and sucking until he reach my shoulder where he continued to suck and bite until I could feel my power rush forward to repair the bruised skin. I pushed it back I wanted the marks Naru was leaving on my body to stay for a little while. I wanted this moment to last forever but I felt Sei and Gene returning. I pushed against Naru's chest and told him to stop. He back up but not before kissing me one last time. He took my hand and led me over to the couch where he sat down and pulled me on top of his lap just as Sei and Gene walked in.

**Naru's POV:**

I was hurt seeing Mai act that way with my brother. I was getting ready to leave the room when I felt someone lips on mine. My eyes widened as I realized it was Mai, I slide my eyes closed loving the feeling of her lips on mine. How could I have gone so long without her, without this feeling? Mai's smiled against my lips and I opened my eyes to see that the team was gone and so was Lin. I took the opportunity to get closer to the angel kissing me. I put my hands on her waist and backed her up until she hit the wall, Mai's lips felt so good against mine but I started to wonder what she tasted like. I licked her lips wanting to taste the inside of her mouth. Mai didn't even hesitate and opened her mouth for me, I didn't waste any time and immediately slipped my tongue into her mouth. I shivered she taste like cinnamon and apples. I heard Mai moan and I couldn't hold back much longer I needed to feel every inch of her against me. I slid my hands down to her ass and paused for a minute feeling it in my hands and smirked I was going to me touching her often here. I continued down until I reached her legs and wrapped them around my waist and put more of my body weight against her to keep her from falling. I moved away from her lips to her skin on her neck and she tasted just as good as her mouth but now I got a hint of honey. I continued my ministrations on her neck down to her shoulder where I began to make my mark. I shivered once again, and held back a moan I could feel her power under the surface of her skin trying to heal the marks I was making. The rush of power changed her taste yet again to and gave it a electrifying taste. I wanted to continue to but I felt Mai push against my chest and ask me to stop. I held in the sigh and pulled away bringing her with me to sit on my lap on the couch, when my brother and Sei walked in.

**Mai's POV:**

I blushed when I say Gene's look, I knew he had felt everything I did. He continued to smirk at me as he and Sei walked over and stood in front of me.

" I found the information you wanted Mai. Wasn't fun but I have a feeling you had more fun here." Gene Smirk grew into a smile

I coughed and blushed even more. I heard Sei's chuckle and I looked up at him trying to force away my blush.

" I was about to ask Mai how she got that kiss mark on her shoulder but I see never mind, however it's about damn time Naru." Sei said

"Sei" I hissed.

" Right, Right I got the information you wanted as well. The alter is in the house but not, they have created an alter dimension but fortunately the dark energy still leaks out from it and pours into the house. That's why you can feel such dark energy here." Sei explained.

I nodded and looked at Naru, but he had his head down and was sleeping against my back with his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed "tell the other to go to bed for now I will finish this in the morning when the energy is at its weakest."

"Yes princess." Both Sei and Gene answered before they walked out of the room.

I looked back at Naru and smiled. It took some time but I eventually was able to get out of his grip and sat next to him, where I gently pulled him down to have his head lay in my lap while I caressed his hair.

" I love you Naru." I said

* * *

><p><strong>WOO another chapie done. Please review guys if you want another chapter by Friday give me at least 5 reviews. That's right only 5 and you will have your chapter before Friday, but it all depends on you. Oh and please tell me what you thought about the make out scene. Your author ~Alex!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey everyone I asked you for 5 reviews and that is exactly what you gave me. So here is your chapter 35. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

I sat on the couch caressing Naru's hair and listening to the member of our team when Lin walked in.

"Mai, what do you want the rest of us to do while you take care of the demonic energy." Lin asked

I smiled at him and gently picked up Naru's head and stood up. Once up I turned around and covered Naru with a blanket.

" Well Lin your Shiki will be helpful. Yuu and Suzuki's ancestors can control the ghost in this house, which are the other members of the organization that died along with them. I need everyone to take care of them for me so they do not interfere." I explained

Lin nodded and returned to staring at the monitors. I sighed and was about to ask Lin to go to bed, but he started speaking.

" I'm glad Noll has finally come to his senses." Lin said

I stared at Lin and smiled. " Yes Oliver was quite stubborn wasn't he." I said

Lin turned around in his chair quickly and stood up and grabbed my shoulder. His eyes were slightly wide but not enough for anyone to tell.

" When did you know?" Lin asked

" A long time ago Lin I have known since I regained my powers the Naru is in fact Oliver Davis. Don't worry Sei and I won't reveal this until Naru himself wants to." I soothed

Lin physically relaxed and sank back into his chair. "So Sei knows as well." Lin stated more than questioned

I nodded, yes but don't worry Sei cannot act without a command from me. He might be a prince but I still am above him in terms of royalty and power. His younger brother is another story though, but that's for another time.

I heard a groan behind and saw Naru was waking up. I walked over him and kissed his cheek.

Naru rolled over onto his back and looked up at me with emotionless eyes.

"Mai, why are you still awake go to bed." Naru snapped

I shook my head and pinched his arm and walked out of the room.

**Naru's POV:**

I watched Mai walk out of the room and smirked.

" Noll, please we are on a case why not stare at Mai's ass another time." Lin said without looking up from the monitors.

I coughed and got up from my position on the couch.

"So what is the plan for tomorrow Lin?"

"Mai will take care of the demonic energy while we keep Yuu and Suzuki's ancestor's busy since most likely they will use their descendant's bodies." Lin explained

I nodded it's going to be a tough battle tomorrow I thought. I had no idea how right I was.

**Mai's POV:**

I woke up before the sun rose. I flipped out of bed and headed to my suitcase pulled out an outfit that's easy to get around in and took a quick warm shower. Once I was dressed I walked over to the door but before I could open it, the door opened on its own with Sei on the other side.

"Good morning Sei." I mumbled

" Morning Princess. Gene is waiting for us at base." Sei said while I was walking past him down the hall to base.

"Alright." I said

I opened the door to base and I saw Gene sitting on the couch smiling while Naru was glaring at him.

" Gene it's to early in the morning for your pranks." I sighed

Gene got off the couch and practically ran to me enveloping me in a hug.

"Mai tell Naru that we are partners and are bonded for eternity." Gene whined

I sighed and pushed him away from me. "Yes, we are I don't understand why you felt the need to tell Naru this." I said

"Because, Naru was trying to tell me to stay away from you but I told him that was impossible and a big fight ensued." Gene said with a huge emphasis on the "B" in because.

I shook my head and smacked Gene on the back of the head. "Follow me dummy."

Gene saluted "Yes princess."

"Ok, so here is the plan I go in take out the demonic energy. Sei I want you to help the rest of SPR to take care of our "host", and Gene I want you to cancel out the effects of Naru's PK so that he can use it. SPR will need that energy to take on the cousins." I said

"Alright, now that's done where is everyone?" I asked.

"They are coming; I woke them up before I came to get you, they weren't too happy to be woken up this early. Sei answered."

I laughed, "No I suppose not, well the sun is already up the demonic energy will not wait for us to get ready and dressed to fight."

After those words the rest of SPR came filling in with sleep still evident in their eyes. I decided they were not going to be any use tired, they would just end up getting themselves killed. So I gave them a slight energy boost. Instantly the sleepy look was gone replaced with energetic ready to go faces. I nodded and lead the way to the battle field… the basement.

I didn't waste any time and kicked the door down revealing a room surrounded in dark energy. The air was toxic and suffocating to anyone who wasn't human. I turned back to tell the others to stay out but Sei had thought ahead and made a shield that would protect them from the toxic fumes. Sei nodded and I ran to the center of the room. Closing my eyes I focused my energy and let the power rush forth as I have done before and transformed into my Guardian form.

"Wow Mai you look hot." Yasu exclaimed.

"Shut up Yasu only I can say that about Mai." Gene yelled at him

"Both of you be quite and stop drooling over my girlfriend." Naru said in a cold voice.

I smiled at their antics but got back to work. I put my hands up like I was touching an invisible wall and pulled my hands away from each other opening the portal into the dimension the altar was being held. I looked back at everyone, "Stay safe." I said and jumped into the portal.

**Sei's POV:**

I watched Mai jump into the portal and the instant she disappeared, Yuu and Suzuki showed up. Yuu ran towards the portal but I used my demon speed and got in front of him. He cursed and summoned some of the energy in the room into his hand. I smiled at his weak attempt and grabbed the hand with the dark energy and used my own and blasted him back toward Suzuki. Who the rest of SPR was battling, I felt the energy in the room change and saw Naru glowing with his PK energy. Thinking quickly ran towards Suzuki and flipped over her gaining some control over the ghost she was using against SPR. I surrounded them in my own demonic energy and sent them flying at Naru the same time he fired his energy. The Ghost disappeared with a piercing scream, turning I saw Bou-san trying to restrain Yuu. I shot another amount of my energy at the kid knocking him unconscious.

"One down, one more to go."I said aloud

"Sei! Will you help me?" Lin yelled from his struggle with Suzuki

I ran over to them and caught Suzuki's hands in one of mine and pulled her body against mine. I looked into her eyes I saw my eyes flash red in her reflection.

"Master." I heard her whisper.

"Yes that's right I am your Master, I want you stop attacking now." I ordered her

Suzuki nodded and sat down. I was about to tell everyone our job was done but I felt Yuu's and Suzuki's ancestors spirits enter the room.

"Ah hell." I whispered

**Mai's POV:**

I looked around at my surroundings; the place was bear devoid of life. Not wanting to waste time I walked up to the altar I saw in the middle. Looking over it I could see that the spell used on it was so simple a child could decode it. I placed my hand in the middle of the spell inscription and whispered the words in the ancient Guardian tongue "seal and die away." The spell inscription lit up and started unraveling and flowed down the side of the altar. Once the spell was taken care of and no more demonic energy could be collected here. I bawled my hand into a fist and punched the altar. I flipped back out of the way when I heard the first cracking sound. Cracks ran all along the altar, the cracking stopped but not five seconds later the altar exploded into dust particles. I lifted my fist and blew on it and wiped it off on my skirt. I walked back to the opening in the dimensions and contacted Gene to get the situation update.

"_Gene what's going on?_

"_Mai we need help Yuu and Suzuki were easy to deal with but their ancestors are a different matter entirely." Gene thought back._

I could hear the excretion in his voice. I materialized a bow in my hand made up of my energy. Then I reached behind my back like I was pulling out and arrows and produced two Golden arrows. I placed them on the string and pulled the string back like I was getting ready to fire and ran out of the portal. Looking I around I saw Yuu's and Suzuki's ancestors.

"Hey!" I yelled

They all turned to me, "Don't hurt my friends," and I fired my arrows right at the both of them. The sprits reacted quickly though and dodged the arrows.

"Nice try little Guardian but you need better aim." They taunted

I smiled and let the bow disperse and stood my hands on my hips.

"What you smiling about?" they asked

"I never miss." I said simply.

They looked at me in confusion but the look quickly disappeared when they looked down and saw two golden arrow heads lodged in their chest. My arrows had turned around and shot them in the back.

"Let me give you a lesson, my arrows only hit what I think about hitting. So I thought about piercing your chest, well they won't stop until the job is done. Doesn't matter how far or how fast you run. They will keep going." I said

"Golden arrows can be used to purify or contain a Demon but that's not what these to arrows are designed to do not this time."Gene said

"Gene's right."Sei cut in. "I'll see the both of you in hell." Sei said.

I made symbol like a gun and pointed it at them. "Bang", and their spirits exploded.

Everyone sank to the ground relieved it was all over. I smiled at all of them and walked up to Naru who was standing over Yuu and Suzuki.

"Naru" I whispered.

"This is the strangest case ever." Naru said

"Yes it was." I agreed

I kneeled down in front of Yuu and Suzuki and places two fingers on each of their foreheads.

"There is no need for these two to remember what happened here today. Let's give them a new life free of demons and Guardians." I said out loud

My fingers glowed blue and once I was done everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how did everyone like it? I thought I was drawing the case out for too long so I decided to end it here. Hope everyone is satisfied with this chapter and will continue to read. Remember Review and the next chapter will be on Monday. Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey I have had a comment that Naru is too OCC but my take on Naru is that he is cold and unfeeling around everyone expect to the one he loves. Just like before Gene died he only showed emotion to Gene. SO, only when he and Mai are alone or if no one can hear him will he break character and show Mai emotion. I hope that clears things up for everyone. Also, I'm sorry this chapter didn't come out on Monday liked planned my Mom had to go to the hospital and was released today. Anyways On WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV:<strong>

_I opened my Eyes to see my sister standing in front of me. She had a warm smile on her face and looked actually happy to see me._

"_Hey Mai, I'm sorry to force you into the astral plane, but I wanted to speak with you since we haven't had really a chance to talk as Sister to Sister. It has only been about business these days, and I wanted to apologize to you for that. I know you were angry with me about this and only believe I came to you when I had to and not when I wanted to."_

_I stared at my sister for a minute but eventually I was able to walk over to her. I reached my hand up and pinched her cheek._

"_OW, what was that for?"_

"_Oh, wow so you are actually here and I'm not dreaming." I sighed_

_Nina chuckled, "Yes, this is real; I am truly sorry Mai-chan."_

_Tears formed in my eyes and I flung myself into my sisters' arms. "Don't make me feel like you don't love me ever again, please Nin." I cried._

_Nina wrapped her arms around me and ran her fingers through my hair. "Of course little Sister never again."_

_We stayed like that until I stopped crying. I pulled away and wiped my tears from my eyes and gave my sister a soft smile. She smiled back but the smile quickly faded and was replaced with a frown._

"_Damn him, he noticed. I'm sorry Mai but they have noticed that I am not truly sleeping." My sister gave me sheepish smile. _

_I blinked at her and then started laughing. "You were escaping work?"_

"_Yes, I wanted to see you so I lied and told everyone I was tired. Unfortunately, my lie has been noticed I must go." She sighed_

_I watched as her form faded away. Once she was gone I too started to wake up, and I could feel Gene's aura next to mine._

"Gene, I whispered."

"Mai, are you ok, you suddenly passed out. Sei said Nina called you but I couldn't be sure because I couldn't feel her energy." Gene asked

"Yes, I am fine Gene, and my sister did call me she just wanted to talk to me for a minute." I told him

"Does your sister do that a lot?" I heard a cold voice ask.

I looked up and saw Naru sitting on the couch across from Gene and I that was the first time I noticed we were back in the office.

"No, I suspect the princess was running away from her daily duties after neglecting them for ten years to talk with her baby sister." Sei said from the kitchen door with a bottle in hand.

When I saw the bottle my throat immediately went dry and all I could focus on was that bottle. I didn't even notice Naru was trying to get my attention.

"Naru, why don't you and I go over the records for the case so that Mai needs file away later and catch up on old times, I have really missed you brother." Gene said.

Naru was reluctant at first but he also missed his brother and decided that would be a good idea, so they both got up to go into his office. Gene stopped at the door and gave Sei and I a smile.

"Don't take too long." Gene whispered.

Sei nodded and waiting for Gene to enter Naru's office before walking over to me, once sitting next to me I could see the contents of the bottle were a bright red.

"Sei, is that.."

"Blood" Sei finished

"Yes, why is it a bottle and whose is it?"

"Mine of course, Mai I didn't get a chance to fully explain why Guardians are able to drink Demon blood and get power from it. I'll do it now while you drink though."Sei said

I gave him a disgusted look and he simply chuckled. "Mai by the feelings your aura is radiating I know you want it so stop resisting and just drink or I will just force you too."Sei laughed

I sighed and reached my hand out for the bottle. I slowly untwisted the top and took a small sip. My eyes widened it tasted sweet like candy.

Sei smiled and started to talk while I drank in small amounts.

"You see Mai, not only does a Guardian gain energy and strength from a Demon's blood but it is another way a Guardian survives. Guardians are humans on the outside you cannot distinguish them from a normal human. Guardians eat human food and does everything a human's do but that's where the similarities end. Like you know they are physically stronger and physically stronger, and more beautiful when they transform. Human would call them goddesses, or gods, but you see it is not the Guardian that needs the blood but your power. Your power right now is absorbing the blood and turning it into raw energy. Sometimes but only in extreme cases will a Guardian use a Demons blood and mix it with their power increasing the damage and the maximum power output. That however, will only be used if a Guardian has lost too much blood and too much of their own energy, to keep fighting, which is a rare case. But let me tell you something good, only certain Guardians get a Demon partner a Demon who will freely give a Guardian their blood."

I stopped drinking and looked at Sei. "So you are my Demon partner?" I asked

"Ever since you saved my life Mai." Sei answer.

"I almost dropped the bottle, what do you mean every since I saved your life? I never remember saving your life."I said

Sei sighed. "Of course you don't that part of your memory is still locked and sealed away."

I kept looking at Sei a million questions running through my mind. "Sei when will I regain all of my lost memories?" I asked

Sei cut his eyes towards me and pointed at the bottle in my hand. "My blood is slowly wearing down on the seal on that is on your memories. I don't know who created that seal it wasn't Nina I can assure you. Don't worry though there hasn't been a seal I couldn't break." Sei said

"How do you now that your blood is working what if it's not?" I said about to hyperventilate.

Sei placed his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "Trust me Mai." Is all her said.

I calmed down immediately and finished off the rest of the blood in the bottle. Sei took the bottle and walked back into the kitchen to dispose of it. I could still smell it from here however. I got up and walked over to Naru's door and knocked to let Gene know we were done. Gene opened the door and looked at me and quickly closed the door. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall next to Naru's door.

"Gene" I breathed.

"shh." Gene said and buried his face in my neck inhaling my scent. He then looked up at me and licked the side of my mouth I saw the drop of blood before it entered his mouth. Gene turned his head and looked at Sei.

"Be more careful would you, if I could smell your blood from inside Naru's office any Demon could from a mile away." Gene warned

"Watch it Demi-Guardian I know what I am doing." Sei said.

"Demi-Guardian," I asked?

Gene looked back at me and removed himself from my personal space and stepped back. "Yes, half human half Guardian. I'm not the first in Guardian history but I still think it's cool" Gene said.

I laughed " Yes well Gene maybe you should go back before Naru starts to wonder what you are doing."

"Yeah that a good idea, but he might be mad at me" Gene said looking at me with a scared look.

I wanted to laugh at this but he was right once Naru was in the work zone he didn't like to be interrupted. I had to think, then it came to me the thing Naru loves the most when he is working is tea!

I held my hand out like I was holding a platter and had my power teleport the tea and the platter into my hand. Opening the tea pot I saw the already made tea. I poured the tea into two cups, one for Naru and one for Gene. Gene took the cups from my hand then kissed my cheek; Sei opened the door for him. I clapped my hands together and at the same time the platter and the teapot disappeared back into the kitchen clean and ready to be used again.

I looked at Sei and smirked " I love my power."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is chapter 36 haha I had to have that ending. Get away from all the blood and stuff. Anyway I'm debating whether or not I should flesh more of Mai and Naru's relationship in this story or continue on to the sequel waiting for you all. BUT I'm going to consult with my best friend who loves my story and see what she says, stay tuned, Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello my readers I see you liked the last chapter and while I was sitting and thinking I had an idea and I hope you like how I use this ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>MASAKO POV<strong>

I sat in my studio chair watching every get ready for the next scene. We were at a haunted garden were two star crossed lovers were murdered and are still searching for each other. The job was easy enough I had done it hundreds of time bring the two lovers together and help them pass on. The viewers love a good sob story. I rolled my eyes and thought back to the case I recently had with the person I loved. Oliver, only I knew his real name I used that to my advantage making him go on dates with me, hoping eventually he would fall in love with me. Everything was perfect, until that bitch had to come in and ruin it. She just had to always get in trouble and Oliver just always had to save her. She saves his life once, and it turns out she is a Guardian. The most powerful human to ever live, I bit my lip in frustration. Oliver is just attracted to her power nothing more. He will see reason eventually and come to my side. Yes, I must think of a way to break them up, there must be something anything I can use. Closing my eyes I thought hard and it came to me, jealously used in the right way can break any couple. Smiling to myself I got ready to finish this job so I could start on my plan.

**MAI POV**

"Mai Tea" I head Naru call.

I sighed this was like the tenth time in an hour. I stood up and walked to the kitchen and decided to forgo using my power and just make the tea. It's useless to drain my energy on making tea anyway when I might really need it later. I picked up the tray of tea and walked over to Naru's office not even bother to knock and placed the tea on his desk. I turned to walk but I felt a hand encircle my wrist and pull my back.

" Mai you smell good" Naru breathed into my neck

I shivered "Naru…"

Naru turned me around and pressed his lips to mine gently I instantly melted into the kiss placing my hands on his chest and Naru's arms wrapped around my waist. I felt Naru lick my bottom lip asking for entrance and I quickly complied. I moaned and moved my hands to run them through Naru's hair. I didn't want this to stop but I felt them before the door opened. I moved away from Naru who sighed knowing I must have sensed something and fixed his clothes. As soon as I turned to walk out of Naru's office his door opened revealing Gene on the other side his face flushed and eyes slightly dilated.

"Mai" Gene panted.

My eyes widened and I grabbed Gene by the arm and dragged him out the door and out of SPR to the nearby coffee shop. I sat down in a secluded booth and when the waitress asked for our orders I told her ice cold water.

"Gene why didn't you block me out of your mind?" I questioned

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting you and my brother to be making out in the middle of the day."Gene said while laying his head down on the table trying to cool down.

Everyday our bond grew stronger which means Gene was more affected by my emotions and vice versa. Thankfully Gene isn't in love with anybody I would know. Then waitress returned and placed our orders on the table and walked away. Gene picked his head up and sipped the water finally cooling down.

"Sorry Gene next time I'll make sure to block you out." I shouldn't get upset with you for my mistake. I sighed.

Gene looked up at me with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it I'm starting to get used it " he laughed.

I shook my head and stood up holding my hand out to him seeing he was done with his water. Gene smiled a soft smile and took my hand and we walked back to SPR. Not knowing Masako was watching us the whole time.

**MASAKO POV**

I watched Gene and Mai interact in the coffee shop having seen them leave SPR together and I couldn't believe my luck. I could use anyone to make Naru jealous and ruin their relationship, but this was perfect Naru's own brother Naru would be furious. He already can't stand how close they are; I smirked and followed behind them to SPR. I waited a few minutes before walking in myself to not seem suspicious. Not sparing the two cuddled up on the couch that had no idea they were making my job easier a glance I walked into Naru's office.

"Hello Oliver"

"Miss Hara, I believe I asked you to refrain from using that name around others." Naru hissed

"Ah, but Oliver we are alone it is only us two in your office." I said innocently

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose and sat back in his chair.

"What is it you need Miss Hara?" Naru said

"Please call me Masako, Oliver there is no need for formalities." I pleaded

"Miss Hara I am very busy what is it you need?" Naru asked again

I sighed knowing I was going to get anywhere and decided to get on with my plan.

"Well you see Oliver, on my way here I saw Gene and Mai leave SPR, now I know it none my business but they seemed pretty close. I was going to just ignore it but they left holding hands and when I walked in I saw them cuddled up on the couch." I said with complete innocence

I watched Naru's reaction and I placed my sleeve over my mouth hiding my smile of satisfaction. Naru eyes were burning with rage. He stood up and started walking to the door. I followed closely behind him to watch the scene unfold but what happened next pissed me off.

**Mai's POV**

I saw Masako walk into the office and head straight for Naru's office. I felt a spike of jealously hit but I quickly calmed it to run my fingers through Gene's hair as he relaxed and slept against me. There was nothing to do since I had done all the paperwork Naru had asked me to do earlier, so even though I knew it wasn't nice I eavesdropped in on Naru and Masako's conversation. That bitch she is trying to make Naru jealous and think I am cheating on him. I had to stop listening though because Gene's temperature spiked all of a sudden. I jumped up making sure not to disturb him and grabbed a cloth from the sink and placed it over Gene's head. I heard Naru's office door open but I couldn't be worried about that right now. I placed my hand over Gene heart and let my power flow to help bring his temperature down but nothing was working. Gene started to pant and was shaking.

"What is going on Mai?" I heard Naru ask

"Gene connecting with me and is growing but he was born a Guardian his body is having trouble adjusting to the power. Today it was my fault I should have blocked my emotions and feeling from him before well you know. That's why he was like that when he walked into your office he was feeling what I was feeling and his body started over heating not being able to take such strong emotions all at once." I explained as I tried everything I knew to help Gene

I looked over at Masako and saw the look of hatred in her eyes. She was mad her plan had failed; good she shouldn't have tried to break us up. However I knew this wasn't over Masako would keep trying until she won or was broken.

Naru walked over and started helping me in any way he could a true look of worry replaced the angry one from before. We were at this for a good hour but Gene's fever would not break.

I guess Masako eventually grew a heart in that amount of time and had called Ayako because, Ayako came rushing in an hour and ten minutes later of working on Gene. Ayako tried everything she knew, she wanted to take him to a hospital but I vetoed that saying moving him would make it worse and if there was nothing I could do there wasn't anything a whole team of doctors could either.

"There must be something we can do, he will die like this!" Ayako finally yelled after changing the ice we had packed around Gene's body to try and cool him down.

I looked at her and sighed I wanted to try and do this on my own I didn't want to admit I was still weak. I closed my eyes and called on my sister and Sei. In a instant there was an answer.

"_We will be right there_" Sei and Nina answered

I opened my eyes and looked at Ayako and Gene they will be here soon.

"Who?" Naru asked

However the question was answer for him in a flash of blue and black. Nina and Sei rushed forward not even sparing a hello. We all moved out of the way so as not to be a bother to the healing process.

Sei without hesitation shredded all of Gene's clothes leaving him as naked as the day he was born. Masako averted her eyes but there was nothing I hadn't seen and Ayako was a doctor.

"Sei regulate his temperature I'm going to stabilize his power." Nina ordered

Sei nodded and placed his hand over Gene's forehead his hand glowed black and Gene stopped panting but he was still shaking. Nina moved her hand over his stomach and I watched in fascination as her hand sank into his stomach. After a few minutes the shaking stopped and Gene seemed took a sigh of relief. My sister slowly pulled her hand out of his stomach there was no blood no nothing.

"He will be fine now, just make sure he get a lot of rest for the next two days." Nina said looking at me

I nodded and thanked her. She smiled and said no problem.

"One last thing let me make sure no internal organs were damaged." Sei said

Sei ran his hand without touching Gene from his heart down to his stomach. Each time a organ was a ok Sei would whisper the ok. Something was strangely familiar about this scene. I couldn't remember though but I felt it was important. I focused more on what Sei was doing so I would know how in the future. When a flash of a body covered in blood appeared in my mind. I closed my eyes and shook my head the image gone. I continued to watch, this time a voice I recognized but was far away I couldn't make it out came along with the image. I closed my eyes again but it didn't help the vision was there and the noise got louder I clutched my head in pain. I didn't notice I had made a sound of pain when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai"

That was Naru's voice, I tried to answer but I was in so much pain. The image was getting clearer the voices louder. _"Make the stop"_ I thought. I shook my head back and forth.

"Mai!" Ayako's voice joined in. I wanted to answer but I just couldn't it was all too much.

"MAKE IT STOP!" I hadn't realized I had said that out loud when everyone else stopped calling my name and this time it was my sister who said my name.

"Mai, stop resisting and just let go, it will only stop then." Nina soothed

I thought my sister was crazy give into this pain but, then again she must have a reason for saying so. So I let go and let the image over take me and I dropped into the sweet abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I wrote a lot I just couldn't stop so many idea were going through my head I had to make this chapter longer and plus I felt bad for not updating earlier. Well anyway Review and tell me what you think. ~ALEX~<strong>


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey everyone I hope you all are doing well. Last chapter was my first time writing in Masako's POV I hope I did it well. Anyway I'm sure you are all anxious to know what's going on so ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

**The darkness consumed me and the pain was finally gone. It felt so nice I wanted to stay like this forever but suddenly there was a blinding white light and I was forced to open my eyes. The scene in front of me was a scene I had seen many times as a child. I looked around my background spotting my sister and me playing. I was so happy then always begging my sister to show me her power and for her to teach me something new every day. I remember now I always had this power my sister would take me out and teach me how to heal but never to fight telling me I did not need to know just yet.**

"**Sister, look there is a bird over there." I heard my child self saying**

" **So there is and look Mai its injured, its little wing was broken." Nina said**

**My child self started crying and held the tiny bird closer. "What can we do its going to die like this right?" My child self asked.**

" **Yes if it cannot fly this little bird will not be able to take care of itself. However I believe I taught you a healing spell yesterday." Nina said gently**

" **Yeah! I remember now, I'm going to save this little bird so it can fly again." My child self said with excitement.**

**I watched as I closed my eyes and my hand glowed blue and ran my hand over the bird's wing. The effect was instant. The bird hopped up in my child like hands chirped at me and flew away. I was so excited that day I had healed my first animal. From that day on I practiced on any living creature, sometimes my sister would purposely not let her power heal the wounds she got from battle and let me heal them. Of course as a child I had no idea my big sister was fighting demons every other day. I remember the day when my sister was so very proud of me. She had taught me my last healing spell telling me the most advance Guardians have trouble with this spell. However, I had mastered it in a few days. My mother and Father had come home from a business trip that day and I showed them. They smiled and made my favorite dinner that day, I was so excited that day would have turned out perfect if he hadn't shown up. My sister and I were playing outside waiting for my parents to finish dinner when there was a surge of power. Nina picked me and watched the sky her eyes slowing glowing blue. Two minutes passed and I thought it was going to be fine but all of a sudden my sister jumped and flipped backwards away from where we were standing. When I looked back there was a man on the ground bleeding. I wiggled out of my sisters arms and ran over to him. **

**I watched as my skin quickly became covered in his blood. I walked over to stand next to my child self and gasped, "Sei."**

"**Sister there is so much blood." My child self yelled**

**My sister ran over to me and that's when I noticed I had already started knitting his skin back together. There was a giant hole in his stomach like someone had taken a large cylinder poll and ran him through. Nina was prepared to help but my child self shook her head and told her no. So Nina stood back but always ready to help if needed. Once the large hole had been sealed my child self placed her hand over his stomach and concentrated. The blood that had been surrounding Sei and me seeped back into Sei body. Once done I watched as my child self did the same thing I saw Sei do to Gene and check his organs, during this process Sei had woken up though and was watching me.**

"**Child why do you heal me, you know I am a Demon?" Sei said**

" **Yes, but you were hurt I could not stand by and watch you die." My child self said**

**Sei smiled " You are a strange child, since you have saved my life I will repay the favor and give you my life. From this day forward I will protect you and be your Demon partner." **

**Unknown to my child self some of the blood had not returned to Sei's body and was still sticking to my skin. The blood seeped into my child self skin and glowed black and disappeared. Once Sei was healed I ran off to tell mother of our extra guest.**

" **Princess, I had no idea you had a younger sister." I heard Sei say**

**I turned back to watch Nina and Sei. So this was not only my memory but a dream of the past.**

" **Yes, I have been raising and protecting her a long with the humans the Taniyama's. Prince Sei I ask that you do not breath a word of her birth to anyone within the kingdom. I have many enemies that would wish for her death." Nina stressed**

" **Of course Nina you saw I have bound myself to her, I could never bring harm to her. The healing she was doing was very advanced she will be very powerful in the future." Sei said as he stood up**

" **I know that is why I took her away from the kingdom the night she was born. You know that darkness had spread to the Queen she would have killed Mai when she realized her power. Even now the Queen seeks to kill me for surpassing her in strength and power." Nina said**

" **hmm, my brother has told me this as well. I will not stay long the longer I am here the easier it will be for other to find you." Sei said**

" **I thank you"**

**The scene started fading and I was thrust back into the darkness.**

" Mai wake up!" I heard someone yell

I sat up quickly and looked around the room. I did not recognize where I was but I knew I was safe.

" Finally I though you would sleep for another day" A cold voice said from the doorway

I looked over and saw Naru standing there with a smirk on his face. He walked over and caressed my cheek.

" Are you alright now?" he asked

I leaned into his touch "Yes, it was only a dream of the past, a past I had forgotten." I said

" I see, well get up and make tea. You have been asleep for two days." Naru ordered

I laughed and got out of bed and followed Naru out of the room into the kitchen

" So is this your place Naru?" I asked him

" I would think that was obvious idiot." Naru said

I sighed and finished making his tea and handed it to him. I got my stuff that I saw laying on the couch and started for the door.

" Where are you going?" Naru asked coldly

" Home I thought that would be obvious jerk." I said with ice lacing every word and I was out the door. I walked for awhile but I realized I didn't know where I was so I ducked into an ally and teleported myself home into someone arms. I didn't have to guess whose they were and started crying and clung onto them.

"shh Mai my brother is just an idiot scientist." Gene soothed

I continued to cry until I fell asleep in Gene's arms.

**Gene's POV**

I felt the moment Mai woke up. I had been staying at her place since she was using my room in my brother apartment. I started cleaning everything up until I felt a hurt wash over me. I growled that idiot, I concentrated on what Mai was doing and I was ready when she teleported into her apartment living room. She cried for a good hour until she fell asleep in my arms. I kissed her forehead and picked her up carrying her to her room. When I my phone went off in my back pocket, I walked out of the room quickly answering the phone already knowing who was calling.

" What do you want?" I growled into the phone

" Mai, is she home?" My brother asked he actually sounded worried

" Yes, and she cried for an hour because of you. Do not come looking for her until she wishes to be around you." I seethed

" Look Gene tell her I am sorry for calling her that, I didn't mean it." Naru pleaded

" Yeah whatever." I hung up the phone not wanting to hear anymore

**Naru's POV**

The moment those words left my mouth I regretted it but I wouldn't apologize my pride kept my mouth shut. Mai handed me the tea, she was unusual quite. I watched her pick up her stuff and head for the door. I couldn't help but ask her where she was going when she talked back to me with no emotion or feeling. I shivered at the coldness in it, I put the tea down and went to stop her but she was fast I don't think she realized she used her powers.

"SHIT" I yelled to myself and punched the wall next to the door.

I waiting a while before calling my brother by his unhappy reception I knew he already knew what happened. Gene was really angry I had never heard him so angry before I could honestly say for the first time I Oliver Davis was scared. When Gene hung up on me I threw the phone onto the couch and poured out the untouched tea. Hoping tomorrow I would get a chance to make it up to Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well there we go another chapter done. I would like this time to thank Treelow955 for all her amazing reviews and if not for I might not have written this chapter today. Thank you Tree I hope we can become friends or something. Review please I love them your author ~Alex~**


	39. Chapter 39

**So here is the next chapter I had to think about how Mai and Naru would make up eventually I didn't want to make it too easy for Naru. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

**After crying in Gene's arms I felt a bit better, but the sting of Naru's words was still there. I opened my eyes to the astral plane and sighed. Will there ever be a time I have a normal dream. I rolled over, only then realizing I was lying on my bed. I sat up and looked around. My entire bed was inside the astral plane. Oh great, my powers are going crazy and bringing my bed with me.**

"**Haha, no Mai your powers haven't gone crazy I just thought it would be more comfortable for you like this."**

**I rolled to my right to see my sister sitting on my bed. "Why are you here Nina?" I asked**

"**Ouch, I'm hurt Mai I thought you would be happy to see your big sister." Nina faked whined**

**I rolled my eyes, " Not what I meant. What I mean was why are you here to talk to me?"**

" **Your dream of the past remember and Naru, if you want I can get some demon friends to scare the shit out of him for you." Nina said with a huge smile on her face**

**I laughed and shook my head no, even though that did sound like a good idea.**

"**However your right I do have a question." I said**

"**Ask away then." Nina said gently**

"**In the past, I had advanced healing abilities, why couldn't I use them when Gene was in trouble?" I asked.**

" **The block on your memories, you couldn't use them because you couldn't remember them. Every Guardian knows the basic healing without training. However the more advanced kind, when you helped Sei, like stitching skin back together so there is no scar. Also, blood restoration, pulling the blood back into the body that was lost or if there is none around, to make the heart beat faster to produce more. There are so many things you can do Mai, and so many other things you have control over that you will learn in time." Nina answered**

**I nodded my head satisfied with the answer. I wanted to ask her about my mother the Queen I heard about in the dream but I suddenly felt very sleepy.**

"**Sleep well Mai all your questions will be answered in time." I heard my sister say before I drifted back asleep.**

**Naru's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling awful, when I rolled out of bed an intense pain shot through my body. Not the same one I felt when I had caused Mai so much pain last time. I pulled my shirt off to find bruises that were quickly fading. My eyes widened a bit how could this have happened while I was sleeping. Then I remembered my dream last night. Nina Mai's sister showed up glaring at me

"_If you ever hurt my sister again and make her cry like that I will not go so easy on you next time. You are lucky my little sister loves you so much or I would let them do so much worse to you."_

Then she turned around and these two shadows appeared out of nowhere and started attacking me. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Note to self never piss off a Guardian I thought as I stepped into the shower. Once I was done with my daily routine, I called Lin to make sure he was already on his way to the office as I opened my car door. I stepped into my sleek black Ferrari 360 spider. I smirked as the engine purred to life and sat back staring out the windshield.I had to make it up to Mai somehow, but I had no idea how. I would ask Gene for help on something like this but I knew he was pissed at me and Lin was out of the question, and there was no way I was asking the others. Shaking my head I pulled out and drove to work, thinking of how to make it up to my little Guardian.

**Mai's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and stared at my ceiling. I didn't want to go to work today but I also didn't want to seem weak by purposely avoiding Naru. So I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower to find Gene was in there already.

"Gene I need to take a shower too" I complained

Gene stuck his head out with a smile, "Morning Mai" Gene said

"Gene" I whined stomping my foot

I heard a chuckle then Gene held his hand out from the shower door. I sighed and got undressed and took his hand and he pulled me in right under the water which was freezing cold.

I yelped and heated the water up and glared at Gene through the water, who was smiling then with his finger told me to turn around. I did and felt Gene's hands in my hair washing it for me and I relaxed.

"Gene, I don't want to go to work."

"hmm, well if you don't my brother will just annoy you with calls saying I'm going to dock your pay and come to the office now and make me tea." Gene said

I sighed he was right, Gene stopped and I rinsed my hair out when I felt cold air hit me. Gene had gotten out. I started washing the rest of my body when I heard Gene call from outside.

"Don't take too long ill have breakfast ready in a few minutes.

I said ok and went back to washing up. I didn't feel awkward taking a shower with Gene, he was a brother to me after all and we were bonded in ways others wouldn't understand. People might mistake us for lovers but our relationship isn't like that at all. I turned the water off after rinsing the soap from my body and stepped out grabbing a towel. I walked back into my room and changed into a tight black mini skirt with a black tank top with a white vest jacket; I grabbed my white converse from the closet and walked into the kitchen.

" Wow, Gene this smells delicious." I said

I picked up a cinnamon bun and bit into it. Gene smiled also munching on his own bun when he said "The cinnamon buns aren't the only thing that looks delicious this morning."

I blushed and looked away from him he simply chuckled and went back to eating his food. Once done, we cleaned everything up, grabbed our stuff and headed out for SPR.

**Naru's POV**

I was in my office when I heard the door open. I walked out of my office and stopped dead in my tracks. There was Mai and she looked, well she looked hot. The picture would have been perfect if my brother hadn't been standing next to her glaring at me. I sighed and thought I better start my plan.

"Mai, would you get me some tea please." I said in a caring tone.

I watched as Mai's eyes widened and Gene started at me with shock. Gene and Mai looked at each other then back at me, then back at each other, then back at me.

"Naru, are you feeling ok?" I heard Mai's angelic voice asked me

I nodded my head "Yes, I just need tea is all please." I said again, inside I was being torn apart I was literally battling my pride to do this.

Mai smiled at me and walked to the kitchen to make the tea.

"I don't know what you're doing brother but whatever it is. Don't screw it up." Gene said with a smile and slipped into Lin's office. Probably to gossip about what's going on.

I walked back into my office and few minutes later Mai was back with my tea.

"Thank you Mai" I said

Mai walked over to me and placed her hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling alright Naru?"

I gave her one of my rare smiles and nodded. I took her hand and kissed it and pulled her down a little to give her a kiss but was electrocuted. I let her go and looked at her with question in my eyes.

"You think just being nice to me will make it all better Naru. Well it won't I won't forgive you that easily." Mai said

She then turned away and walked back to her desk closing the door behind her. I sighed and drank some of her tea. I instantly felt a little better; I had to think I couldn't let Mai stay mad at me forever. After sitting there and getting a lot of work done I realized something. I was such an idiot, just being nice wasn't going to cut it. Mai was forgiving but to only those who were sincere. I have been acting like I expecting her to forgive me. I stood up and walked out of my office.

"Mai, I will be back in a little bit ok."

"Ok naru." I heard her say

I quickly walked out of the office down the steps and took a left to the flower shop. I bought a banquet of roses. When I saw Sei walking with a group of women, this was perfect only Sei could do what I wanted.

"Sei." I called out to him

Sei immediately turned to me. He told the women something and walked over.

"What you want?" he said

" I need you to turn these roses blue. I said simply"

Sei looked at me for a few seconds and a smile appeared on his face." So you're going to apologize to Mai."

It hadn't occurred to me that Sei would be aware of the situation but I nodded anyway.

"Follow me then." Sei said

I followed Sei behind the flower shop, Sei put his hand out for the flowers and I handed them over. I watched as each other the rose petal turned a brilliant sapphire blue. I nodded my thanks keeping my face blank even though I was happy my plans were working out. Sei and I walked back to the front of the shop where the women were waiting. Sei walked back over to them and waved to me and walked off.

I looked down at the flowers and thought flowers are nice but I'm missing something. _"Chocolate little brother" I heard a voice in my head_

"_Gene, Why are you helping me? " _

"_Because even though I'm mad at you, you are still my little brother and I can see your actually trying and putting away your pride for Mai."_

"_Thanks Gene"_

"_No problem Noll"_

I turned and walked over across the street toward the chocolate store, I wasn't sure what to get so I picked the heart shaped milk chocolates with strawberry filling and then a milk chocolate drink with fudge and whip cream on top. Once I had everything I headed back to the office, I had timed it perfectly for when everyone would be having their lunch break. I walked back into office seeing everyone was gone and set the flowers and the chocolate on Mai's desk. Making sure everything was perfect I walked back into my office but kept my door cracked so I could see when Mai received her gifts.

I didn't have to wait long ten minutes later I heard them returning. I saw Mai walk up to her desk with a look of surprise on her face.

**Mai's POV**

I watched Naru leave the office wondering where he was going. Probably going to get lunch early, I sighed why doesn't he just apologize I would forgive him if he did. I looked at the clock seeing it was time for lunch so I walked to Lin's office to see if Gene and Lin wanted to go with me.

"Gene, Lin want to go get some lunch?" I asked

"Sure Mai, let's go I was getting hungry" Gene answered

Lin nodded so we all headed out I started walking towards the left but Gene grabbed my arm and said "lets go this way Mai, I want to eat at the Tai food restaurant down the street."

I agreed seeing as I hadn't had Tai food in awhile and walked with them. Lunch was great we actually got Lin to laugh a few times. Once done I got up to leave but Gene accidently knocked over his drink and spilled it all over my lap.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mai, here lets go to the bathroom and clean it up." Gene said

He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the co-ed bathroom and started drying my skirt my making the water float off my skirt and into the sink.

"Gene, do you think Naru will apologize?"

" I don't know Mai, my brother has his own way of doing things and has a huge pride and ego, that he wouldn't easily put on the line for others." Gene answered

Gene was right of course, I sighed and ran my hand over my skirt instantly drying it.

"Come on Gene if we are late getting back from lunch Naru will yell at us." I said

Gene nodded and we walked out to find Lin wasn't there.

"Maybe he went to the bathroom, let's wait for him." Gene said.

I nodded so about ten minutes later Lin came walking out of the bathroom.

"Ready Lin?" I asked

Lin nodded and we all walked back to SPR. We walked in and Gene and Lin immediately headed for Lin's office. I shook my head and walked to my desk to find a surprise waiting for me. Walking over I saw it was blue roses. I was shocked because only a Guardian or Demon could create a blue rose, then I saw the chocolate sitting next to the roses along with the chocolaty drink. I picked up the roses and checked to see who sent them by scent, power signature anything I could pick. The only person I could feel on the flowers was the one and only Naru. I huge smile appeared on my face. I walked into his office after setting the roses down and kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Naru, I forgive you," then walked away back to my desk to enjoy my gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YAY, Another chapter done, this chapter turned out longer than expected. When I wrote the shower scene with Mai and Gene I texted my Fiancé and was like you won't believe what I just did. He laughed at me. Then I couldn't think of what to do with Naru and how to help him get Mai to forgive him. So I bothered my Fiancé once again. So a big part of this chapter is thanks to him. Everyone thank him in your reviews. Tree when you read this chapter you have to review and PM me ok! Anyway review please your author ~Alex~**


	40. Chapter 40

**So I got a review that made me laugh really hard and I just had to write the next chapter thanks to them NoCoolNameHERE. Listen up Mai and Gene's relationship is complicated I don't expected people to understand or to even like it. Also, Mai isn't trying to turn Naru into Gene exact opposite Naru is being Naru. Hope this chapter clears things up for you my friend. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>NINA's POV<strong>

I watched from a mirror as Naru apologized to my sister is a cute way. I smiled I kind of felt bad for what I did to the boy but no one hurts my little sister. I was about to dissolve the image when he looked directly at me.

"Hello Gene." I said

"Hello princess." Gene answered with a smile

I climbed off my bed and placed my hand on the mirror and pushed my hand into. Reaching for Gene, he responded and took my hand. I pulled hard and pulled into my room. Instantly I felt his arms wrap around me.

"You can't stay long." I breathed

His arms tightened around me saying nothing just holding me. I buried my face in Gene's chest breathing in his scent. He smelled like rain, and lavender. I sighed relaxing against him, until I remembered something and pushed him away.

"How could you, my little sister is younger than you. You can't just shower with her when you want to." Tears were collecting in my eyes by now. "Do you love her more than me?" I asked

"Nina." Gene breathed

Gene walked over to me but I turned away from him, he was deterred by this though and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck and gentle sucked on it.

" Mai is like a little sister to me. I could never see her the way I do you. I see her as someone I need to protect someone who gave me back my life. You however are my heart and soul. All those years I spent in limbo you were there for me when the darkness became too much and pulled be back. The night I was killed you saved my life didn't you. It was you it has always been you. You asked me to protect your sister and that is exactly what I will do." Gene said against my neck

I stopped crying and smiled and turned around and kissed him gently and pulled away from him so I could see his face.

"I love you Gene, but no more showers with Mai." I said

Gene kissed my cheek "your wish is my command." Gene said

I giggled and pushed him back towards the mirror. "Go already Naru is coming to talk to you."

Gene smiled and let me push him " I will miss you." He whispered

My smile fell as he went back through the mirror and I gently touched it. "I am sorry my love, please be more patient." I turned away from the mirror and opened the door and headed for the throne room.

**Gene POV**

Once back in my brother office, I felt the happiness of being with Nina leave me. I sighed and waited for Naru to walk in. The door opened and in walked Naru and Mai seeming to be in deep conversation about something. I put on a fake smile that I have been wearing since I was resurrected no one can tell not even my own brother. Mai and Naru seemed to be in their own little world so I started remembering the past.

"_Gene please be careful while in Japan." My mother said_

"_I will mother, I have to go now I am going to meet someone." I hung up the phone and headed out._

_I decided to walk instead of taking a taxi to my destination. I walked along the road it was so peaceful out tonight. I heard the sound of car coming so I got over so I wouldn't be hit but what I hadn't realized was the car was driving on the wrong side of the road and was going too fast. It was too late by the time I had realized the car had already hit me and I was in intense pain. I heard voiced above me I tried to tell them I'm alive but all of a sudden I felt the crushing pain again. They ran over me again, I thought. I didn't have time to think over what they would do next for I felt the sting of the freezing cold water. I opened my eyes and saw the full moon above my head. Ah what a way to die, the beautiful sight of the full moon watching over me. I continued to sink when a dark spot appeared in the middle of the moon. The dark spot was getting closer until a girl appeared in my line of sight._

_I must be close to death now; I am seeing beautiful girls in the middle of the night. The girl dove into the water and was now next to me and had such a sad look on her face. I reached my hand out to her to tell her not to be sad. She grabbed my hand and I stopped sinking then she started to speak while caressing my face._

"_I am going to give you some of my life energy. You can't die here I won't let it happen." She said then her lips connected with mine and I felt over whelming energy flow through my body. She then leaned back slightly and smiled at me._

"_My name is Nina, and I will protect your body and soul until you are resurrected. Unfortunately I do not have enough energy to do so now. I feel though you have the same powers as my little sister. So I am going to send your soul to her so you can teach how to use her powers. You won't remember any of the conversation except my name. _

"_Be safe Eugene Davis." The girl now named Nina said. All of a sudden my world went dark and I realized I must finally be dead. _

That was the first time I had met the girl of my dreams and I never forgot her name it stuck with me. Even when I met Mai her name was always there in the back of my mind.

_I opened my eyes to the astral plane. It took a while to realize that I was limbo and not quite dead. That was the only happy thought I had at that moment until I felt my brother spirit close by, but I couldn't reach it. I was watching but I couldn't say anything as that girl Mai touched one of my brother's cameras, and Lin got hurt. I continued to watch until I saw my moment to communicate with Mai who had the same abilities as me they were just dormant. When Mai appeared in the astral plane I had to take a step back. She looked so similar to Nina. The only difference was her hair and eyes were lighter. As time went on and I spent more time with Mai I started transferring my feelings for Nina on to Mai. I knew it was wrong but I thought I would never see Nina again, until she appeared in the astral plane a year later._

"_Gene, how have you been?" Nina asked_

"_N-Nina?" I stuttered_

"_Yes it is me; did you think I wasn't real?" Nina joked_

_I shook my head and took her face in my hands and kissed her. The feeling was amazing finally I had the girl I wanted in my hands once again. I pulled back from her slightly and placed my forehead against hers._

"_Nina, I missed you." I breathed_

_Nina smiled "I missed you too and I see you took good care of my little sister Mai."_

_I stepped back like I had been burned. "Mai is your little sister." I stated_

"_Yes, I sent you to her so you would help her in her psychic abilities, is something wrong?" Nina said worried_

" _All this time, I should have known the resemblance was uncanny. I owe Mai a big apology." I said_

"_Gene?" Nina asked_

"_I have been substituting your sister for you." I said_

"_Gene, I don't blame you and Mai doesn't know what you have done. She is in love with your brother after all. Don't be too hard on yourself. Besides you will notice your feelings will change to that of an older brother soon enough, but for now, I will be guiding Mai's dreams you are to simply rest, understood? Nina said_

_I nodded and closed my eyes._

Nina was right of course. After Mai resurrected me, I no longer felt any love towards Mai expect that of a big brother. When I was regaining my strength I was like a baby I couldn't do anything for myself. My had to bathe me, dress me, and feed me, while I gained strength. The whole time I could only see her as a sister I never felt awkward when she saw me naked because we are siblings. Bonded by our powers and the connection we share. I no longer have any romantic feelings for her and to make up for all the times I wronged her I am going to do everything in my power to make it up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope that clears things up for everyone,on Mai and Gene's relationship. Also I got such a great review response to my last chapter it made me so happy. I'm glad I wrote ch.40 early for you, happy birthday to anyone whose birthday happens to be today. NOCOOLNAMEHERE. Do you still not like Mai,poor girl really. Now this chapter wasn't meant for you all to hate Gene I hope you don't. Anyways review everyone. Your author ~Alex~**


	41. Chapter 41

**I am back with fresh New ideas. I had to think of something after Gene's big reveal and sadly nothing was coming that was worth writing. However, after relaxing and thinking about nothing it HIT ME. So I am here and ready to give it to you. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MASKAO POV:<strong>

I had heard about Mai and Naru's fight and I thought this would be my chance, but the next day they were back to normal and seemed closer than ever! I was infuriated I had to do something. I want to keep Oliver to myself… WAIT! That is it, no one knows he is Oliver Davis and when Mai learns he has been lying to her she will be mad and will leave him. Mai hates liars, this will be perfect, and I know the perfect people to reveal the secret; his parents.

I picked up my cell phone off the desk next to me in my dressing room and dialed the Davis household.

"Hello this is Mrs. Davis." a voice said in English

" Hello, Mrs. Davis this is a co-worker of your son Oliver Davis." I answered back in English

"AH, I see how is my son doing, is he doing well, is he behaving?" Mrs. Davis asked

" Yes, Yes he is fine, but I wanted to ask if you his parents could maybe come to Japan for a few days for a visit. You see I know Oliver would never say so but I'm sure he misses you and wishes to see you." I said

" Aw you are so sweet. In fact I was just telling my husband how we should visit our son since we have not seen him in so long. I agree with you I will book the tickets and we will arrive in Japan in three days. Is that enough time for you to set everything up to surprise our son? Mrs. Davis asked getting excited with every word.

" Yes it is plenty of time, I never thought of surprising him but now that you mention it that sounds like a great idea. Thank you Mrs. Davis but I must go now." I said politely

" Ah, yes dear no problem and please call me Luella calling me Mrs. Davis makes me sound old." Luella giggled.

"Ok, Luella, goodbye for now see you in three days."

"Goodbye dear, oh wait I never got your name." I heard Luella say but I hung up the phone.

All that had been two days ago now it's the third day and the arrival of the Davis's is eminent. I had my assistant call them and give them the information. They should be arriving in about an hour I cannot wait for the end of Oliver and Mai's relationship.

**Mai's POV:**

The office was quiet today well as quiet as it could get with all the gang in the office. However, I noticed Masako had an air of triumph about her but I chose to ignore it. She had been a bitch to me these last few days. I served everyone drinks once again and got back to filing. Since it was Summer I was out of school and I spent more time at the office. Even though we had not had a case in days there was always paper work to do. I sighed and continued to work while everyone else chatted away. Naru, eventually walked out started showing me what he wanted done; we were transferring all the files onto a computer just in case.

We worked together well after I forgave him we have had a certain understanding of each other but he still teases me, making me angry. Then I realize he only did it to mess with me and I calm down. Naru and I had been working for a good hour when I heard a knock at the door. I was about to go answer it when I saw Masako go to answer it instead. She opened the door and seemed to speak with someone then moved out of the way. A woman who looked to be in her mid 40's walked in with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a cream colored dress that completed her pale skin well skin tone well. Behind her walked in a male who also looked to be in his mid 40's with dark brown hair and striking grey eyes. He wore a brown business suite. The women had a smile on his face while the man had a slight smile on his face.

"OLIVER! We have missed you so much."

I looked straight at Naru realizing instantly who these people where. Naru had a look of horror on his face the most emotion I have seen on his face since I have ever started working for him. I looked over at Lin's door and saw him staring at the couple with wide eyes.

"Mr and Mrs. Davis can I ask why you are here?" I heard Lin ask

"We are here to see our son of course. I know he doesn't like to express his emotions but we have missed him and a son should not go without his mother for so long." Mrs. Davis said as she walked up to Naru and pulled him into a hug.

I looked around at everyone at this point, everyone seemed to have various looks of shock on their faces except Yasuhara whose glasses were hiding his expression.

"Mother, let go of me." Naru said

"Noll, I have not seen you in ages and that's the first thing you say to your mother." Mrs. Davis pouted

"Honey, please I am sure Noll did not mean any harm he is just simply surprised." Mr. Davis soothed his wife.

Mrs. Davis smiled at her husband and clapped her hands of course you are right. Oh and where are my manners.

"Hello, everyone my name is Luella Davis and this is my husband Martin Davis. Thank you so much for taking care of my son Oliver Davis." The women now known as Luella said as she bowed in traditional Japanese fashion.

There was a collective gasp around the room, as everyone looked at Naru now known as Oliver Davis.

"MOTHER, FATHER, what are you doing here." I heard Gene say as he walked into the office.

Luella turned toward the door with tears in her eyes and ran to Gene and squeezed him in a hug much like she did to Naru.

"Gene, how is the possible."She breathed

I took that as my cue and stood up from my seat.

"That would be Mrs. Davis, my older sister found Gene and saved him and many years later I finished what she started. My sister and I specialize in advance healing magic." I said

Mrs. Davis turned to me and walked over also pulling me into a hug.

"Please you saved my son's life you may call me Luella." She said

I smiled at her and said "Alright as long as you call me Mai."

" Ok Mai."

"That's all well and good, but the more important thing here is that the kid is OLIVER DAVIS." Bou-san practically shouted after recovering from his shock.

Martin talked for the first time "Where you not aware of my son's identity?" Martin asked

"No we most certainly weren't, he failed to inform us of this and instead went by the name Kazuya Shibuya." Ayako answered.

"I did not tell you all because I wanted to keep my identity a secret. I did not want the paparazzi following me all over Japan."

"So you didn't trust us enough to keep your identity a secret. We have been working together so long Naru you think some trust would have been gained."

" Be that as it may, I still did not want any slip ups which Takigawa, and Ms. Matsuzaki would most likely do during one of their childish arguments." Naru explained

"I understand that you have some problem with this so if you can't deal with it the door is right there." Naru said coldly

"Noll!" Luella said in a scolding tone

"No Mrs. Davis it is alright, I will be going now I can't work with someone who doesn't trust me." Ayako said

" I agree, for once" Bou-san said and walked out the door.

"Sorry mate but I am going to have to think this over." John said with a smile while walking out the door.

**NARU's POV**

I knew they would leave after I had said that. It was no problem anyway I had solved cases before without them, but what is this empty feeling. I shook it off to face Mai who I am sure was the maddest out of all of them after all she hated liars. However, I was met with shock, she was looking at me with a slight smile.

"Naru, maybe should have been a bit nicer about it. After no one like to hear they can't be trusted." Mai said

I stared at Mai trying to figure out what she was thinking until she started to giggle.

"Naru, come on now, I saved your brother's life and I have the power of a Guardian did you think I would not know who you really are?"

I sighed she was right. Gene would have told her who he was and then put the pieces together. Also, Guardian's have a way of knowing who a person is before they even say their name. I had become fascinated in Guardian's when Lin had mentioned them to me so I continued to study about them. However, I actually have to admit I do not know everything about them.

"Well I knew for a long time but Yasu when did you figure out?" I heard Mai ask.

I turned to Yasuhara who was indeed still in the office sitting there sipping on his tea.

"Me, oh well after you guys investigated my school I was curious. Then when big boss used his psychic abilities in the cave against the fake god, I had to know." Yasuhara explained.

Mai giggled again " Of course I should have known unlike everyone else at SPR you would see the connection instantly. Where Ayako and Bou-san would have simply ignored it not seeing the connection and thought he just always had those powers.

"Yes, I should have expected that from you Yasuhara. Oh and Ms. Hara I will look over today's incident." I said

"Whatever do you mean, Oliver?" Ms. Hara asked

"Seeing as neither Mai, nor Yasu would have had the means to contact my parents and tell them where the office was and since Lin and Gene were just as surprised as I was. There is only one person in this room who had the capabilities to set this up." I stated

I saw her eyes widen clearly she had not expected me to figure it out. Her eyes filled with tears and she rushed out of the office. I saw Yasuhara smirk and Mai smile as well. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my parents. Who where currently speaking with Lin and Gene about who knows what.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO chapter 41. I saw people liking my story. Making it their favorite or following it and it made me happy and I was like must do something to get the next chapter out. So I did the only thing I could do. Used my bubble bath stuff and made everything smell and nice and just relaxed and read fan fiction. Then I while I was reading " THE TRANSFER" if some of you haven't read this ghost hunt fanfic you should its good. Anyways the idea came to me. So please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey my amazing readers. I'm going to Florida next week so I may or may not be able to post. Depends on how tired I am after I swim my heart out lol. Just kidding, but I do love swimming and since the whole family isn't going might actually have some peace. Anyways here is chapter 42 you all. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>GENE' POV:<strong>

I was walking back from the store across the street I had gotten hungry because of my powers. I still haven't gotten complete control over them yet so they use up a lot more energy than I would like. I heard voices inside. Looks like the whole gang is here, I put a smile on my face and walked in to get the surprise of my life.

"MOTHER, FATHER, what are you doing here?" I yelled.

I looked over at my brother but before I could ask him what was going on I was enveloped in my mother's arms and she was squeezing me to her chest. I heard her ask how this was possible and Mai give an explanation that was the truth but not the whole truth. I silently thanked her for that I didn't need my parents knowing I actually did die and came back to life. My mother let me go to hug Mai and they seemed to make an instant connection, which was good for my brother. Speaking of my brother I heard Bou-san start asking for an explanation. I sighed and tuned out the conversation and focused on my parents who had come over to talk to me about how I was doing.

"Gene I am so happy you are ok, and when Noll rushed off to Japan to find your dead body I didn't know what to think, however I happy to see that you are just fine." My mother said

I smiled " I also happy to see you are looking just as beautiful as ever mother." I sweet talked my mother knowing she loved when people complimented her.

" Oh, Gene I have missed you. Your brother refuses to give me such compliments." Mother laughed.

"I as well am happy to see alive and well Eugene." Father said

I nodded to my father and I saw out of the corner of my eye Naru, and Mai walking over.

"Mother as happy as I am to see you both I can't have you stay here for too long." Naru said

I shook my head at my brother knowing mother was just going to scold him.

" Oliver James Davis, we came to Japan to visit you and I will not allow you to tell me when I can leave. I am your mother and I will do what I like." Mother scolded

I suppressed a laugh and saw Mai trying to hold in her laughter as well and Yasu was cleaning up the tea he had spilt because shaking from suppressed giggles. For the first time in years I watched my brother's face turn bright red.

"Mother, please." Naru whined

Oh, this was just too good, the only person ever able to make Naru show emotions this strong was Mai and she was having a hard time not rolling around on the floor in laughter.

"Why should I Noll, I gave you that name you should not be ashamed of it." Mother huffed

"Mother, not in front of my girlfriend.." Naru paused

I stared at my brother all traces of laughter gone. That was the wrong thing to say.

**NARU' POV:**

After I let the two words girl and friend out of my mouth I was horrified. Mother's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on her face and she brushed past me and pulled Mai into a hug.

"MY dear Mai I don't know you won my sons heart, but I am grateful because now I can get the grandchildren I always wanted." Mother squealed

I sighed and pulled Mai out of my mother death hold. " Mother is there another reason you are here besides coming to visit us." I asked knowing my father wouldn't have come with my Mother if that was the case.

"Actually Oliver, we do have a case for you. A friend of mine called in a favor the case she is working on isn't going anywhere and she got another case just the other day and she can't simply stop working on the one she has now. So she asked if my team could come here to Japan and take it. I of course agreed after hearing that your Mother was planning on flying to Japan with or without me." Father explained

I groaned " Is the whole BSR here then?" I asked father

He nodded his head. "Let's discuss the rest of the detail over dinner shall we?" father said

"Yes that sounds wonderful and of course Mai you will come with us." Mother enthused.

"Well, since you are all going out, I will go home I do have exams tomorrow after all." Yasuhara said as he walked to the door.

I nodded to him as he walked out. " I have a few more things I have to get done. Mai and Gene can entertain you for awhile." I said and quickly retreated to my office.

**Mai's POV:**

I watched Naru go and then turned back to Luella and Mr. Davis with a smile on my face.

"Tea anyone?" I asked

"Ah, yes please dear." Luella said

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Davis answered

I nodded my head and grabbed Gene's hand and dragged him into the kitchen with me.

"Calm down Mai, it is just my parents." Gene said as he rubbed my arm in comfort

I took a deep breath and turned to make the tea.

"I know that Gene but should I tell your parent's, that you aren't completely human anymore. I don't think that will go over well." I said

"Luella, Mr. Davis in order to save your son's life I had to turn him into a half Guardian and bond him to me for eternity." I started whining at the end. "Gene no parents in their right mind would accept such shit."

Gene just started laughing at me the first true laugh I had heard from him in a long time. Gene may think he is hiding it well but we are bonded and I can feel his emotions like they are my own. He was truly found what I said funny.

"Gene." I stomped my foot and complained like a child.

"sorry sorry, but really Mai my parents are paranormal researchers. They will understand well at least I hope they will." Gene joked

I sighed and shook my head and poured the tea into four cups. I walked past Gene and headed back to his parents. Obviously Gene wasn't going to be any help on this.

"Here you go Luella, Mr. Davis" I said

"Please, call me Martin Mr. Davis is my father and I rather not be associated with him." Martin said

I smiled and nodded while I purposely let my power flow into the cup into Martin's hand. I saw a teenager studying about the paranormal and man walk in and started yelling.

Ah, I see Mr. Davis didn't approve of his son's choice of study. I thought

I stepped back and sat down on the opposite couch Gene and Martin talked about our latest cases while Luella and I talked about Naru. I giggled a lot hearing things about Naru and finding out he was exactly the same as a child. Naru's office door opened along with Lin's I smiled at them both.

"Shall we go?" Naru asked

Every stood up I took the empty cups back to the kitchen and then headed out with the rest of them. I walked down the stairs and saw Naru waiting for me by a black Ferrari 360 spider. My eye just about bulged out of my head.

"Naru, you drive a Ferrari to work every day?" I asked him

Naru opened the car door for me and I got in and he closed the door and walked around and got into the driver seat.

"Yes, I'm surprised you even know what kind of car this is." Naru said

I huffed "I'm not an idiot Naru my parents were actually really rich and we always had a new car every year." I said

"Every year that seems a bit excessive." Naru said

"I agree with you but Nina would take the car and sometimes it came back in one piece and other times it didn't. Demon's don't have a respect for property in the middle of a fight." I explained before he could ask.

Naru accepted this explanation, I hadn't notice while we were talking but we were headed into the heart of Shibuya. Soon enough we pulled into a parking lot of a really expensive restaurant I didn't even know the name of. I looked down at my clothes and then looked at Naru.

"I think I'm underdressed." I said

Naru looked at me and smirked; he walked around to the trunk of the car and opened it pulling out a shopping bag. "Here put this on, I was going to wait and give it to you but looks like you need it sooner than I thought." Naru said

" Are you prepared for everything ?" I asked

"Of course Mai, I am a genius I always plan ahead." Naru said

I smiled and shook my head. Typical Naru I slide back into the passenger seat and pushed the seat back. Good thing the windows were tinted and as quickly as possible put on the dress. I noticed though that it zipped up the back so I had no choice but to get out and as Naru to help me. When I stepped out Naru's eyes were huge and I could see a spark of lust in them. The dress was tight and accented all my curves; it was a dark blue with sparkles that came down to mid thigh. The top was sleeve less and fit snuggly to my breast making it so you could see the top of them without looking indecent. Naru had the same color heels in his hands. He handed them to me and I slipped them on while he sipped up the dress. Once done we both walked into the restaurant, his parents and Gene were waiting for us. Luella had also changed to more proper attire and had a cream colored dress and matching heels.

We were lead to a secluded table in the back of the restaurant so we could talk privately without anyone over hearing us. I sat down next to Naru with Gene on my other side and his parents across from us. We didn't wait long when our waitress showed up to take our orders. My back straightened and I glared at the girl, no demoness. I could sense her lust for Naru in every part of her aura; Naru was of course ignoring this fact. I felt a hand on my arm and turned to Gene he just shook his head. I knew the demoness wouldn't want Gene since he had traces of Guardian energy in his aura, but Naru was human and brimming with psychic energy making powerful. Any demon or demoness would want him for their own person gain.

"Can I take your orders?" she said sweetly

Without even looking up Naru ordered water along with his parents. Gene and I chose to drink coke. I relaxed when she left.

"Now will you explain the case father?" Naru asked

"Yes, it seems the family is experiencing some odd things not your normal run of the mill poltergeist. There are tapping noises and creaking, but all happens during the day it's what happens at night that is the most interesting and also the sight of the case. The family wants to reopen an old private airport owned by their ancestors. The airport is small but they plan to convert into a museum/ bar there are old airplanes there dating back to World War II that the family owned."

"That's odd." Gene said

"I agree, why would anyone want to that?" I asked

"Well it seems the actual airport itself will be the bar with the different parts of the airplanes being incorporated into the design of the place." Martin explained

"Oh I see like the Hard rock café" I said

Naru looked at me with surprise. " You know what that is?"

For the second time that night I huffed. "Yes Naru I told you my parents were rich do you think I stayed home for most of my life. No we traveled around." I said

"Yes, well anyway it is exactly as Mai says it seems it will be made in the design of the hard rock café, but like I said that not the problem. The problem is plane actually go missing; now I know what you're thinking an entire plane can't go missing and that exactly what I thought. Until I saw the video the family had shared with us. Martin pulled out his Iphone and handed it to Naru. Gene and I peered over his shoulder at the video and watched as the video focus on one of the planes. Suddenly the plane started moving but the engine hadn't even started there was no noise to indicate that the plane should be able to move. It headed for the forest at the edge of the runway. The camera view switched to the forest and we watched the plane enter the forest then all off a sudden it was gone, like it crossed into a barrier where no one could see it.

"Mai what do you think?" Naru asked

I looked at him and knew what he wanted I looked at the plane and memorized every aspect of the plane and the closed my eyes and temporarily did an astral projection. I found the plane quite easily but where it was supposed to be it wasn't I reached my hand out and was shocked by something. I creased my eyebrows then returned to my body. I opened my eyes to see Martin staring at me in wonder.

"You just astral projected without sleeping or having someone inducing the sleep." Martin said with surprise in his voice.

"Yes, I can do that whenever I want as long as I see and object I just focus on it and my spirit will be pulled to the objects location. However, it is just as the video suggested the plane was nowhere insight I couldn't see it even though it was supposed to be right there and I felt something shock me when I tried to get closer." I reported

"A barrier" gene suggested

"Yes most likely" I answered

"Interesting, well that is not the only thing the family says the entire building will become cold and when looking at the security feed there will be dark spots on the screen but no one can make them out. One time the wife had gone to see if there was something on the camera, but when she got close a strong wind blew blowing her back and when it died down the dark spot on the camera was gone like it was never there."

Martin was going to continue but the waitress was back with our drinks. "Are you ready to order your dinner?" she asked in a seductive tone meant for Naru.

"Yes, thank you" Luella answered and well ordered our food and she lingered for a moment but turned and walked off to get our orders.

"So as you can see the case is very strange and the family just wants to make sure whatever is there won't bother their guest when they open up the place." Martin finished

Naru closed his eyes and I could tell he was about to reject the case. I looked over at Martin's face and could tell he really wanted his son to help out, but I knew without more evidence Naru would not help the plane and the dark spots were not enough. I stood up and excused myself from the table pulling Naru with me.

"Mai where are you taking me?" Naru said coldly

I just kept pulling him till we were outside and behind the restaurant.

"Hold my hand Naru." I ordered

Naru was taken aback by my tone but took my hand anyway. I closed my eyes once again and focused on the site of the case Martin spoke of I had took a quick peek into his memories before coming out here. I felt the light feeling and I knew our sprits where being pulled to the spot I wanted to go. I sat down and peered into the airport along with Naru.

"Is there a reason we are doing this?" Naru demanded

"Yes, now shut up" I said

Once again Naru was shocked but shook it off and watched the building with me.

"There" I said

"Where, what are talking about" Naru asked

I pointed to a spot in the airport that wasn't under construction. So Naru could see what I am talking about. There was a dark aura there almost black and it was slowly spreading around the entire airport.

"That is why you must take the case" I said

Naru just looked at me with no emotion but I could see in his eyes he was thinking about it.

"Naru, that dark energy is the feeling of the ancestor's of the people they are not happy that their airport is being turned into a bar and at first they just wanted to scare the family a little but it seems they won't stop just because of this. They don't have enough power yet to express their wants but it doesn't matter their spirits are becoming warped and will slowly become dangerous."

"The missing planes?" Naru asked

I pointed to the forest there was a large barrier surrounding the forest

"Hidden, but don't think what I have said is the end of it. There is much more to this case than meets the eye and I want to see what my instincts are telling me" I answered

Naru sighed and nodded. I smiled at him and we returned to our bodies and back to his parents.

"I will take the case." Naru said

"Wonderful." Luella said

"Ah foods here" Gene said

Sure enough the waitress was back with a friend. I growled in low but they didn't heed my warning and when they set the food down they made sure Naru got an eye full. That wasn't really the problem I could feel the seduction spell from the other demoness. I shot a quick look at Naru's parents and saw they were engrossed in the food. I placed on hand on Naru's arm and grabbed the waitress hand when she set Naru's food down. I spoke barely above a whisper knowing they could hear it loud and clear.

"Back off now before I get serious." I let my aura flare I had hidden so they wouldn't know who I was. I saw fear creep into their eyes. I let the girls hand go and they both ran off as quickly as possible. I heard Gene chuckling beside me.

"Mai, they looked like a two dogs that just got kicked by their master and ran off with their tails between their legs." Gene said

I laughed a little and started eating my food. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Naru was smirking and eating his food as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that chapter was rather crappy actually but what can I do. I needed to introduce the case and I wanted to bring in a some annoyances to Mai. I know the case sounds like it can be solved in a day but trust me I have only scratched the surface. Mai only gave Naru the bare minimum of the facts she could to get him interested. A better explanation will be coming I assure you. PLEASE REVIEW Your author ~Alex~.<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everyone I'm back again. I want to try and get out as many chapters as possible before my long car ride to Florida. Also, since I made you wait for so long I don't want to without the chapters you so desperately want to read. So without further ado: ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI'S POV:<strong>

I sat at my desk the next day remembering last night. Luella had made it a point to embarrass both her son's. After the waitress incident we got a new one who was human. Only Naru, Gene, and I noticed the difference. Naru was ready to go after everyone was done but Luella insisted we order dessert. So I ordered a Hot chocolate fudge Sunday that Gene and I shared. Naru didn't want any part in the dessert though he glared at his brother when Gene whipped some whip cream off my cheek. Once everyone was done Naru drove me home while Gene rode with his parents once again. It was only when we reached my house I realized that Lin wasn't with us. So I asked Naru where he was.

"Naru, where did Lin go?"

"He went out to dinner with the other members of BSR, apparently Modoka had come with them." Naru answered

"When will we meet the members of BSR?" I asked

"Tomorrow afternoon, father said he would have them come in to greet everyone." Naru said

After that we didn't talk anymore, we were comfortable just enjoying the ride in silence. I peeked at Naru and say he was thinking about something so I didn't bother him too much until we arrived back at my house. I unbuckled my seatbelt then kissed Naru on the cheek. Naru had other plans though because he grabbed my arm and put his hand behind my head and deepened the kiss.

"You know its stranger when you are the one protecting me." Naru said against my lips

I giggled and kissed him one last time "Demoness don't think when you ignore them they should give up. They use every resource they know how to get what they want." I said then got out of the car and ran to my apartment. I turned around and waved to Naru who drove off as soon as I was inside.

I smiled, Naru and I hadn't kissed like that for a long time so I was happy. Usually it's just a quick one or on the cheek. I sighed even though yesterday was exciting today is not. I had finished most the converting yesterday and Naru was busy getting ready for the new case. I silently willed anyone to walk through that door right now. I turned around in my chair to stare out the window when I heard the chime of the door opening. I quickly spun back around; No way my prayers were answered.

"Hey Mai, is Naru here?" John asked

"JOHN! Your back" I yelled

"Yeah mate I thought about it and decided even if Kazuya… I mean Oliver didn't trust me. I trusted him and that's what matters most and I still trust him. Plus he was a great friend and person to work with." John explained.

I nodded my head "I see well Naru is in his office getting ready for a new case. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming in for a bit." I told him

"Thanks Mai."John said and headed into Naru's office

I smiled John was back now all we needed were Ayako and Bou-san. I suddenly felt very sleepy; BSR wasn't due for another two hours so I could take a nap. I got up and lied down on the couch and fell asleep rather quickly.

**DREAM:**

**I opened my eyes to the astral plane and Gene standing there waiting for me.**

"**Hey Gene you were pulled in too." I stated**

**Gene nodded and turned around and started walking. I jogged to catch up with him. **

"**Did my brother tell you anything about the members of BSR?" Gene questioned**

"**No, he just said I would meet them later today." I said**

"**Ah, lucky I have been dealing with them all morning explaining things and how SPR works differently from BSR."Gene said with a look of horror on his face.**

**I laughed but stopped when the darkness became lighter and we were standing in an open field.**

**A woman was standing there with a girl who was about 17 or 18.**

"**You have done such a great job taking care of this land and you are my greatest friend. I am going to purify this land completely so that when spirits are drawn here they will be purified and pass on." The girl said**

**The woman smiled and wrapped her arms around the girl. "We have been friends so long soon I will age and die but you will forever stay the same my friend. I will cherish this land and so will my offspring to come." The woman said and hugged the girl one last time. **

**The scene disappeared and the darkness of the astral plane was back once again. "Well I guess that has to do with our case." I said**

"**I'm sure it does, we never get dream outside of our cases." Gene said**

"**Yeah your right I won't know until we are on site after all." I sighed**

**Gene looked off behind me. "Mai I would wake up now before BSR walks in, you don't want them finding you sleeping do you?" Gene asked**

"**No, that would be a horrible first impression. Hey I work for Oliver Davis and I sleep on the job a lot." I said**

**Gene nodded and smiled as I started to fade before his eyes, but before I was gone I heard him say. "Be careful, and you can punch him I give you permission."**

**I thought that was odd but whatever it's Gene and closed my eyes.**

**END DREAM**

Sure enough when I opened my eyes I could hear people walking up the stairs. I hopped off the couch fixed my hair and sat down at my desk. I pretended to be working when the door opened. The members of BSR came walking in like they owned the place. Oh great more people who think they are better than everyone else.

A girl with short light purple hair and green eyes came walking up to my desk. "Hey my name is Leann and I'm looking for your boss Kazuya Shibuya." Leann said

"Hi Leann, my name is Mai Taniyama and Naru is in his office right now talking with a friend. Ill go get him for you." I said with a smile

I heard a suppressed laugh from the boys behind Leann. The one with short spiky black hair and light blue eyes said "Naru like for Narcissist fits him perfectly. I really like this Taniyama girl.

"Ah, yea your are correct…um"

"Berry, names Berry."

"ok, Berry yep I gave him that name after the first time we meet because I told him he was handsome and he replied you have good taste. From that day on I dubbed him Naru the Narcissist."

"Well let me go get him then." I said and walked over to Naru's door knocked once then slipped inside.

"Naru, BSR is here." I said

"Thank you Mai, I'll be right there." Naru said

I nodded and looked at John. "So you coming on this next case?" I asked him

"Yep, I wouldn't miss it." John replied

I smiled and walked out of Naru's office to go entertain BSR until Naru got here. I walked out and asked everyone if they wanted some tea. There was a unanimous yes so I made the tea and handed it to them all when I looked at the door. Gene was coming and he seemed to be running from something. I walked over to the door and opened and a moment later Gene came charging in. Turned and slammed the door shut and grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall while staring at the door.

"Gene?" I questioned when the air returned to my body

"Shh, he will hear you." Gene said

"Who Gene?" I asked

"Sei, I may or may not have pissed him off." Gene answered

I gave Gene and incredulous look when the door banged open and in walked Sei with glowing red eyes. He grabbed Gene by the neck and held him in the air the same time Naru came walking out of his office along with John.

"Sei, put me down" Gene begged

"Oh my what is going on?" Leann asked while the others were staring at the scene.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Naru said in a cold voice

"Well if you must know Naru… this little shit here lost me my prey." Sei spat

I shook my head finally understanding what was going on and knew Sei wasn't going to put Gene down anytime soon in fact I'm sure he was going to kill him.

" Sei put Gene down now, that's an order." I demanded

Sei's eyes flickered to me and cooled down to his normal brown color. He put Gene down gently then sat on the couch next to Leann and leaned his head back covering his eyes.

"Sei, why exactly were you feeding on humans in broad daylight?" I questioned

"I wasn't the woman I was tracking wasn't human but a demoness that has been causing trouble recently." Sei said

"As interesting as this all sounds I think we should get back to the important topic at hand." Naru coldly said.

"All business and no play Naru-boy you won't be able to satisfy Mai like that." Sei teased

My face flushed red "Sei! That wasn't necessary." I scolded

Sei just laughed "So who are all these new humans." Sei questioned

"Excuse me but who are you to call me a human in such a way?" Leann seethed

"The prince of Demons, that's who" Sei answered smoothly

Leann looked at Sei like he was joking.

"He isn't joking Leann, he really is a demon." Naru said he sat down on the other side of Leann. I sat on the arm of the couch next to Naru, while John sat on the arm of the other couch. Gene chose to sit on the floor.

"Mai, Sei, John this is Leann she is the medium of BSR."Naru said then gestured to Berry.

"This is Berry, he is also a medium and can use PK-ST." Naru then pointed to guy next to him who had black hair as well but with red highlights running through it and hazel eyes.

"This is Miles he is researcher of BSR and the one next to him is Cory who is a PK-MT user." Naru finished

Cory had light brown hair and grey eyes with a blue ring around them.

"Hello everyone my name is John brown and I am a priest." John introduced himself

"A priest aren't, you a bit young?" Cory asked

"I am 20 years old but I assure I was ordained at Vatican itself." John answered

"So Sei is really a Demon." Miles said

"Yep I am." Sei said and made his eyes flash red

"So Mai, how do you fit into SPR?" Berry asked

"I'm Naru assistant." I answered I didn't want I could do or what I was just yet.

"But you must be more than that after all you ordered Sei just a moment ago to put Gene down." Leann said

"Yea, Mai is my master of sorts." Sei said

"How did that happen?" Cory asked

"She saved my life end of story anymore stupid questions?" Sei said I could tell he was getting irritated again the fact he lost the demoness irks him. Sei can't stand messing up.

"Sei, if it is that big of a deal go track her down again. I'll explain the rest of the case to you later." I said

Sei looked at me for a few seconds the nodded he got off the couch and kissed my cheek and was out the door.

"You're his master right? Don't you know why finding this "Demoness" is so important?" Miles asked

"If I am correct then it's the Demoness that has been luring men to her home under the disguise that she will give them a good time then devours them." I answered

Gene shuddered from his place on the floor. So that's why she was so interested in me.

I nodded "most likely."

"Mai, why haven't I heard about this" Naru asked as he picked me up and put me in Sei's spot

I blushed "It wasn't important to tell you Sei can handle it on his own." I said

"I see well continue to talk amongst yourselves until Lin comes back. I have a few more things I must get done. Oh and Mai.. tea." Naru said

I smiled "Yes Naru" and got up off the couch to go make his tea. I felt someone following me but ignored it.

"So he has you making his tea. That's interesting because he usually never lets anyone make his tea but Lin himself." Berry said from behind me

"Yes well apparently Naru really likes my tea." I answered

"Hmm that can't be all he likes because that's not all that I like." Berry said as he stood behind me and placed his hands on my hips and buried his face in my neck.

"mmm, you smell good" Berry said

"What are you harassing me now; I wouldn't if I were you." I said calmly

Berry just laughed and went to move his hands lower when someone caught his hand and pulled him away from me.

"Don't touch her or ill break your arm." Gene said

"Whoa Gene I didn't know she was yours." Berry said

"I told you before you came here Berry if you laid a hand on Mai I would beat you." Gene said

"Ah but the picture you showed me of all the SPR members with Mai in it I couldn't help but want to get to know her." Berry reasoned

Gene was about to say something more when the front door banged open and that cheerful voice of Modoka came from outside the kitchen.

"CHILDREN I'M BACK" Modoka yelled

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now, I know I know. Why here but I have too or ill just end up putting in nonsense. Hope you liked the introduction of BSR and more of their personalities will come too light I promise. Review because I oh so love them. Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Alright I feel good about this I'm actually on a roll with my ideas so without wasting any more time ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI's POV:<strong>

"CHILDREN IM BACK" Madoka yelled.

I giggled Modoka was here I missed the pink haired woman. I picked up Naru's cup of tea and walked out into the meeting room to see the other members of BSR curled up into the couch like Madoka was going to kill them and Lin walking in behind her shaking his head. At the commotion Madoka made Naru came walking out of his office once again.

"Madoka refrain from slamming open doors or you will have to pay for the dry wall repair." Naru said coldly.

Madoka just rolled her eyes "Yeah Yeah whatever Naru."

"Hey Madoka" I said while handing Naru his tea.

"MAI, oh it is so good to see you." Madoka said as she hugged me fiercely.

By this point the other members of BSR had recovered. Gene and Berry had walked out of the kitchen with an air of tension around them. Naru saw this and raised an eyebrow but chose to ignore it.

"Well now that you are both here we can get going. My parents are waiting for us at the case site." Naru said

BSR immediately started heading for the door, with Gene, Lin and Madoka following behind them.

"Mai, lock up." Naru said as he too walked out.

I sighed and turned off the light, put up we are away on business sign up and walked out locking the door behind me. I stopped when I reached the bottom of the stairs; there were two identical black vans in the parking lot. So BSR and SPR are not much different when it comes to transportation I thought. I looked to the van on the right and saw Miles in the driver seat so I walked over to the other van and got in next to Naru.

"Let's go Lin" Naru said

Lin nodded and pulled out of the parking lot. I looked back and saw the other van following us, I knew it was going to be a long ride so I leaned my head back and fell asleep. I had woken up half way there, over all the ride wasn't too bad except the fact that Lin and Naru refused to talk as usual.

Once out of the car I stretched my muscles then looked at the site we were going to be working at. It wasn't that big of an airport but since it was privately owned that is to be expected.

"Mai-chan, you guys are finally here," I heard a voice say that sounded suspiciously like Yasu's.

I turned and sure enough there he was standing at the entrance.

"Yasu, when did you get here?"

"Naru called me early this morning asking me to do some research on this place, then to come here when I was done." Yasu explained

"Naru asked you to do something?" I asked

Yasu chuckled "No he ordered me too Mai-chan."

"If you two are done talking hurry up and come inside." Naru said from inside.

Yasu and I turned to each other and smiled then hurried in after Naru.

Martin and Luella were in the security room already.

"Luella, how are you today?" I asked

"AH, Mai, just fine, please come in and sit while Martin explains some things." Luella said

Yasu and I sat on the couch where Naru was sitting. Naru looked at me like he wanted something but he shook his head and focused on his father who started speak.

"Well, I have already told you all about the disappearing planes and the black spots that appear on the cameras. However, the Rose family says that when construction starts over on the left wing of the airport. Tools and other things will go missing and will not appear until construction time is over. One time a worker was injured when working on knocking out part of the wall. Now this can just be due to the worker not being safe while working. However, everything else is too much to ignore."Martin said

"Well, I do get an ominous feeling from this place." Gene said

"We do as well" Berry and Leann said

"I see, well normally I would lead this case but this is Japan after and SPR knows more about Japanese haunting than I do so I well let my son lead this case." Martin said as he took a seat

Naru stood up and walked over to stand in front of everyone. "Berry, Leann and Gene I want you all to do a walk through. Berry, Leann and John go together, Gene and Cory go together." Naru ordered

All five of them nodded and walked out. Naru then turned to his parents "Mother, Father I'm sure you would like to stay here but I can't have you here."Naru said in his monotone voice

Martin was about to protest but apparently Luella saw this as an opportunity. "What a great idea Noll, come dear I want to go shopping. Let's go to Tokyo first!" Luella exclaimed while dragging Martin out the door.

I laughed quietly that is going to be one long shopping trip. I thought

"Yasuhara, the information." Naru ordered

"Wait, Oliver I also collected information on this place." Miles said while shooting Yasu a superior look.

"Oh great so it's going to be BSR vs. SPR". I said out loud.

Naru smirked while Miles glared at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Madoka and Lin smile as they watched the others walk around on the security tape.

"I am sure you have Miles but seeing as I had Yasuhara collect information for me I will hear his first and if he leaves anything out you may add your information." Naru said coolly

I smiled, I had learned to read in between the lines with Naru and I knew he had complete faith that Yasu had all the information.

"Begin, Yasuhara." Naru commanded

"Yes boss, this land was owned and taken care of by the Rose family way before WWII. However, when the war started planes needed to be made, so the Rose used its wealth to build the planes and also help with any secret missions. They did not participate in WWI because they wanted to be neutral but changed their minds later. Reports say even those this land was used for war it was always peaceful any soldier getting ready to go out on a mission felt at peace here. Anyway after the war the airport was closed down but the Rose family continued to maintain the land. Some say soldiers who died in the war would come to this very place to be cleansed and move on. However, one year the Rose family had to move leaving the airport until the future generation who are our clients came back to restore it." Yasu finished.

Naru nodded then turned to Miles who was frantically searching through his notes for anything Yasu had left out, but at the slump of his shoulders we knew there was nothing.

"Good work Yasuhara." Naru said then turned to watch the monitors.

Yasuhara started at Naru like he grown a second head. I walked over to him and patted his shoulder. "Come on Yasu if I can get him to say thank you, this shouldn't surprise you that he actually can praise someone other than himself." I said with a smile.

Yasu smirked and nodded and went to sit on the couch with me and wait for the others to return. The airport wasn't big but it took a long time to walk through the whole thing. Some time while waiting Naru asked for tea and Yasu laughed at my annoyed expression. After waiting a few more minutes I began to worry. They were taking too long. I walked over to the screens and gasped. Naru looked up from the book he was reading.

"What is it Mai?" he asked

"Did you not notice the screens have been on loop for awhile now they show the same scene of them walking through a room every few seconds?" I said

Naru stood up immediately and studied the tape with me when he noticed. All the doors look the same but they have a different number on each of them. Naru ran out of the room with everyone close behind him. I hoped everyone was alright.

When we got closer to where they all were supposed to be I heard a scream that I recognized as Leann's. As we got closer I heard a voice that chanting then Leann stopped screaming. We ran into the room to find Sei with Leann in his arms passed out, Monk next to them and Ayako over near Berry, Cory, John and Gene who were against the wall.

"Monk, Ayako, what are you two doing here?" I asked

"Well, we at the office but saw the sign up that you were away on a case, we were about to walk away when Sei appeared literally out of nowhere and said he was on his way to you guys and he could give us directions. So here we are." Monk explained

"What happened?" Naru said while looking at Sei

I sighed; he could at least say he is happy they are back.

"As I was leading Ayako and Monk to base, I felt a wave of dark intentions from down the hall. I ran here with those two following close behind me. I saw Leann in the air being pulled into the air by an invincible force when scream. The boys tried to help but they were knocked into a wall. Monk started chanting and the entity let go and I caught Leann before she hit the ground." Sei explained to Naru

Naru just nodded he was in thinking mode I could tell. He turned around and walked out with Lin and Madoka behind him. I shook my head and help Gene stand up while Ayako, Monk, Miles and Yasu helped the others.

When we arrived back at base I made everyone tea and check on Leann to make sure she was alright.

"Gene and Cory, I want you both to go over to the construction zone and see if you can find anything." Naru ordered as soon as everyone was done with their tea.

Cory groaned but Gene just smiled and walked out with Cory.

"Berry, since Leann is out was there anything significant you sensed while your walk through?"

Berry shook his head. "No there was nothing I can't even sense a single ghost in this place even though their clearly is one." Berry said while he put his arm around my shoulder.

Naru glared at him. "Berry, refrain from touching my assistant." Naru said coldly

Berry shivered in fear and removed his arm from around my shoulder. Eventually Leann woke up about 10 minutes later and he asked Leann for her version of the story and if she sensed anything. Leann's story was pretty much the same except the part about her feeling something cold pass through her before being pulled into the air.

"Mai, call Ms. Hara," Naru ordered.

I was shocked what does he need her for. She is just going to get in the way.

"Why Naru if all the other mediums can't sense anything why would she?" I asked

"Don't question me Mai just call her." Naru said

I felt Jealousy overwhelm me. He didn't need her all he needed was me and me alone. I was not going to call her; there was no way I was going to talk to that bitch.

"No, get Lin to do it." I said as I stood up and stomped out of the room.

I continued to walk down the hall in a rage until I was on the far end of the airport and I didn't move from there until I felt Masako's spirit energy enter the building. I walked back to base even if I was angry and jealous I wasn't going to let her have the upper hand. I walked into base and sat on the couch still fuming as Masako told Naru the exact same thing everyone else said.

"I can't sense any spirits here Oliver," Masako said with her kimono sleeve over her mouth.

I rolled my eyes and stood up and walked over to Naru and gave him a told you so look and sat in the chair to watch the monitors. When Cory ran in, his face pale and sweats dripping from his forehead.

"Where is Gene? Cory," Naru asked

"Gone, he disappeared." Cory gasped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, Another chapter done, please review everyone and tell me what you think<strong>. **I'm sorry this chapter took so long but Florida was fun. I love all my reader's thanks again for sticking with me all this time. ~Alex~**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone here is chapter 45 this chapter goes out to Kumiko Masa. Who begged me to update faster. Sorry it didn't come out the yesterday. I had a little writer's block on one part. Also, I have seen a lot of stories now getting taken off because they broke some rule and everyone starts getting mad about it and protesting. I do agree to some extent it is not fair to take down the story but some of you guys got to realize the rules are the rules. I admit I don't know all the rules myself so I would implore all you writers to go back and read the rules, because I am guilty of this too I just skimmed the rules and pressed agree. So I am going to make it a point to go back and read the rules so I know exactly what is not allowed. Now I am not trying to reprimand anyone or any of that. This is merely a suggestion, so maybe some of us should go back and read the rules. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI's POV:<strong>

I watched Naru's face drain of color and he sat back in his chair. I held my breath waiting to see what he would do and I didn't have to wait long this is Naru after all.

"Everyone, search for him and don't come back until you find some piece of evidence. Ms. Hara stays here." Naru ordered everyone with a piercing glare.

I watched as everyone ran out of the room as fast as they can to search for Gene. I sighed; he just had to go get himself into trouble didn't he.

"_Gene, where are you?" _ I tried to communicate telepathically. There was no answer however, and I shook my head in amazement. He is always telling me to be careful and then he goes and disappears.

"Mai!" I heard Naru call

"Yes Naru?"

"Why aren't you searched with everyone?" Naru asked

I shrugged my shoulders and turned toward the couch.

"What are you doing Mai go help?" Naru said

"I'm going to sleep." I announced

"What?" Naru said in anger

"Stop, Oliver obviously Mai doesn't care. Leave her alone." Masako soothed while she wrapped her arms herself around his arm.

I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes quickly falling asleep and blocking out the outside world.

**NARU'S POV:**

I can't believe Mai, how can she just sleep when my brother could be in potential danger. She should understand more than anyone how much I care about my brother even though I don't show it. I shook Ms. Hara off my arm when Mai laid down.

"Don't touch me so freely." I said.

I sat back down in my chair and turned to the monitors and watching them closely in case Gene or something important showed up while I tried to telepathically communicate with my brother. It was all in vain though nothing happened for a good hour and Ms. Hara continued to bother me with her attempts to comfort me and try to get close to me. I was getting ready to tell her to leave when Sei walked in.

"Did you find anything?" I asked

"No, I can't even feel Gene's spirit or aura within in the airport." Sei said

I placed my hand on my chin in thought. If Sei could sense my brother anywhere within the airport there was no way the others were going to find anything.

"Sei, search the grounds, see if you can find anything there." I said

Sei nodded and turned around and walked out to do as I ordered. I turned to Mai sleeping behind me still, why couldn't she do as I asked. I just shook my head and turned back to the monitors Mai wasn't my greatest concern right now, it was finding my brother.

**MAI's POV:**

I felt my body falling, like when you have that falling dream and once you fall even though you can see the ground getting closer you never hit the ground you just continue falling. That's what it felt like to me, eventually I did stop falling when the floating orbs appeared. I sighed in relief and took a look around then sat down crossing my legs in a meditative position. I then concentrated on the connection I had with Gene trying to figure out where he is. If the ghost had taken Gene Psychometry won't work because the ghost will be blocking anyone with that power. Although, I'm sure Naru hasn't even thought of using it since he is so distraught over Gene's disappearance. As I was thinking, I felt a tug on our connection and I let it pull me and I pulled straight to Gene.

"Hey Mai, wonderful day for physic connections," Gene joked

I punched Gene on his head. "This isn't funny Gene; now where the hell are you?"

Gene rubbed his head and answered. "I don't know, one minute I was standing at the construction site I felt an evil presence head for Cory, I blocked it but as we running away something happened and I could no longer see Cory anymore."

"So, basically you let your guard down and got captured like an idiot." I said

"Hey I resent that, at least I'm not you who runs head long into danger."

I huffed and turned away from him.

"Well, I'll try breaking free of my prison or wherever I am, when my energy returns. I used too much of it saving Cory's life. I hate that my power still hasn't stabilized after all this time." Gene whined

"It's because you refuse to show the truth." I told him

Gene's head snapped up and stared at me.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Your power is connected to your soul. Your soul is in turmoil. You are not at peace with yourself are you Gene. You have been hiding something from everyone and its hurting you inside." I said simply

Gene's eyes widened, "How do you know that?"

I smiled "simple, we are bonded together you can hide your feelings behind that mask all you want. However, I will always see through it. I brought you back to life Gene your soul was connected to my power before it reentered your body. Our souls are connected Gene, never forget that."

Gene lowered his head and stared at his lap and nodded his head. I patted his head and turned around.

"We will find you Gene." I promised

I started walked away until I could no longer feel Gene's energy and concentrated on my body. I felt my spirit re enter my body and opened my eyes.

"Naru, Gene is fine." I said before while laying on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Seconds later Naru's face appeared in my line of vision.

"You saw Gene." He stated more than asked

"Yes, I went to sleep to find him. I figured the ghost wasn't going to make it easy. So I used the connection I had with him to find him." I answered while staring into Naru's eyes.

Naru smiled and leaned down and placed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. In that kiss I knew what he wanted to say. He was apologizing for not believe in me and yelling at me.

Naru pulled back and had the stoic look on his face but I know had a big smile on my face. I heard someone cough and I looked over to see Masako with a look of death glared at me.

"What did he say Mai?" Naru asked when he stood back up.

"He has no idea where he is, and also he drained a lot of his energy saving Cory. So it will be a while till he can regain the energy and maybe break free himself. I promised him we would find him though." I said.

Naru nodded, and opened his mouth to say something else when a voice interrupted him.

"Excuse me, are you guys SPR?" a woman asked in a timid voice.

I sat up and looked at the door where a woman and a man where standing there.

"Yes, we are can we help you?"

The Woman nodded "I am Aria Rose, and this is my husband Robert Rose."

"Oh, Mrs. Rose please come in." I ushered them over to the couch I was previously occupying and asked if they wanted some tea. They nodded their heads so I made them both a cup and sat down on the other couch in the room.

"What is your reason for being here?" Naru asked straight to the point.

I glared at him but he ignored me and focused on the couple.

"Well, we would like to continue construction while you all are working." Robert said

I looked at Naru wondering what his answer would be. I saw no problem with it actually; I saw an advantage because the spirits might become more active. I knew Naru had come to the same conclusion when I saw the look in his eyes.

"You may continue, but you must inform the workers not to impede our work and to listen to myself, and Mai." Naru said while gesturing to me.

"Excuse me for asking Kazuya but why Mai as well?" Masako asked

"Because Ms. Hara, unlike the rest of you she is the only one with enough power to save everyone in a matter of seconds and also because I said so. Anymore questions?" Naru said

I smirked over at Masako and watched as she started pouting and walked out of the room as dignified as she could.

"Um, excuse me for asking, but where are the rest of your team members I heard there was a lot of you from Martin." Mrs. Rose asked

I was about to answer her when a screamed ripped through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>HEHE, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter to figure out who screamed and what happened. I know I am evil, but OH WELL. Anyway please review especially you Kumiko. Oh and everyone I would like for you to check out Kumiko's story named Heavenly I read the first chapter myself and it looks like it's going to be awesome so please support her. Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone im so glad you all liked chapter 45 I have been trying to add more cliff hangers to my story hehe sorry. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>SEI'S POV<strong>

I heard that Masako bitch scream from all the way outside. I sighed even though she is trying to make my Mai unhappy I still have to save her. I teleported to the spot I felt her energy at, and found her on the ground staring at something in the corner. I walked over and there was a dead body. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked back at her. I walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Masako, it's ok I'm here alright?" I tried to say in my most caring tone. She looked up at me and nodded. I held my hand out for her and she took it. I helped her up just as the others came charging into the room.

"Sei what happened?" Mai asked

"Nothing to be concerned about, Masako here is probably just in shock from finding a dead body here." I answered

Mai sighed in relief and walked over to Masako.

"You ok?" Mai asked while placing her hand on Masako's shoulder.

Apparently Masako recovers quickly because she slapped Mai's hand away and walked away. I shook my head and looked at the others.

"Ill deal with the body, so you humans don't have to get your hands dirty, ill also run a background check see who this is and what they did on the weekends." I said

"Like a cop! Can I help?" Yasu exclaimed

I looked at the human called Yasu like he was out of his mind. I tried to tell if he was joking but unfortunately he wasn't. I looked at Naru to see what he wanted to do? I was all for the kid helping, if actually finds this fun then by all means he could come along.

Naru had a blank expression on his face but the tiniest raise of his eyebrow could be detected if you looked close enough.

"Do what you want." He finally said and walked out with the others following along

"Well kid looks like you're with me." I said to Yasu but he wasn't listening he was already over near the body and staring at it with fascination.

I shook my head, will wonders never cease with these people. First their boss readily accepts a Demon and asks him to work for him. Then the twin brother of a genius has more secrets than anyone on this team even though he technically has been dead for a while now. Now I got a kid who likes to look at dead bodies. I walked over to Yasu who was getting ready to poke the poor dead body in the arm. I grabbed his hand "Don't touch it, you don't know where it came from." I told him

I saw him smirk, "Are you worried for me Sei?"

"NO! just if one of Mai's friends gets hurt or sick and I could have prevented it Mai would kill me or worse." I shivered and turned away from the look in Yasu's eyes.

I pulled a small dagger out of my pocket and examined it to make sure this is the one I wanted to use.

"Oh you carry weapons around in your pockets.. Like you actually need it you're a Demon." Yasu giggled

I rolled my eyes and plunged the dagger straight into the chest of the body. Yasu instantly stopped giggling and started at the dagger.

"Yo, Sei he is already dead no need to make sure." Yasu said

I actually laughed at that one. "Watch Yasu"

The dagger started glowing red and along with the body. I watched Yasu's face light up. _Hmm he is actually kind of cute for a human. Whoa, what am I thinking, he is Mai's friends not only that he is a he as in the male species. Oh man I think I'm going crazy. _I thought

I tore my eyes away from his face and pulled the dagger out once it stopped glowing and the slit my hand with it and poured the blood onto the blade. Yasu and I watched as the blood floated into the air and formed a circle, and images started to appear.

"This guy wasn't even near this place let alone even related to anything going on with it." I said aloud

"How can you tell?" Yasu asked

"The images the building behind him is a club in Tokyo." I told him

"So, what do you think this means?" Yasu asked with wide eyes

"Either these Ghost are very powerful and want to scare us into leaving. Or we have someone on the outside interfering. Both cases are not good either way." I sighed and stood up.

"Turn around Yasu." I ordered

"Why?" Yasu asked curious

"Just do it kid." I growled

Yasu shivered and turned around but not in fear. _Hmm that's interesting he isn't afraid of me._ I waited till he was completely turned around and I was sure he wouldn't look. I placed my hand over the body and breathed out slowly and poured a drop of my blood from the cut on my hand into the hole I made earlier. Children especially like Yasu didn't need to see this part. The body started convulsing violently until it stopped moving and then burst into flame. There was no heat and no smell, I watched until there was nothing left and turned back to Yasu who was staring at the spot.

"Yasu, I told you not to look." I said quietly

He looked up at me with the most tragic look in his eyes. He took of his glasses and stared wiping his eyes.

"Sorry there is something in my eye." His voice shook giving him away.

My heart actually broke at the sound. I grabbed him and pulled him into my arms and ran my fingers through his hair. "Shh, this is why I told you not too look. I knew you would get upset over it." I soothed him. Why I was I have no idea I just couldn't stand to see the kid cry.

"What happen to all that bravado, you see one horrible scene and you freak out?" I teased him

That seemed to work because he started laughing and pulled away from me.

"Yeah, don't tell anyone I cried ok. I have a reputation to keep as Yasu the kid who flirts with Bou-san and can adapt to any situation easily." He said

"Who also has nerves of steel and has no problem messing with Naru even when he is in a crappy mood and his eyes could kill with one look." I continued

Yasu nodded and put his glasses back on and turned to me with a smile. "Thanks Sei, your pretty nice for a Demon." He said

"No problem kid."

"Why, do you keep calling me a kid I am about the same age as you." Yasu seemed to pout about this.

I looked at him and thought _adorable._ "That's because I am thousands of years older than you. You a baby compared to me. I am at least 10 times your age." I told him

"Whoa so your actually and old man!" Yasu yelled and started running down the hall in laughter.

I blinked in shock. Did he just call me old? When I realized the magnitude of the situation I smirked and chased after the kid called Yasu. Enjoying the hunt and what I will do to him when I eventually catch him.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 46 for you. I wanted to do something a little different with this chapter. I hope you all liked it and are ok with how it went. Anyway please review! Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Alright a new chapter I see some of you approved of my relationship between Yasu and Sei but I'm still not sure whether or not I should make that a permanent relationship. Let me know in your reviews if you want YASUxSei. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>GENE POV:<strong>

I could feel everything around me but I couldn't see anything. I knew I was in some type of cave maybe a room. I wasn't sure all I knew was that I wasn't getting out any time soon. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine what the room looked like by using my spiritual energy but nothing was working it was like something was blocking me.

"Why am I here?" I asked aloud

"Because you have people who care about you"

"Who is there, and what do you mean by that?" I asked

"The girl with brown hair and the boy with black hair, they both love you in some way."

"So what, what does that have to do with anything?"

"This land used to be pure and spirits would that could travel from place to place would come here to be cleansed. Now the land is impure humans have tainted it with their construction and remolding of this place. I want them gone and by using you I can make them leave."

"My brother will not leave just because you are holding me captive he will find a way to free me and make this land pure again. Please let me go maybe I can help you." I pleaded with the spirit.

"No, that maybe so but there is more to this story than meets the eye. If your friends can figure it out in time then I will let you go. They have 3 days, pray they are smart enough."

"3 days, wait…"

"Hello, are you there?"

Dimmitt the spirit was gone. I have to find a way to let my brother and Mai know about what's going one, but how…

Sighing I leaned my head back on the wall behind me and closed my eyes hoping I could maybe find a way out of here.

"_Dang that Yasu I'll kill him for calling me old"_

"_Sei?" I questioned_

"_Gene, what are you doing in my head?" Sei asked_

"_The question is how did I reach you. I can't reach anyone where I am, not even Mai and we are connected." I answered _

"_Probably because Mai is too busy being Jealous of Masako Hara and can't sense or feel anything beyond that." Sei joked_

"_Ah, I see so Ms. Hara is making a mess once again. Why did my idiot brother call her here? He has three mediums and I'm the perfect medium of the group."_

"_Conceited much I don't know what he called her. I do know though that he is hell bent on finding you. He even asked me to help."_

"_I see its actually good I can talk to you. The spirit told me you have 3 days to figure out this haunting or judging by the malicious air about it. They are going to kill me… again." I cried_

"_Well they can't actually kill you since Mai is alive. Wait did you say "They" what makes you think it's a they?" Sei wondered_

"_The spirit said many spirits would come here to be cleansed meaning there are many spirits here who came to be cleansed but since the land no longer has the ability to do so they are stuck and becoming dark and twisted._

"_That's it then the land just has to be purified and everything will go back to normal." _

"_No Sei, unfortunately it won't work that way. The spirit told me there was more to meets the eye. Tell Mai and Naru maybe they might be able to figure all this out."_

"_Alright Gene you just stay safe if you don't your brother might just kill us all." Sei laughed_

"_Thank you Sei."_

"_No problem."_

My connection with Sei was gone now my fate rested in his hands. Pfft, a Demon now decides whether I live or die. I should have been nicer to him. Ah hell.

**SEI' POV:**

I stopped running when I heard Gene in my head. That was weird Gene's mind is too complicated. I started walking towards base and on my way I saw Yasu walking there as well.

"Gave up then did you?" Yasu taunted

"No, I have better things to do than run after a child."

"You wound me old man." Yasu fake cried

I shook my head and walked into base finding that everyone was back and the Rose family was sitting on the couches looking out of place.

"Aria, Robert maybe you too should go home. We can handle this." I said to them

"H-How did you know our names." Aria questioned

I tapped my forehead with one finger and smirked. "I know everything."

"Sei enough what do you need?" Mai's voice was harsh

"Ouch princess I was just coming here to tell you that I talked to Gene."

"Oh" Mai's voice softened

"Sorry, I didn't mean to speak to you that way." Mai said as she looked over at Naru who sitting near Ms. Hara who seemed to have fainted once again.

I smiled and walked over to Mai and held her in my arms. I ran my fingers through her hair and at the same time telepathically told her the conversation I had with Gene.

"Watch it Sei." I heard Naru say from the couch.

"Why should I I'm not the one neglecting my Girlfriend for some hoe that can't even act." I said while glaring at Naru who just glared right back.

"I have my reasons." Naru mumbled

I scoffed "Reasons my ass I'm sure your only doing it so that Hoe over there won't be a nuisance later on. Since she is awake and is just pretending to still be passed out."

Naru turned his head over to the bitch and saw her eyes open. She reached up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Thank you Oliver for watching out for me." Masako whispered

Naru's face got a disgusted look and ripped his sleeve away from her reach and walked back over to Mai and me. He pulled my out of my arms and kissed her on the forehead then walked back to his chair.

I smirked and went to sit on the couch the Rose's vacated earlier while Mai and I were talking.

"Oliver…" Masako spoke again

"Don't speak Ms. Hara the only reason I watched over you was to make sure that you were ok. You seemed to be in shock before you passed out. It meant nothing don't get any ideas." Naru said coldly

"Ouch, burn."I thought

I closed my eyes and laid my head down on Yasu's lap who sat next to me when I sat down. I fell asleep almost immediately; I used up to much energy already today I needed to gain some back

**NARU's POV**

I had my chair turned so I could see everyone and I saw Sei fall asleep on Yasuhara's lap. I raised an eyebrow but ignored it for now. I needed to know what my brother said Sei.

"Mai did Sei tell you what Gene said?" I asked

"Yeah he told me." She said in a small voice.

Apparently she was still hurt by my actions. I took her hand and pulled her down into my lap. Thankfully she was close to me.

"Whoa Oliver so you do have a heart." Berry commented

"Shut it Berry." Leann said

"Both of you shut up." I ordered

"Mai what did Gene say?" I asked her gently

She looked over at me with the pink slowly fading from her cheeks. "We have 3 days to figure out what's going on or Gene is going to get hurt."

I leaned my head back and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yasuhara I want you to go deeper find out more about this place. "Mai go to sleep, Berry, Leann look around more go to places you haven't been to yet. Madoka, Lin, and Miles help Yasuhara.

"Takigawa, John, and Ms. Matsuzaki go to the construction site and try to exorcise the place." I ordered everyone.

They all nodded and got to work. Mai curled up in my lap and went to sleep like I asked her too. I turned around and picked up the files for this case and began to read. This is going to be a long 3 days I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY that's the end of chapter 47 I know not to interesting but you know there has to be a few chapters like this one sometimes. Also I thought I would give the Masako haters some Masako bashing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter review pretty please with a cherry on top. ~Alex~<strong>


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone sorry this took so long but school has started and I have a bucket load of work to do. I'll try to update on Saturday or Sunday from now on. Anyway let's GET ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MASAKO'S POV:<strong>

I watched everyone leave the base and Mai fall asleep in his lap. I watched with sad eyes.

Why doesn't he love me? I'm the one who is rich, the better medium and I knew who he was before everyone else. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to look around Oliver." I said

He didn't even answer me he just continued to stroke Mai's hair and watch the monitors. A tear slipped down my cheeks and I ran out the door. I made it to the door that lead outside. I walked around until I got to the middle of the runway when I felt over whelming spirit energy and passed out.

**MAI'S DREAM WORLD:**

I had just reached the astral plane when I felt Masako's sprit enter the plane as well. I started walking around to see if I could try to find her. She wasn't used to the astral plane as I was. When I did reach her she was staring off into space like she was having a vision. I placed my hand on her shoulder and called her name hoping to get her attention but instead I was pulled into the vision as well.

"Why did you promise to protect this land? You and I were going to be together forever best friends facing the world. We were going to travel and explore but now you can't leave this place or the land would slowly become impure again."

I watched as the woman from my earlier dream was standing in front of a girl who was slightly shorter than her with long black hair. They looked almost identical expect for the eye color. The woman from my other dream had green eyes while the other had hazel. The other woman was crying; she reached her hand out and forcefully turned the other woman around to face her, who also had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Violet but she had helped us out in times of trouble I wanted to do something more for her. Please forgive me."

"No, it is too late now you broke our promise Dawn I won't every forgive you."

Violet held her hand palm up and pulled a knife out of her pocket.

" You were not the only one she taught her spells too Dawn."

Dawn's eyes widened and she tried to stop the other woman but it was too late she slit the palm of her hand and turned it over. The land below her quickly started absorbing her blood.

"From now on, if you or your ancestors ever leave this land for a certain amount of time. The land will become impure and all the spirits here will become trapped. The only way to break this curse is to use someone who strong spiritual energy and blood. Be warned thought the spirits here will not leave quietly. Dawn from this day on we are enemies, when you die your soul will remain her wandering for all time."

Dawn tried to stop her friend but she couldn't move and collapsed to her knees in tears. I felt the familiar push and I was standing next to Masako again.

"Masako you ok?" I asked her when I noticed she had come out of the vision as well.

"Yeah now how do we get out of here?" Masako said in a bratty tone.

I sighed and started pulling Masako to the exit. Halfway there though I felt a barrier blocking our way.

"Masako don't freak out but we are stuck in the astral plane."

"WHERE WHAT, YOU IDIOT MAI," Masako screamed

I covered my ears and sat down so I wouldn't have to hear her annoying voice anymore. Hopefully Sei would wake up soon and get us out of here.

**LIN'S POV:**

I looked over at Madoka for the 50th time today. I sighed in my head and turned back to the computer screen. She is always so beautiful, I basically out my feelings for her out there on a platter but she doesn't even recognize them. I always put her above others and side with her whenever she is scolding Naru for something. I even do everything she has ever asked of me even if I think it is absolutely ridiculous.

"Koujo did you want to tell me something?" Madoka said suddenly

I turned my head to her quickly and shook my head. "No Madoka nothing."

"Well ok because you keep looking at me like you want to say something." Madoka whispered and turned back to her computer.

I stared at her. I was that obvious, if she notices that why can't she notice my feelings. She is probably just as dense as Mai. Sighing I was about to turn back but I noticed something odd.

"Naru, how long has Mai been asleep?" I asked him

Naru looked up at me. "only about an hour, she should wake up pretty soon." Naru answered

I stood up and walked over to Mai and Naru. I just felt something was wrong and the fact that my Shiki were agitated all of a sudden. I placed my hand on Mai's forehead and quickly pulled it back.

"Naru Mai is ice cold. Why haven't you noticed this." I hissed at him

Naru looked genially surprised and touched Mai's forehead as well. "I don't feel anything different Lin." Naru said.

"You wouldn't." Sei said suddenly from the couch.

Naru and I looked over at Sei. "What do you mean Sei?" I asked

"Mai and Naru are connected meaning Mai's natural defenses while she is asleep protect Naru as well. Mai's ability to not be affected by temperature and her fast healing abilities, or anything else you can think of are protecting Oliver right now. He won't be able to tell the difference if Mai was hot or freezing cold right now." Sei explained

Sei slowly sat up but laid his head on Yasuhara's shoulder who was ignoring the whole situation and continued to research. Madoka was in front of Mai now checking her pulse and everything.

"Let me rest for a few more minutes. Mai isn't in an immediate danger at the moment. However, I suggest one of you go find Ms. Hara who is outside on the runway passed out." Sei yawned out

"When did she leave the room?" I asked

"An hour ago," Naru answered.

"You saw her leave?" I questioned him

"No, but I heard her say she was going to walk around. I just didn't deem what she said with a response." Naru said coldly

I sighed; I have been doing that a lot today. "I will go get her." I said before running out the door using my Shiki to guide me.

**NARU' POV:**

I looked down at Mai and continued to stoke her hair. "Sei, what is going on anyway?" I asked quietly

Sei looked over at Miles who was just like Yasuhara focusing on his research. "Where are the others?" "

"They went out for dinner after nothing happened when they tried to exorcize the construction site." I told him.

Sei nodded his head as much as he could while on Yasuhara's shoulder. "Mai is stuck in the astral plane, she can't get out on her own because Ms. Hara is there and if she used any of her energy to escape she could seriously injure her."

I relaxed at Sei's explanation. "We haven't even been here one day and so much has happened in the last few hours."

Sei chuckled "Yeah, these spirits aren't shy are they." Sei said

"Well until Lin gets back I'm going back to sleep." Sei yawned again

I watched as Sei wrapped his arms around Yasuhara's waist and laid his head back in his lap. Yasuhara only had a few seconds to move his laptop out of the way before Sei's head hit it. Yasuhara put his feet back up on the chair in front of him and out the laptop on his knees and leaned over Sei to continue his search.

Is everyone on my team falling in love with each other? I thought before turned back to my screens feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry once again this took so long but that's CH.48 for you all. I will try my very hardest to update every Saturday but I make no promises. Please my lovely readers be patient I have not abandoned my story I will continue you to update when I can. One thing I can promise though is that I will not take an entire month to update. Await chapter 49 everyone! And please review. Your author ~Alex~ <strong>


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey like I promised a new Chapter every weekend. Oh and happy labor day. HEHE alright on with chapter 49 shall we. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>YASU'S POV<strong>

I researched as fast as I could about this place after hearing that Mai is stuck in the astral plane. The research would be going faster if Sei would stop distracting me. Yeah he is asleep but dammit he is a demon. A sexy hot smoking DEMON. Does he not understand my teenage hormones cannot deal with this attention? I sighed and continued on with my research until the smell of food reached my nose. I looked up as Monk and Ayako came in with the others. I smirked, well what do we have here.

" MONK, darling I thought you only loved me not the old hag." I sulked

Monk sputtered and pulled his hand out of Ayako's and sat down with a blush on his face.

"Shut up shounen." Monk yelled waking Sei up.

"Why do you have to yell you stupid Monk I'm trying to sleep." Sei groaned

"Yasu, I'm hungry bring me some of that food." Sei complained to me

I looked at him like he was crazy. Everyone looked over at me with varying expressions of interest waiting to see what I would do. Taking a move from Mai's book on dealing with Sei I smacked his head and told him to get it himself. If I had paid attention to Sei's face I would have seen him smirk with pride.

"Hai Yasu," Sei said

That's when I realized he was teasing me to get back at me for the old man comment. I seethed quietly if that's the way he wants to play two can play at that game.

**BERRY'S POV**

Why hasn't Mai-chan woken up? I asked

"She is gathering information for me." Naru answered

"Gathering information?"

"Oh did you not know Berry? Mai is a medium." Ayako said while stuffing noodles in her mouth.

"She's WHAT?" I and the rest of BSR exclaimed

"Yeah, she just didn't tell you because she believes she isn't all that powerful of a medium. Even though she can astral project, has latent ESP, and is also a G…..ow Yasu." Monk groaned

Yasu glared at monk, I watched this with interest was there something else we didn't know about Mai? I glanced at Miles who nodded knowing what I wanted.

"I'm back"

I looked up to see Lin carrying an unconscious Ms. Hara.

**AYAKO'S POV**

What happened? I questioned

My doctor senses instantly kicking in, I stood up and helped Lin lay Masako on the couch checking her over. I sighed in relief.

"She is fine; she only has a slight bruise on her head probably from when she fell." I announced

I looked over at Naru who by my surprise was just silently eating his food and not paying attention to anyone except for making sure he didn't spill anything on Mai who was still asleep.

I blinked a few times and shook my head plopping down next to Monk. I leaned over him and stole some of his food. He didn't object and just took what I wasn't going to eat out of my plate. After our disagreement with Naru we went out to dinner together. Yelling and feelings were expressed, after which we went home together and well things happened that little kids shouldn't know about. I thought I shook my head mentally and focused on eating and paying attention to the conversation.

**MAI'S POV**

I focused on the barrier trying to see if there was any weak point that I could exert a bit of energy on to break free, which would have been so easy to do if some brat was still yelling her head off at me and throwing a temper tantrum.

"WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP!" I yelled at Masako

"NO, NOT UNTIL WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Masako yelled back

"why can't you just use your Guardian powers and get us out of here?" Masako questioned

"Well idiot if you want to your soul to be shattered into a million pieces sure I can get us out of here." I smirked liking the idea even more as I thought it over.

Masako huffed and just crossed her arms like a spoilt child and turned her back on me.

I sighed in relief finally some peace and quiet.

"_Sei, what is taking you so long?"_

"_Eating dinner." Sei replied_

"_You WHAT, Your just sitting on your fat ass chowing down on food and not even helping out of this place." I seethed_

"_Now now princess this is excellent bonding time for you and the bitch." Sei snickered_

"_Get us out of here now or ill kick your ass to hell and back." I threatened _

"_HAHA, I would Mai but since you're stuck your threat holds no real weight." Sei said_

I could practically see the smirk on that damn demons face.

"_Release me Sei!" I yelled at him_

"_NO" was Sei's answer short and sweet_

_UGH I screamed out in frustration._

"_OLIVER!"_

"_Yes Mai?" Naru answered_

"_Get me out of here, tell Sei to move his ass. I can't stand Masako for much longer." I pouted_

_Naru chuckled "As you wish Mai. Oh and Mai, how long have we been able to communicate telepathically." _

I blushed, _"Since I brought Gene back from the dead."_

There was a slight pause. _"I see have fun with Ms. Hara."_

"_Wait no Naru?"_

Great now Naru is refusing to help me. I looked over at Masako and got a brilliant idea. As quietly as I could I snuck up behind Masako and chopped the back of her neck knocking her out cold. Ah that should last for a while.

**NARU'S POV:**

"Sei." I spoke quietly knowing her could hear me.

Sei looked up at me from his spot around the table.

"Release Mai." I ordered silently

Sei's happy expression fell and he nodded. Sei stood up in one fluent motion and walked over to Mai and I.

" I hate the fact that Mai's lover can order me around too." Sei whispered obviously he didn't mean for me to hear that but I did.

Sei placed his hand on Mai's forehead and closed his eyes. A strange feeling flowed through my body and I snapped my head up to Sei's face.

"Calm down Naru, it's just my power your feeling. Everyday your connection gets stronger. You can't control it because you haven't been fully connected. You will be able to feel everything and everything that happens to Mai and vice versa just as Gene can." Sei answered with his eyes still closed

Gene can feel what Mai feels. It all makes sense now, when Gene would come running into my office with a red face and then Mai would drag him away for an hour or so. I blushed slightly realized my twin brother could feel everything.

Sei chuckled and stood back. "All done, princess should be waking up shortly, oh and Naru." Sei whispered in my ear. My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks get hot but I fought down the emotions.

Sei smirked and walked back to sit next to Yasuhara again.

"What did you say to boss man Sei? I heard Yasuhara question

"Adult things Yasu," Sei said with an evil smile on his face and went back to eating his food.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo, that's Chapter 49 for all of you. I am thinking of changing the rating of this story to M but I haven't decided yet since nothing explicit will really happen. Only the mention of things. Oh well anyway Review PLEASE I love you all. ~Alex~<strong>


	50. Chapter 50

**HEY everyone sorry this one is late I have super busy studying for AP Bio…. Anyway ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Gene's POV:<strong>

Being stuck gives you a lot of time to contemplate things. I had figured I hadn't been asleep to long and I was getting really hungry so I assumed it was around early evening.

"What could be taking my brother so long?" I thought

I sighed and tried to see if I could find some way out of here instead of being the damsel in distress. When I started concentrating I got flashes on images of the past of this place.

"The land is cursed." I mumbled to myself

"_Correct if Violet hadn't betrayed me this never would have happened, but no she just had to listen to that Guardian. All powerful and what not."_

"So is that why you trapped me because I also have association with the Guardians? Why me though Mai is the pure Guardian the one who can break the curse on this land that you place here." I questioned

"_Its not about listening or being friends with the Guardians its about loyalty. All of you are good friends Mai and your brother loves you. Will they take the time to find and rescue you or get wrapped up in their love and give up?"_

I started laughing hysterically at what Dawn had said. "you think they will betray me. You are sadly mistaken my brother hides his emotions like you hide your favorite candy from your siblings. Mai also brought me back from the dead and is bonded with me on a spiritual level. They can't abandon their other half can they, both Mai and my brother would rather die first before losing me."

"_How can you be so sure? Day one is already up and they are laughing and joking with each other. Some are even fighting." Dawn said_

"That's just who they are if they weren't honestly I would think something was terribly wrong with them or they were all possessed." I said

"_We will see how loyal your friends are_."

"Yes we shall. Hurry up guys I'm hungry." I mumbled

**MAI's POV:**

I stood up and picked up Masako when I felt the barrier drop and started walking to the exit. Once I felt the tug on my body I let it happen and found myself waking up in someone arms.

"Welcome back." Naru said

I looked up at him and smiled then shifted in his lap to a better position. I felt him stiffen then relax when I stopped moving.

"Everyone I know what's going on here". I announced loudly

Everyone stopped eating and turned to me when they heard my voice.

"Mai your awake!" Monk yelled

"Yeah Monk but I have important news." I said seriously

For once Monk didn't glomp me. Whether it was from my serious tone or the dark aura from Naru I wasn't sure and didn't really care we needed to save Gene, he is probably hungry.

"So this land is cursed by a woman named Dawn she had a grudge against her friend for abandoning her to stay here and keep the land pure. At first Violet had no problem with this until Dawn cursed the land to where it no longer was a sacred spell to keep the land pure but a twisted one. Violet's descendents if they failed to protect the land would die and be stuck wandering this land for eternity. You can imagine how many negative emotions piled up. However the last descendents of the Violets family moved away, our clients the Rose family. The Rose family escaped the curse because their ancestors have been protecting them from the curse. That protection won't last much longer and the incidents happening here were to preserve the land and scare the Roses off to protect them from Dawn." I explained

"Wow so the supernatural things happening were to scare people off. The dead man in the room, and Leann's near death experience." Miles asked

"Yes. I answered"

"Great but how do we break the curse?" Yasu asked

"With blood stronger than the creator of the curse," Sei sighed

"blood?" Berry squeaked.

"what are you afraid of a little blood human?" Sei teased

"NO,I am just wondering how are we going to find someone with blood powerful enough to break the curse."

"We need to get Gene out, don't think about the small things when your brain can't even handle the simplest of things" Naru said

"Naru that was rude" I hissed

Naru shrugged and went back to reading his notebook that I didn't see him pull out.

"Even though what Naru said was rude, he is right don't worry about that Berry I have a plan."

"You have a plan aren't you just Naru's assistant." Masako said while she sat up on the couch

"Ah Masako have a nice nap?" I giggled

Masako simply gave me a dirty look then addressed Naru.

"Oliver, how can you trust Mai has a plan she isn't smart enough to come up with something by herself that won't get her killed or all of us. She even got me trapped in the spiritual plane." Masako whined

"Ms. Hara I understand your concern but however I will have to disagree with you. Mai is a lot smarter than you give her credit for and also quite capable of handling this matter on her own." Naru said with a glare in Masako's direction

I smirked at Masako and just to spite her even further I snuggled more into Naru's lap who wrapped one arm around me.

I watched Masako seethe and turn her head away.

"Well Mai, I trust you and your judgment but I'm sure we are all tired and need some sleep. What do you say Oliver?" John asked

Naru nodded and everyone got up to clear the table and head to bed. Once everyone was gone I spoke to Naru.

"Don't worry Gene will be fine he won't die so easily."

Naru just tightened his arm around me and continued to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 everyone, I know it isn't as long as all the others but I wanted to get this chapter to you all quickly. Read and Review everyone I'll be waiting your author ~Alex~<strong>


	51. Chapter 51

**Well as I was sitting here thinking on a brilliant beyond brilliant idea for the next chapter it came to me. Write a chapter from BSR perspective entirely since my dear readers have only seen bits and pieces of them so without further ado ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MILES POV:<strong>

Oliver… I mean Mr. Davis is acting so weird. I mean he is actually showing affection towards another female. Normally I would only see this type of behavior in Gene but not Mr. Davis. I wonder what Martin and Luella think about this development. Just as I was thinking this a little light came up on my screen showing I had a video call from Skype coming in. I pressed the answer button and Leann's face showed up.

"Leann, why are you calling me? Just walk the two feet to our room." I deadpanned

At the mention of Leann, Berry and Cory walked over to and sat on either side of me.

"So what do you guys think of this case? We didn't have much going into when it. However somehow that Yasuhara guy got excellent information that matched Miles's and Mai somehow is able to dream about the past of this place." Leann said

"Well Berry asked me to look up the background information on Mai Taniyama. All I could find was that her parents were rich but died at a young age and that her older sister disappeared and hasn't been seen in ten years. Mai was seven when her mom died and her sister went M.I.A. If seen today she would be about twenty-seven and an older looking version of Mai, That's it. The Taniyama weren't psychics also there was no information on Mai's older sister not even her name.

"That's strange I have you tried hacking into system and getting info from the city on the Taniyama?" Berry asked

"Yes I even tried doing that but every time access denied popped up." I said

"This is just too much, we should be cautious from now on around them." Leann said

"Be cautious of who?" I heard I voice coming from Leann's computer

"MAI!" Leann squeaked

Suddenly Mai's face appeared on the computer screen, "Oh hey Berry, Miles, Cory, was I interrupting something?" Mai asked innocently

"No, we were just saying we should be cautious of the ghost since we have no idea what she can do." Berry answered

"Good idea we should all be careful" Mai said

"Anyway I only came in here to check and see if everyone was alright Naru asked me too. Leann you will be rooming with Masako she should be here soon." Mai informed Leann then walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"You think she heard us?" Leann whispered

"No, but Leann did you hear her come in?" Cory asked

"No that's the thing she didn't make any noise I didn't know she was there until she had spoken." Leann said

"Think she knows we suspect her Miles?" Cory asked me

I shook my head no. "There is no way she only came in to tell Leann Masako would be staying with her." I said

"Well either way we need to be on guard but not show that we are suspicious or the will tip both her and Naru off." Berry cautioned

We all nodded and signed off preparing for the long day ahead tomorrow.

**MAI's POV:**

Hmm so they are trying to dig up information on my family. I leaned against the wall beside the door listening in on their conversation. I pushed away from the wall when the talking stopped and Leann started shuffling around the room. I walked down the hall and opened a door four doors down from Leann's room.

"Hey Oliver" I greeted

Naru looked up from the book he was reading from the sleeping bag he was in.

"Where did you go Mai?"

I giggled and sat down on top of my own sleeping bag, "Spying on naughty little children." I giggled out

Naru smirked and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to him and nuzzled his face in my neck. "What were the naughty little children doing?"

"Trying to find information they will never be able to lay their hands on. Since all records can only be accessed by a family member." I answered

"Mmm, they were looking up information on you." Naru said while kissing my neck.

I leaned my head to the side letting Naru have better access to my neck and nodded slightly.

"Oliver" I whispered

I felt Naru shiver beside me. Hmm interesting I thought and called Oliver again in a whisper and once again he shivered.

I started giggling making Naru stop and look at me. "What are you giggling about?" Naru glared

"You like the way I say your name." I enthused

"Shut up" Naru said while leaning in to kiss me.

He would have succeed to if they door hadn't opened and Lin came walking in and forcibly settled himself in between Naru and I.

"LIIINN" I whined

"No whining Mai, Naru has seemed to forgotten you are still a minor. Therefore any explicit activities are highly frowned upon."

I pouted and turned away from Lin and snuggled into my sleeping back instantly falling asleep but not before I heard Naru speak to Lin.

"You are going to let your precious Madoka sleep with Yasuhara and Sei. Who knows what those two would do to her." Naru said nonchalantly

Lin did not reply but I thought I heard an unmistakable smacking sound before I feel into dream land.

**SEI'S POV**

I sighed for the fifth time while I sat in the bathroom staring at my refection. No matter how hard I tried I could not get the image of Yasu's naked skin out of my head. Dammit I am a thousand years old and I still am being affected by hormones. I stood up and got into the shower turn the water all the way to cold and let the spray just pound away at my body.

"Sei?" I heard a voice sing

"How long are you going to stay in here? Other people have to use the bathroom too." Yasu said in a cheery voice.

I groaned and just wished for that adorable kid to leave me alone to wallow in my misery of being seduced by a human male who had no idea he was doing it.

"I'll be out soon Yasu!" I called

"OK!" Yasu yelled back and walked away.

I sighed in relief but suddenly a wave of nausea hit me and I braced my arms against the shower wall.

"What is going on? Demon's don't get sick I thought before I passed out.

**YASU'S POV:**

I got a bad feeling in my stomach as I was walking back to the room. My gut told me I should turn around and check on Sei one more time. I turned around quickly and ran back to the bathroom. I knocked on the door but this time there was no answer. I called out Sei's name but he still didn't answer I was getting anxious and worried. I kept pounding on the door when a warm breeze swept past me.

"Help him." A voice whispered. I didn't have time to think about the mysterious voice because the door flew open. I hurried inside to find Sei passed out on the shower floor. I quickly turned the water off and grabbed a towel. I tried to lift him but damn he was heavy. I thought about going to get Naru and Lin to help but then I didn't want to leave Sei by himself. The warm breeze swept by me again but this time seemed to surround me and all of a sudden I had the strength to lift Sei up. I carried him back to our room and laid him down on the sleeping bag. Madoka was sound asleep already. So I didn't have to worry about her.

"What happened to you Sei?" I said while wiping some hair out of his face. I dried him the rest of the way and grabbed some clothes that looked like something he would wear .I still had that super human strength and was able to lift him up slightly to dress him. I covered him in the sleeping bag once I was done and pulled my own sleeping back next to him. I curled up against him and fell asleep hoping he would be fine in the morning…..

* * *

><p><strong>End…. So who liked the YaSei fluff and the NaruxMai fluff? Because I did, anyway I am sorry this chapter is super late once again. I will try to update another one this week before Sunday which means that I might not update again on Sunday but we shall see. Read and Review. ~Alex~<strong>


	52. Chapter 52

**SOO my Fiancé finally read my entire story! I have been trying to get him to read for forever. He gives me ideas but doesn't even know the entire plot line. *shakes my head* Well anyway ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>YASU'S POV:<strong>

I woke up with a start remembering last night's events. I looked over at Sei who was still asleep. I sighed and sat up pulling my legs to my chest and laying my head on my knees.

"Sei, what happened? You're a Demon there is no way you could have gotten seriously hurt." I thought

I heard shuffling on the other side of the room and saw that Madoka was waking up.

"Madoka," I called

"mmm, did you boys sleep well?"

"Well, I did but I don't know about Sei he won't wake up. He collapsed in the shower last night. I found him and brought him back to the room. I am really worried Madoka what should we do?" I said in a worried voice.

"Calm down Yasu. Mai should know what to do right?" Madoka said in a soothing voice

I looked up at Madoka with a slight smile on my face and nodded.

"Alright then let's go see her." She enthused

"I don't want to leave Sei by himself what if something else bad happens to him." I said

"Well how about I stay here and you go get Mai. You know what really happened so you would be able to explain it better." Madoka said

I nodded and rushed out of the room as fast as I could.

I ran to Mai's room and didn't even knock when I reached the door. I just burst right in.

"MAI, Sei in trouble, collapsed in shower and still hasn't woken up. Come quick" I said in one big breath

Mai shot out of bed quickly. Startled by my appearance, it took her a minute to realize what I said. Then she quickly stood up just as Naru and Lin were waking up. "Huh I didn't know they sleep" I thought

Shaking my head of that unimportant fact I turned around and headed out the door after Mai who was already in our room checking Sei over.

"How is he?"

"He is fine; it is strange it is like someone robbed him of his energy before he realized what was happening." Mai said

"Is that possible, can someone sneak up on Sei? I mean he is pretty powerful." I asked

"Yes, if they hide their aura and energy but I don't understand her need to take his energy." Mai said with a contemplative look on her face

"Her?" I questioned

"Oh, Dawn she is the only one with the power to do this. She might be a ghost but she also had psychic abilities in her past life allowing her to do things normal ghost can't." Mai explained

I sighed and sat on the other side of Sei and held his hand tightly.

"You like him." Mai said suddenly

I looked up at her quickly with words of denial on my lips.

"Don't lie to me. It is ok Sei is hard not to love after all. I fell in love with him as well when I was little. He was my first crush." Mai revealed

"You have Naru now though." I said with a slight edge in my voice I didn't even realize I had

Mai looked at me with a smile on her face. "Yes I do, don't worry Yasu I won't steal him from you but won't Monk be disappointed, you're moving on." Mai joked

I smiled my first real smile of the day and laughed. "Fear not Mai-chan I still hold my dear Monks heart." I pointed to my chest with my thumb. "He will not escape me!"

Mai laughed and shook her head. "That's our Yasu."

"Hey where is Madoka?" I asked I just realizing she wasn't in the room

"She went to find Lin saying she had something she wanted him to do for her." Mai laughed

"Oh, Lin doesn't even realize she loves him too. I swear those too are just as thick as you and Naru once were." I said

"Hey, I wasn't completely oblivious. I knew of Naru's feelings it was just I didn't think he would ever act on them." Mai said while looking at the floor.

"Really you knew the whole time but never said anything." A voice said from the door

We both looked up to see Naru standing at the door with a pissed off look on his face.

"NARU! I just… well I thought even though you liked me that I wasn't good enough. After all you called me an idiot everyday and I was just your silly little assistant." Mai said in a sad tone

Naru walked over and grabbed Mai's chin forcing her to look at him.

"Mai, if anything I wasn't good enough for you." Naru said then gently kissed Mai on the lips.

I knew where this was going and I didn't cared to witness it. So I cleared my throat loudly, and they broke apart quickly. Mai looked away with a blush and Naru just glared at me.

"Mai, can you possible wake Sei up?" I asked her

Mai nodded and placed her hand on Sei's chest and gave him some of her energy. We all watched in anticipation. After a few minutes passed Sei opened his eyes slowly.

"Hey everyone" Sei said quietly

"SEI" I yelled and threw my arms around him, to which he slowly wrapped his arms around me holding me too him.

"What happened?" Sei asked while holding me

"Dawn sapped your energy. I can only assume she is anticipating your involvement and wanted to incapacitate you." Mai said

"She also knows about you Mai, and in taking Sei out of the fight she has limited your chance of counteracting her spell." Naru said putting in his two cents

I sat up slowly and looked at Naru and Mai. "So what should we do? Without Sei, Mai's power might not have any effect right?" I said

"Right so I am thinking you should let Sei drink your blood." Mai said with all seriousness

My face paled "You have got to be kidding?"

"Nope, I am completely serious. Sei can regain his lost power with your blood. It will only be temporary of course but it is the best course of action." Mai said

Sei sat up and placed his hand on my back. "Don't worry Yasu I won't drink your blood if you don't want me too there are other ways to regain my energy." Sei promised me

"Well, with or without Sei's power we still have to save my brother." Naru said

"That's right! When I saved Sei there was a voice telling me to save him, and gave me super human strength for awhile." I said

Mai and Sei glanced at each other.

"It couldn't be… Could it?" Mai and Sei said together

"What what, tell Yasu your secret." I said back to my normal self

"Nothing." They said together and hurried out of the room with weird looks on their faces.

"What's with them big boss?" I said with curiosity

Naru didn't say anything instead he walked out of the room after them leaving me alone. I shrugged and decided to get dressed. I was putting on my glasses when I felt the room go cold.

"Oh shit" I thought

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFIE, I had to do it I am sorry. Anyway I updated before Sunday I am so proud of myself. Unfortunately I couldn't update earlier but I am now! I love all your reviews and seeing my new follower's everyday it makes me feel so happy. Continue to review everyone I love you all ~Alex~<strong>


	53. Chapter 53

**I'm so sorry everyone I actually already had this chapter written but my computer crashed and when I fixed it the files I thought I had saved onto sky drive were not there. I was very upset you might imagine I lost all my documents for this story but no worries I am working on getting them all back for now let's all enjoy chapter 53. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>NARU'S POV:<strong>

"I rushed after Mai and Sei but when I found them in base they were already sitting watching the monitors as if nothing had happened.

"What were you two talking about back there?"

Mai looked up at me "What are you talking about Naru?

"You know exactly what I am talking about Mai." I said

This time Sei looked over at me but I didn't have time to close my eyes I was already underneath Sei's spell.

"You feel alright Naru?" Sei asked

"Fine anything new?" I said

Mai let out a breath she had been holding and shook her head no.

"Good I need to speak with Lin keep watch."

"Na-"

I turned around and walked out of base but when I was half way to our room the spell was lifted.

"_DAMN IT"_ I thought and stormed the rest of way the way to the room. I threw open the door and shouted Lin's name.

Lin turned around quickly half way dressed.

"What is it Oliver?"

"Mai and Sei are keeping something from me and I don't like it?" I said

"Are you perhaps jealous of Mai and Sei, Oliver?" Lin asked

I paused my mind freezing that was not what I was expecting Lin to say. I was about to retort when a scream that sounded suspiciously like Yasuhara ripped through the air.

"We will talk about this later."

**SEI'S POV:**

I heard someone scream and I felt my blood run cold.

"Yasu" I whispered

I sprang out my chair and sprinted out the door toward where Yasu was. Mai was right next to me keeping up easily.

We reached the door at the same time and I started baming on the door yelling Yasu's name.

"Yasu, Yasu Answer me"

"Sei…" Yasu's frightened voice came through the door

Lin and Naru arrived; Lin quickly assessed the situation and whistled sending his shiki at the door.

The Shiki went right through but the door still wouldn't open. Lin tried to knock it down but that didn't work. Then when Monk and Ayako arrived both Lin and Monk tired but nothing was working.

"Yasu" I called

"I'm fine, but the ghost isn't gone it seems to be fighting something. I can't tell since I can't really see it."

BSR was also here and Berry walked over to try his PK but Mai grabbed his hand.

"Don't PK-MT only works on moving targets since the door isn't moving it won't work." Mai informed him

"I know that but it's better than nothing and I can't let Cory use his PK-ST he used it yesterday and he hasn't had time to recover."

"When did Cory use his PK yesterday?" I asked suddenly

Cory looked up "With Gene"

I nodded "Everyone stand back" I declared

Mai looked at me with a warning and I just glared right back at her. Mai sighed and backed away with everyone else.

I gathered my energy and used what I had left and blasted the door in. I ran in quickly and gathered Yasu in my arms and glared over at Dawn who was still fighting with the shiki. Everyone else gathered in as well.

"why do you all still try to protect each other?"

"We care about each other." Mai responded

"Violet cared about me but she abandoned me!" Dawn yelled

"She didn't abandon you. She was protecting you." Mai said calmly

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked calmer this time

"A Guardian's power is strong Dawn. The Guardian was originally going to pick you to protect this land. You showed a higher affinity for the power but the power would have destroyed you from the inside out since you were not born a Guardian. Violet begged her to give her the power she did not want to see someone she considered a little sister to die in such a violent way." Mai explained

"She protected me…." Dawn whispered

We all held our breath waiting for the outcome but it was not what we were hoping for.

"SHE DIED PROTECTING ME" Dawn yelled

"It's all you damn Guardian's fault." Dawn said and disappeared but not before leaving behind a spiritual wind that was tearing the room apart.

"What do we do we are not getting out of this alive!" Masako yelled

When she got here I have no idea

John tried saying his prayer. He must have arrived with Masako

Monk started to chant but nothing was working

I felt someone touch my arm. It was Mai and her eyes were slowly glowing blue.

"_Don't Mai that's exactly what Dawn wants you to do."_

"_Everyone will die though" Mai responded_

"_You will exhaust your power trying to save everyone there are a lot of people here and without Gene your power is cut in half." I tried to persuade her_

"_So you expect me to do nothing?" Mai yelled in my head_

"_No, I will handle this" _

Mai was shocked at my words and the blue receded from her eyes.

I looked down at Yasu who was staring up at me with no fear in his eyes even though we were probably going to die.

"_This kid is amazing"_

Yasu smirked at me and closed his eyes obviously waiting for the inevitable.

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I am sorry Yasu. I have to break my promise."

I heard him gasp but before he could move I bit into his neck. I felt Yasu grip my hair and pull on it as I drank his blood. I didn't drink enough to kill him only to make him a little dizzy.

I stopped and licked the wound closed. I opened my eyes which were now blood red; I stood up with Yasu in my arms, who had his hand on his forehead.

One of the wind sickles were heading right for use, but before it could lay even a scratch on us I sent out my own spiritual wind that sliced Dawn's in half. I heard Mai sigh next to me; I smirked and sent out my power over powering Dawn's easily making the wind die down.

"Everyone ok?" Mai asked

There was a chorus of yes's and a head nod from Naru and Lin. Of course no one came out of this unscathed.

"Let's get back to base." Mai suggested

At Mai's suggestion everyone walked out of the room. Ayako and Mai treated each other then they helped treat everyone else's wounds. Masako tired helping Naru with his but he wouldn't corporate with her.

Mai walked over and touched her shoulder. Masako threw her a glare then walked over to help John with his wounds. Mai shook her head and sat in the chair Masako vacated

"Naru stop being so stubborn" Mai chided him.

Naru said nothing but didn't but up a fight when Mai when to treat his wounds.

I leaned my head back on the couch and closed my eyes tuning everyone out after that.

**MAI'S POV:**

"Dawn will defiantly attack tomorrow full force. It is the third day after all and Gene is in the forest in a cave behind a barrier." I said aloud

Naru stopped watching the monitors and instantly turned to face me. "How long have you known this Mai?"

"I had my suspicions but they were confirmed last night in a dream."

"I see and when were you planning on telling me."

"Right before you stomped out of the room to go find Lin" Mai answered

Naru nodded, I could tell his wasn't mad but mad at himself for letting his emotions get in the way.

"Great, we found Gene, can I take a nap now." Yasu whined

I laughed and nodded my head. Yasu curled up on the couch he was on and went to sleep.

"Lin, Berry, John, and myself will go to get Gene" Naru said

I whipped my head around to look at him

"Naru.."

"No Mai, my decision is final."

"I know where to find Gene Naru and Gene is just as important to me as he is to you." I argued

"Do not argue with me Mai. You are not going." Naru said harshly

Tears gathered in my eyes and I stood up quickly and ran out of the room.

**NORMAL POV:**

"Nice going Naru" Monk said

Ayako shook her head and John looked sad.

Sei sighed and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Naru said coldly

"None of your business asshole"

Sei walked out and followed Mai's energy trail to her room that she shared with Naru and Lin.

"Mai" Sei said while knocking on the door.

"Come in" Mai's muffled voice came through the door

Sei walked in and sat next to Mai and laid her head in his lap while stroking her hair.

"He is just protecting you Mai. He doesn't want you to go just to keep you safe." Sei said

"I am not upset about that. I can tell it is in his eyes. He doesn't trust me; he doesn't trust that I am strong enough to take care of myself and others. I am not a child anymore." Mai sniffed

"What are you talking about Mai." He loves you and doesn't want to see you hurt. Sure he could have said it a better way but that doesn't mean he doesn't trust you and your abilities." Sei tried to explain

"Really, then why did he call Masako to come here, if he trusts in my abilities? Masako is weaker than am I yet he trusts her judgment over mine when it comes to ghost and sensing them."

Sei was silent he didn't know what to say to that. Truthfully Mai was right. Masako is weaker than Mai is now. Masako wouldn't be able to sense half the things Mai can. So why did Naru ask Masako to come here. Not only that, even if he didn't trust Mai, Cory and is a medium and so is Gene. There is no way Naru would trust someone else over his own brother.

Mai continues to cry in Sei's lap while Sei tried his best to calm her down.

"_What are you thinking Oliver Davis?" Sei thought._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay Chapter 53 done. I hope you all liked it. What could Naru possibly be thinking? Not even I know! Review everyone ~Alex~<strong>


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello my dear readers first I would like to apologize to you all for the late update. I have been having computer troubles. I have not given up on this story so not to worry. So even rambling ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>GENE'S POV:<br>** night was slowly approaching and I was feeling the urge to kill my little brother. How dare he upset Mai once again. I sighed I shouldn't be like that my brother has his faults of course but it hard to see beyond the bound I have with my sometimes. After an hour of restlessness I felt my mind settle with Mai falling asleep. I relaxed again the wall behind me.

" _He is hurting her."_

"Dawn.."

"_don't you want to kill your brother for what he has done."_

"No he is my brother I don't really want to kill him."

"_Really?"_

All of sudden things went black and a scene appeared in front of me. It was Mai sleeping on Sei's lap. The door opened and in walked my brother. He picked Mai out of Sei's lap and slapped her across the face. Tears slipped from Mai's face, and I saw red and blanked out once again.

**SEI' S POV:**

Mai slept peacefully in my lap when Naru walked in. looked up at him with a glare.

"We leave tomorrow morning, keep her occupied till have returned with my brother." Naru said and walked out of the room without waiting for a reply. I sighed and picked Mai up and carried her over to my sleeping back that I didn't need. Once she looked like she was going to stay asleep I turned and walked out of the room to go check on Yasu he didn't look well before I left.

"_Why must I have feelings for this kid?" The Goddess are defiantly laughing at my predicament right now. _

Looking out the window I stared at the half moon that had just begun to rise and I swore I thought I heard a chuckle. Shaking my head I continued on to base. I'm imagining things, when I arrived in base that Masako chick was leaning over MY Yasu. I cleared my throat loudly getting her attention.

" Ah, Sei I thought I heard him moaning so I wanted to see if he was ok."

My face softened when I heard the fear in her voice.

"It is alright you don't need to be afraid of me."

"You're a Demon who could turn on us any minute and devour our very souls I have every right to be afraid. " Masako said in a slightly shaking voice.

I smiled she was trying to be brave.

"Yes well I don't eat someone unless ordered by Mai but I tend to forget that when the person is hurting Mai or being mean to her. My smile morphed into a smirk.

I saw Masako gulp. "Yes well excuse me" she said and practically ran out of the room.

"You didn't have to be so mean to her." Yasu spoke up from the couch.

"Your awake."I stated and walked over to sit next to him on the couch.

"Well the smell of fear was in the air it was hard to stay asleep."

I stared at Yasu for a minute when I saw his face pale and his eyes widen.

" I could smell fear?" Yasu panicked

I couldn't help it I started laughing. His panicked face was just so cute.

"Hey don't laugh at me Yasu pouted.

"_Adorable" I thought_

I calmed down and patted Yasu's head. "The effects will wear off. I drank your blood so I resonated with you. The effects will only last for a day at best. So I'm sure you will be fine in the morning. "

Yasu visibly relaxed back into the couch. I turned my head to stare into the monitors. Nothing was happening. I closed my eyes only for a minute but it seemed that minute was enough and I was sound asleep.

**NARU' S POV(next morning)**

I was up early, I woke up Berry, Lin and John were already awake. Without saying anything to anyone else we headed out towards the woods.

"It is quiet" John commented

I nodded my head. "_It was too quiet."_

"Stay on alert."

We reached the edge of the woods. I stared into them not seeing anything. I saw movement to my right and Berry walked right in disappearing. I looked at the others and we followed him. Berry was waiting on the other side. He wasn't looking at us but staring up into the trees. I looked up as well and saw the nose of an airplane.

I walked forward fully expecting the others to follow. Which they did, we walked until we reach the airplane. The steps were already down as if asking us to step inside. I took a step forward when Lin grabbed my arm.

"It could be a trap."

"My brother could be in there alone and hurt. I don't have time to contemplate whether this is a trap or not." I snapped

Lin let go of my arm with a sigh and walked with me inside while Berry and John searched around the outside of the plane.

There was nothing inside just rows of seat with bugs crawling around. I punched the wall nearby and turned around to find out if Berry and john had found anything. Lin followed silently.

"NARU!" I heard John yell

Lin and I ran over to where is yell come from immediately. They were standing near the back of the plane where the cargo bay was.

"What is it?" I asked in a clipped tone

"Someone is in there." Berry answered

"How do you know?" Lin asked

Berry reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue stone. Late last night Mai came to me and told me to take this. She said that it will help me sense any other auras except for our own. I didn't understand how she knew this but it was late and I didn't feel like questioning her.

I sighed and silently seethed on the inside. _"Why didn't Mai come to me last night with this?" _I shook the thoughts from my head. Gene was more important right now.

"Open the doors Berry." I commanded

Berry nodded and reached his hand out his body glowing with a slight tint of blue I noticed coming from the stone. Berry curled his fingers inward and the door came open without any difficulty.

"Mai's doing she increased his powers." Lin whispered next to me

My anger grew once again, but I pushed it down as we climbed into the cargo bay. I looked around it was completely dark.

"Gene" I called

"Hello little brother"

I looked to my right to see Gene emerge from the shadows.

"_Gene" I thought_

He looked just fine no scratches or any sign of malnutrition. His powers must have been sustaining him.

I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"You look well. Come let's get out of here."

Gene smiled and nodded. "Yes, but you will not be leaving her alive."

"What?"

Gene smile changed into an evil smirk. His body started glowing blue.

"You will pay for hurting her." Gene yelled as he attacked me.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all liked this chapter. Some of you are probably yelling at me for taking so long. Again I apologize. Please Review ~Alex~<strong>


	55. Chapter 55

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW IF YOU DIDN'Y KNOW ALREADY. GHOST HUNT IS BACK WITH A SEQUEL. YES YOU HEARD RIGHT, THE MANGA IS BACK.** **AKUMU NO SUMU IE - GHOST HUNT.** **GO READ, IT'S ONLY GOT 2 CHAPTERS SO FAR. OUR FAVORITE GHOST HUNT COUPLE MIGHT ACTUALLY GET TOGETHER. YOU NEVER KNOW ALSO SOME OF YOU WHO HAVE WROTE CONTINUATIONS MIGHT BE SURPRISED TO NOTE YOU WERE RIGHT. I WON'T TELL YOU WHAT ON ANYWAY ONE WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI'S POV:<strong>

I felt a sense of dread and looked over at Sei who was fusing over Yasu again. When will he own up to his feelings I wondered. I sighed and turned back to staring at the wall remembering last night's events.

"_Berry wake up"_

"_What do you want Mai-chan, finally realized you're in love with me."_

"_No I just came to give you this." I handed with a blue stone._

"_What..?"_

"_Don't worry about it. It will just help you sense other auras and increase your power a bit. This is my gift to you."_

_Berry yawned and just nodded slipping the stone into his pocket and went back to sleep. Relived I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall next to the door._

"_I hope everything goes well." I thought_

_Walking away from the wall I came face to face with Sei._

"_That stone will allow you to know if something wrong happens." _

_I nodded knowing it wasn't a question._

"_Dawn won't let them take Gene back so easily and knowing Naru he will rush in not even evaluating the situation when it comes to his brother."_

"_Then why not give the stone to Naru?"_

"_His power would over ride the stone properties." I said while walking back to my room._

"_He will be angry that you didn't give him the stone and that you increased Berry's power." Sei warned me._

"_Yes, I know but he doesn't trust me. I can barley read his thoughts through our bond. He is subconsciously pushing me out. He doesn't even realize it, I can't tell him though, or I will be pushed out completely."_

"_Are you not blocking your thoughts from his as well?" Sei asked_

"_No, he can hear my thoughts if he chose to listen. I have never hid myself from him. Everything about me is there for him. But like I said he refuses to listen to the voices calling out to him. He doesn't realize if he would listen his powers would be equal to mine. A Guardian cannot have a partner weaker than them. They would die with the amount of power given to them. "_

"_Just like a Demon will not give their blood to just anyone, I knew from the night you healed me you would be able to accept my blood with no problem." _

_I looked over at Sei and reached out to grab his hand and lean my head on his shoulder as we walked. _

"_Yes, I remember that day clearly. Is my power strong enough for you?"_

_Sei chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "You're power is more than enough for me princess."_

_I laughed softly and continued on to our room._

I looked over at Sei again and this time he looked over at me a smirked. I shook my head and turned away when I felt a jolt of surprise and pain shoot through me.

"Naru.." I whispered.

I closed my eyes and focused on where I felt that feeling. I saw Gene throwing spears of water at Naru as he dodged the best he could. I snapped my eyes open.

I stood up and ran out of the room with Sei following me.

"What happened?"

"Gene happened"

That was all I had to say and we both were racing off towards Naru and the others.

**NARU'S POV:**

I continued to move away out of my brothers attacks.

"Gene stop this." I heard Lin yell as he too had to dodge an attack that had missed me and was hurtling towards him.

Gene didn't say anything and just kept on attacking. I was getting tired I couldn't keep this up forever.

"Damn." I cursed felling the water cut my shoulder

I spared a quick glance to see that I had blood running from the wound. I kept dodging and running but I knew I was at my limit. My feet faltered and I fell onto my knees catching myself.

"What's wrong little brother?" Gene taunted as he walked up next to me not even the least bit out of energy. I cursed at my weakness and tried to stand up but Gene kicked me making me fall onto my back clutching my stomach.

"Oliver" Berry and Lin yelled dropping the nickname for the seriousness of the situation.

Gene went to kick me again but was lifted into the air and thrown back a few feet. I turned my head to the side to see Berry glowing with his hand out towards Gene.

I took the opportunity to get back to my feet all though I was a bit unstable which angered me I knew the kick didn't break my ribs which I was thankful for. Lin and Berry were beside me now.

"We should have brought Mai." I heard Lin whisper I would have agreed with him if I wasn't still mad at her.

I turned back to face my brother when I felt a surge of power. He was going to attack again. There was no way we could get out of the way. With a start I realized our feet were glued to the floor. None of us could move.

"This is for her!" Gene yelled and threw the attack at us.

I started at my brother waiting for the end when right before the attack reached us it disappeared into nothing. Gene's face had a look of surprise.

"Well this I didn't expect." I heard someone say

A blue glow appeared in front of us until Mai was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Eugene Davis you are being a bad boy." Mai said

I heard a chuckle and Sei appeared beside us.

"You can move now." He said

I moved my foot to test to see if he was right. We could move I sighed on the inside with relief.

"Mai." Gene said

He went to take a step forward when chains appeared out of nowhere holding him in place.

" Mai let me go why are you stopping me." Gene whimpered

Mai shook her head. "I will release you when you return to your senses." Mai said

Mai turned to look at me and smiled.

"You all right Naru?"

Her smile usually would put my heart at ease only made me angrier.

"Why did you come Mai! I could have handled this all on my own! Why do you constantly have to show me how week I am, Why do you have to be more powerful than me?!" I yelled

Mai's eyes widened in surprise and took a step back. "That is why you have been shutting me out." "You hate knowing I am more powerful now, someone who could rival the Great Oliver Davis." Mai whispered

I breathed in through my nose and didn't reject her statement. Sei sighed and shook his head and walked over towards Gene to attempt to knock him out.

When we all felt it, Dawn had returned.

She appeared laughing

"I knew it. Humans naturally betray each other for power. You said violet protected me. She just wanted more POWER, Just like you do Mr. Davis."

I glared at her my anger growing still. She flicked her wrist and Gene's struggling started anew. Mai's eyes narrowed.

"Don't involve MY Gene is your twisted scheme!" Mai yelled at her

I felt a pang in my heart when she said that but ignored it to continue to stare at Dawn.

"Mai wait don't!" I heard Sei yell

I looked over at Mai and saw her eyes glowing a dark stormy blue darker then her normal color and charged at dawn.

Mai was angry and beyond so… She was attacking Dawn blindly. I gathered my energy all at once as well.

Mai hit the ground from a good placed kick from Dawn. Dawn was hovering over her eyes alight with happiness. She wasn't paying attention to any of us. I took my chance and threw all my energy at her. She turned around but was too late to dodge my power hit her right on.

"No one touches Mai without my permission." I said with a smirk as Dawn was destroyed with my power. I was happy I was stronger than Mai at that moment the happiness didn't last though I realized with a start that my power had nowhere else to go and without Gene to cancel the affects..

I fell to the ground breathing hard clutching the spot over my heart.

Mai rushed over eyes now a light blue. I smiled lightly her eyes were much prettier in this color.

Gene was beside her in an instant freed from Dawn's control with tears streaming down his face. I couldn't hear what they were saying the pain was too much. I knew what was happing. My heart was working too hard because of the stress and would eventually give out. Mai was crying now stroking my face pushing her power into my body to try and help negate the effects but I knew it was no use I was dying. Lin and Berry stood off to the side sorrow in their eyes. I opened my mouth.

"forgive me Mai, I love you." I felt my heart slow down. I was so tired I started closing my eyes.

"No Naru no listen to the voices for once don't shut me out. Please Naru." I could hear what Mai was saying she was whispering it in my ear. I decided to listen to her request just this once and let the barriers around my mind go.

I could hear the voices she was talking about but couldn't make out what they were saying. I closed my eyes all the way. I knew I was dying any second now. I felt my heart beat for the last time and heard one word in my head.

"LIVE!" then there was nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sniff* it was so hard to write this. I hope you are happy with this my love. My fiancé actually came up with this idea and I just put it into words. Hope you all like it and are not too mad at me for killing Naru. Well REVIEW all. <strong>


	56. Chapter 56

**Hello everybody I know you have been waiting for the next chapter to Guardian. This time I left it alone for a week to leave you all in suspense for the next chapter because, come on I just killed one of my main characters who does that? I do apparently well never fear you no longer have to wait for the next chapter. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI'S POV:<strong>

It felt as if my entire world had fallen apart. I cut off my energy flowing into Naru and sat back staring at his body. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Sei looking down at me with a sad look.

"Mai we have to leave. I'll carry him for you." Sei said.

I nodded and moved out of the way. Sei reached down and picked Naru up as if he would break in his arms at any moment. He walked over to the exit and jumped. I soon followed after holding Berry's hand. Gene was behind us helping Lin down as well. We all walked silently back to base. When we walked in Bou-san and Ayako stood up with a smile on their faces that quickly faded when they saw Naru. Ayako rushed over prepared to help but I just shook my head at her and said the words I never wanted to say.

"He is dead there is nothing you can do." That's when the water works started; I fell to my knees in tears crying my eyes out."

I opened my eyes and started at the ceiling. My eyes were red and puffy from crying I laid my arm over my eyes and turned my head to the side to see Gene laying next to me curled into my side with tear tracks also running down his face. I turned onto my face and hugged Gene into me and buried my face in his neck breathing in his scent that was slightly mixed with mine, Cinnamon and Jasmine. I smiled slightly Gene would have the same scent as my sister. Except hers is Jasmine and Vanilla. Thinking of my sister made me think of Naru which started the water works all over again. Gene must have felt the tears on his neck and had woken up because I felt his arms wrap around me and tighten their hold. We both laid in each other's arms until I felt a presence at the door.

"Sei" I whispered

The door opened and in walked Sei and my sister. I sighed of course my sister would come here. Sei walked over and picked me up pulling me out of Gene's arms. I fussed about this until Sei's scent invaded my senses. Sei smelt like a rain forest after it had just rained. I knew however his scent also smelled like a thunderstorm when he used his power.

"Mai, you can't keep being depressed forever." My sister said as she rubbed Gene's back with his head in her lap as he too stopped crying.

"I know" my voiced cracked with emotion. I couldn't help it though the love of my life my soul mate, my other half had just died in front of my eyes and I couldn't do anything about it. I started to feel angry but that feeling quickly disappeared. I didn't have the energy or the will to feel anything. Suddenly I noticed that the only thing I could sense anymore was what other people smelled like. The world had no more color nothing was important to me anymore. I then realized what I failed to realize earlier. I had been searching for his scent of tea and honey. Sei must of felt the shift in my thoughts because he slid down to the floor and held me tighter in my arms. However, I didn't want that I wiggled out of his arms and stood up staring him straight in the eyes.

"Where is he?" I asked

"Mai…"

"NO! Tell me where my Naru is now" I practically screamed at Sei.

Sei sighed and stood up.

"Follow me." He said simply and walked out of the room

We walked for a while heading down towards Sei's and Yasu's room. Sei opened the door and Yasu was sitting there with the rest of the team with Naru's body in the middle of them all.

"Why are you all here?" I asked my voice scratchy from crying and screaming earlier.

"Mai" Masako said

I shook my head not wanting to hear it. She looked away quickly I noticed that her eyes were also red. I knew she was upset about his death but I couldn't feel any sympathy for her.

"Everyone leave" I heard Sei say from beside me

Everyone got up and left and as they left they gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"Where is BSR?" I asked Sei quietly

"In base packing everything up, they were in here earlier saying their own goodbyes."

I nodded, so that's why everyone was in here. I walked over to Naru's prone body,he looked as if he was just sleeping. He was already extremely pale so his skin tone hadn't changed much. However I knew if I touched him his skin would be ice cold and his eyes would have no color in them. I laid down next to him and laid my head on his chest. I heard the door close as Sei exited the room.

"You idiot, you're always telling me to be careful and you go and do something like this." I said

"_I was protecting you as I have to do frequently or I would be without an assistant." _I could practically hear Naru's response in my head.

I laughed silently.

" You just want to keep me around for my tea Naru." I said out loud

"_Well your tea is excellent"_

I felt my cheeks turn red as I imagined Naru smirking and saying that to me.

"You narcissistic Jerk, why can't you just admit that you love me." I said

I imagined Naru's soft chuckle_ "I love you Mai."_

"I love you too jerk." I said as I started crying once again and buried my face in his chest.

I fell asleep crying and I didn't wake up again until the next morning. I sat up slowly and stared down at Naru's face.

I reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Oliver Davis, why did you leave me?" I said softly I leaned down and placed my lips to his cheek then stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

**The Other World:**

"Where am I?" I turned around and all I saw was black all around me

"You have gone and done it again Oliver." I whispered to myself

I sat down and stared at nothing. The last thing I remember is saving Mai from the ghost. I sighed well that was actually pretty stupid of me now that I think about it.

I closed my eyes and laid back. There was nowhere to go so I might as well relax. I laid there for a long while when I heard that word again.

"_Live.."_

This time I realized there was more to that word I focused on the words being said but I couldn't make out a word that was being said beyond that. I was quickly getting frustrated. Mai would be laughing at me right now if she saw me in this state. Saying things like

"_What Naru the narcissists can't figure something out! What a surprise."_

I sighed and smiled slightly remembering the day I first met Mai. I was walking through the school when I saw some lights coming from a class room. I had walked over deciding to check it out when I heard voices coming from within the room. I opened the door quietly when I heard female voices counting. I decided to scare them a bit and said five after the last light was turned off. I turned the lights on their scared faces were a bit entertaining however they got annoying fast when they started fawning all over me. I know I'm handsome but I don't need girls all over me. Well except Mai she was the only one of the girls who kept looking at me with suspicion and didn't jump at the chance to talk to me. I think I started liking her that day and it just grew as I got to know her better.

I slipped easily into my memories with Mai. The pleasant ones and the not so pleasant ones, I wasn't even paying attention when the voice started again.

"_Live she is waiting for you."_

I snapped my eyes open and sat up quickly.

"Who is waiting for me?" I asked out loud there was no answer at first and I thought I was never going to get one.

"_Mai is waiting."_

"What do you mean she is waiting?"

The darkness around me shifted and I saw Mai and Gene together crying. When Nina and Sei walked in I saw Mai in agony and her yelling at Sei to bring her to me. I watched as she walked behind Sei and walked into his room with my body in it. I watched as Mai talked aloud to herself and heard her confess her love to me once again. I watched as she cried herself to sleep and I watched as she woke up hours later to caress my cheek and then kiss it. I felt happy that Mai loved me so much but then she started walking away and I reached out for her silently begging her to come back to stay with me.

The Scene faded to black. "How do I get back to her?" I asked with determination in my voice

"_Listen to what has always been yours to listen to."_ The voice said

I groaned a riddle great. "what has always been mine to listen to?" I asked

"_what have you always desired to know?" _

Sighing I realized I was never going to get a straight answer so I thought about what had been said. I always desired to know more to learn more. The only person I never understood though was Mai. I understood her personality and her reactions but I could never figure out what she was thinking.

"_What have you always desired to know"_ the voice repeated

"Mai's thoughts" I answer aloud

"_Then listen and you will hear."_

"What is that supposed to mean I am not telepathically connected with Mai as I am Gene."

"_Listen." _

I glared at nothing but decided I might as well give it a shot; so I closed my eyes and focused on finding my connection with Gene as I would every time I wanted to speak with him over long distances.

However, Gene's connection with me is golden color but the one I found was a bright blue. I focused harder on the connection when it hit me whose psychic power this was.

"Mai.." I whispered

"Naru, I love you"

"Ugh, why must Naru always be such a Jerk"

"Naru protected me again I am so happy."

"Damn that Masako always trying to come in between me and Naru."

I chuckled of course this would be Mai's inner thoughts

"_Focus look deeper."_

I nodded even though I knew the voice couldn't see it. Focusing more I came onto a mental block. I pushed on it and surprisingly it broke quite easily and I was surprised at what I found.

I watched as Mai trained her power in her sleep. I could practically feel Mai's power all around me

" _Listen"_

This time I obeyed without question.

"_Hello Oliver Davis, My name is Saphir." _

I turned my head to the left and saw a guy standing there with dark brown hair with shocking blue streaks running through his hair with jeans and blue shirt. His eyes were also as blue as the sky.

"_Don't be so nice to him Saphir."_

I turned to my right to find a girl with dark brown hair down to her waist with a blue mini skirt a tube top that went down to her breast and her eyes were as blue as the ocean in a raging storm.

"_Sapphire don't be rude."_

"_I'll be rude all I want to this idiot."_

"I hate to break up this love fest but mind telling me what's going on?

" _Like I said before I'm Saphir and she is Sapphire my partner. We have been trying to get in contact with you for a long time."_

"_Yes it has been very troublesome since we can't just reveal things to you unless you search for it."_ The voice in my head said from behind me.

I turned around to find a girl with her hair down past her shoulders, her eyes as blue as the ocean in a raging storm and as blue as the sky, her shirt went down to her navel and her skirt was 8 inches from her kneecap. I realized then that she was a mix of Saphir and Sapphire.

"What am I doing here?" I asked

Sapphire glared at me and turned away.

"_Now now Sapphire don't get so angry." The girl said_

"_Whatever Water." Sapphire responded._

Saphir sighed "_Ignore her she is just pissed."_

I nodded

" _Well let me first congratulate you on getting here." Saphir said with a smile on his face._

"Hmph, I'm a genius it was no problem for me." I responded.

Saphir smiled but his smile slowly turned into a frown and his face got very serious. I tensed knowing I would finally know why I was here.

Sapphire also turned around her face serious as well and the girl now known as Water walked in between them.

"_What do you want most in this world Oliver Davis?" Saphir asked_

I opened my mouth to respond but quickly closed it realizing that power was not what I wanted anymore. I have it but it only ends up getting me killed. I already was a genius I could learn anything I wanted to. I opened my mouth once again saying what I truly wanted

"I want Mai Taniyama. Her carefree happy attitude: her tea, her smile, her warmth, her love. I want all of her." I said

Saphir smiled.

"_Finally" Sapphire said_

I looked at Sapphire confused even though it didn't show on my face.

"_You are the most socially inept person I have ever met Oliver Davis." Sapphire said_

Saphir started walking towards me and placed his finger on my forehead.

"_Don't let her go this time."_ He then pushed on my forehead after saying those words. I felt myself fall backwards I expected to hit the ground below me but nothing happened instead I just continued to fall.

**MAI'S POV:**

I walked into base and helped everyone put the equipment away. After the last of it had been put away I stretched and turned around to face everyone. They all had worried looks on their faces. BSR came walking out as well as they put the last of their equipment away.

"Mai" Berry said

I turned towards him "Yes Berry?"

"So you're a Guardian?" Berry asked

I nodded and tensed waiting for his reaction.

He smiled " I always thought you were more special than the rest of us." Berry admitted

I gave him a small smile. "Let's go back inside" I said

As we were all walking back in Gene came running out with Nina behind him.

"Mai come quick something is happening." Gene said franticly

I was confused but followed after Gene anyway when he ran back inside. I followed him all the way to the room that Naru was in. I paused but then quickly headed in after him. I was speech less with what I saw. Naru's body was floating and glowing a soft blue.

"_Call his name. Bring him back to this plane."_ I heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Water say in my head.

I wasted no time and wondering on this though I stepped closer to Naru and looked down at his face.

"Naru" I whispered

Naru's eyes snapped open and I quickly caught his body before he hit the ground. I looked down at Naru hoping what just happened wasn't a dream. The blue glow faded and Naru was staring back at me.

"I'm back Mai." Naru said and closed his eyes

Tears streamed down my face as I held Naru closer to me. "Welcome back" I answered

Gene came rushing over and stood next to me as I stood up with Naru in my arms.

"Mai?" Gene questioned with anxiousness in every part of his body.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry Gene your brother is fine."

Gene's eyes widened at my statement and he leaned his head over Naru and placed his ear over his heart just to make sure his ears weren't tricking him.

Gene slowly straightened and looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"What is going on?" I heard Bou- san ask from the door way

I turned and faced SPR and BSR.

"Ayako would you mind checking Naru and making sure he is alright."

Ayako eyes widened and as I laid Naru back on the bed and stepped back letting her do her job.

I felt my sisters' presence disappear from the room slowly, but not before I heard her whisper in my ear.

"You chose you mate wisely Mai. He is a strong"

I smiled and nodded my head agreeing with her.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the Chapter everyone. Trust me I was writing in suspense the whole time finding new ways to delay the happy ending. Review everyone and let me know what you think. Yours truly ~Alex~<strong>


	57. Chapter 57

_DEMON_

**MAI'S POV:**

It has been five months since the last case. Naru refused to take any more cases because his parents were there and he wanted to rest, which I don't understand because he is still working every day. Our relationship is better than ever though. Naru trust me more and even asks me question's on my power when we do testing. Yeah testing when Martin found out about my ability's he immediately wanted to start testing me. At first both Naru and Gene argued that there was no need to do such a thing. However Madoka got involved and they lost the argument. I didn't mind either way because then I could train my powers more efficiently that way. Lin was my tutor and we built up our relationship during those five months. Martin and Luella went back to London a month ago because BSR needed their boss back and the other members of BSR went with them. It was a tearful good bye we had all grown on each other during our time together. Right now I'm in the office sitting on the couch facing the wall contemplating my next move.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru's voice sounded at his door

I turned to him with a large smile on my face.

"Naru I'm going to be late to work tomorrow ok? I said

"Why?" Naru's voice hardened

"we have exam's tomorrow Naru did you forget?" I asked innocently

"No… alright Mai I will see you when you get back then."

I jumped up and squealed with joy.

"Thank you Naru" I said

I ran up to him and kissed his cheek then skipped into the kitchen to make some tea. I heard Naru's door close and I stared down at the kettle.

"_I wonder how he will react" _Ithought

"_Knowing my brother, he will be shocked out of his mind." _Gene responded even though he knew I wasn't talking to him.

"_Gene" _I growled in warning

There was laughter and Gene's presence faded from my mind

Once the tea was done I headed over to Naru's office and gave him his tea.

"I'm going home now Naru. I need to study."

I knew what was coming before Naru even opened his mouth.

"Well that's a first try not to fry your brain."

My cheeks puffed out and turned red in anger. No matter how many times Naru insults me I still get angry even though I know he is just teasing me.

"**Shut up! You stupid Narcissist." I yelled in English**

"**Has Gene been teaching you English Mai?" Naru asked calmly**

My anger cooled as I saw Naru's eyes flash with jealously.

"No Naru, Luella and Madoka have." I answered as I walked being his desk and rubbed his shoulders feeling the tension there.

Naru sighed and turned around and grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"Why didn't you ask me too teach you?" Naru asked

I smiled "Because Naru, you were too busy with your father and recovering from your almost death. I didn't want to bother you."

Naru sighed "Mai you could never bother me how many times must I tell you this?"

I laughed and gave Naru a peck on the lips quickly.

"Every day of my life." I answered

Naru smirked and let go of my hands.

"Go home Mai." He said gently

I nodded my head and grabbed my things and walked out the door. As I was walking home, I remember a time when Naru and I argued about me walking home on my own. I told him it wasn't necessary for him to come with me. No human could harm me. Naru's argument was that a Demon could be anywhere and attack me since I am a danger magnet. I stubbornly stood by my decision though. The all of a sudden Naru said if I didn't let him walk me home he would buy me a car. I immediately stopped my arguing and stared at him to see if he was serious and he was. I had sighed he knew I would never let him spend money on me so I had given in to his request. That was four months ago but after Naru learned more about my power he stopped walking with me and let me go on my own I wanted to. Other times he would walk with me or give me a ride home. I smiled at the memory as I inserted my key into the door and walked into my apartment.

Instead of studying like I told Naru I would do I just grabbed some clothes to change into for bed and took a quick shower then grabbed the left over from last night and ate that. After I was done I cleaned up the dishes and headed for my bedroom for a good night's rest.

The next morning was uneventful everything went like normal. I walked into the classroom and saw my two best friends waiting for me to come and sit down with them before exam's started. We joked and laughed and I was filled in on the latest group gossip. Eventually the bell rang and we turned around in our desk when the teacher walked in.

"Take out a pencil and put your books away." The teacher said

We all did as told. When we were done the teacher passed out the exam. I sighed knowing this would be the last time I ever have to take an exam.

"Start" the teacher said I looked at the first answer and smiled. I already knew the answer. The exam went smoothly as I knew it would. Finally the bell rang for the end of the school day.

"Mai, do you want to go out and celebrate?" Akari asked

I shook my head no. "Sorry guys I have to talk with Sensei before I can leave."

"Aww ok well we will see you later." They said before leaving

I smiled until they walked out the door but the smile quickly faded as I knew I wouldn't see them in school anymore after this. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the staff room where all the teachers were.

"Sensei, I called as I walked up to my homeroom teacher." She smiled at me and told me to have a seat at the desk next to her.

"Are you sure Mai, you could wait you don't have to do this now?" She asked me

"I want to get this over with."

She sighed and handed me a packet.

"You have two hours. Good luck"

I nodded my head and got to work on the packet. Once I answered the last question I check over my answers then looked up at my Sensei.

"I am done."

Her head shot up from the papers she was grading and stared at me.

"What it has only been an hour." She said

I showed her I was truly done.

"Alright sit here and I will have this graded right now.

I nodded and sat and waited for her to come back.

An hour later Sensei came back with the Principle of the school.

The Principle walked up to me. I stood up and bowed. Sensei had a smile on her face as well as the principle.

"Congratulations Mai." The Principle and Sensei said together.

Suddenly all the teachers in the room were clapping and the principle handed me a piece of paper.

I looked down at the paper that confirmed I had graduated from high school.

That's right I had taken the graduation exam and passed.

I thanked my Sensei and my principle once again for letting me take the exam. I then grabbed my stuff ran to my locker and put on my shoes and ran out the door to go share the news with my favorite Narcissist.

I ran to SPR not paying any attention where I was going when I suddenly ran into someone and fell flat on my butt. I looked up and saw a little girl in the same position as me.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I was paying any attention to where I was going."

I stood up quickly and helped the little girl up and made sure she was hurt anywhere.

"It's fine." She said in a small voice

"I wasn't paying any attention either." She said

"I have to go now Miss." She said and then walked off in the opposite direction I was going.

I wanted to yell out to her and ask her if I could help but she was already gone lost in the crowd. I sighed but then turned around walked towards SPR instead of running this time. Skipping up the stair two at a time I burst in to find Naru, Gene and Lin sitting with a client.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" I asked politely

Naru glared at me while Gene flashed me a smile.

"Not at all Mai, you're just in time actually." Gene said

I nodded my head and ignored Naru's glare and before he could tell me I walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Who was that?" I heard the client ask

"My assistant," Naru responded

I walked back in after Naru said that and passed out the tea to everyone.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" the client asked me

I looked up at him as I settled on the other sofa.

"No I have never met you before. My name is Mai." I answered

"ah you just seem awfully familiar. My name is Alex, nice to meet you Mai." He said

"let us get back to why you are here Sir." Naru said coldly

"Oh I am sorry" Alex said

"You see my house is haunted my cousins who are in town keep experiencing weird things happening to them. I have never experienced this myself but it seems to target women only. "

"Why do you think that?" I asked

"Because every morning when they wake up they always have scratch marks that look as if someone was writing on them with a sharp object and every time the markings say the same thing. _You belong to me_" I thought they were just doing this to themselves at night and pretending about it in the morning but one night my youngest cousin asked me to stay with her. I agreed and slept in the extra bed. In the middle of the night I heard the door open. I thought this was my chance to catch her but when I looked over at her bed she was sleeping soundly and the room was freezing cold and I watched as the letter started appearing again. They would disappear throughout the day and then reappear the next morning. So you can see why I was skeptical, but after that I decided they were telling the truth and decided to contact you guys. I always see your office while I'm out shopping but never thought I would actually have a reason to go in."

"So the activity started only when your two cousins came to visit?" Naru asked

"Yes, I live by myself and I don't have many friends since I just moved here. My cousins were the first of my family to come visit me." Alex answered

I could tell Naru was about to reject the case. I gave Gene a meaningful look, which he understood.

"Have there been any more weird things happen? Gene asked

"Besides the screaming that started two days ago. And blood appearing on the walls. Nothing much else has happened."

I stared at the client. He was too calm about this. Like supernatural experiences happen every day. I looked over at Naru and I could tell he was now contemplating the case. Naru continued to look at our client, I watched Naru for his reaction. Finally Naru removed his hand from his chin and I knew he was going to accept the case.

"We will be there tomorrow have a room set up with lots of plugs and space for my team to work. I also need three bedrooms ready as well." Naru said

Alex smiled brightly and nodded his head. "Yes of course, should I give my information to your assistant then?"

"Actually you can give it to me." Gene said suddenly.

Alex nodded and gave Gene the information before walked out the door.

"Gene what do you think of this case." Naru asked

Before Gene could respond I did. "I think nothing will be as it seems on this case." I said outloud.

Lin stopped typing to look at me and Gene smiled like always. Naru nodded.

"I seem, we will have to be careful when we arrive tomorrow then."

"Gene, Mai call everyone."

"Yes sir" we both said in unison and turned to pick up the phones to call our group.

Naru and Lin walked back to their office as Gene and I got to work.

"Mai, did you pass?" Gene whispered.

I nodded because Monk had just picked up the phone. Gene grinned and then turned his attention to John who had answered as well.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it everyone and as you can tell this is the sequel I just decided to combine them together. I will most likely separate them in the future but for now they will stay together. R&amp;R ~Alex~<strong>


	58. Chapter 58

DEMON

**I'm back everyone sorry for the delay, between college applications, soccer conditioning, being the president of my club, and school work. I had absolutely no time but no worries I would never forget about my most favored story. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI' POV:<strong>

Gene and I had called everyone and had informed them about the case. Everyone was really excited to be going on this case. Fortunate for me Masako could not go because she was filming a movie and could not get away. Currently I am sitting next to Naru as we drive to the client's house.

"Mai, get some sleep, we have another hour before we arrive." Naru said gently

I nodded and leaned my head against his shoulder and quickly fell asleep.

"**Mommy are you sure its safe what if we get in trouble?"**

**I saw a little girl no older than 8 years old holding hands with another girl who looked similar to her with long black hair with brown eyes. The older of the two squeezed the little girls hand as their mother seemed to be focused intently on an object in her hands.**

"**Look at this girls, this is our family heirloom and with this I can gain the power to take over this house and rule your fathers stead."**

"**Father is dead, mother" the older girl said**

"**Yes, yes he is dead in this world but not in our hearts."**

"**Watch as I gain the power necessary to rule over this house."**

**The women took out a knife and slit her palm and held it over the object. I watched the two girls faces and they seemed completely impassive to the whole thing.**

**The object started glowing and a dark energy started leaking out of it. The woman laughed in power drunken stupor. I could feel the scene was about to change but a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.**

"**Gene", I said without turning around.**

"**We are almost there Mai, Naru asked me to wake you up since nothing he was doing was working" Gene said**

**I sighed and nodded my head**

**Gene presence faded. I took one last look around and closed my eyes to return to the waking world.**

"Sit up Mai." Naru said

I opened my eyes to see Lin pulling into the drive way of the house we would be investigating. I sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and fixed my hair. Once the van came to a stop, Naru got out first followed by me. I walked over to the side and opened Gene's door.

"Thanks Mai." Gene said as he too was re orienteering himself to the world.

"Hurry up you two." Naru said as he knocked on the client's door.

Gene and I sighed and followed after him. The door opened to reveal the little girl I bummed into yesterday.

The little girl looked up at us and focused her eyes on me.

"Ah it's you, the pretty lady from yesterday."

I smiled and nodded

"Did nii-chan ask you to come and make the bad thing go away "she asked.

"Rin, don't make them stand outside." A male voice said

I looked up to see Alex walking toward us.

"I am so glad you all could make it." Alex said

"Your other team members are here already I showed them to their rooms. They should be waiting for you in the room I set up for your stuff."

Naru nodded and thanked Alex as we walked into the house. We followed Alex upstairs where he opened a door for us and we stepped in to see everyone sitting on the couches talking.

"Hey minna" I said cheerfully

"Mai," Ayako said

Ayako gave me a hug which was interrupted by someone clearing their voice.

We both looked up to look into Naru's icy glare.

"Takigawa and Mai go and get the equipment from the van.

I saw Monk stand up slowly. I giggled quietly and walked out the door with him following.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Monk asked

"Well after we had left, my stomach had made a noise and Gene had inquired to what it was. I got embarrassed and admitted that I hadn't had breakfast yet. I had planned on getting some on my way, but the walk here took longer than necessary due to all the people hurrying to work that morning. So in an effort not to be late I skipped going to get it."

As I was talking Monk and I each took a monitor out of the van and carried it inside.

"When Naru heard this. He told Lin to find a place to grab a quick breakfast."

Monk smirked "So Naru-bou does have a heart."

I smiled and nodded and pushed the door open with my foot. Monk and I set the monitors down on the shelves that Lin had set up already.

I went to walk out again when I heard a scream. We all looked up and in the next second we all rushed out of the room and down into the kitchen where we I determined the scream came from.

Gene was already there helping a woman stand up where she had fallen on the floor.

"What happened?" Naru asked

"Kagome nee-chan" we heard Rin say from the kitchen door way.

The girl now known as Kagome looked over at Rin and smiled

"I am fine Rin. I had just gone to get the kettle off of the stove when the water exploded inside the kettle." Kagome said calmly

I looked over at her arms which I could see were already turning red with burn marks. Apparently Naru noticed as well for he ordered Ayako to take her and get her cleaned up.

I looked over at Gene who had his hand in the water on the floor.

"Gene?" I questioned

Naru who was walking out the door turned to look at us.

"What is it, Gene?" Naru asked as he closed the door behind him leaving only us the room.

"Well, we can officially saw there is a spirit in the house." Gene lifted his fingers which were covered in water to show us.

"Spiritual residue." I said

Gene nodded and Naru looked at me.

"So this time the spirit left a trace of itself behind."

"Seems that way, either the spirit isn't that powerful or did this on purpose."

"I would go with the latter" Gene said as he wiped his hand off on a towel.

I sighed and walked out the door. Well that just makes this even more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, Second Chapter of the sequal done. So I have a question for all of you. Do you know these stories where Mai is getting stronger in one case she meets another guy who is a medium like her and they are investigating a house of a painter of which was were a famous criminal was killed and thought he was god's messenger or something. The second story is of where SPR is on a case in a mansion and another team of ghost hunters are there and they seem to be more powerful than SPR and this girl comes in and bothers the team and Mai gets in trouble in here dream where she is in between two door where one is open and something from that door is trying to kill her and the other door she would be safe but she can't open it but then all of a sudden the guy from the other team uses his powers to save her. Also apparently both Mai and Naru had a trace on them that was removed by the girl from the other team. For the life of me I can't remember the names of the two fanfictions. Help me out please also REVIEW. ~Alex~<strong>


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey good news everyone I found the stories I was looking for. "White feathers and Ai Obake" turns out starting from the end and working forwards works out quite well,** **BlueCamellia**** &**** Glorytommy please continue your stories especially you Blue your idea is great. Anyways ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><em>DEMON<em>

**MAI'S POV:**

I walked out of the kitchen and back over to base to find Ayako treating the Kagome girl arm.

"How is your injury?" I asked her

"Its fine Ayako-san is really good at treating people." Kagome said

"Yes, well I am a doctor, you can go now."

Kagome nodded her head and walked out of the room.

"Pretty lady… did the bad man do this to nee-san?" a small voice asked

I turned around quickly to find Rin at the doorway with Gene behind her. I raised my eyebrow at Gene in question.

"Naru wanted to speak to her, I'll go ask Kagome-san to come back." Gene said

I held my hand out to Rin, "Come with me Rin."

Rin smiled and followed me over to the couch. I set her down on the couch, and then crouched down in front of her looking up at her innocent face.

"Yes Rin the bad man did that to your sister but don't worry we will get rid of it." I soothed her

Rin smiled at me and patted my head like I was the child.

I heard the door open again; I turned around to find Naru, Gene, and Kagome-san walking in.

Naru had her sit next Rin on the couch and then pulled up a chair to sit in front of them. Gene and I stood on either side of them.

"explain to me what has been going on here." Naru said coldly

I saw Rin flinch and hide behind her sister a little. I sighed mentally Naru still hasn't improved on how he deals with children. You would think he would have learned since the Doll House case.

Kagome rubbed her sisters back and opened her mouth to explain.

"Every night in my dreams a man will stand in front of me with a wicked gleam in his eyes and a sinister smile. He would take a step forward but then his eyes would widen and look behind me. I turn around slowly to see a women standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at the man. "They belong to me." She would say to him and then I would feel a burning pain on my arm that wakes me up and I find those words etched into my skin telling me I belonged to them." Kagome said calmly

My eyes narrowed this family is too calm about all this. I thought

I glanced over at Gene who was also looking at Kagome with suspicion.

"Thank you, you may go both of you." Naru said

Kagome nodded and walked out with her sister following behind her. Rin smiled at me before walking out.

"Nothing is what it seems." Gene whispered

I turned to him and nodded, "Yes Alex and Kagome's reactions to this haunting is as if they experience the supernatural every day."

"Interrogate the child alone" Lin said from his lap top

Monk who was sitting with Ayako on the other couch stood up. "We can't just interrogate a child like that. It was different with the Doll House case because the child was directly involved." Monk argued

"I know how you feel Monk, but children are innocent untainted by the world. If we want straight answers we will have to get them from Rin. However we won't do so unless necessary; right Naru?" I asked him

We all looked at Naru who was looking through files. He looked up and just simply nodded and went back to reading.

"See Monk, besides I can tell when someone is lying, both Alex and Kagome are not but something in this house is."

"What do you mean Mai?" Naru asked

I looked over at him. "The presence her in not dark but the intentions are. If the ghost was not evil why would their intentions be? It wants something but is hiding its true nature until the last possible second. I get flickers of dark energy but it quickly disappears even when Kagome was attacked there was no indication on spiritual activity in the air."

"It just doesn't make sense." Gene added

"Maybe we should call Sei" Yasu suggested

"Why do you not trust me and Gene's abilities or do you just want to see your boyfriend." I teased

Yasu's face never changed from the cheerful smile. "He is not my boyfriend Mai, my one and only lover is Monk" Yasu said as he clung onto Monk's arm.

"While Yasuhara makes a valid suggestion, Sei's powers will not be necessary." Naru said

"Have you found any information on the house yet mate?" John asked Yasu

"Not yet, apparently the government has the information under lock and key and I have only gotten past 3 of the 10 fire walls so far." Yasu sighed

Everyone sweat dropped at Yasu's statement well except Naru and Lin who were unphased as usual.

"Yasu… should you really be doing that?" Gene questioned

"Oh don't worry every time I break through one I go back and erase my existence of ever being here and I make it look as if nothing is happening…. ah 4 down 6 more to go!" Yasu said

"Yasuhara if you end up getting caught it is all on you." Naru said calmly.

"No problem boss." Yasu cheered

I shook my head and laid down on the open couch in the room.

"Wake me up when something happens."

**Mother, you really shouldn't use that magic. The older sister said.**

"**Shut up, you know nothing." **

**The older girl shrugged and picked up her little sister and walked out of the kitchen.**

"**I am supposed to have ultimate power, why is it so weak?"**

**The sacrifice was not enough" a voice whispered**

"**More blood is what we need… yes more blood."**

"**Whose blood?" the women asked?**

"**Children.. yes the children so cute and innocent."**

"**You want my daughters blood?"**

"**Yes yes drain them dry. We wants all of it."**

"**Noo, those are my girls you can't have them pick someone else." **

"**If we don't get what we wants we will takes you instead. We always gets what we wants."**

"**You wanted powers from us so we gives you powers now we wants BLOOD GIVE US BLOOD!" the voice screamed**

**The woman's eyes showed fear "But my daughters."**

"**WE don't care about your daughters… Give us their Blood or we will take yours!" the voice was getting angry now.**

**The woman crouched down on the floor in tears. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" after a few minutes she stood up with a sadistic look on her face and walked to her children's room with one of the kitchen knives in her hand.**

"**YES… YES go gets blood." The voice encouraged her**

**The woman pushed the door open to find her two daughters playing. **

"**Momma!"**

**The little girl yelled and ran over to her pulling on her arm. "Come play with us."**

**The woman smiled and walked over and sat down in front of them to watch them play. When the children turned her back to her she pulled the knife out from behind her back.**

"**Noo"I yelled**

**I watched as she brutally stabbed them multiple times covering the floor in their blood. The woman then took out the family heirloom and set it in the pool of blood and watched as it absorbed it.**

**Once all the blood was absorbed she picked the object back up.**

"**Now, I can have my power."**

**Her smile faded though as the voice started screaming in pain.**

"**BAD BLOOD AWFUL BLOOD… NOT THE SAME… WRONG BLOOD!"**

"**What do you mean?"**

**The woman gasped as her children's bodies started disappearing, and the what was in their place was the symbol of the element wind and lighting in its place.**

"**What is this?!"**

"**Escaped… had help… stupid fairies got in the way again! You failed!"**

"**My children are gone!"**

**The woman ran out of the room screaming down the hall way.**

"**KAGOME, RIN, where are you"**

I sat up quickly with a gasp.

"What's wrong Mai?" John asked

"What did you see?" Naru asked from his chair notebook ready

I looked over at him. "Something that was in the past is now in the present, nothing is as it seems," I said

* * *

><p><strong>OK and I am ending it there. I know I know WHY you ask me. To leave you yearning for me that's why. Well thanks to everyone who tried to help my find my stories. The search is over, thank you AnimeXLovers for your help. Read and Review ~Alex~<strong>


	60. Chapter 60

***Scratches the back of my head* ara I'm sorry it took so long to update but hey it's a long weekend so I have time. So without further delay, ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI'S POV:<strong>

"I'm kind of getting tired of that sentence but what did you mean Mai? "Something that was in the past is now in the present" Lin asked

I looked over at Lin and opened my mouth to answer his question when the door slammed open.

"Sorry to interrupt but um dinner is ready" Alex said from the door way.

I looked over at him and smiled. "It's no problem Alex-san, thank you for informing us."

"Oh it's no problem but Mai if I can call you Mai you must call me Alex." He said with a smile

"Hey kid it just occurred to me, we don't even know your last name."Bou-san said.

"You don't? Well that's ok , please be down stairs soon." Alex quickly closed the door and walked away.

"Well that was odd." John said

Everyone was silent until the sound of a tummy growling was heard throughout the room. I blushed and placed my hand over my stomach with my hand behind my head.

The whole team started laughing except for Lin and Naru. Naru snapped his folder closed and stood up effectively making everyone stop laughing.

"let's go to dinner." He said while walking out the room. No one else saw it but I did. Naru was smirking as he walked out the door. My blushed deepened and I stood up quickly and followed after him.

**NARU'S POV:**

This case was proving to be rather difficult. For once Mai's dreams made little sense to me but also made complete sense when one looked at the situation. Walking into the dining room I saw our host already sitting down waiting on us. I sat down in a random chair and waiting for my team to make their way down here. Eventually Mai came through the door and sat next to me and the others filled in the empty chairs.

"So Shibuya-san have you found anything out yet?" Alex asked me

I was about to answer when you cut in.

"Not really but Alex, how old is this house?" Gene asked

"Oh, probably only a few hundred years old; why do you ask?"

"Were there other owners before you?" Mai asked this time

"No, the house has been up for sale for awhile now and I thought it had character so I bought it." Alex answered

"Then you must be pretty rich because a house this old must of cost a fortune." Gene stated

Mai nodded her head. I sighed inwardly they were up to something I was sure of it.

"Well, no it was only a couple thousand the real estate agent seemed to be happy I was buying and cut me a deal." Alex explained

I raised an eyebrow at that.

"She must of known it was haunted then." Mai said

Once again Mai and Gene were cutting in before I could speak.

Alex just shrugged.

"Rin have you ever experienced paranormal events like this before?" Gene asked

"Gene you can't speak to her like that. She might not understand you." Mai reprimanded with a smile on her face.

"Rin-chan have other bad things like this happened to you before?" Mai asked this time.

If I wasn't mistaken I saw a spark of anger in Rin's eyes.

"I am not a child you do not need to patronize me." Rin said in anger

The whole room was silent. "Rin!" both Kagome and Alex scolded.

Rin covered her mouth. "Sorry, no this is the first time bad things have happened to Rin."

Mai and Gene exchanged a look that someone who was watching them closely would have noticed.

"Sorry for asking so many questions." They both said together then went back to eating.

After that my team exchanged in idle chatter with our host until dinner was over; once dinner ended I stood up and gestured to my team to follow me back to base.

Once I was back in my chair and my team was once again sitting in base. I turned my chair around to glare at Mai and Gene.

"Explain" was all I said to them

Mai and Gene both smiled

"We were right!" they both said

"Quite right Gene"

"Yes, but I never expected."

"Neither did I."

"What are you too talking about?" Ayako asked

"It's our host who are not what they seem" Lin answered

I looked at Lin with a raised eyebrow. So he was in on it.

"Exactly!" Yasu said

Before I could yell at them all Mai turned to me.

"You see Naru after you went ahead of us. Gene and I came up with a plan to expose the truth. You must of noticed how Rin got angry with the way I talked to her and how Alex and Kagome got mad at her for speaking the way she did."

I nodded I had also found the child's advance vocabulary quite interesting.

"Well that's because, the girls in my dream are same people." Mai exclaimed

"What?" Bou-san asked with a confused look on his face.

"Mai's last dream consisted of what happened in this house years ago but two names stuck out to her. Kagome and Rin, that was the names of the two sister's in Mai's dream." Gene explained

"So what are you saying they are ghost?" Ayako asked

"No, they are alive with a beating heart and everything." Yasu said

"Yes, but not quite. There is a little more to this tale and I intend to find out." Mai said

"What is it?" I asked

"There aura's everyone has a different aura. The aura on the two girls, are different from the ones they have now." Mai said

"Couldn't that just be because they have lived for so long?" John asked

Mai shook her head. "It's different"

"Then will the case be solved when you figure it out?" Ayako questioned

"No only part of it." Lin answered

"Well apparently this team has no need of a boss." I said

"Aww Naru!" Mai said as she walked over to me and sat in my lap.

I looked up at her in question.

"We do need you after all if we get in trouble we have to blame it on someone." Mai joked

I sighed and shook my head as I place my hands on her hips and the back of her head to pull her into a kiss.

I heard some coughs but I just smirked against Mai's lips. Mai bite into my bottom lip for that and I just tightened my hand hold on her waist and licked her bottom lip. Mai opened her mouth and I quickly slid my tongue into her mouth. Once my tongue was down Mai's throat the rest of the team quickly left the room saying something about being tired. I didn't really care I only cared about Mai.

I lifted her up and carried her over to the couch and laid her down gently all without breaking the kiss. I heard Mai moan and wrap one of her legs around my waist. Effectively pulling me closer to her, I ran my fingers through her hair and Mai did the same to me. I moved away from her lips to her neck and began kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin there.

Mai wrapped her arms around my back and grinded against me as best she could. I smirked once again and ground down against her making us both moan.

It had been so long since I could be with Mai like this. We both were busy with other things and just couldn't find the time. Especially with my parents specifically my Mother breathing down our necks 24/7.

I moved farther down to kiss my chest and then kissed her left breast when a really annoying voice rang in my head.

"_Little brother if you do anything indecent to Mai while on a case I will castrate you!" Gene yelled_

I groaned and kissed Mai's lips one more time before moving away from her.

Mai giggled and cuddled against my chest. "Don't be upset. Gene has a point." Mai said

I ran my fingers through Mai's hair before picking her up and walking into my room that I would have shared with Lin and Gene. However, they both wanted to just share a room without me. I for one was glad for this. I set Mai down on the bed and went to get changed. I grabbed one of my sleep shirts and tossed it Mai. She caught it and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

I pulled back the covers and climbed into the bed. A minute later and the door opened I looked over and I had to keep myself was getting up and doing exactly what Gene warned me not to do to Mai. I didn't expect seeing her in one of my shirts would affect me like this. I tried to hide it but it seemed Mai saw it in my eyes anyway. She smiled and walked over to her side of the bed and crawled into next to me. I opened my arms to which Mai snuggled into them. I reached over and turned off the light and then wrapped one arm around her holding her close to me and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>WOO Chapter 4. Did you guys like the fluff? Cause I did and I am sorry but I had to have Gene cut in. After all this is T rated. Review everyone. ~Alex~<strong>


	61. Chapter 61

**Why Hello everyone! I know its been a long time but I finally graduated and its summer so I have more time on my hands! So why don't we just start out the story. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MAI'S POV:<strong>

I opened my eyes and all I saw was someone chest, looking up I saw Naru sleeping. He looks so peaceful when he is sleeping, there is no frown on his face or that annoyed look. I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek and felt his smooth skin under my finger tips. I sighed and rolled over to face the ceiling apparently my movements woke Naru up though because I heard the sound of his heart speeding up.

"Morning Naru" I said

"Mai" Naru said in a sleepy voice

I looked over at Naru to see him rubbing his eyes. He had the cutest expression on his face. He looked like a little kid. I wanted to squeal and hug him to me but I refrained from doing so I didn't need Naru mad at me. I watched Naru close his eyes and lay his head back down on the pillow.

"Naru it's time to wake up" I told him

He sighed and opened his eyes again then leaned over and kissed my cheek before getting out of bed. I watched him walk around the room to get his clothes and I couldn't help admiring the view. Naru had a six pack but you wouldn't be able to tell with his usual attire and every time he leaned over to pick something up I could see his muscles move. I heard a chuckle in my head as I continued to stare at Naru.

"_Mai as much as I enjoy this show you should really get up too."_

"_Sei"_ I sighed

"_Me too I'm here too!"_ Gene said

I laughed in my head and got out of bed. I listened to Gene and Sei talk till I had enough and disconnected from our connection. I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out my normal tank top and skirt attire and my favorite converse shoes. I had just pulled my tank top over my head after I put on my skirt. When arms wrapped around my waist and lips kissed my shoulder.

"Naru…?"

"Are you always this beautiful in the morning?" Naru asked

I laughed and turned around in his arms too look up at him. When he did he leaned down to kiss me when I turned my head to the side so he would end up kissing my cheek.

"Why did you turn your head?" Naru asked

"Morning breath Naru" I answered

He sighed and let me go "Alright go on the bathroom is open"

I smiled at him and walked around him to go to the bathroom when I heard him mutter under his breath. "Don't Guardian's have some spell to deal with such things?"

I shook my head at this and walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth after I put my hands under the water and cleaned my face. When I looked up at the mirror I gasped. "_Naru" _I called in my head

I heard his footsteps approaching while I continued to stare at the girl in the mirror. She smiled at me then wrote on the mirror in red.

"_If you continue with the case your world will change once again Mai Taniyama"_ Then she disappeared

Naru was standing next to me now and read the message on the mirror.

" What more could possible change" Naru stated more than asked.

I shook my head "I don't know"

" Well come on let's get to base."

"OK," I said

As I walked away the message started to disappear like it was never there in the first place. Naru and I walked into base to find the whole gang already there.

"Mai did you sleep well?" Monk asked as soon as I sat down on the couch

"Yeah, but this morning the ghost left me a message." I said

Everyone got quite and turned to listen well everyone except Lin and Naru.

"The Ghost told me if I continue this case then my world will change again." I told everyone

"Well at least it wasn't something that could endanger your life this time." Ayako said

"That's true" Monk agreed

"You didn't have any dreams last night did you" John asked

I shook my head no.

"Well, that good be good or bad" Gene said

Everyone fell silent until the door banged open and Yasu came walking in.

"I brought breakfast, donuts anyone?"

Yasu laid the two boxes in his hand on the table and we all grabbed one to eat with the milk Yasu also thought to buy as well. When we were done we cleaned up and sat back talking amongst ourselves.

"Man, I never thought I would say this, but I'm bored. Nothing is happening" Yasu complained

"I for one take that as a blessing Yasu." I said

"Be patient mate. Something is bound to happen eventually" John said

"Don't Jinx us John!" Monk exclaimed

"Mai Tea!" Naru said from where he is sitting at his desk reading a book

I nodded and stood up to go make tea.

"I'll go with you" Gene said

Gene stood up and followed me out the door the walk to the kitchen was made in comfortable silence. Once there I poured the water in the kettle then placed it on the stove to boil, then I leaned against the counter to look at Gene who was sitting at the table.

"It's too quiet" I said to him

Gene nodded "Now that you mention it shouldn't Rin be running around making noise. I can't hear anyone in the house."

The kettle whistled and I poured the water into the tea cups I had laid out earlier. Gene stood up to help me carry the cups when the room went cold and Rin came running into the kitchen. I looked at Gene and he nodded and set the cups down on the table I leaned down and picked up Rin who had run straight into my arms.

"It's after me!" Rin yelled in fright

"Don't worry Rin-chan Gene and I won't let anything happen to you." I soothed her

Rin buried her face in my neck while I rubbed her back a dark mass started to show up in front of us.

"She belongs to me!" The dark mass yelled in a woman's voice that seemed awfully familiar a hand like shape came out of the formless thing and reached toward Rin. I quickly threw up a barrier and the hand crackled when it hit the barrier but did not go away. Gene and I stood there staring at it when lights came and smashed into the mass. The thing shrieked and disappeared, I looked over at the door way to see Lin standing there.

"When you didn't come back I came to check on you." Lin explained before I could ask

I nodded and refocused my attention on Rin who was shaking.

"Rin- chan I cooed, it's ok the thing is gone now." I said as I continued to rub her back. Rin seemed to calm down and then pulled her head away from my neck to look at me.

"Thank you pretty lady." She said

I smiled at her "Of course, would you like to come back to base with us I have some cookies in my bag."

Rin nodded, so I set her down and took one of her hands while Gene carried the tray for me and Lin walked in front leading us back to base. Lin opened the door and silently walked in with us following.

"Your back… what took so long?" Monk asked

"We ran into the Ghost." I said

"What?!" Ayako and Monk said together

I laughed while Gene just shook his head with a smile.

"We are fine, it was no big deal Lin came in anyway and scared it off." Gene said

I passed out the tea to everyone then gave Rin some cookies. She smiled and took them then ran out of the room to go play. I watched her go then sat back down on the couch.

"Mai" Naru said

I looked up at him.. "Yes?"

"I want to go find that room you saw in your dream." He said

I nodded my head knowing what he is talking about. I closed my eyes and concentrated trying to find the room within the house. However, as I was about to get close I felt something tug on my subconscious and the house disappeared and felt myself fall back onto the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for chapter 5 I feel this chapter wasn't all that eventful and kinda boring but don't worry I promise they will get better. Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	62. Chapter 62

**No need for introductions except that Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And also if you liked Black Blood Brothers will you please check it out and review to tell me what you think. ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MAI'S POV<strong>

**I opened my eyes to the blackness of my dreamscape. Taking a deep breath I called the image of the house to my mind slowly my dreamscape got lighter and the house came into view. I looked all around trying to find the hidden room Naru wanted me to find. **

"_**Where is it?" **_** I thought **

**I kept floating around until I felt a dark energy towards the basement**

"_**Why must it always be the basement" I whined**_

**Floating over I went through the door and found what I was looking for there was a door on the opposite side of the basement. I went over and finally put my feet on the ground. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Looking around I found a key pad with an eye recognition scanner on it.**

"_**OH JUST GREAT, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE MUCH LONGER THAN NECESSARY" I cried**_

**Closing my eyes again I focused on having the vision I had when we first came here. I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly moved the side of the door. The lady in my dream walked up and punched in the numbers "556827" I repeated those numbers in my head she scanned her eye and walked into the room. Sighing in relief I concentrated on my body and let myself get pulled away from my dream world.**

"Mai?" I heard Ayako's voice next to me

I opened my eyes and saw Ayako staring at me.

"Hi" I said

Ayako smiled and moved away so I could sit up.

"Naru" I called

Naru turned around in his chair to look at me.

"Remember these number's 556827" I told him

He nodded and stood up. "Let's go" was all he said and started to walk out of the room

Everyone sighed and stood up too walk out of the room. "Oh Yasu!"

Yasu turned around "yes Mai-chan?"

"Get your lap top we're going to need it." I told him

Yasu nodded and picked up his laptop and walked to the door "Your first Milady" He joked

I rolled my eyes and smiled at him before walking out the door to find the rest of the team waiting on us. I walked to the front next to Naru and led the way down to the basement once there I opened the door and looked around.

"Is this it?" Ayako said in her haughty voice with her hands on her hip.

"No, the door should be right over there." I pointed over to the opposite side to find nothing there

"hmm, well there is nothing there now" Gene said as he walked over he went to place his hand on the wall but before he could even get close he was thrown across the room and into the wall."

"Gene!" I yelled and ran over to see if he was ok

Gene coughed and sat up "Well, I have had better greetings" he said

I shook my head at him and smiled reaching my hand out to help him up. He smiled and took my offered hand.

"Lin" was all Naru said. Lin walked over to where Gene got thrown and stopped right before he would get hit as well.

"Thanks for worrying about me little brother" Gene said sarcastically

Naru ignored him and focused on Lin. Lin shook his head "I can't see anything and my Shiki don't even sense anything.

"Mai, come over"

I patted Gene's back and walked over to Lin. "Do you see anything?"

I closed my eyes and focused my power in front of me. "No, I don't see anything but it's not a matter of seeing Lin." I told him

"What do you mean?" John spoke up from the back I could tell where everyone was now I could feel their individual energy's since I am actually focusing my power.

"It's a barrier but not one you can touch to find out its strength or one that you can see by looking you have to feel something is in front of you and imagine a wall blocking your way." I opened my eyes too look over at Lin

"You might want to step back" I told him

Lin backed away to stand with Gene. Turning back towards the barrier I closed my eyes again and summoned my powers if my eyes where open I would be able to see that my body was glowing a faint blue. I reached my hand out to touch my imaginary wall and slammed my fist against it. My wall fell easily I opened my eyes and took a step forward. Nothing happened; I smiled and turned towards the group.

"It's gone" I told them

Naru and everyone walked forward and stood in front of the door.

"Yasu, I probably should have asked you before we came down here. But do you by any chance know how to over ride the security in the scanner?" I asked

Yasu smirked and said "Mai-chan you are finally noticing the value of Yasuhara"

**Rin's POV:**

I sat up in bed quickly when I felt my barrier break. I jumped out of bed and quickly ran to where Kagome was staying.

"Kagome-nee" I called as I ran into her room

"Someone… Someone has broken into the basement room"

Kagome-nee turned quickly to look at me then pulled the shirt she was putting on over her head

"Well that was quick, these ghost hunters are good" Kagome commented

"Too good if you ask me. A male voice said from behind Rin"

"Alex, you called them here because you could not deal with this on your own." Kagome reminded him

"No, I called you and Rin here to help me but then the ghost started going after you two" Alex corrected

"I'm sure Mai-nee and the others can handle it thought right?"

Alex and Kagome looked at her "Yeah let's hope so." They both said

**Mai's POV:**

"I got it now all boss man has to do is put in the code" Yasu said

Naru entered the code, there was a faint beep and then the door opened. Naru walked in first followed by the rest of us.

"Wow, I haven't seen a room this creepy since the Urado case." Monk said

I shivered "I'd rather not remember that case Monk"

"Sorry kiddo"

The room was stained in blood and there was a bowl in the center of the room. Walking over the bowl I looked around it to see if there was anything I could see that was out of the ordinary well besides the blood everywhere. I looked into the bowl to find that it was clear no blood just water.

"How odd" John said

I touched the side of the bowl and got flashes of what went on in this room.

"A kind of blood ceremony" I whispered but of course Gene could hear me.

"Blood ceremony Mai, isn't that just great" He said

"What?!" Ayako yelled

"Each head of the house hold would sacrifice something into this bowl to gain power. However, if it wasn't fed sufficient amount of blood it would kill its host and wait for a new one."

Ayako wrapped her arms around herself while Monk rubbed the back of his head while the others had a look of horror on their faces except Gene, Lin, Naru and I.

"What are we going to do then? It is after the Rin and Kagome for their blood?" Gene asked

I looked at Naru who had his hand on his chin in his thinking pose. I opened my mouth to ask him is thoughts when the door slammed shut and the light from the other room was gone.

"**BLOOD!"**

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. I feel as if this chapter wasn't the best either but I am the writer and know nothing. So I hope you all can give me your feedback in your reviews! Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	63. Chapter 63

**Hello everyone Thank you for all your reviews on this story truly I love them and it helps me know that people actually like my story. Well let's get on with it ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>MAI'S POV<strong>

"**BLOOD BLOOD BLOOD"**

I sucked in a breath for once I knew we were all in trouble. I looked over at Naru and the others. Monk was holding Ayako, Gene was holding on to Yasu while John, Naru and Lin looking around like they could find the voice that way.

"Guys we need to get out of here" I said while walking towards the door

"**Go? No!"**

Suddenly the door slammed shut and the room was plunged into darkness. I felt something lift me up and then slam me into the wall

"**YOU STAY HERE"**

"Gene!" I yelled

"I'm ok but I think we are all pretty much stuck" Gene responded

"Everyone?" I questioned

"No, get away from me!" I heard Ayako scream in terror

"Ayako!" I tried trying to break whatever hold was on me but I couldn't not only was my strength useless I could feel my power being blocked

"Lin do something" I heard Monk yell

"I can't" Lin said

I continued to struggle until I heard a sound. I closed my eyes to figure out what I was hearing, but I really wished I hadn't. The amount of power I could use showed me what I was hearing in my mind's eye. I couldn't see the ghost but I could see a knife being dragged across the wall. I threw out my power to see where everyone else was and I saw the knife heading for my friends.

"No! Please stop don't hurt them" I yelled

However, my pleas went unheard and I heard my friends, my family all start screaming in pain. Except Lin and Naru but I knew they were hurting they just weren't voicing it. I started crying pleading for the ghost to stop. It felt like hours but eventually my friends stopped screaming.

"Guys…." There was no answer

"YASU, GENE" nothing again I started to panic if there weren't answering did that mean…

No I can't think that way maybe they just passed out from the pain. I started struggling again until I felt something cold and sharp touch my neck.

"**Shh, no more struggling" the ghost whispered**

I knew it was a woman then, I was so scared I couldn't help it my tears just ran down my face. My friends wouldn't answer. We were stuck in a bloody room being held against our will, and I had a knife at my throat.

"**Hush, little baby don't you cry Momma's going to sing you a lullaby" **

She was singing now as I felt her take the knife and carve into my skin, I felt the cuts and the pain but I was too far gone to scream. I just cried and hoped everything would end soon. Finally at the end of her song I felt the knife return to my throat.

"**Go to sleep now"** she kissed my forehead and pressed the knife into my throat and started cutting slowly.

"ENOUGH" a familiar voice yelled

The knife was gone I could no longer feel her presence and I dropped to the floor. I heard several other thuds across from me. I felt hands on my face and voices talking but I couldn't make out a word they were saying. Eventually I gave into the darkness and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I am actually going to end it there. I wanted to continue but I realized I can't that's the perfect ending. I know it's shorter than usual but please review and tell me what you think. ~Alex~<strong>


	64. Chapter 64

**I am back sorry for the continued delay in this chapter. I honestly already knew how I wanted this chapter to play out but I wasn't quite sure how I should start it but now I do obviously so ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p>"How long are they going to sleep it has been two days now?"<p>

"There bodies are healing you can't really expect them to heal over night can you?"

"I did"

"Well you're a special case aren't you Sei"

"This never would have happened if you didn't want to test Mai and see how well she is developing her powers."

"Yes, I know and I am sorry honestly I didn't think the woman would have the audacity to attack Mai this way"

"You, better apologize and explain to them when they wake up what is really going on here"

"I understand"

**Mai's POV:**

I heard voices in the background talking I was slowly coming back to myself. Groaning I opened my eyes but quickly shut them because the brightness of the room.

"She's waking up!"

"Yes, I can see that thank you"

"Mai sweetie are you ok?"

"Sei?" Mai questioned

"Yes its me can you open your eyes for me"

Mai did as he asked and slowly opened her eyes this time so she wouldn't blind her self. Mai turned her head and saw Sei kneeling next to her and running his fingers through her hair.

"Sei, what happened?"

"I felt your distress through our link and rushed over here as fast as I could and when I arrived I the ghost was about to slit your throat but I over powered her long enough to free everyone."

"Everyone….are they ok are they alive?" Mai panicked trying to sit up

"They are fine Mai calm down" Sei said as he pushed her back into the futon she was laying on"

Mai started crying then… "I thought they were gone. I-I called out to them but none of them would answer. My power wasn't working right."

Sei pulled Mai against his chest and rubbed her back. "Shh it's ok they were merely unconscious the ghost had no intention of killing them. They had some wounds but we took care of them."

Even though Mai was upset she was still able to understand Sei's words.

"We?" Mai asked

Sei nodded, and moved Mai so she could sit up and looks around the room better.

There was Alex leaning against the table watching Mai as Sei comforted her.

Seeing her look at him he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"I haven't been completely honest with you Mai but let us wait for everyone to wake up so I only have to give this speech once."

Mai was even more curious now but decided she was too tired and hungry to deal with it now. Sensing her thoughts Alex opened the door and walked out. A few minutes later her came back with Rin and Kagome in tow with a tray of food in Kagome's hands.

No one said a word and that was fine with Mai as soon as she was done. She handed the tray back to Kagome who took it with a nod and walked out.

"Sleep Mai now that you are better the others should follow" Sei said

Mai wanted to argue but Sei was right she needed to sleep so she could be prepared for Alex's explanation when the others woke up. Mai laid her head back down on the pillow and was instantly asleep. Sei continued to run his fingers through Mai's hair as she slept.

The next day Mai woke up to someone talking really loudly.

Mai sat up slowly and looked at who was talking and a smile spread on her face. Ayako and Monk were arguing as if nothing had happened.

"Mai" Gene called

Ayako and Monk fell silent and look over the brunet who was now awake.

Unknown to Mai tears were flowing down her cheeks

"Thank goodness everyone is alright, you have no idea how worried I was" Mai cried

Gene crawled over to Mai. He was still too weak to stand and wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Once Mai had control of herself once again. She looked at everyone again and saw that they were all truly ok but something was bothering her though.

"Where is Naru and Lin?"

Just as Gene was about to answer her question Sei walked in with Alex, Kagome, Rin, Naru and Lin.

"Oh good your awake Mai" Sei said

Naru immediately walked over to Mai and sat next to her. Mai smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well now that everyone is awake. I can explain what's really going on." Alex said

"First off I would like to apologize to everyone about what happened in the basement a few days ago. I did not think that would happen and I am deeply sorry for it."

"It's ok, I can tell your sincere and I forgive you" John said

Everyone else just nodded

Alex sighed in relief "Thank you, now I the reason you all are here. This case came to my attention about a month ago" It intrigued in because of the delicate nature of the case."

"Delicate nature? Mind explaining what you mean by that" Naru remarked

Alex opened is mouth to explain but Kagome cut him off.

"A few years ago Rin and I were passing by this area on our back from another case we were on. We heard a desperate cry for help so we investigated. The girl's mother had gone crazy with the need for power, because the head family would not recognize her as the hire to their company She would loose all her money and assets and she and her daughters would be thrown out on the streets. She was a woman and therefore unfit to take over her husbands company. However, the power she went after wanted the blood of innocents to sustain itself. Its first choice was the woman's daughters; we saved the children and angered the power here. It killed the mother and has been dormant until now.

"Wait you saved them.. how?" Mai questioned

Kagome smirked and closed her eyes before opening them again. The other gasped except Naru and Lin, her eyes were now glowing yellow.

Rin giggled making everyone look at her. Her eyes were now glowing green.

"Forgive the late introduction" Kagome said

Kagome faced Mai and placed a fist over her heart and bowed "I am pleased to make your acquaintance Princess Mai I am Kagome first in command of Princess Nina's royal army guardian of the wind."

"I am Rin fourth in command and Guardian of lighting"

"That explains a lot."Gene said after awhile

Monk nodded agreeing with him

"Rin and used our powers to make replicas of the two girls it helped that we were similar appearance to the children. When our copies were destroyed the symbol of our power was left behind but by then it was too late. The children were long gone and under the protection of our powers." Kagome explained

"And that is where I come in. The power used by the mother stayed dormant and her ghost wandered the halls looking for her daughter. Kagome kept the house sealed so no human could accidently wander in. One day Rin felt a crack in the barrier she had created too keep the power dormant. She came to me and asked me if there was something I could do about it. I told her I would look into it. I tried to find away to either destroy the power in this house by finding its true body. I kept coming up empty so I called Kagome and Rin in to help me. That is when the trouble started and the woman's ghost started getting involved."

"So who are you?" Gene questioned

"Good question, I am Prince Alex second leader to the Guardian's Mai and Nina's older brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I am done! Did everyone like my explanation I hope some of you are surprised and didn't see it coming! Review for me everyone I love you all ~Alex~<strong>


	65. Chapter 65

**So first I would just like to apologize I never intended to take so long with my updates honestly. I started college a month ago and I am currently getting used to the concept of college life. I will no continue my story that has no intention of ending any time soon thanks to my wonderful imagination. I love all of my followers and review's I appreciate your support so much. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai's POV<strong>

"MY WHAT!" Mai yelled

"I am your brother" Alex said

"No your not I only have a sister."

Alex shook his head "No I am your brother first child born to our mother. Nina sensed your birth long before our mother did. Nina's powers warned her what would happen should you stay within the palace walls. So with my help Nina kidnapped you in the middle of the night and had me open a portal into this dimension and had me erase our mother's memory of your existence." Alex explained

"Why would you do that?" Ayako asked

"To protect Mai, if she had stayed in our world she would have been killed." Alex answered

"Why?" Lin asked next

Alex sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mai is the fifth child born to our mother, when a Guardian gives birth her power is split among her children. Mother's power had already been split three times before Nina's birth. I got the most power because I am the oldest and the first-born. I got half of our mother's power the rest my siblings got was a combination of dad and my mom's to compensate for the amount I was given at my birth. However, when Nina was born there was barely any left to give to her. She was weak and the village children constantly made fun of her for it. So ancient Guardian's gave Nina the powers of the entire Guardian's who have come before her and the Demon king gave Nina the power of the ancient Demon's who came before him. That is how Nina became so powerful. Mai would not have the luxury and Nina knew how bad it was for her when she was little and she did not want Mai to suffer the same fate. Eventually Mai would become a target to our enemies."

"So aren't I still a liability?"

"No" Kagome answered

"Why?" Gene asked

"Because Nina trained Mai everyday when she was little. Mai didn't realize it but Nina worked her ass off to make Mai as every bit as powerful as her. A Guardian at a young age can change how much power they hold. So Mai purposely manipulated that and since Mai and her were in this world and the elements are more receptive here it was easier for Mai to control her powers thus making Mai strain her powers by placing seals every so often made Mai increase her powers. I know your thinking but why couldn't we just do the same back in our world. The answer is simple Mother would have never allowed it and none of us would have had time to train Mai because we would be too busy protecting her and fighting off our enemies that wanted to use Mai against us. Since the day Mai was born I had been keeping her birth a secret and only a select few people know." Alex answered

"I understand but one more question" I said

"Go ahead"

"I have more siblings?"

"Yes but I won't talk about them now you will meet them in the future."

"Now that we have all that out of the way, can we focus on the case?" Naru said

"Ah yes, so you all already know about what is going on in this house so I need you all to help me find the source of the evil power in this house so we can cut it off and then help the mother move on." Alex said

"In the basement" I said

"What?" Rin asked this time

"The basement the basin that was used in the ritual's I think that has something to so with the evil power in this house."

"I have already investigated that" Kagome said

"Really, well I am just remembering something Nina said to me when I was little"

"_Sister, why must we look in this room there is nothing here"_

"_Because Mai, just because something looks plain and that there is nothing there. Sometimes looking underneath the underneath helps"_

"_Underneath the underneath?"_

"_Yes"_

_Nina made a crack in the floor and lifted up the tile for Mai to see._

"_CANDY!" Mai yelled_

"_Mhm, I told you we wound find some treasure in here."_

Mai's eyes focused as she looked back at Kagome. "You have to look under the underneath to discover what you are truly looking for."

Alex laughed, " Yes I remember Nina telling me something like that as well."

The house's basement is underneath the house so we must look even further below that to find out the mystery to this case."

Mai nodded her head

"That is brilliant, I can not believe I did not think of that." Kagome said

"Alright, Kagome and Mai I want you two to go and look under the basement and the rest of you still need to recover. I ask that you stay here with me so I can finish healing you."

"Oh no, they are not going without me" Sei spoke up for the first time.

"Very well you may go" Alex said

"Hold on, Mai is part of my team and she is my assistant also you called us in to solve this case for you. I am in charge of this team and I will be the one giving orders." Naru said

Kagome stared at Naru incredulously, surprised that a mere mortal would stand up to Prince Alex.

"Brother, for one I think we should follow what he says. He does know a bit more about these things he has lived twice of our life times." Gene tried to reason

"For once I must agree Naru-bou none of us really know how to handle this situation. We were completely helpless earlier." Monk said

Naru looked around at everyone and could see that they all agreed as well. Naru sighed and looked over at me.

"I know Naru I will be carefully"

I stood up and walked over to Kagome who bowed her head to me and we walked out of the room with Sei behind us.

"So Kagome, if you can control the wind what can you do?" Mai asked

Kagome looked at me from the corner of her eye as we walked

"Basically I am the intelligence of the Guardian's. The wind ears everything and relays anything that could be helpful or harmful to the Guardian's to my ears. Which makes me a great spy. Also, I am the fastest Guardian no one is faster than me, so whenever Nina has a mission where she needs someone to get in and get out fast she calls upon me."

"What kind of missions?"

I heard Sei sigh from behind us, I turned my head to look at him in question.

"The kinds of mission's she is talking about is gathering information on the rebels the people who don't agree that our kingdom's should be united. Basically all the demons." Sei said

"Oh" I decided that was a touchy subject and kept quite the rest of the walk

"It's too quite Kagome said when we reached the door."

"She's right I broke down the door earlier when I came to rescue you all, something should at least be going on. I weakened the female spirit but that doesn't mean the other entity can't do anything." Sei said

Looking around into the room, I was still to afraid to step in even though I knew there was no way for the door to be closed again since it was broken in pieces on the floor. Sei stepped in first followed by Kagome, they both looked back at me. Taking a deep breath I stepped into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>End Chapter! I know I know why there. Because if I continue I will not be able to wake up for class tomorrow and trust me you all do not want me to miss this class. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	66. Chapter 66

**Alright, I am kind of sad it looks like not many of you liked my last chapter I know I didn't make it super exciting it was more info than anything I hope this chapter is better. NOW ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><strong>MAI's POV:<strong>

I stepped into the room and memories of the last time I entered this room flashed through my mind I froze up staring into space until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mai snap out of it" Sei said

I looked up at him and nodded in thanks. I looked around the room and sighed well lets get looking. Sei nodded and walked over to where the altar was and started pulling up on it until it gave way. Kagome walked over and looked into the whole he created.

"There seems to be a pipe leading further down. " Kagome announced

"Well let's check it out" I said

Sei put the altar over next to the wall and started punching holes in the floor and prying away the tiles from the hole that was already there. Kagome and I stood back and watched him work. Once the hole was big enough for all of us to fit we jumped into the hole. Sei went first and called back that it was fine. Kagome went after him and I followed soon after. Once at the bottom I looked around Sei had used his powers to create light so we could see.

"It doesn't look like anything is special down here. " Sei said

"There has to be though, strange and evil power doesn't just appear out of nowhere" I said

"She has a point" Kagome agreed

"Well lets keep looking then." Sei said

We followed him further down the tunnel that was in front of us. It felt like we had been walking for hours and nothing was happening.

"This is pointless" Sei said

I turned my head to look at him and saw the bored expression on his face.

"No matter how pointless…"

I looked over at Kagome to see why she had stopped talking. She was on the floor holding her throat and gasping for air.

"Kagome-san!" I yelled and ran over to her

"What's wrong?" Sei asked from beside me

Kagome shook her head and pointed further down the tunnel. There was a creature with leathery skin bulging eyes and a creepy smile on its face. Its teeth looked like it could cut through skin easily.

Sei quickly stepped in front of us to shield us from the creature. I looked back at Kagome to see her face was slowly turning blue.

"Sei what do we do?" I whispered

"_Have you come to steal precious away from us?"_

"Precious?" Sei asked

"_Yes, Precious"_

The thing held up its hands and a glowing ball of energy formed in the palm of its hands.

"_This is precious, precious always needs more energy or precious will die so we feed precious tons of energy from little children by giving human powers to gain what they desire but for a price. Price is always blood for precious, however stupid woman failed and lost precious's blood. So we killed the woman and used her spirit to get food for precious but woman couldn't leave, big wall was blocking. No one gets in or out cause of wall. Then one day children came back with man we wanted little girl first cause little girl was more delicious to precious. But once again stupid woman always gets in way and makes us go away and writes on girls arm's that they belong to her." The thing said_

So this thing was what was trying to kill Kagome and Rin before.

"You appeared as a man in their dreams though." I said

"_yes yesss, we trick girls into thinking we ish human so girls will come to uss"_

Well that explains that I thought.

"_Now no more talking. We must kill you now precious says precious wants you all so please die for precious." The thing said and lunged at us_

"No thank you" Sei said and sent a blast of energy at the creature.

It flew back and hit the ground and wailed

"_NO NO YOU DIE"_

The thing got up again and ran on all fours towards us. Sei got ready to attack again when wind started swirling around us and then went flying forward toward the creature and surrounded it cutting it in many different places.

The creature screamed in pain and tried to get away but he couldn't escape the vortex of wind.

"Finally" I heard Kagome gasp beside me

"Your ok?" I asked

"Yes that ball of energy the creature had was trying to kill me but the longer you all distracted him I was able to over power the effects. Now it is my turn to counter attack."

I felt the wind around us get stronger. I looked over at the creature and saw that he was now a bloody mass.

Sei had moved next to Kagome and watched on so now I could see the creature better.

"We should inform the others" I said

"Already have, I told Alex while the creature was talking."

I suddenly felt entirely useless and unneeded.

"You guys don't even need me here you could have handled this all on your own."

"Not true" Sei said trying to sooth me.

I just shook my head "Don't I know when I am not needed.

Sei said nothing and Kagome just concentrated on keeping the creature contained within her wall of wind.

"_YOU WILL NOT GET PRECIOUS" The creature screamed over the wind_

"Che, We don't fucking want anything of yours" Kagome answered back

Finally Kagome released her power and once the wind was gone the creature was on the ground curled up. Well at least I think it was it was to bloody to tell. I moved forward carefully and hovered my hand over the creature until I felt a strong pull of energy. I pulled back until the ball of energy hovered under my hand. I pulled my hand back bring the energy ball with me and stepped back.

"So what do we do with this?" As I turned around to walk back until I felt something grab my leg and hold me back

"_Give precious back"_

I looked down to see the creature had a hold on my leg. I screamed and tried to pull my leg away but some how the creature had a strong hold. A leg came into my line of vision and kicked the creature away. I looked up to see Sei standing beside me.

"Thanks" I said

Sei smiled and patted my head. "Lets get out of here."

"Yeah" I said

We all turned around and started running back the way we came until the pipe came into view again. I flew up and landed back into the room with Sei and Kagome behind me. We walked back to the room to find the rest of the team asleep, with only Rin and Alex awake.

"Finally you guys are back. It has been six hours. It is almost dinner time." Rin fused

"Sorry Rin-chan we had a slight problem"

"So I have heard" Alex said

I walked over to Alex to show him the ball of energy. He stared at it and then took it into his hands.

"I will try to destroy this tonight." He said

"_NOOO!" A voice screamed all around the house_

"What was that?" Ayako asked

I looked over and saw the rest of the team was awake.

"We met a creature down in the basement that was protecting this ball of energy and feeding the energy of young children and teens to survive. " Kagome explained

"SEI!" Yasu yelled suddenly and jumped into his arms.

Sei chuckled and held Yasu around the waist

"What is it little boy?"

Yasu blanched and stepped away "I am not little"

"You are to me Sei said and patted his head"

Yasu went to argue back but was suddenly thrown across the room. I turned feeling a presence at the door. There was the mother with an evil smirk on her face.

"I need something that you have stolen."

The woman looked at the power in Alex's hand and grinned. "My power I will have you soon enough" She said and moved over to Alex to grab it but Alex raised a barrier in front of him so she couldn't reach him.

Kagome and Rin quickly moved in front of the barrier to protect him while the men on our team stood in front of us ladies as a form of protection as well, except Yasu who had Sei standing in front of him. The lady growled and tried to get past Kagome and Rin. Rin blasted her with lighting for her efforts.

I heard a dragging sound from the door and looked to see the creature dragging itself into the room.

"Oh Shit" I thought

Next thing I know Ayako is screaming because she saw the creature on the ground as well. John got out his bottle of holy water and clenched his cross in his hand. Sei went to deal with the creature but several things happened at once. The orb of energy started glowing the creature stopped moving and I felt something push me on my subconscious mind and fell into darkness.

**Dream Scape:**

_**I looked around my dream world wondering what was going on. **_

"_**Hello, little Guardian girl" A male voice said from behind me**_

_**I whirled around to see a handsome man standing behind me.**_

"_**Who are you?" I questioned**_

_**He sighed "That is the million dollor question isn't it."**_

"_**I am the one that creature worships and that has resided in this house ever since its creation."**_

"_**Wait! Your that ball of energy"**_

_**He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let me explain or better yet let me show you" **_

_**Suddenly my dream scape change until we were standing in a field. A little boy appeared and he was running around the field with a large smile on his face and laughing.**_

"_**That was me when I was younger, before this place was destroyed to make way for new houses."**_

"_**Stanley!" A man yelled**_

_**I looked over to see a man that looked a lot like the boy in the field.**_

"_**My father" the guy now known as Stanley explained**_

"_**You are supposed to be working not playing around."**_

"_**But Father I do not like working it is tiring and I can not lift all those heavy bricks."**_

"_**You will do as I say, I am not going to have a weakling for a son."**_

_**The boy sighed and followed his father out of the field. The scene changed to a boy lifting bricks and placing them on top of one another outside a house. Every time the boy was able to lift the last brick into place his father would come out and knock the whole thing down and have him start all over again. **_

"_**My father believed that since I loved playing and picking flowers in the field that I was weak. I loved reading instead of doing manly things as my father put it. So every time I would indulge in one of my favorite past times he would punish me this way making me stack bricks from dawn till dusk. It was a never-ending task until one day I discovered something."**_

"_**I was stacking bricks like I was now. I remember finishing just as it was almost time for lunch I knew father would be coming out soon to knock everything back over and make me start again. I started thinking that I wished mother was still alive that she would have stopped father like she did in the past. My mother was an immoveable force once she put her mind to something she never stopped. That was one of the reason's my father fell in love with her."**_

"_**I stared at he bricks wishing they were just as immoveable as my mother. My father came out and when he tried to knock the bricks over they wouldn't move. It was from that day I realized I had a special ability I played around with it until I mastered it. Eventually I was able to over power my father. However the village found out about my abilities and banned from the village. I died but my power continued to live on within the land. The creature you saw was once a human being he came upon my house one day and found a way to hold my energy in his hands. My power corrupted him and turned him into the creature he is today. So please get rid of my power and save him from himself I know your team can do it. My power should have burned out a long time ago but the blood he gives me keeps my power alive."**_

"_**I will help you" I said**_

"_**Thank you so much" There was bright light and I closed my eyes**_

When I opened my eyes again once the light was gone I saw that I was looking up at the ceiling in the room.

"You ok Mai?" Gene ask

"Yeah, thanks for asking"

I slowly sat up and looked around the room

Chains of dark energy were holding the creature back, and Alex was concentrating on the orb in his hands seeming to try to destroy it.

I stood up and walked over to the creature.

"Mai what are you doing stay away from it" Monk shouted

"I'll be fine"

"Mai" Naru hissed

I looked over at Naru and smiled. " I promise I will be ok Naru everyone is here. Nothing bad can happen to me while you all are watching me"

Naru just crossed his arms and glared at me. I smiled and continued walking until I was right in front of the creature. I crouched down in front of it.

"You need to let go" I said

"_Let go?" it questioned_

"Yes, let go that power isn't yours."

"_No, precious saved me"_

"Saved you?"

"_Yes, I hads no where to go but precious saved me from loneliness precious is my friends."_

My eyes widened and I looked over at Alex whose eyes were open and staring at the creature.

"What is your name?" he asked

"_No name. Me forgot name long time ago"_

"I can find out for you" I told the creature

"_You can?"_

"Yes but you have to promise not to hurt anyone anymore"

"_Yes, yes I promise no hurt."_

I smiled and placed my hand on the creature's head "Close your eyes"

The creature did and I closed my eyes as well to focus my power better.

"Sam" Was the name that came to my mind when I focused

I opened my eyes and pulled my hand back. The creature now known as same opened his eyes as well.

"_Name?" he asked_

"Your name is Sam." I told him

"_Sam.." he said slowly_

I nodded my head

"_Sam, Sam, Sam" he kept repeating_

Finally his head snapped up and looked right into my eyes.

"Sam" he said in a more human sounding voice.

My eyes widened

"Yes?"

I questioned

"Release me." He said

I looked over at Sei and nodded my head. He hesitated but did as I asked

Sam suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt the tension in the room rise as everyone tensed in anticipation.

I smiled knowing what I had to do. I pulled my power into my hand and let it spread over his body. I watched as his physical appearance changed dramatically into a more human one. The sever wounds he had gained earlier from Kagome's attack healed and in front of me sat a young man maybe a year younger than Naru and Gene.

"Thank you, Sam said and started glowing"

"I had forgotten myself and who I truly was. You brought me back"

His body started slowing dissolving until there was nothing left of him.

"Are you ok Mai?" Gene asked once again as he came over to crouch beside me.

I nodded my head "Then why are you crying?" Gene asked

I reached up to touch my cheek and sure enough I felt wetness on my fingers. Gene pulled me until I was in his arms and my face was buried in his chest. He rubbed my back and calmly told me it was ok.

"What just happened" Monk questioned

"I can answer that" Sei said

"It seems that the creature we saw was a young boy who most likely was a very lonely child and was looking for someone to be his friend we he stumbled upon this power over here."

He gestured to the orb in Alex's hands

"He must of thought since the power gave him what he needed that it was his friend. The power though was too overwhelming for him and warped his body and sucked the life from him until he died. He ended staying in this world because he forgot whom he once was. Mai helped him regain his lost memories so that he may move on."

"So case closed?" Yasu chirped up from his position of leaning against the wall

"Not yet, I still have to destroy this thing." Alex said

"You still haven't yet?" I asked

Alex simply nodded. I sighed and walked over and tapped the orb with one finger and watched as it exploded into millions of pieces.

"That wasn't hard at all" I said simply and walked over to the equipment to start packing everything away. Unknown to me everyone was staring at me except Naru who had a secret smirk on his face.

"Damn…" Sei whispered

"Are you guys going to help?" I asked

Everyone started moving then. I was putting some wires away in box when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me out of the room and into another room and push me up against the wall.

"Naru" I gasped recognizing his energy

"This case was boring and I wish I had never accepted it" He said

"But one thing did come out of it?"

"What?" I asked

He didn't answer instead he smashed his lips against mine. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Eventually he moved away from my lips and started kissing and sucking along my neck.

"Mai, you are so beautiful" He said

I giggled and looked down at him. He looked up at me in question

"The great Naru the narcissist is calling someone else beautiful besides himself. The world must be ending." I joked

Naru stepped back and shook his head. "Way to kill the mood Mai" he kissed my lips again one last time.

"Come on lets get everything packed up so we can leave." He said and walked out of the room.

I smiled "OK" I chirped and quickly followed after him

* * *

><p><strong>I feel as if this chapter was just as bad as the last one. I will be honest and say I completely forgot where I was going with this case so I tried to wrap it up nicely. Oh Don't worry I didn't forget about that certain little ghost. You will all will see why she isn't mentioned after Mai wakes up in the next chapter. Your author ~Alex~<strong>


	67. Chapter 67

**Alright my loyal readers College has been a major bitch lol. Anyway I was in a slump for a long time but I think I have pulled myself out of it. IDK I will let all of you be the judge of that. Oh yeah once again this story has no relation to Inuyasha!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unknown point of view:<strong>

A gentle breeze was blowing and the people were walking without a care in the world, oblivious to the dangers around them, and how the person next to them could be dead in the morning. However, this was not unknown to a girl who was currently running as fast as she could. Her heart was racing her palms were sweaty and she knew if she looked back it would all be over.

"_Just keep running I'm almost there!"_

"_I am running as fast as I can I don't think I can run much longer"_

"_You have to! Just keep going I promise you I am almost there!"_

"_Ok, ill try"_

"_Good girl"_

The girl continued to run she could feel her pursuers on her heels. They were catching up quickly. She took a right hoping to avoid them but up in front of her was a wall she had run into a dead end. She went to turn around but it was too late her pursuers were rounding the corner.

"Well well, looks like we have finally caught up with you little mouse_." _

"I am not a mouse! Leave me alone!"

"I don't think so, you see the boss has taken special interest in you little mouse. Now come quietly"

The girl backed further into the wall and shook her head.

"_They caught up with me!"_

"_WHAT, no run, fight, do something I am five minutes away from your location."_

"_I can't I used up all my energy earlier and then I had to run and now I am just so tired."_

"_No please stay with me please"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_NO!"_

The girl passed out and fell to the ground. The man smiled and picked her up and turned and started walking out of the alley and placed her in the car that had just pulled up.

"Now, I've got you my little mouse."

"_Sister…." _ Was the girl's last thought before she completely fell into her world of dreams.

**SPR OFFICE:**

"_Sister"_

Kagome who was lying on the couch quickly sat up in surprise and looked around the office.

"I must be hearing things"

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Ah nothing Mai, I thought I heard someone I know"

"Oh well ok I am making Naru some tea. Do you want some?"

"Sure, Thank you"

"No problem"

Mai walked into the kitchen and started making tea for everyone.

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, and then picked up the book she was reading earlier and began to read. Not five pages in did Mai come back with the tea.

"That was quick" Kagome commented

Mai giggled "Yes well when you have super powers that can help you bring water to a boil within seconds. Tea making is a lot easier."

Kagome laughed and took the cup of tea from Mai and inhaled the scent of her favorite tea.

"Ah Chamomile" Kagome sighed before taking a sip but not before using her own power to cool the tea down a bit.

"It's perfect as always Mai."

"Thank you"

Mai then moved to Lin's office, and knocked on the door once before she heard him say come in.

"Here is some coffee Lin"

"Thank you Mai"

"No problem"

Mai walked out of Lin's office and moved on to Naru's. Instead on knocking like she did with Lin she just walked in.

"Here is your tea Naru and here is yours Gene"

"Thank you Mai" Gene said

Mai smiled and handed Gene his cup and then walked over to Naru's desk and set it in front of him.

"Naru" Mai said and then slammed the cup down on the table.

Naru looked up from what he was reading and looked up at Mai. Who was glaring at Naru. During this time Gene was holding his cup of tea to his lips trying not to laugh.

You see earlier this morning Naru had called Mai at 5 in the morning to make Mai come to the office even though she wasn't supposed to come in until 10. Why did Naru call her in so early? Well because he wanted his precious tea of course.

Naru sighed and rubbed his temples he could already feel a headache coming on and it wasn't even 7 in the morning yet.

Naru went to open his mouth to say something to Mai but he was cut off by the sound of the SPR door slamming open.

Mai quickly turned and walked out of the office to see what was going on outside. When she got there she was surprised to see someone who looked just like Kagome but there were subtle differences. Such as Kagome had more curves and her hair was darker and had a blue tint to it. Where as this girls hair was brown.

"What is going on here?" Lin asked from his office door

The girl who had walked in was now walking quickly towards Kagome.

"Sister, we have a problem." She said

Kagome was instantly alert with the seriousness of her tone.

"What happened big sis?" Kagome asked

"We were on a mission it was simple. Someone was going to die if we did not intervene. Normally we would have let this one go expect the person was a descendent of one the humans we have sworn to protect. They were dying of an unknown disease, which was demonic in origin. We went in cured the disease, I left to go inform Nina that we had succeeded and captured the demon who started the disease in the first place. If I had known I would never have left."

The girl was now visibly shaking and her arms were wrapped around her to try and keep her together.

"Wait who is we Kikyo-nee"

"Sango, she was the only one who had knowledge on how to cure a disease like this so Nina had sent her and me as back up in case she needed me."

"So, what went wrong?" Mai spoke up from her place next to Naru

Kikyo turned to Mai and her eyes went wide. She quickly walked over to Mai and went down on one knee with her hand over her heart.

"Please Princess, We have to save Sango she was captured by those humans. She was low on power to begin with because she used up most her energy to stop and cure the disease within the human."

"Who is Sango exactly" Gene asked

"The guardian of Earth" Kagome answered.

She was now staring out the window with a thoughtful look on her face.

"How can I help?" Mai asked

Kagome sighed and looked over at Mai "Sango's power is connected to the Earth itself the humans who captured her will know this. Also, if her power was drained to the point I believe it to be then it will take her several days to recover the amount of power she needs if she isn't directly in contact with the earth."

"Wait, I don't see how this is a big deal you can't separate someone from the earth. Can you? Mai asked

"In this case they can. All they would have to do is lock Sango up on the top floor and the deny her access to all plant life and deny her food and water."

"She'll die like that that would defeat their purpose." Gene pointed out

Kikyo stood from her kneeling position to look directly into Gene's eyes. "No, she won't die her power will continue to provide the nutrients she needs to stay alive and at the same time put her into a coma like state to conserve energy."

"Please, will you help us, Mai? You're the only one who has the power to heal only Earth and Water have the strongest healing energy. Wind and Fire are more offensive than defensive so we can barely do anything."

"Fire?" Lin questioned

"Oh yes I should have mentioned. I am the Guardian of Fire Kikyo"

Mai turned to Naru silently asking him to let her help.

Naru stared at Mai, he knew she wanted to help but at the same time he didn't want her out of his sight not after almost loosing her on the last case.

Just as Mai was going to beg Naru to let her go the door burst open for the second time today.

"Please you have to help me!" A boy who was around the age of 16 was standing in the doorway.

"I have traveled a long way to find you one of my friends said your really good at what you do so please you must help me."

"Woah, slow down kid" Kagome said

"Now tell us what is going on"

The boy took a deep breath and nodded.

My name is Sam and you see my house is haunted. Everything got really bad two days ago. My uncle was really sick and he had a doctor come help him and she did he is all better now. However, months before that strange things were happing in the house. You could hear a child crying and there would be banging on the walls. Now its worse people are getting tripped and pushed down the stairs. My uncle's cooks are threating to quite because the stove would suddenly light itself on fire and knifes would float in the air and fly around the room. All this would happen while you hear the child crying." Sam finished

"Where is this case? You said you traveled a long way. Naru asked him

"America, I live in California"

"I can't help you" Naru said flat out and started to turn back and walk into his office.

"Naru, Mai scolded"

Naru paused in his step and turned to face Mai who had her hands on her hips and her eyes were glowing slightly blue.

Naru stared right back but then sighed and turned towards the boy. "We will help you"

Sam smiled and clapped his hands. "Great my uncle is paying for everything so don't worry about that."

Mai smiled then turned back around eyes back to normal.

"Lin, Mai get the details we leave tomorrow."

Lin and Mai nodded then walked over to Sam to get the flight and address details and to tell him how many rooms are needed. While that was happening Gene was calling the regulars. Kagome and Kikyo were watching everything happen. Soon Sam was gone and said he would meet us at the airport tomorrow.

"Kagome, you may go and find Sango. Call me if you need my help" Mai said once she put down her pen.

"No, I am going with you that boy Sam had traces of Sango's energy on him and I want to know why."

Mai smiled and nodded then walked over to her desk to get everything ready for tomorrow she had a lot of filing to get done before she could go home and pack.

**Some Hotel in Japan:**

"Did they take the bait Sam?"

"Yes they did Sir"

"Very good Sam very good.

* * *

><p><strong>And That's the end of my first new chapter. Admittedly I don't think it went the way I thought it would but I am the type who just writes what comes my head and lets it flow. Anyway Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


	68. Chapter 68

**Another Chapter coming at you! Are you excited because I am! ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>SOMEWHERE SUSPICIOUS:<strong>

"Everything is going according to plan eventually we will the most powerful people in all the world" A man said

"Yes, but we do have that problem of that annoying child! She keeps ruining everything!" A woman yelled

"Patience, I have had our nephew go an get the greatest ghost hunting team in all of Japan. They will be able to handle our problem.

"Good, we can not fail." The woman said

"I know my love, our ancestors were fools they should have taken this power while they could."

"Yes I completely agree" The woman said and then they both started laughing

**Airport:**

"Umm, can I just fly to California, it shouldn't take that long right?" Mai asked Gene

Gene started laughing "You have never ridden on a plane before Mai have you?"

"That's not true!" Mai yelled

Gene smirked "Oh.."

"Well I did one time with my parents and my sister but…"

"But…?" Yasu asked as he appeared next to Gene after listening on the conversation

"But I swore to myself I would never get into another one of those flying death traps every again!" Mai exclaimed

Both Yasu and Gene faltered, "Mai, flying is actually the safest way to travel" Yasu said

"I know that's why I say I'm going to fly there and everyone can just meet me there." Mai crossed her arms and spread her feet apart in her defiant stance

"Mai-chan!" Kagome yelled running up to everyone

"What's going on?" Kagome asked

"Mai doesn't want to get on the plane she says she wants to fly herself there" Gene answered her

Kagome looked over at Mai who was nodding at his words.

"Hmm, well that's not possible Mai-chan, you haven't really practiced your ability to fly the last time you did you were going completely on instinct and a power high you had from reviving Gene. You don't have a power high at the moment and your instinct isn't going to help you because you don't know the way to California anyway. So getting on the plane is your best option." Kagome explained to her

Mai's mouth dropped open in disbelief " but… but.."

"No but, just do as Kagome said" Kikyo ordered as she came walked up

Mai pouted, "Even if I continue to refuse your going to drag me there anyway right?"

Everyone nodded their heads, Mai sighed and hung her head in defeat there was not winning this.

"HI EVERYONE!" A cheery voice called

Mai and the group turned to find Madoka along with the rest of SPR walking towards them.

Mai smiled and ran to Madoka giving her a hug. "Hey Madoka"

Madoka laughed and wrapped her arms around Mai returning the hug.

"Come on Mai don't hog her all to yourself" Gene said from behind Mai

Mai smiled and went to pull away to give Gene his chance to hug Madoka when she felt something different. Mai paused and stood frozen in the position she was in.

Madoka stopping smiling and everyone looked at Mai in concern. "Mai?" Gene questioned as he went to put his hand on her shoulder. However, before he got there Mai unfroze and huge smile split her face.

"Congratulations Madoka!" Mai said excited

"Congratulations?" Everyone asked Mai

Mai smiled and turned to Lin "So you finally said something" Mai said

Lin looked at Mai with no emotion until what she said dawned on him and his eyes widened. By now everyone was looking at Lin and Mai in confusion, until Madoka came to the same conclusion as Lin.

"Oh yes Lin finally told me how he feels!" Madoka said

Confusion now gone from everyone's face "Oh but how did you know Mai?" Monk questioned

"Simple, before Madoka's aura was always missing something like she wasn't quite yet complete or she was waiting on something. When I went to pull away from her it felt whole this time and I looked deeper into it. It was then that I felt a hint of Lin's aura making up for the missing piece of Madoka's aura." Mai explained

"So.. Yasu smirked, what about your aura Mai?"

Mai went to answer but Kagome cut her off "It is completely connected with Naru's aura"

Mai blushed and Yasu smirk got bigger. " I thought so."

Mai's blush quickly turned to one of anger "Hey, well your aura Yasu is connected with.." Mai didn't get to finish because Yasu hand was covering Mai's mouth.

Mai struggled half-heartedly knowing she could break Yasu's hold if she truly wanted to.

"Not a word Mai" Yasu whispered

Mai nodded and Yasu sighed in relief and released Mai from his hold.

"**Flight 216 heading for Los Angles is now boarding. Passengers have your tickets ready. We are now loading rows 1-3" **

Everyone in SPR got out their boarding passes and headed up to the desk to get their tickets scanned. Sam's uncle had apparently gotten them all first class seats, as they were walking up they saw a familiar person standing waiting for them.

"Sam" Mai said

"Hello everyone, I once again want to thank you for helping my family out." Sam said

"Oh it is our pleasure Sam"

Sam nodded and turned to walk down the ramp onto the plane. The rest of SPR got their boarding tickets scanned and followed him on. Eventually everyone had boarded the plan and was being taxied out to the runway.

"Hey, I just realized, what about the equipment" Ayako asked

"Not to worry Ayako it is all in one of the suitcases we checked earlier" Gene answered

"ONE?" Monk asked

"Yes one or are you getting hard of hearing" Naru said

"No, Naru-bou it is just all our equipment can't fit in one suitcase. The monitors and stuff you know." Monk explained

Mai giggled "Not to worry Gene and I took care of that problem this morning

Monk raised his eyebrow waiting for a further explanation.

"They used a spell to make everything shrink so that it would all fit in one suitcase." Kagome answered this time.

Monk nodded "Ah I see… WAIT WHAT?" Monk yelled again

"Sir, is everything ok" one of the flight attendants asked

"Yes, everything is fine sorry" The flight attendant nodded and went back to her seat and waited for the plan to take off.

" It is exactly as Kagome said Monk" Mai said

"You can do that?" John asked he had been silent this whole time

"Yeah, we can and a bunch of other cool things too." Gene said

"Hmm, that's very interesting" John said

Mai looked over at John "You ok?"

"Oh yes, it has just been on my mind lately if the element are so powerful why are they not worshipped in other religions?

"Well they technically do." Kikyo spoke up

"Explain" Naru said

"Well, in other religions protecting the earth is important right?"

John simply nodded his head

"There you go, the elements are part of the earth so by protecting the earth by default people are protecting the elements." Kikyo finished

"Oh that actually makes sense" Ayako said

"OH No" Mai panicked

"What's wrong Mai?" Madoka asked

"We are taking off!" Mai continued to panic

"Sigh, Mai look at me" Gene said he was sitting next to Mai

Mai looked over at Gene and felt him blow on her face

"What was that.. for.. Gene.. I .. feel.. sleepy" within seconds Mai was knocked out

"That takes care of that." Gene said

"Gene!" Madoka scolded

"What she never would have relaxed other wise" Gene said

Madoka just shook her head

"Hey is everything ok?" Sam asked who as a few rows back

Everyone froze up and slowly turned to look him, well everyone except Naru.

"Have you been back there the whole time?" Yasu asked

"Yes" Sam said

"Did you hear what we were talking about?"

"No, I had my headphones in" Sam answered "Why were you talking about me?"

"Nope, we weren't" Gene said happily

"Then what's the problem?" Sam asked

"Um, we were just discussing personal matters is all" Kagome said politely

"Well alright but I would get comfortable you all are in for a long ride. Try to get some sleep later if you can." Sam said then turned his head to look back out the window.

**In a dark place:**

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can last like this. Hurry please sister I need you!" A voice said

* * *

><p><strong>That's the Chapter for you all I hope you liked it! I know it is slow sorry about that. PLEASE REVIEW ~Alex~<strong>


	69. Chapter 69

**So um Hello everyone! I hope you are watching and enjoying the Olympics. I would apologize for this chapter being months later after the first but I feel you all would get tired of an apology and would just rather see results so on that note ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p>Mai woke up in the middle of the flight breathing hard and shaking.<p>

"Are you all right Mai?" Gene asked quietly so as not to alert the other who were sleeping still.

"Yeah, I am fine I didn't dream anything it was more I felt trapped and afraid. I felt like I couldn't connect with my element I was alone and powerless." Mai whispered

"Could you have been feeling what Sango is probably feeling right now?"

"Possibly she is the guardian of earth after all and Kikyo did say she was captured and trapped." Mai answered

"Well hopefully we will have a chance to find her." Gene said

"I have already thought about this I think I will have Kagome and Kikyo search for her while we are working that way we can knock out two birds with one stone so to speak."

"No, they will stay with us while on the case" Naru responded he had just looked up from the book he was reading.

"Why?" Mai hissed at him

"Simple this case is too much of a coincidence. What are the odds that Sam comes to us with a case around the same time that Kikyo shows up saying that Sango was captured in the same country and state."

Gene nodded his head "I see your point it is suspicious"

Mai sighed and leaned her head back "Alright I agree it would probably be better to keep them close to me if we are in fact dealing with humans as I suspect we are then Gene and I are the only ones capable of keeping them safe from them."

"How are human's dangerous Mai-chan?" Yasu asked as he popped his head up over his seat.

"Mai slide her eyes over too look at Yasu. "Because we protect them from demons, and that is our greatest weakness our powers do not physically effect human. We cannot attack them our powers would just pass right through them. We can only affect a human with out powers if our intentions are not meant to harm them but to help or protect them in some way."

"Wow, so what if say Monk and I got into a fight and I pulled a knife on Monk?"

"Doesn't matter, I can stop the knife from hurting Monk by either grapping the knife or hitting the knife with my power and send it across the room. However, take that same situation and you are punching and kicking him. I can not use my power to push you off him I would have to walk over and physically remove you from him."

"Then how did Sango get captured if she is physically stronger?" Yasu asked

"Because she was out of energy and power." Kikyo responded with her eyes closed

"Huh?" Monk asked who had woken up during Mai's explanation

Kikyo sighed and opened her eyes and faced Monk who was in the row across from her. " Sango had used up all her energy to heal our clients and to drive out the demon that had taken possession of them. Her strength was that of a normal human add in the fact that they tried to capture her to which she had to run because even if she could use her element it wouldn't have done any damage. She chose to run but they had a way to track her somehow I am still not clear on that. Also to clarify why Mai and Gene being there would make a difference is because unlike us they have the power to make human bend to their will. Water is the top element the leaders they are the only ones who can use their powers against human's and actually be able to have an affect on them."

Yasu nodded his head "That makes sense."

"Shh shut up" Mai hissed suddenly

Everyone went quiet and looked up and noticed that Sam was coming down the isle. He stopped next to Naru's seat.

"Kazuya may I speak with you?" Sam asked

Naru looked up and nodded his head and indicated for him to proceed

"Well I was wondering even though my friend told me you guys are really good what kind of powers do you guys have exactly." Sam asked

"I'll answer that" Madoka chimed from her seat next to Lin

Sam turned to face her and nodded his head "Lin here is an onmyoji, Houshou is a Monk, Ayako is a priestess and John is a exorcist. Yasu is our researcher; Mai and Gene are Kazuya's assistants."

" I see but what about those two?" Sam questioned as he indicated Kikyo and Kagome.

"Oh those girls are trainees of mine who came along to get the experience of a real ghost hunting case." Madoka lied smoothly.

"Oh alright, well I just wanted to see I realized I never asked before I got the tickets from my uncle."

"That's alright you were probably still overwhelmed with the fact that your house is haunted." Madoka reassured him

Sam nodded "Yes that might be it. Well I am going back to my seat thanks for answering my question."

As soon as Sam was out of earshot again Mai started giggling. "What's so funny Mai?" Madoka asked

"Nothing, it is just that kids emotions are all over the place I am was wondering if he always that emotional." Mai said

Gene laughed " Yes, that I would like to know as well who knew you could go from nervous, to excited, to disappointed and then embarrassed in the span of a few seconds."

"Disappointed?" John asked from his seat. He too had woken up when Sam came over.

"Oh yeah Sam was hoping that Kikyo and Kagome weren't apart of the team. He likes them." Mai answered

Kagome blushed and Kikyo just smirked and shook her head. "He is took young for me but Kagome you can have him if you wish."

Kagome gasped and smacked her sister's arm. "Not funny."

"Hey, you said Sam had faint traces of Sango's energy on him?" Gene asked suddenly

Kagome turned and look at Gene " Yes but it is gone now. He could have happened to pass her while she was running away. That's the only explanation I can come up with because if she were in the same house or anywhere near her he would be surrounded in her energy, which would linger for days."

"Hmm"

"What is it Lin?" Mai asked

"Well, I was just thinking that there is a way to hide another person's power signature and the reason it wasn't very strong was because it was being masked so that no one could find her."

Kikyo nodded her head at his words "Very true but if they have the power to completely cover my cousins power signature from me they have to be pretty damn powerful. It is not an easy task to fool a Guardian."

"I know that's right!" Yasu said

"I have tried to prank Mai and Gene in the office sometimes but every time they also are able to avoid my traps." Yasu complained

"Oi, Shounen is that why when I walked into the office a bucket of water fell onto my head? "Monk asked

"Yeah, I tried to get Gene as he was coming back from the store but when he walked in the bucket of water didn't even move."

Gene laughed "My element is water Yasu I made it so the bucket of water didn't fall I just made it so the bucket's weight tripled so that the when the rope pulled on the bucket the bucket was to heavy to pull down."

"Is that even possible?" Ayako asked

Gene shrugged "I don't know but it worked didn't it. Why question it?"

"Pfft" Mai laughed, " As much fun as this conversation was I haven't really gotten a lot of sleep because it was forced". Mai glared at Gene "So I am going to go back to sleep."

"Oh yeah I noticed you weren't freaking out." Ayako said

Mai turned to glare at her as well "I AM, I just am not showing it. Now if you excuse me" Mai closed her eyes and went to sleep immediately.

"Geez.. I am sorry" Ayako said

"Don't worry about it Ayako Mai is just cranky because all of sleep deprivation just caught up to her all at once." Gene explained

"Well ok Ayako said"

**Somewhere in California**

"Master, what if that person is to powerful to capture."

"Don't worry, the girl will ensure that they won't attack us plus they won't know our intentions until the very last moment. After all this house really is haunted."

* * *

><p><strong>That's it not a lot action more just explanation and some more comic relief before we go into the case and get serious. Review PLEASE I love you guys!.<strong>


	70. Chapter 70

**Hello everyone, been a long time I know but here is the next chapter. Now ON WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p>Mai's pov:<p>

Once the plane landed and we were able to get off, I moved as quickly as I could off the flying metal contraption. Once I was actually in the airport I took a big breath and then let it out.

"AHH" I sighed

"Wow Mai, I wonder how you're going to handle it when we fly back." Yasu joked

I turned around and glared at him for his comment, however in typical Yasu fashion he just smiled and started walking over to the baggage claim area where everyone else had headed to while I composed myself.

"Alright, once we have our bags there should be a van outside waiting for us to take us all to my uncle's mansion." I heard Sam saying as I walked over.

Everyone nodded their heads and grabbed their suitcases as soon as they showed up. Lin and Gene grabbed the suitcase with the equipment in it as well as getting their own bags. Once we all had our bags Sam lead us outside where a man was standing with a sign that read SPR on it.

"Hello, everyone" he said in English

Sam smiled and nodded to the man who nodded back and opened the doors for us and helped us put our luggage into the trunk. Before long we were all seated and buckled in and on our way. Apparently, the mansion wasn't too far away because it felt like it took no time at all to reach the mansion. When I stepped out the car I felt nothing, which was strange Sam had told us the mansion was haunted but I was picking up anything strange like I normally would. I just shook my head and helped the others get the stuff out of the van.

"Naru.." I whispered when I got close enough to him that the others wouldn't hear.

Naru glanced at me from the corner of his eye and then looked away telling me that he was listening. I smiled and felt the connection to our minds open on Naru's end and the Gene's join in a few seconds later.

"_What's up Mai-chan" Gene asked_

"_Do you feel anything from the house?" I asked him_

_Gene sighed in his mind "No, I'm guessing you haven't either."_

"_Not a thing." I responded_

"_Keep your senses open, I don't like this" Naru finally spoke up._

"_You got it Naru" Gene and I both responded and then the connection went silent but we kept it open just in case._

A butler opened the door for us and Sam lead us into the house and then lead us up one flight of stairs and into the room that was clearly for base. Which we dropped off the equipment in and then he showed us to our rooms. We each got our own which was nice. Naru told us all to meet in base once we were done unpacking.

Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting in base with cups of tea in our hands.

"So, what do we do now?" Kagome questioned

"Lin, Gene, set up base, Takigawa, Matsazuki, Ms. Hara, and father brown are to walk around the mansion setting up the cameras and taking temperature readings. Kagome, Kikyo, and Mai I want you three here to help watch base."

All of us nodded and got right too it.

"I hope we can find Sango while we are here" Kagome said

"I'm sure we will, if she is anywhere close by we should be able to feel her." Kikyo said

"That's what I am worried about."

"What do you mean Mai?" Kagome questioned

I looked up from the monitors and responded to her question "Gene and I haven't felt anything, no signs of life no strange energy. Even though we know other people are here because we see them, we cannot sense their energy. Before I just didn't feel and paranormal activity here but after Naru told us to pay attention. I started to notice the strange occurrence even now even though I can see Ayako and the others on the monitors and I can hear them talking. I can't physically sense them in the house. So what if we aren't able to sense Sango's energy because of whatever is going on in the house."

"I didn't notice it before, but she is right Kikyo-nee, I can't feel anything even though I know you are right beside me I can't feel your energy."

"Something very strange is going here," Yasu spoke up from his spot on the couch. He had been researching since we all came into base.

"I can't find any details on the house or Sam's uncles family. It is like the family never existed. When I do find something it disappears as if it was never there."

"Perhaps you're not looking in the right place" Lin suggested

Yasu shook his head "Trust me I have gone through every source of information I know to find stuff on people. Police documents, family history, etc. However, nothing comes up."

"What about newspaper articles?" Kikyo asked?

Yasu shook his head again.

I looked over at Naru to see that he is in his thinking pose "for now we continue this job just like any other and tomorrow morning we will start again looking for clues and information."

As soon as Naru said that the rest of the team came stumbling in who also said they couldn't feel anything.

The day continued on like that with nothing significant happening and none of the normal activity that Sam says occurs happened either. All in all the team was getting frustrated of having absolutely nothing to go on expect the strange lifeless feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>That's everything for this chapter; I am trying to make this case go slower than the others because I realized I sort of just rushed through them.<strong>

**~Alex~**


	71. Chapter 71

**HI EVERYONE I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY SO: ONE WITH THE STORY:**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sango's Pov:<strong>

Sango groaned as she slowly came to consciousness; the first thing she noticed was that she couldn't see anything. Wherever she was the room was pitch black.

"Hello is anyone there?" she called out

There was a crackling sound before a voice came out of seemingly nowhere.

"I see your awake, how do you feel?"

"Are you serious I'm in a dark room and I can't see anything and I have no idea where I am. How do you think I feel?"

" Talking like that won't get you anywhere"

Sango groaned and tried to move to maybe see if she could find out where she was. However, what she didn't notice before was that she couldn't move and there was nothing binding her, in fact she couldn't feel anything.

"What's going on?" Sango began to panic

"Ah you finally noticed, you are going to be here for a long time so I suggest you get used to your new living arrangement."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your powers of course. You have the power to heal anything no matter the circumstances. I am going to find out how to get that power for myself."

Sango started laughing, "You fool, you will never be able to handle or gain my power."

"We shall see" the voiced hiss out before there was another crackling sound and everything was silent once again.

Sango sighed "I better see what type of spell they have over me" closing her eyes.

**Mai's POV:**

"So basically we can't sense anything not even each other. Is that even possible Kagome?

"Hmm, its been a long time since I have encountered anything like this let me think on it. If I discovery anything similar in my past I will let you all know."

Kikyo huffed "Great, well what should we do in the mean time."

"Don't think we should wonder around alone. I mean if we can't feel each other we are more likely to get hurt and no one knowing about it." Gene said

Kikyo suddenly snapped her fingers and a flame appeared on the tip of her fingers. "can you sense me using my powers sister?"

Kagome shook her head "No, I can't sense anything even though I know I should"

"Wow, that's kinda cool" I said

Kikyo smirked "yep all flames are underneath my control"

"It is safe to say any charms or counter measures we take will have no effect and will be completely useless" Naru spoke up

Lin sighed, "I can't even sense my shiki that are always floating around me."

"Really, I feel like this case just got a whole lot more interesting" Monk spoke up after just listening to everything.

"So what, we still can't sense anything we are all useless"

"Not really" John said

"Why do you say that John", Madoka asked from next to Lin

"Well as Kikyo just showed us we can't sense each other but we can still use it."

"yeah he is right" I said

"I got it!" Kagome yelled suddenly

"what?" Ayako asked

"Well I just remember this time when I was training and I couldn't sense anything around me even though I knew there was so to help with that I used a counter spell to nullify the effects." Kagome said

"Will it work on everyone?" I asked her

"mhm it should. No one move be as still as possible since I can't sense you ill have to go by sight alone."

Kagome stood up and her body starting glowing yellow. She looked around the room getting eye contact with everyone in the room. Nodding her head she took in a deep breath and muttered some words I couldn't make out even with my advanced hearing. Suddenly it felt like a bubble had been popped, kind of like when your on an airplane and you hearing sounds like its underwater and when you clear out the pressure you can hear better.

"Oh" I groaned everything was coming in to fast.

I clutched my head in pain. "Sorry I should have warned everyone everything would come back at once."

"Yeah that would have been nice" Gene said sarcastically

Kagome just smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Hey it worked didn't it"

Finally, I could organize everything and I moved my hand from my head and sat up straight. " Thank you Kagome"

"No problem"

"How long will this last?" Lin asked

"Indefinitely, this spell has no limit. It doesn't drain any of my energy to use as long as someone doesn't use a counter spell to counter mine we should be fine."

Lin nodded and then turned back to the screen and continued to watch the monitors.

Suddenly there was a cry of frustration coming from the couch. We all turned our heads to stare at Yasu.

"What is it Yasu?" I asked him

"I can't find anything, this family literally does not exist." Yasu cried

"Hmm, could you look up another family instead" Kikyo asked him

Yasu looked up at her and nodded his head "Alright, the family last name is Dorchadas"

"Hey doesn't that mean darkness in Irish" Madoka asked

"Yes it does." Kagome said she looked over at her sister in question

"They are the family we were helping before Sango went missing."

"Whoa, I actually got something." Yasu said

"Great, what did you find Shounen?" Monk asked

"uh oh, Mr. boss man your not going to like this."

"What is it?" Naru asked

"Well the dorchadas and the bedriegers are related"

"Wait a minute!" Madoka yelled; "Their last name is bedriegers, that means tricksters in Dutch."

"Well, damn Houston we have a problem." Kikyo said

So, we have tricksters and darkness what do you think Oliver?" John questioned

"We continue with this case, we can now sense what is going on in this house. We have the element of surprise. Let's keep it that way, Mai and Gene find out anything you can."

"Right" we both nodded our heads

"Kikyo and Kagome I'm leaving security up to you two."

They both grinned at each other

"John and Takigawa I want you both to go back to the rooms you just went through and tell me what you can sense this time around."

Both of them nodded their heads and stood up to go do as Naru said

"Madoka, Lin, and Ayako" I want you three watching the monitors

Madoka and Lin nodded while Ayako groaned.

"What are you going to do Naru?" Kagome asked

"I'm going to help Yasuhara look more into these two families" Naru answered

With that questioned answered everyone went off to do what Naru had told them to do. It was time to figure out just what was going on with this case.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the chapter. Please let me know what you all thought and I hope you all are having a wonderful beginning to the new school year! Love your authoress ~Alex~<strong>


	72. Chapter 72

**HAHA I am back. I promised I would never abandon a story didn't I! Any way's ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Sango<strong>

Sango was annoyed it wasn't like she hasn't been in sticky situations like this before. Yet she couldn't figure out a way out of the mess she found herself in. On top of that she could feel her power draining fast. Whatever, they were doing they were using up a lot of her power. Pretty soon she was going to have to go into hibernation to conserve what little power she had left and to build up her power once again. However, she was worried if these people who ever they were they were using her powers up far to quickly and in large amounts even if she went into hibernation they would just continue to drain her powers as quickly as she regains it. Sighing Sango hoped that Kikyo would find her soon and help her get out of this mess she was in.

**In base**

Everything was running much more smoothly now that they could sense each other and their surroundings.

Hmm.. "What is it Mai?" Gene asked

"Well I have been getting this weird feeling since earlier."

Everyone paused in what they were doing and looked over at Mai.

"Weird feeling?" Monk asked

"Yeah like everything we are doing is wrong and that were playing right into their hands." Mai said

"What do you mean?" Yasu asked

"I don't know it is just a feeling".

"Well I for one would not ignore this. My instinct has saved me more times than I can count." Kagome said

Naru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Even so, there is nothing we can do until we find out exactly what is going on."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and then the door opened.

"Sorry to disturb" Sam said

"What is it?" Naru asked

"Dinner"

"Yay! I was getting kind of hungry" Yasu said

"Good, well then follow me" Sam said

The group all stood up and followed Sam out the door after a couple of turns and one flight of stairs later the group arrived at the dinning room. Which had a table big enough to fit twenty people. Monk whistled and sat down along with the others.

"I hope you all like it. Please eat."

Nothing was said for the first five minutes until Kagome broke the silence. "Sam?"

"Yes.. um Kagome right?"

Kagome smiled "That right, I was wondering if you knew anything about your family history? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh no I don't mind, I don't really know all that much about my family. Before my uncle come back from oversees my father would tell me stories about my family but that was when I was little. My Dad died when I was eight years old my Mom died a year later. I have been with my uncle ever since."

"What kind of stories if you don't mind?" Mai asked

"Stories of magic and mystery, honestly I think most it was made up to keep me interested."

"I would like to hear one, please?" Kagome pleaded

Sam chuckled "Sure, well it went like this my great grandfather loved the sea and he would sail the ocean for days. One day he made port and met this lady who would be my great grandmother. They spent many days together however, my great grandfather had to leave he had to return to the sea for it was calling to him. My great grandmother cried and begged him to stay but it was no use. A few months later my great grandfather returned to this same port. He looked around for my great grandmother but could not find her anywhere. Eventually he asked the towns people if anyone had seen her. Some looked at him with pity and others ignored him. However, one little girl came up to him and said she moved to a house out of town and lived just beyond the hill. He thanked the little girl and followed her instructions. Once there he knocked on the door, his love answered the door but he was in shock. He could tell she was pregnant. He asked her if her husband was home and if he may come in. She started crying then and told him that she is not married that she is seven month pregnant and that the child was his. She told him this was the reason she did not want him to leave but she did not wish to chain him to her. He was shocked at this. He knew then that he had to take responsibility and marry her like his father taught him. Everything was fine for the first few years until my great grandmother fell ill. No one knew what was wrong my great grandfather searched and searched for a cure but could not find one. One day he took his son with him down to the sea and let him play so that his mother may rest. Eventually he fell to his knees and prayed to anyone that would listen to heal his wife and save his family. Time passed and she just kept getting sicker and sicker the doctors said she would not last long. My great grandfather was out back chopping wood when he saw a figure descending from the hill heading for their house. He stopped what he was doing and walked up the great the person.

Sam paused here to take a sip of his water. Everyone was so engrossed with the story they barely touched their food.

The figure turned out to be a young girl. She smiled at him and said "I have heard your prayer." My great grandfather was confused he had no idea what she was talking about. The girl seeing this said "Your wife is sick yes.. I can help her." Overjoyed with this news my great grandfather did not find it suspicious and let the girl into the house. His son was playing with his toys on the floor while his mother was in there room bed ridden. The girl walked over to his wife and picked up her hand. "You poor thing, do not worry everything will be just fine." The girl's hand began to glow and suddenly the color returned to his wife's face her. The weight that she lost began to return she looked as if she had never been sick in the first place. My great grandfather was so shocked he did not think his wife would ever be cured.

The girl turned and started to walk out of the house. "Wait" my great grandfather, cried, " What can I do for you in return". "Nothing" the girl said she walked past my great grandfathers son but then suddenly stopped and turned back to look at the boy. "He has the sickness in him as well." The girl walked over to the boy and leaned down and smiled at him and then kissed his forehead. There was a flash of light and then nothing. "My people will come to your families aid again if the need should ever arise. You are under our protection from now on." Then the girl left never to return again.

"Honestly, I don't believe the story about the magic the girl used I just think my dad was making that part up." Sam said

"That was a very romantic and heart warming story." Mai said

Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

Sam laughed, "Eat your food it is getting cold".

Ayako gasped and looked down at her plate completely forgetting about eating in light of the story. Everyone returned back to eating their food and missed the cold smirk Sam had on his face before it disappeared and he too continued to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>There is your chapter everyone. A little story telling for everyone, I know I know a little boring but it is important so remember the story ok! Your authoress ~Alex~<strong>


End file.
